A horcruxok nyomában
by herika
Summary: Alternatív 7. könyv, a Félvér herceg után játszódik.
1. Levél a távolból

1. fejezet

Levél a távolból

Éjfélre járt az idő. A Privet Drive 4. szám alatti ház egyik ablakából még fény szűrődött ki az ablakon keresztül. Az ágyon egy vékony sötét hajú, zöld szemű fiú ült, homlokán tisztán kivehető volt villám alakú sebhelye. Kezében megsárgult levelet tartott, szeméből könny szivárgott.

Nem emlékezett pontosan, mióta is ült már egyhelyben és olvasta újra és újra a kezében tartott papírlapokat. Reggel, mikor felkelt és lement a konyhába reggelizni, meglepődve látta, hogy nagynénje egyedül ül az asztalnál, mintha rá várt volna.

- Jó reggelt Petúnia néni – köszöntötte Harry halkan nagynénjét. Meglepődve halotta, hogy nagynénje válaszolt rá.

- Neked is. Éppen ideje volt, hogy felkelj. Már 10 óra is elmúlt. Beszélnünk kell. – Petúnia Dursley nem a szokásos hidegséggel szólt unokaöccsének. Harry kicsit idegesen ült le nagynénjével szemben, és várta a folytatást.

- Tudom, hogy már nem sokáig maradsz a házunkban, ezért úgy gondoltam, hogy eljött az ideje annak, hogy néhány dolgot megtudj a családodról, Természetesen anyádról és rólam beszélek.

Azt hiszem, nem értelek teljesen – szólalt meg Harry. – Miért döntöttél úgy, hogy most akarsz velem beszélni a halott anyámról, amikor eddig a nevét sem voltál hajlandó kimondani? – bár nem akarta, szavai mégis súlyos szemrehányásnak tűntek.

- Anyád kívánsága volt, hogy eddig hallgassak. Ha tehetném, most sem tennék másként, de köt a szavam, az ígéretem, amit nem sokkal azelőtt tettem, hogy meghaltak. Ha lehet, ne szólj közbe, Dudley bármikor megjöhet, és nem akarom, hogy bárki más tudjon róla. Világos?

Harry csak bólintott.

Lily 3 évvel volt fiatalabb nálam. Mindig mosolygott, szinte sosem sírt. Mindenki imádta. Én is. Alig vártam, hogy akkora legyen, hogy együtt játszhassunk. Állandóan kíváncsi volt, rengeteget kérdezgetett. Boldog voltam, hogy van egy húgom, és anyáék is büszkék voltak ránk. Szinte sosem veszekedtünk. Bármit megtettem volna, hogy boldog legyen. Aztán amikor Lily olyan 8 éves lett, megváltozott. Olyan furcsa lett. Mint te. Volt például egy ruhája. Nagyon szerette, le sem lehetett venni róla. Anya sokszor bosszankodott miatta, és azzal ugratta, hogy egyszer úgy is kinövi. De nem. A ruha még 3 év múlva is éppen olyan jó volt rá, mint amikor megkapta. Aztán megkapta azt a levelet az iskolából. A Roxfortból. Hirtelen értelmet nyert minden. Boszorkány a családban. Jaj de jó! Hurrá! A szüleink persze örültek neki, de én nem tudtam. Mikor elmondták, hogy ez egy bentlakásos iskola, már tudtam, elveszítem a testvérem. Nekem nem igazán volt barátom az iskolában. Csak Lily. Hiába volt ő a fiatalabb, mégis ő volt az, aki mindig megvédett és megvigasztalt. És most elveszik tőlem a húgom. Eltávolodtunk egymástól. Ő mindenféle békákat hozott haza a szünetben, baglyok repkedtek a házba szüntelenül, de én voltam a különc. Az osztálytársaim, pedig folyton engem gúnyoltak miatta. Aztán bemutatta azt a Potter fiút. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint te, állandóan borzas volt a haja. A szüleink mindent elkövettek, hogy jól érezze magát nálunk, de én láttam, hogy amikor senki nem figyel rá, milyen gúnyosan mosolyog. Egy évvel később a szüleink beleegyezését kérte az esküvőbe és nem értettük, miért sietnek annyira az esküvővel. Meséltek a háborúról, ami abban a varázslóvilágban zajlik, meg valami őrültről, aki embereket gyilkol. Nem értettem, mit keres abban az elmebeteg világban, ahelyett, hogy inkább a normális életet választaná. Még mindig szerettem őt, de már nem voltunk egymáshoz olyan közel, mint kiskorunkban. Már Vernon mennyasszonya voltam, éppen az esküvőnket terveztük. Úgy éreztem, hátba akar támadni, hogy az ő esküvőjét fontosabbnak tartja az enyémnél. Csúnyán összevesztünk. Nem is voltam ott. Csak a szüleink. Sosem kérdeztem meg, milyen egy olyan esküvő. Csak pár hét volt a két esküvő között. Ő eljött a mienkre. Csendben állt a templom bejárati ajtaja mellett. Szinte állandóan csak kifele figyelt, és a szertartás után rögtön távozott. Csak anyánkkal váltott pár szót. Akkor mondta meg neki, hogy meg akar szakítani minden kapcsolatot velem. Nekem is szólt. Elhatároztam, hogy száműzök a házamból minden másságot. Én döntöttem így. Ha nem kellek Lilynek, hát ő sem kell nekem. Sem a fajtája. Utána sokáig nem hallottam róla semmit. Körülbelül fél év múlva meghaltak a szüleink. Máig sem tudom hogyan. Nem volt semmi bajuk. És mégis egy nap holtan találtak rájuk a saját házukban. Olyanok voltak, mintha aludtak volna. Lily is ott volt. Mindketten várandósak voltunk. Lily ott sírt anyám fölött és csak azt motyogta: „az én hibám, az én hibám. Bocsáss meg!" Ott értettem meg, hogy a ti ostoba harcotok miatt kellett meghalni a szüleinknek. Ott akartam hagyni szó nélkül, de nem tudtam. Csak annyit mondtam neki, hogy nem akarom meglátni a temetésen, és ne közelítsen a családomhoz. Gyűlöltem őt azért, amit okozott. Szerettem anyát és apát és nem akartam többé látni Lilyt. Amikor utoljára találkoztunk, Dudley már másfél éves is volt és Te is betöltötted az első évedet. A temetőben találkoztunk. Én azt hittem véletlen, később kiderült nem. Várt rám. Egy levelet adott nekem és azt mondta.

- Valószínűleg utoljára találkozunk. Nem tudom, meddig tudunk még kitartani Vele szemben. Mint egyik anya a másiktól úgy kérem tőled azt, ami ebben a levélben áll. Tudnod kell, ha megteszed, nem lesz feltétlenül biztonságos az életetek, de mindent megteszünk azért, hogy ne így legyen. – Kezembe nyomta a levelet, megölelt és szó nélkül eltűnt.

Öt nappal később téged találtalak a küszöbömön.

Csend ereszkedett a szobára, amelyet egyikük sem tört meg hosszú ideig.

Mikor újra egymásra néztek, Petúnia Dursley kezében két levél volt.

- Úgy érzem, mostantól téged illetnek. Az egyik az a levél, amely a bölcsődben volt veled. A másik borítékban van anyád levele hozzám és még egy, ami neked szól. Sosem bontottam fel… – azzal a megrökönyödött Harry kezébe nyomta a két levelet, felállt a székről és a konyhába ment, mint akinek sürgős dolga van.

Harrynek nagyon sok kérdés zúdult volna az agyába, de még mindig nem tudott megszólalni.

Másodszor érezte úgy az életben, hogy az a nő, akinek a házában nevelkedett, az elmúlt 16 évben, valóban a nagynénje. Szerette volna megölelni, elmondani neki, hogy köszöni neki, amiért mindezt megosztotta vele. Mégsem tette. Mikor végül odament a nagynénjéhez, csak annyit kérdezett tőle. – Ha lesz még kérdésem, válaszolsz rá? – Csak bólintás volt a válasz.

Mikor a szobájában ült újra jött rá, hogy elfelejtett végül megreggelizni. Mindegy – gondolta- úgy is elment az étvágyam. Forgatta a leveleket, nem tudta eldönteni, melyik levéllel kezdje először. Dumbledore levelével, amit a nagynénjének írt? Az édesanyjáéval, amit a testvérének? Vagy pedig azzal, amit édesanyja neki írt. Végül is úgy döntött, hogy azzal a levéllel kezdi, amelyik neki szól. Először látta a megsárgult papírokon édesanyja kézírását.

Drága kisfiam!

Ha ezeket a sorokat olvasod, valószínűleg már nem élek. Furcsán zavarban érzem magam, hisz jelenleg itt vagy mellettem a kiságyban és boldogan kacarászol. Lehet, hogy meg sem kapod ezt a levelet, nem tudhatom, hogy Petúnia végül is hogy dönt. Nem hibáztatom, ha nem meri vállalni nevelésed. Tudnod kell hogy melegszívű, jó testvérem volt mindig és én nagyon szeretem őt. Sajnos az élet, vagy a sors elválasztott minket egymástól. Nem a mi hibánk. Az ok, amiért ezt a levelet megírom, talán kicsit meghökkentő. Ha életben vagy és most olvasod a levelem, azt jelenti, hogy lassan 17 éves leszel. Remélem boldog és nyugalmas gyermekkorod volt, legalább olyan boldog, mint nekem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Te is a Roxfortba jársz, talán Te is épp a Griffendélbe. Hogy miért vagyok benne biztos? Nos pont ez az egyik ok, amiért úgy éreztem, hogy írnom kell. Másfél éve már, hogy Albus Dumbledore (remélhetőleg ma is ő a Roxfort igazgatója) nálunk járt és egy fontos dologról számolt be. Egy jóslatról, ami talán igaz. Lejegyzem ide a jóslatot, hogy te is tisztában legyél vele.

„Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benn olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik... Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…"

Nem tudom pontosan, mit jelent ez. James azt mondja badarság, de nekem minden idegszálam azt suttogja, hogy ez igaz. Dumbledore azt mondja, minden rendben lesz, de én érzem, nem így lesz. Tudom, nem csak rád lehet igaz a prófécia. Csúnya, önző dolog, de néha azt szeretném, ha inkább Alice és Frank kisfiára lenne igaz mindez. De nem, ezt felejtsd el. Sosem akartam másokat bántani. Úgyhogy elrejtőztünk. A család fidelius bűbáj alatt áll. Sirius és James az utolsó pillanatban megváltoztatták a titokgazda személyét. Eredetileg Sirius lett volna, de meggyőzte apádat, válassza inkább Petert, rá még Tudjukki sem fog gyanakodni. Nem tudom. Siriusban jobban megbízom, mint Peterben, de lehet, hogy nekik van igazuk. Csak mi négyen tudjuk az igazat: apád, keresztapád, Peter és én. Ha áruló van köztünk, csak kettőjük közül lehet az egyik. Senki más nem tudja, hogy megváltoztattuk a titokgazda személyét. Gyanakszunk rá, hogy valaki a mi környezetünkből az Ő kémje. Már tudjuk, hogy Tudjukki vadászik ránk. (Remélem, mire mindezt elolvasod, Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén, már csak egy rossz álom lesz) A hírt, hogy Tudjukki elsősorban ránk vadászik Perselus Piton hozta. Nem hiszem, hogy ismered őt. Szerintem, mire ezt elolvasod ő már halott lesz. Tudjukki eddig minden kémet leleplezett, és ő is kém. Nem tudom pontosan, mióta kémkedik, de Dumbledore megbízik benne. Apád nem. Furcsa figura. Egyszerre szánalomra méltó és ijesztő. Apád, keresztapád és Perselus gyerekkoruk óta gyűlölik egymást. Legszívesebben megfojtanák egymást egy kanál vízben. Szerintem nincs igazuk, de már régen lemondtam róla, hogy valaha is kibékülnek. Már az is nagy eredménynek számít, hogy nem szórnak egymásra azonnal átkokat, mihelyt meglátják egymást. Bocsánat, kicsit elkanyarodtam, nem ez a lényeg. A jóslatról akartam írni. Bár sosem szerettem a Jóslástant, úgy gondolom, hogy a benne szereplő „Egyetlen" Te vagy kisfiam. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, miért gondolom így, de valamiért biztos vagyok benne. Szeretném hinni, hogy olyan különleges fiam van, aki képes legyőzni ezt a szörnyeteget, ugyanakkor nem akarom, hogy a fiam gyilkossá váljon. Ha mégis igazak a megérzéseim, akkor erre csak akkor kerül sor, ha elég idős és elég érett leszel hozzá. Ha úgy alakulnak a dolgok, hogy mi már nem tudunk rád vigyázni többé, azt kértem a testvéremtől legyen Ő az, aki a gondodat viseli. James persze úgy gondolja, hogy Siriusnál jobb helyen leszel, de ő nagyon elfogult. Testvéreként szereti Siriust, talán jobban, mint Remust vagy Petert együttvéve. Ők négyen állandóan együtt voltak az iskolában. Állandóan csavarogtak, és folyton büntetőmunkákat kaptak. (persze legtöbbször Perselust piszkálták) Ugyanakkor pedig, ha valamibe belekezdtek, abban a legjobbak voltak. Abban az időben apád volt a legjobb fogó a Quiddics csapatban. Szeretném hinni, hogy Te is jó tanuló vagy és minden tőled telhetőt megteszel. Ha mi már nem vagyunk életben, akik segítenének és nógatnának, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore professzor megteszi helyettünk is.

Ha mégis rád vár a feladat, hogy megtedd azt, amit senki más nem képes, kérlek, támaszkodj mindig Dumbledore tanácsaira. Nem ismerek nála okosabb és bölcsebb varázslót, és ráadásul ő az egyetlen, akitől még Tudjukki is fél. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy képes mindent megtanítani neked, ami szükséges ahhoz, győzni tudjál. Nagyon szomorú rá gondolni, hogy egy kisgyermekre hárul a varázsvilág megmentése, de sosem lehet tudni. Valamiért úgy gondolom, ha minket le is tud győzni a gonosz, veled akkor sem fog tudni elbánni.

A másik ok, amiért írok neked, az a testvérem. Szeretnélek megkérni, hogy légy jó hozzá, szeresd őt helyettem is. Tudom, hogy néha az undokság álarca mögé bújik, de hidd el nekem a látszat ellenére ő jó ember. Kicsit mindig magányos volt, és amikor én elmentem a Roxfortba tanulni, magányossága csak tovább nőtt. Remélem boldog a férje és a gyermeke mellett. Sosem láttam a fiát, pedig ő az unokaöcsém. Sokszor meg akartam látogatni, de nem tehetem. Csak bajt hoznék a fejére. Ahogy anyáéknak is. Sohasem fogom megbocsátani magamnak, hogy nem voltam képes teljesen elszakadni tőlük. Talán még ma is élnének. Tudjukki csatlósai ölték meg őket, mert nem tudták megmondani, hol keressenek minket. Szörnyű volt az a nap, amikor meghallottam a hírt. Már ott voltam a gyerekkori házunkban, amikor Petúnia megérkezett. És én csak zokogtam anya teste felett. Ő, pedig elment és azt mondta, soha többé ne közeledjek felé. A temetésen sem vettem részt, csak apád láthatatlanná tevő köpenye alól figyeltem messziről. Igaza van. Ettől függetlenül megkértem a Rendet (te még nem is tudod mi az), hogy titokban figyeljék őket. Szóval, hogy mi a Rend? A Főnix Rendje azzal a céllal alakult társaság, akik arra esküdtek fel, hogy felkutatják és legyőzik Tudjukkit és a halálfalóit. Ők Tudjukki kővetői.

Most, hogy Tudom, minket keresnek, az Ösztön, hogy téged biztonságban tudjalak, mindennél erősebb. Tudom, hogy nagyobb biztonságban lennél a varázslóvilágon kívül. Ezért kerestem meg Petúniát és kértem meg egy levélben, hogy ha úgy alakul, legyen a gyámod és neveljen fel. Csak remélni tudom, hogy megteszi.

Szívemből kívánom, hogy mindez csak egy rossz álom legyen. Bár ha így van, akkor te most nem is olvasod ezt a levelet.

Mit is kívánhat egy anya a gyermekének így utoljára? Remélem, boldog leszel egész életedben, és lesz valakid, aki úgy fog szeretni, mint ahogy én szeretlek téged.

Szeretlek Kisfiam.

Édesanyád: Lily Evans Potter

Godric's Hollow, 1981. október 26.

Utóirat: A borítékban találsz egy kulcsot. A kulcs a Gringotts bank egyik széfjét nyitja. Minden, amit ott találsz a tied. Talán a segítségedre lesz. Semmi különlegeset ne várj. Néhány emléktárgy az elmúlt évekből, amit így akarok biztonságba helyezni. Ha bekövetkezik, amitől tartok, nem hinném, hogy sok minden megmaradna tőlünk neked.

Vigyázz magadra és másokra. Élj úgy, hogy ha lepereg előtted az életed, érdemes legyen újra nézni. (Ezt édesanyám mondta mindig nekem, legyen hát ez az utolsó kívánságom feléd nekem is. )

Harry úgy nyúlt a másik levél felé, mintha kényszerítené valaki. A levelet anyja írta a testvérének.

Drága Petúnia!

Tudom, hogy haragszol rám és megvan rá minden jogod, hogy gyűlölj engem. Tudnod kell, hogy soha nem bocsátom meg magamnak szüleink halálát, és harcolni fogok azért, hogy aki felelős a halálukért kellőképp megbűnhődjön. Hogy mégis hozzád fordulok segítségért annak az az oka, hogy félek. Félek nem lesz rá elég időm, hogy felneveljem Harryt. Félek, hogy ugyanarra a sorsa jutok, mint a szüleink. Csak remélni tudom, hogy nem olyan szörnyeteg az, akiről már beszéltünk neked, hogy egy kisgyermeket is bántson. Úgy fordulok hozzád, mint egyik anya a másikhoz. Kérlek, ha valami történik velünk, vedd magadhoz Harryt és neveld fel. A varázslóvilág mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy titeket biztonságban tudjon, ha elvállalod. Szeretném, ha tudnád, mindig szerettelek és sajnálom, hogy az évek elválasztottak egymástól. A borítékban találsz egy másik levelet. Harrynak szól. Ha nagykorú lesz, kérlek, add át neki.

Köszönöm: Lily

Szinte megkönnyebbülve vette kézbe a harmadik levelet.

Igen Tisztelt Mrs. Petúnia Dursley!

Ez a gyermek itt a bölcsőben Lily Evans Potter és James Winston Potter gyermeke, Harry James Potter, az Ön unokaöccse. Szüleit ma este szörnyű tragédia érte. Fogadja részvétem. Mint a gyermek egyetlen vérszerinti rokona, a gyermek felnevelésének feladata mától fogva Önre hárul. Amennyiben elvállalja a nevezett gyermek gyámságát, ezennel felajánlom Önnek segítségemet.

Levelem mellékleteként átnyújtom Önnek Lily Evans Potter végrendeletét, amelyben lemond anyai és apai örökségéről, amennyiben Ön elvállalja fia felnevelését.

Levelemmel egyidejűleg gondoskodtam minden olyan lehetőségről, amely mind az Ön és családja, mind, pedig Harry védelmét szolgálja.

Azzal, hogy befogadja a gyermeket egy olyan mágikus szerződés lép életbe, mely lehetővé teszi, hogy amíg a gyermek Harry be nem tölti a 17. születésnapját, a házukat minden olyan eszközzel védjük, ami lehetetlenné teszi, hogy házukba bárki betegye a lábát, aki rossz szándékkal közeledik, legyen az ember vagy bármely más teremtmény.

Amint Harry betölti a 11. születésnapját, iskoláit Roxfortban folytatja tovább, ott, ahol az Ön testvére is tanult. Erről jó előre levélben fogjuk értesíteni.

Reményemet fejezem ki, hogy a gyermeket sajátjaként neveli fel, és megadja neki azt a szeretetet, amit bármely szülő érez gyermeke iránt.

Tisztelettel:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Utóirat: Amennyiben bármikor az eljövendő évek során megtagadja a gondoskodást az unokaöccséről, (annak 17 éves koráig) megszűnik a védőbűbáj, amit mind a házra, mind, pedig az egész családjukra szórtam. Attól a perctől fogva magukra maradnak, és a varázsvilágból senki sem fog az Önök segítségére sietni. Természetesen, ebben az esetben Lily végrendelete is érvényét veszti, és az örökség a továbbiakban a fiát, Harryt illeti meg.


	2. Váratlan látogató

2.fejezet

Váratlan látogató

Már késő délután volt, mikor Harry először érzett erőt magában ahhoz, lemenjen a konyhába és szembenézzen nagynénjével. Újra és újra forgatta a kezében lévő leveleket és nem tudta, mit gondoljon Petúnia nénikéjéről. Ha korábban bárki azt mondta volna neki, hogy nagynénje 16 éve leveleket őrizget Albus Dumbledore-tól vagy boszorkány testvérétől, biztos jót nevetett volna ezen a képtelen feltevésen. De még inkább hihetetlen volt, hogy felbontatlanul megőrzött egy neki, Harry Potternek szóló levelet ennyi ideig.

A konyhában nem volt senki, mindenki a nappaliban készülődött. Dudley az utolsó számítógépes játékát pakolta egy hátizsákba, míg nagybátyja épp a nyakkendőjét kötötte a tükör előtt.

Petúnia néni a szokásos, mogorva stílusától eltérően, most barátságosan szólt Harrynak.

- Egyedül leszel ma éjjel. Dudley a barátjánál alszik, mi Vernon főnökéhez megyünk egy partira. Valószínűleg csak hajnalban jövünk haza.

Harry most vette csak észre, hogy a két felnőtt bizony eléggé kiöltözött az alkalomra. Bizonytalanul bólintott, közelebb lépett nagynénjéhez és halkan megszólalt.

- Köszönöm. – nem mondott mást, de mindketten tudták, mire gondol a másik.

- Nincs mit. Már régen meg kellett volna tennem – azzal odalépett az unokaöccséhez és életében először megölelte a fiút. – Vigyázz magadra!

Vernon és Dudley megkövülten bámulták a jelenetet, de egy szót sem szóltak.

Most újra a szobájában ült, kezében édesanyja levelével, amikor a közelben egy jól ismert pukkanás hallatszott. Harry fel sem nézett a papírok közül. „Biztos megint a Rend jött ellenőrizni. Igazán abbahagyhatnák már." Hirtelen kialudt a fény a szobában, és ő rájött, tévedett. A pálcája felé tapogatózott, de egy jól ismert gyűlölt hang közvetlenül a feje mellett, és egy pálca a nyakánál megakadályozta ebben.

- Én a helyedben nyugton maradnék Potter - Harry megmerevedett, agya, lázasan kereste a kiutat. Aztán eszébe jutott Dumbledore levele a védelemről.

- Mi a francot akar itt Piton? Ebben a házban semmi keresnivalója nincs egy mocskos gyilkosnak - sziszegte mérgesen.

- Lám lám! Csak nem vagyunk idegesek? Vagy félünk a sötétben? Ezen segíthetünk. – Pálcája egy intésére gyér világosság gyúlt a szobában, de a pálcát továbbra is a fiúra fogta. Harry arca eltorzult a gyűlölettől. Ha akarta, sem tudta volna letagadni, mennyire undorodik az előtte álló alaktól.

- Azt hiszem, kicsit nem ártana elbeszélgetnünk – folytatta Piton susogva.

- Én nem így gondolom. Menjen ki a ház elé, és csak akkor jöjjön vissza, ha azt a feliratot látja az ajtón, hogy „belépés gyilkosoknak". De tudja mit! Mondja el, mit akar, aztán tűnjön el. Dumbledore védelmi rendszere még működik, úgyhogy nem léphetett volna a házba, ha ártó szándékai lennének. Szóval minek jött? – Harrynek egyáltalán nem állt szándékában suttogni, de tudta, sürgősen vissza kell nyernie higgadtságát. Úgyhogy vett néhány mély levegőt és ránézett volt tanárára.

- Nos először is egy levélre várunk.

Harrynek összeszorult a gyomra a gondolatra is „már megint egy levél", de egy szót sem szólt, csak bólintott. Piton az ablakra mutatott és így szólt: - Már itt is van.

Harry meglepődve látta, hogy a levelet, melyet Piton várt, egy főnixmadár hozta.

-E- ez Dumbledore madara – dadogta döbbenten. Piton csak bólintott.

Miután Harry átvette a levelet a madár azonnal eltűnt. A levélben csak ennyi állt:

Harry!

Emlékezz a beszélgetésünkre az irodában Piton professzorról, és ne feledd, teljes mértékben megbízom benne. Tudom, hogy nehéz dolgot kérek tőled. Ha velem történne valami, azt kérem tőled, hogy együtt folytassátok tovább a kutatást. Ha benne nem is tudsz megbízni, hát kérlek, bízz bennem. Később mindent megértesz. Adj neki egy esélyt, hogy elmondhasson mindent.

Örök barátságul: Albus Dumbledore

Háromszor is elolvasta a levelet, hátha megváltozik az írás, olvasás közben. De nem. Hihetetlenkedve nézett fel az előtt álló férfire, akinek arcáról szokás szerint semmit sem lehetett leolvasni.

- Tudja mi áll benne? – kérdezte végül.

- Igen, és meg kell mondanom, nem vagyok elragadtatva az ötlettől. És most azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy összecsomagolj. Elmegyünk. Kapsz 10 percet.

- Ugye nem képzeli, hogy bárhova is magával megyek? Ez nevetséges. Dumbledore megbízott magában, és maga elárulta. Én sosem fogok. Amint módomban áll, megfizetek mindenért. Ebben biztos lehet – Harry szinte tombolt dühében.

- Ahhoz te kevés vagy, már megmondtam. Még sokat kell tanulnod – Nem várt választ, pálcája mozdulatára Harry ládája kinyílt és a dolgai egymás után hullottak bele.

- Írsz egy levelet a rokonaidnak, hogy ne aggódjanak és indulunk. A ládádat elküldöm Weasleyékhez, ott megtalálod. Nekik is küldj egy levelet, hogy pár napon belül megérkezel hozzájuk. Egyedül a pálcádra és a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyedre lesz szükséged. És most nyomás, nincs több időnk. A rend bármikor jöhet ellenőrizni és nincs rá szükségem, hogy itt találjanak. Esetleg még meg talál valaki sérülni. Talán most Lupin lesz az... És ne próbálkozz semmivel, úgysem fog sikerülni - Az utolsó mondatok elég fenyegetőnek hangzottak ahhoz, hogy Harry ne ellenkezzen, és óvatosan nyúlt a pálcája felé.

- Hova akar menni? És hogyan? – kérdezte halkan.

- A mai éjszakát és talán a holnapit is a Black házban töltjük, aztán meglátjuk. Előbb meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot, aztán eldöntjük. Közösen, mert ez volt az igazgató kérése. És hoppanálunk. Természetesen együtt, még mielőtt valami másra gondolnál – válaszolta a férfi hidegen.

- A francba, - gondolta magában mérgesen Harry - ez mindenre gondolt, de mondani, nem mondott semmit.

Megírta a leveleket, a nagynénjének szólót a konyhaasztalra tette, a másikat, pedig Hedvignek. – Pár nap múlva találkozunk – simogatta meg a madarat és követte Pitont, aki már előre küldte a ládát, a seprűjét és Hedvig kalitkáját.

- Itt jó lesz. Fogd meg a taláromat, és el ne merd ereszteni, ha jót akarsz – szólt az utca végén egy sikátornál.

Harry ismét érezte szokásos rossz érzést, amely elővette hoppanálás közben. Mikor megérkeztek az ismerős térre, és elindultak a Black ház felé, felidézte magában a két évvel ezelőtt kapott címet. „Grimmauld tér 12". Mire végiggondolta, már látta is a házat, amint az kibukkant a semmiből a tizenegyes és tizenhármas ház között. A viharvert kapun most is ott díszelgett a tekergő kígyót mintázó ezüstkopogtató.

- Vedd elő a pálcádat, koppints rá kétszer a fogantyúra és mondd magadban, hogy ennek a háznak a tulajdonosa felszólítja, hogy nyíljon ki - utasította halkan Piton.

Harry kérdőn nézett rá, de szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

Rákoppintott a kopogtatóra, koncentrált és magában így szólt: Én, Harry Potter, ennek a háznak a tulajdonosa felszólítalak, hogy nyílj ki és engedj be minket.

Maga is meglepődött, mikor kattanások egész sorozatát hallotta, majd valami fémes csörgést. Az ajtó kicsit nyikorogva kitárult. Teljes csendben léptek be a házba. Harry még emlékezett az előtérben lévő festményre, amelyen keresztapjának édesanyja szokott kiabálni a „hívatlan" látogatóira. A keret most üresen állt, úgy tűnt a hölgy most éppen máshol tartózkodik, de Harry nem bánta.

Belépve a konyhába, Harry gyomra összeszorult fájdalmában. Az elmúlt évben nem tervezte, hogy valamikor a közeljövőben újra ebben a házban lesz. A házon meglátszott az elhanyagoltság. Most, hogy Sipor is elhagyta a házat, újra belepte a kosz. Az asztalon legalább egy centi vastagon állt a por, pókhálók lógtak a falakon.

- Milyen lakályos. Nem gondolod? – gúnyolódott mögötte Piton és körülnézett, hova is tudna leülni. – Suvickus! – mondta végül és rábökött az asztalra, majd a mellette álló székre. Azzal, hogy Harry hova üljön, nem törődött. – Talán te is leülhetnél, hogy végre rátérjünk a lényegre.

- Esetleg, ha megkérhetném, nekem is letisztítana egyet? – szólt gúnyosan Harry. Piton türelmetlenül pöccintett egyet a pálcával.

- Talán azzal kellene kezdenünk, hogy megpróbálunk valamilyen normális viszonyt kiépíteni, még ha ez nem is könnyű. Bár már nem vagyok a tanárod, elvárom, hogy udvariasabb legyél. Ez esetben talán én is tudok máshogy viselkedni – Harry türelmetlenül legyintett egyet a kezével, hogy nem érdekli.

- Szerintem, pedig inkább azzal kéne kezdeni, hogy megmagyarázza, miért ölte meg az igazgatót. Tudom, hogy letette a megszeghetetlen esküt Malfoy anyjának, tudom, hogy meghalt volna, ha nem teszi, mégis azt kérdem: MIÉRT? Inkább magának kellett volna meghalnia. Gondolom Voldemorttól nagy jutalomban részesült. Mégis mit vár tőlem? Hogyan bízhatnék magában az elmúlt évek után? Miért várja tőlem bárki is, hogy megbízzam abban, akinek az árvaságomat köszönhetem? Tudom, hogy maga volt az, aki kihallgatta Dumbledore-t és Trelawneyt a Szárnyas vadkanban, és vitte el a jóslat hírét Voldemortnak – Az utolsó mondatokat már csak suttogva ejtette ki a száján, és fejét a tenyerébe ejtette.

Piton megmerevedett és elsápadt.

Honnan tudod? – kérdezte halkan.

- Trelawney mondta aznap, mikor az igazgató meghalt – nem nézett Pitonra, de érezte, hogy a harag újra elönti. – Inkább ne mondjon semmit, nem érdekel a magyarázata - tette hozzá, mert érezte, hogy Piton szólni akar. – Nem érezte készen magát, hogy Piton gúnyolódását, vagy magyarázkodását hallja.

Piton csendben felállt Harryhez lépett.

- Nem hinném, hogy elhinnél bármit, amit is, amit most mondanék. Nem is várom el, hogy bízzál bennem. Túl sok sérelem esett köztünk ahhoz, hogy ezen egyhamar változtassunk. De ami az igazgatót illeti, tévedsz. Szívesebben lettem volna ÉN a helyében aznap éjszaka. Nem Narcissa Malfoynak tett ígéretem bírt rá, hogy öljek. Én vállaltam volna a következményeket, még ha ez azzal is járt volna, hogy Draco Malfoy halálos ítételét is aláírtam volna. Az igazgató nem. Ugye tudod, mi jár annak, aki nem teljesíti a sötét nagyúr parancsát? – Harry bólintott. – Albus kényszerített rá, hogy szükség szerint így tegyek. Tudta, hogy még nem állsz készen, hogy szembenézzél a nagyúrral. Ugyanakkor arra is rájött, hogy nem tud végigkísérni téged az utadon. Megöregedett és meggyengült. Bár varázsereje még mindig hatalmas volt, a testi ereje és fürgesége egyre inkább cserbenhagyta. Amikor tavaly nyáron elment a gyűrűért, nem sok híja volt, hogy maga is ott nem veszett. Akkor kért, vagy inkább parancsolt rám, hogy Én legyek az a „szerencsés", akinek a továbbiakban segítenie kell téged. Elmondta a jóslat hiányzó részét nekem is. Úgy döntött, átadja neked azokat az információkat, amelyek segíthetnek neked a továbbiakban. Ezért mutatta meg azokat az emlékeket, amiket összeszedett az útjai során, és határozta el, hogy magával visz téged a következő alkalommal. Gondolom, aznap este azért vitt magával, hogy saját szemeddel lásd, mit kell tenned legközelebb. Azt nem tudom, sikerült-e elpusztítani - nézett kérdőn a fiúra. - Már nem tudtunk beszélni egymással Egyedül még nem vagy képes a Sötét Nagyúr csapdáit kikerülni. Ehhez szükséged van rám.

Harry nem is tudta, mint lepődött meg jobban. Azon, hogy Piton tudott a horcruxokról, azon, hogy Piton, meglepően emberi módon beszél vele, vagy azon, hogy egyáltalán elgondolkodott azon, hogy megosszon vele, mindent, amit megtudtak. Végül úgy döntött, egy próbát megér. Ha Piton Voldemort oldalán áll, akkor úgyis mindent elmondott már urának. Ha pedig mégse… - Elgondolkozva dörzsölte meg halántékát.

- Nos rendben. Elmondok, mindent, amit megtudtunk, de talán jobb, ha a saját szemével látja. – megdöbbent saját szavaitól, amiket kiejtett a száján, és látta, hogy a vele szemben álló Piton is hitetlenkedve rázza meg a fejét.

- Nem tudom, jól értettelek–e az előbb. Valóban azt ajánlod fel saját önszántadból, hogy legilimentáljalak? - Pár másodperc csend után alig hallhatóan folytatta. – Azt hiszem, csúnyán lebecsültelek. Az elnézésed kell kérnem nagyon sok dologban, amit elkövettem ellened. Ha valóban így akarod, akkor megkérdezem. Újra át akarod élni az élményt, vagy csináljuk úgy, hogy csak én láthassam? Az utóbbi esetben csak akkor fogom megtenni, amikor elalszol.

- Annyira azért nem bízom magában, hogy engedjem, hogy álmomban, a fejemben turkáljon. Tudni akarom, mit lát, még ha ez nem is túl kellemes –csóválta a fejét Harry. Utána, pedig nekem is lennének kérdéseim, amire szeretném, ha válaszolna. Csak ezután tudjuk eldönteni, képesek vagyunk-e annyira elviselni egymást, vagy megbízni a másikban, hogy ugyanazon az úton járjunk. Legalábbis egy ideig. Valamint azt is tudnom kell, mennyit tud minderről Voldemort. És még van pár dolog, de mindez várhat. Szeretnék túl lenni a dolgokon.

Csendben szemlélték egymást percekig. Piton azon gondolkodott, hogy ez a fiú vajon ugyanaz a fiú-e, akit 6 évvel ezelőtt meglátott és úgy döntött, hogy gyűlölni fog, Harry pedig azon, hogy vajon jól teszi-e, ha adni akar Pitonnak egy esélyt.

Amikor végre túl voltak az egészen, Harry fáradtan könyökölt az asztalra. Nagyon elgyötörtnek érezte magát. Még az igazgató halálán sem tudta magát teljesen túltenni, de újra átélni azt a néhány órás megpróbáltatást, ez bőven több volt, mint amit kívánt. Főleg a mai nap után. Ránézett a mellette ülő Pitonra, aki elgondolkodva vakargatta az állát.

- Mi történt végül a horcrux-szal? – kérdezte végül. – Erről nem láttam képeket, csak annyit, hogy Albus a zsebébe rejtette.

Harry leemelte a nyakából a medált, ahol Dumbledore temetése óta viselte. Ez emlékeztette rá azóta mindennap, mit kell még tennie. Odanyújtotta Pitonnak.

- Ez nem az igazi. Valaki már megelőzött minket. Ez volt a medál belsejében. Talárja belsejéből elővette a cédulát is.

Piton elolvasta az írást, majd a már félig alvó Harryre nézett.

- Ezt hagyjuk későbbre. Most elsősorban alvásra van szükséged. Menj, feküdj le az egyik szobában. Majd később megbeszélünk minden mást is.

Férfi elgondolkodva nézett a fiú után, aki szó nélkül indult az emeletre.

---

- Potter ébredj! – Harry egy kezet érzett a vállán és ijedten ült fel szemüvege után tapogatózva.

- Francba! Azt reméltem, csak egy rémálom – Körülnézett és kicsit halkabban hozzátette. – Elnézést.

Nem emlékezett, hogy hajnalban, mikor kiment a konyhából végül is melyik szobába ment aludni. Már tudta. Abban a szobában aludt, amelyikben Sirius töltötte napjait valamikor Csikócsőrrel. Nyelt egyet, gyomra hangosan kordult meg.

- Mennyit aludtam? Úgy érzem, mintha végigmasírozott volna rajtam egy óriás.

- Nem sokat, talán 5 órát. –válaszolta a férfi. Szedd össze magad és gyere le reggelizni. Ma még van egy kis dolgunk. – Piton sarkon fordult és kivonult a szobából.

Harry nem és nem hitt a fülének. Reggeli? Neki? Pitontól? Ez megőrült. Vagy talán még mindig alszik. Most végre alaposabban körülnézett a szobában. Nem sokszor járt ebben a szobában, még amikor itt volt a Rend főhadiszállása. Sirius mindig idevonult vissza, ha egyedüllétre vágyott, és ő tiszteletben tartotta ezt. Felsóhajtott és lekászálódott az ágyról. Leporolta magát. Mielőtt lefeküdt, túl fáradtnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy bármit is csináljon. Most elborzadva látta, hogy tiszta por és pókháló a ruhája. Vállat vont, és kiment a mosdóba. A tükörből egy nagyon nyúzott, sápadt arcú, fáradt fiú nézett vele farkasszemet.

A konyhában ott ült Piton és türelmetlenül dobolt az asztalon az ujjaival. Harry lopva nézett volt tanára arcára, aki szintén fáradtnak tűnt.

A szerény reggeli (tea és pirítós) után szólalt meg először a férfi.

- Nos, várom a kérdéseidet. – Harry kérdő tekintetére folytatta. - Az éjjel, illetve inkább már ma hajnalban említetted, hogy neked is lennének kérdéseid. Tedd fel őket, és meglátom, mennyit tudok neked elmondani. Ne szakíts félbe – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor látta, hogy a fiú már nyitja a száját. Meg kell értened, van pár dolog, amiről jobb, ha nem tudsz. Legalábbis egyelőre nem, a saját érdekedben. (meg az enyémben) – tette hozzá magában.

- Mit tud Voldemort? Mármint arról, hogy mi tudunk-e a horcruxokról. Tud-e arról, hogy hány pusztult el közülük. Érzékeli-e, ha egy is elpusztul? És mi a terve egyáltalán? – hadarta egy szuszra a fiú.

Piton minden szavát alaposan megfontolta, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Voldemort tudott róla, hogy Dumbledore keresi a horcruxokat. Erről én tájékoztattam, mégpedig az igazgató úr kérésére, de azt nem tudja, hogy már te is tudsz róluk. Azt sugalltam neki, hogy Dumbledore nem tartott elég érettnek ahhoz, hogy tudjál róla, helyetted inkább engem avatott be a titokba. Igen, tud arról, hogy egy horcrux már megsemmisült. Mit gondolsz csak a minisztériumi affér miatt volt olyan dühös Luciusra, hogy a fián akarjon bosszút állni? Tehát tud a napló pusztulásáról, de nem tudja, hogy Dumbledore elpusztította a gyűrűt és több horcrux nyomára is ráakadt. És hogy mi a tervem? Dumbledore azt javasolta, hallgassunk a megérzéseinkre, ezért most téged kérdezlek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az elmúlt időben gondolkodtál már a következő lépésekről.

- Hát…- kezdte tétován Harry - meg kellene fejtenünk, ki az a titokzatos R.A.B., és persze meg kell találnunk az igazi medált is. Az utóbbi napokban folyton az jár a fejemben, hogy láttam már a medált korábban, talán már fogtam is a kezemben, de képtelen vagyok rájönni, hogy hol és mikor. És tudom, hogy nem fog tetszeni, de a legelső, amit meg akarok tenni, hogy felkeresem a szüleim sírját és a házunkat. – Nagyot nyelt és várakozón nézett a férfire.

- Akkor kezdjük R.A.B.-vel – szólt Piton. – Én azt hiszen, tudom ki volt, de ettől még nem leszünk közelebb a rejtvény kulcsához. Ha jól sejtem, az illető egy halálfaló volt, aki megbánta korábbi döntését és ki akart szállni. Nem jutott messzire. Talán egy héttel később megtalálták és megölték. Te is hallottál már róla.

- Maga most Sirius öccséről beszél? És miből gondolta, hogy hallottam már róla? Mi volt a teljes neve? - Harry egyre furcsábban érezte magát Piton közelében. Két nappal korábban még elképzelhetetlennek tartotta volna, hogy beszéljen vele, most meg itt ülnek egymás mellett, mintha mi sem történt volna, és szinte civilizáltan viselkednek. Hihetetlen...

- Már megint elfelejted, hogy nem rég még én is a Rend tagja voltam. Tehát olyan dolgokról is hallottam, vagy tudtam, ami nem tartozott szorosan a Rend ügyeibe, de szóba került. Így egyszer hallottam, amikor Black és Lupin rólad beszélgetett, meg valami falikárpitról, ami talán itt van a házban. És azt se felejtsd el, én is ismertem az ifjabb Blacket, bár kerültük egymást, amikor csak lehetett. A neve: Regulus Arcturus Black volt. Ha igazam is van, akkor sem tudjuk biztosan, hogy ő volt-e vagy valaki más, aki megszerezte a medált… - még folytatta volna, de Harry közbevágott.

- Megvan, hol láttam a medált! Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye, hogy elfelejtettem... – Kirúgta maga alól a széket és a konyhából nyíló éléskamra felé futott. Reszkető kezekkel nyitotta ki az ajtót és Sipor üresen álló „hálóhelysége" felé fordult. Csalódottan nyögött fel. A csövek alatti polc teljesen üres volt. Piton karba tett kézzel állt mögötte és magyarázatra várt. Ehelyett Harry felcsattant.

- Sipor! – egy jól ismert pukkanás, és a manó ott állt előtte.

- Igen gazdám! – hajolt meg a manó Harry felé, majd kezdődött a halk motyogás. – A sárvérű már megint itt van az úrnőm házában és parancsolgat Sipornak. Szegény úrnőmnek megszakadna a szíve, ha látná, mi lett a házával.

- Csend legyen Sipor! Válaszolj! Mi történt azokkal a holmikkal, amiket itt rejtegettél a kamrában? Hova tüntetted el őket? Láttam köztük egy arany medált is. Az igazat akarom hallani! – szólt szigorúan Harry.

A manó megrázta a fejét, mint akinek víz ment a fülébe, és csak kényszeredetten válaszolt.

- Sipor megmentette azokat, nem engedhette, hogy kidobják. Már nincsenek itt. – tette hozzá. Majd hagytam volna, hogy úrnőm minden értékétől megszabaduljon az úrnő kitagadott fia – mormogta tovább.

- Ne kényszeríts rá, hogy olyat tegyek, ami…- kezdte mérgesen Harry, de Piton egy pillanatra megérintette a vállát és így szólt.

- Bízd ezt rám - Majd a manóra nézett, szemét belesüllyesztette a házimanó nagy kerek szemébe. Harry most először látta, milyen az, amikor valaki mást legilimentálnak és nagyon remélte, Pitonnak sikerülni fog megtörni a manó akaratát.

Pár pillanat múlva látta, hogy Sipor arca megrándul, majd szemei tompán, pislogás nélkül merednek a semmibe. Végül Piton kihúzta magát, és újra Harryre nézve mondta.

- Minden rendben. Megvan, amit tudni akartunk.

Harry bólintott és Siporhoz fordult.

- Menj vissza a Roxfortba és maradj is ott. Nem értekezhetsz másokkal csak a többi manóval és a Roxfort tanáraival.

A manó vetett egy gyűlölködő pillantást mindkettőjükre, majd szó nélkül eltűnt.

- Nem volt rossz ötlet – szólalt meg végül rekedten Piton. - Megvan a medál. Nem leszel túlságosan elragadtatva a hírtől, ha elárulom, hol van. Bellatrix Lestrange-nél. Ajándékként adta neki a manó, de nem hiszem, hogy Lestrange tudja, milyen értékes dolog van a kezében. Úgy vélem, a medál kézre kerítését későbbre kell halasztani.

A szavak kövekként koppantak Harry fejében. Ez nem lehet igaz – gondolta –minden ellenem játszik. Majd hirtelen elvigyorodott meglepetésében. Életében először hallott valami dicséretféleséget volt tanára szájából.

Piton nem hagyott időt a merengésre és újra magához ragadta a szót.

- Ami a másik ötletet illeti… - megpróbált óvatosan fogalmazni, hogy ne bántsa meg a fiú érzéseit, bár maga sem tudta miért -… nos… khmmm…. fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy érdekes kirándulás lesz. Előtte azonban meg kell tennünk néhány dolgot pusztán az elővigyázatosság kedvéért.

- Nem tudom, mire gondol uram – szólt Harry rosszat érezve.

- Egyikünk sem járkálhat kényére-kedvére fényes nappal az utcán, anélkül, hogy fel ne ismerjék. Ráadásul együtt a Kiválasztott és Dumbledore gyilkosa… Feltűnést keltenénk. Nincs más hátra, meg kell változtatnunk a kinézetünket. Dumbledore gondolt erre is. És eldöntheted milyen rokonod legyek az eljövendő pár napban, mikor együtt leszünk. Az apád, a nagybátyád vagy esetleg a keresztapád… - tette hozzá gonoszul vigyorogva.

Harry megütközve nézett rá. – Ezt maga sem gondolhatja komolyan. Csak viccel, ugye? – tette hozzá reménykedve.

Piton nem is válaszolt erre a nyilvánvaló képtelenségre. – Azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb, ha a nagybátyádnak hisznek.

- Mindenesetre jobb, mintha az apám vagy a keresztapám lenne – vágta rá Harry keserűen. – Fantasztikus élmény lesz együtt megnézni a szüleim sírját. Biztos, hogy maga is jönni akar?

- Hidd el semmi sem áll távolabb tőlem, minthogy egy Potter sírját bámuljam – csattant fel mérgesen Piton. - Viszont lehet, hogy találunk valami kiinduló pontot a továbbiakhoz. És ne vesztegessük tovább az időt. Gyere ide.

Harry döbbenten bámulta magát a tükörben. Egy egészen más fiú nézett vissza rá. Világos, félhosszú, szőke hajával és sápadt bőrével egyáltalán nem hasonlított saját magára. Csak a villám alakú sebhely mutatta, hogy még mindig ő Harry Potter. A mellette álló férfi arcáról természetesen semmit sem tudott leolvasni. Piton haja is világosabb volt, arca sem volt a megszokott gúnyos. Fekete talárja most mélyzöld színben tündökölt. A férfi is végigmérte a fiút, majd előhúzta a pálcáját. Harry hátrahőkölt…., de Piton csak egy fedőbűbájjal eltüntette a sebhelyet a homlokáról. – Túl feltűnő lenne – morogta.

- A neved mostantól Robert Knight, az enyém Peter Knight. Apai nagybátyád vagyok, és a Potter család távoli rokonai. Lehetőleg ne fecsegj sokat, majd én beszélek, ha sor kerül a rá. Valószínűleg több emberrel találkozunk. Ne feledd: mint rokonoknak illik tegezni egymást mások előtt. Úgyhogy ehhez tartsd magad. Most pedig menjünk. A többit megbeszéljük ott.


	3. Godric's Hollow

3. Fejezet

Godric's Hollow

Perselus Piton életében szinte először volt teljesen tanácstalan. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Újra és újra előtte ülő fiúra nézett, aki üres, homályos szemmel meredt a semmibe, arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni semmilyen érzelmet. Már órák óta. Mióta megérkeztek erre az istenverte helyre.

„Mi a francnak egyeztem bele? Persze tudom. Egyfajta dicsőség. Én, Perselus Piton élek, ők, pedig nem. Egyik sem… Potter is, és az az átkozott Black is halott…"

Jelenleg Godric's Hollow egyik muglifogadójának vendégszobájában voltak, ahova azért tértek be, hogy időt nyerjen, míg kitalál valamit. De mit?...

Mióta megérkeztek a faluba a fiú megváltozott. A temetőbe még úgy ment be, mint ha kötélen húzná valaki. Lassan, meggörnyedve vonszolta magát. Piton sejtette, mi játszódik le a fiúban, ezért nem is szólt hozzá, csak nézte, ahogy megkeresi szülei sírját és csak áll… Szeme fájdalommal volt tele, ahogy nézte az elhagyatott sírt, amin csak két kopott felirat hirdette, hogy kik nyugszanak itt.

James Potter

1959-1981

Lily Evans Potter

1959-1981

Alig 10, maximum 15 perc elteltével a fiú testtartása megváltozott. Hirtelen kiegyenesedett, határozott léptekkel elhagyta a temetőt és elindult. Célirányosan ment, tudta mit és hol keres. A férfi meg akarta állítani, de amikor hozzáért a vállához megmerevedett. A gyerek arcából mintha valaki más nézett volna vissza. Ismerte ezt a tekintetet. Találkozott vele, nem egyszer…

A sötét nagyúr ragadozószerű, bosszúra éhes szemével, aki éppen a prédáját lesi…

Első gondolata az volt, hogy lebukott. A Nagyúr megszállta Harry Pottert és most tudja, hogy ő is itt van a gyerekkel. De nem, az nem lehet… A nagyúr most máshol van. Akkor meg most mi van?... A gondolatok ijesztő sebességgel kergették egymást a fejében.

De a fiú már nem vele törődött. Elindult a falu felé. Piton tisztes távolból, óvatosan követte. Mikor utolérte, a régen látott ház romjai előtt állt. Látszott rajta, hogy szabadulni szeretne valami látomás alól, de arcvonásai mást is tükröztek. Várakozást, mohóságot, izgalmat… és haragot.

Piton egyszerre rájött, mi történt a fiúval. Egyszerre éli át a 16 évvel ezelőtti tragédiát mind a saját, mind, pedig a nagyúr szemével. Lehetséges ez?... Még Dumbledore sem tudta pontosan, milyen kapcsolat van a fiú és… Ő közötte.

Érdekes látvány volt. Potter arca egyik pillanatban megrándult a fájdalomtól és talán a félelemtől, a másik pillanatban a gúny, a lenézés és a biztos győzelem feletti magabiztosság sugárzott róla. Aztán történt valami…

Harry hirtelen megrázkódott és összecsuklott a padlón, ami egykor talán a gyerekszoba lehetett. Nem tudni. Már csak romok voltak az egykor boldog család háza helyén.

Piton letérdelt a fiú mellé és megvizsgálta. Potter eszméletén volt, de sokkos állapotban.

Most itt ülnek a szobában, és fogalma sincs, mit csináljon., Gúnyolódjon? – nem biztos, hogy eléri a célját… Vigasztaljon? – nem igazán tudja, hogy kell csinálni… Még szerencse, hogy alig fél sarokra a Potter háztól itt volt ez a fogadó. Csak idáig kellett eltámogatni a fiút, aki ugyan a saját lábán jött, mégsem volt teljesen magánál.

Döntött… A fiú elé térdelt, és felemelte az állát, kényszerítve ezzel, hogy ránézzen.

- Potter, hallasz engem? Próbáld meg összeszedni magadat. – semmi reakció. – Mi történt? El tudnád mondani? Mit láttál?… A fenébe is, csinálj már valamit…- idegességében megrázta a vállát. Ez végre használt. A fiú, mintha egy rossz álomból ébredezett volna, szeme megrebbent, ijedten nézett körül.

- Hol vagyok? Mi történt? – hangja rekedt volt. – Kaphatnék inni? Szomjas vagyok… - szeme még mindig a távolba meredt, de már élőnek tűnt.

- Mire emlékszel? Tudod, hogy hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Piton, miután a fiú ivott pár kortyot ez elé tartott pohárból. Harry megremegett és bólintott.

- Igen, már emlékszem… - becsukta a szemét, úgy folytatta tovább – ott voltam a házunknál, amikor… amikor…. Szentséges ég, én tettem! Jaj, mit csináltam… Én voltam… én voltam… láttam…. megöltem… – ismételgette vég nélkül. Tágra nyílt szemmel folytatta: - Megöltem a szüleimet... Iszonyú gyűlöletet és haragot éreztem… Hogy mert szembeszállni velem bárki is… aztán láttam magamat… még kicsi voltam, ott voltam kiságyban… anya is ott volt… Egy zöld villanás, aztán már csak az üresség, a hideg, a csend, a magány, és a kétségbeesés jött. Már tudom, mit érzett Voldemort… - motyogta kicsit megnyugodva – nem én voltam, hanem ő, de én is ott voltam benne. Nem tudom érthető-e ez? Mint a kígyóban, ami megtámadta Mr. Weasley-t. Egyszerre láttam mindent kívülállóként és Voldemortként is.

Összevonta a szemét, úgy folytatta. – Volt ott még valaki Voldemorton kívül. Alacsony, kicsit zömök alak ritkás, fekete hajjal. Ő nem ment be a házba. Féregfark volt az. Ő vitte oda, ő mutatta meg a házat…

Piton sokáig nem mozdult. Mikor végül megszólalt, a hangja rekedt volt.

- Aznap este a nagyúr összehívta a halálfalókat. Közölte, hogy már másnap olyan hatalom birtokában lesz, amit senki még csak el sem tud képzelni. Akkor láttam köztünk először Féregfarkot. Addig sosem mutatkozott köztünk. Azóta már tudom, hogy szinte a születésed óta kémkedett nagyúrnak. Amikor mindketten dehoppanalták, már tudtam, hova indulnak. Nem tudtam, mit tegyek. Mire értesítettem Dumbledore-t már késő volt. A mai napig nem tudom, milyen csellel vette rá Black-et, hogy kiadja a címet.

Én tudom. – sóhajtotta csendesen Harry. – Nem Sirius volt apámék titokgazdája, hanem Petigrew. Senkinek, még Dumbledore-nak sem mondták meg, hogy az utolsó pillanatban cseréltek. Sirius úgy gondolta, hogy Peter-re senki sem fog gyanakodni, és Ő egyébként is Lupin professzorra gyanakodni.

- Kérdezhetek valamit uram? – tette hozzá óvatosan. A férfi bólintott. – Mi az oka, hogy végül is elárulta Voldemortot és a Rendnek kezdett kémkedni? Mi az az ok, amiért az igazgató ennyire megbízott magában?

Piton nyelt egyet. – Talán tényleg itt az ideje, hogy mindent megtudjál. Egy részét talán már ismered is… amikor megtudtam, hogy a nagyúr hogyan is értelmezi azt az elhangzott, átkozott jóslatot, rájöttem milyen őrült, vagyok. Igen, valamikor azért léptem a nagyúr szolgálatába, mert hatalomra vágytam, és bosszút akartam állni apádon és Black-en hét év megaláztatásért… és még másokon... Úgy gondoltam, hogy majd a Nagyúr segítségével elérek mindent, amit akarok. 18 éves voltam. Mire észbekaptam már késő volt, megjelöltek, és nem volt kiút. Bolond voltam. De soha nem akartam, hogy anyádnak, vagy egy gyereknek baja essen miattam… Amikor a nagyúr parancsára jelentkeztem tanárnak a Roxfortba, Dumbledore sejtette, mi vagyok, mégis felvett tanárnak. Valószínűleg azért, mert így legalább tudta, hogy ki a kém és mindig szemmel tudott tartani. Aztán, amikor megszületett két gyermek is, akire illett a jóslat megijedtem. Nem akartam, hogy egy gyermek vére is a kezemhez tapadjon. Felajánlottam Dumbledore-nak, hogy kémkedem neki és Ő védelmet kínált cserébe. Én vittem a hírt, hogy a nagyúr a halálod, a te halálod akarja…. Azt is felajánlottam anyádnak, hogy leszek a titokgazda… persze tudtam, hogy Potter sohasem fogadná ezt el… Aznap éjjel Albus jelenlétében megesküdtem anyád emlékére, hogy megbosszulom a halálát, és téged megvédelek…

Harry értetlenül pislogott. Mi ez a szöveg, hogy „nem akartam, hogy anyádnak baja essen", meg „megesküdtem anyád emlékére" és hogy „megvédelek"… - azt hiszem nem értem, szólalt meg végül hangosan. – Mi van az anyámmal? Hiszen maga megvetette őt is, nem csak az apámat, vagy Siriust…. mocskos sárvérűnek nevezte.

- Tévedsz – felelte halkan Piton – soha életemben nem ismertem anyádnál jobb lelkű, nála kedvesebb teremtést. Várj –emelte fel a kezét, mikor látta, hogy Harry közbe akar szólni. Ami az emléket illeti, amit a merengőmben láttál...(Harry feszélyezetten kezdett mozgolódni) nos azt tényleg sajnálom. Valóban gyűlöltük egymást apáddal, és mindent megtettünk, csak azért, hogy bebizonyíthassuk, különbek vagyunk a másiknál. Abban a kiszolgáltatott helyzetben, amit láttál… szóval, hogy is mondjam… szégyelltem volna, ha egy lány, főleg, ha éppen ő siet a segítségemre. Ez volt a legnagyobb sértés, ami az eszembe jutott…

Én kedveltem Lilyt, nagyon is. Ő kedves volt és szép. Mindenkihez volt egy-két kedves szava, még hozzám is. Lumpsluck professzor összejövetelein titokban őt figyeltem. Nagyon tehetséges volt. Lumpsluck állandóan versenyeztetett minket bájitalból, hogy vajon melyikünk lesz gyorsabban kész, melyikünk ügyesebb… Aztán már csak azt vettem észre, hogy apáddal jár…

Néhány másodperc csönd után Harry döbbenettel vegyes dühvel a hangjában kérdezte:

- Csak nem azt akarja ezzel mondani, hogy maga titokban szerelmes volt az anyámba?

Alig észrevehető bólintás volt a válasz.

- Bár apádat és a bandáját továbbra sem bírtam, anyádnak sosem akartam ártani, ezt el kell hinned. És mindez már nagyon régen történt.

A vallomás súlya alatt mindketten sokáig hallgattak. Harry mérlegelte volt tanára minden szavát, a férfi, pedig elmerengett a múlton. Végül Harry törte meg a csendet.

- És most hogyan tovább?

A férfi, pedig örült a témaváltásnak.

– Sokáig nem maradhatunk egy helyen. A Rend bizonyára már keres téged, és nekem is megvannak a magam kötelezettségei. Úgy vélem, az lesz a legjobb, ha holnap hajnalban elmész Weasley-ékhez, és ott is maradsz az esküvőig. Addig kitalálom, milyen módon tudunk kapcsolatban maradni úgy, hogy erről más ne tudjon. Erről jut eszembe… – tette hozzá a megszokott fagyos modorában – A Rend nem tudhat arról, hogy találkoztunk. A Nagyúrnak szándékában áll, hogy minél több rendtagot foglyul ejtsen. És nem csak ránk nézve lenne végzetes, ha a Nagyúr fülébe jutnának bizonyos dolgok…

Dumbledore igazgató elmondta, hogy beleegyezését adta, hogy megoszd az információidat Ms. Grangerrel és Mr. Weasleyvel. Nem bánom, ha beavatod őket, de vigyázz! Ők majdnem ugyanakkora veszélyben vannak, mint te és bárki, aki közel áll hozzád. Minél több ember tud a feladatodról, annál több az esélye annak is, hogy a Nagyúr fülébe jut, ezt ne feledd!

- Mégis hogyan képzeli a kapcsolattartást? – Harry most már tényleg mérges volt. – Belenéz távolról a fejembe és megmondja, mit tegyek? Vagy azt gondolja, hogy csak úgy két nap „kirándulás" után megérkezek az odúba és senki sem fog kérdezni semmit? Mióta csak elhagytuk Roxfortot, állandóan a nyomomban van valaki. Mégis mit vár, mit tegyek? Kábítsam el őket, ha menni akarok? Nem túl jó ötlet. És még mindig nem bízom magában. Legfeljebb fegyverszünetet kötöttünk, békét nem… És ha úgy érzem, hogy megpróbál átverni, tájékoztatom a Rendet mindenről. Egyelőre a szavamat adom, hogy nem beszélek a rendtagoknak sem magáról, sem a horcruxokról senkinek, de ettől függetlenül szükségem van a segítségükre. Mint ahogy maga is megjegyezte, még sokat kell tanulnom. És…- de Piton az alkarját dörzsölve idegesen közbevágott.

- Nincs több időnk. Még pihenésre sem. A Nagyúr hívat. Még elkísérlek Weasleyékhez, de aztán mennem kell. Maximum negyedóránk maradt.

- Most oda akar menni? – kérdezte Harry ijedten – Biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet?

- A Nagyúr parancsát nem szokás megkérdőjelezni Potter. Ebben a játszmában mindenkinek megvan a maga feladata. Nekem is… neked is… Most ha megmozdulnál végre, indulhatnánk.

Csendben indultak újra a temető felé, ahol végre találtak egy nyugodt helyet a hoppanálásra. Harry szó nélkül fogta meg a mellette álló férfi talárját, és már érezte is az ismerős érzést. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit átpréseltek egy szűk gumicsövön. Beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét és felfogta, hogy az odú hátsó részében állnak, a seprűtároló mögött.

- Mielőtt elmenne, hadd mondjak valamit. – Piton sürgetőleg bólintott. – Csak kérdezni akartam… a kapcsolattartásról… Szóval csak eszembe jutott egy ötlet. Két éve a téli szünetben Siriustól kaptam egy oda-vissza ikertükröt. A párja nála volt. De soha nem használtam. Ha valahonnan be lehetne szerezni egy másik olyan tükörpárt, akkor azon keresztül beszélhetnénk.

- Miért? Mi történt a tietekkel?

- Siriuséval nem tudom, mi történt. Vagy nála volt, amikor… amikor… szóval a Minisztériumban, vagy pedig a Black házban maradt. Ha igen, abban a szobában kell lennie, amelyikben én aludtam. Az enyém, pedig összetört, amikor… amikor... Mindegy nem lényeg, hogyan – Harry nem akart visszaemlékezni, hogyan próbálta meg felvenni a kapcsolatot az akkor már halott keresztapjával. A lényeg, hogy azt nem tudjuk használni.

- Az még nem biztos. Az összetört tükröt te is meg tudod javítani egy egyszerű „reparo" varázsigével, ha megvan minden darabja – Harry válaszul bólintott egyet - én, pedig körülnézek a Black házban. Ha megtalálom, értesítelek. Most menj!

Harry lassan indult a ház felé. Mire a válla felett visszanézett, a férfi már sehol sem volt.

- Hivattál Nagyuram?


	4. A nagyúrnál

4. Fejezet

A nagyúrnál

- Áh, Perselus, drága barátom! Már vártalak… - Piton körülnézett. Természetesen a régi Denem házban volt. Az utóbbi időben nem sokszor járt itt. Talán kétszer. De mindkét alkalommal fokozott nyomásnak volt kitéve. Kínzások, halál… Önkéntelenül összerezzent. Csak nem újabb áldozat…? Nem volt ideje töprengeni, mert a vele szemben, a fotelben ülő alak folytatta. – Azért hívtalak, mert feladatom van számodra. És persze egy meglepetésem is, jutalom gyanánt… Úgy vélem örömet okozok vele.

„Szóval nem tévedtem. Vajon ezúttal kit fogott el? Csak nem valakit a rendből?" – gondolta a férfi.

- Látom, igen töröd a fejed, ki lehet az a „szerencsés", akit neked szántam – kacagott fel gúnyosan a Nagyúr.

- Nagyúr, számomra a legnagyobb jutalom, hogy téged szolgálhatlak – mondta Piton, mintha könyvből olvasná, miközben a gondolatait próbálta mélyebbre rejteni gazdája kutató agya elől. Jól tudta, milyen veszélyes játékot játszik… - Megtudhatnám, hogy milyen feladatot szánsz nekem, Uram?

- Hát persze, barátom. Az éjjel hű csatlósaim elfogták Remus Lupint, és én úgy döntöttem, hogy neked adom őt. Na persze nem azonnal… Előbb egy kicsit elszórakozunk vele. Jutalom gyanánt, mert megszabadítottál Dumbledore-tól, attól a vén mugliimádó bolondtól. A feladatod, pedig a szokásos. Készítsd elő a megfelelő bájitalaidat a ceremóniára. Esetleg…, lepj meg valamivel. Estig van időd. De legelőször is ki akarom kérdezni. Hozd a legerősebb veritaszérumodat.

Piton meghajolt, és szó nélkül távozott a szobából. Egyenesen az emeleti szobába ment, ahol a nagyúr egy komplett bájitalfőző labort rendezett be számára. Csak ott adta meg a lehetőséget magának, hogy gondolkodjon.

„A francba! Most mit tegyek?" Miközben a fiolákat rendezgette sorba, egyre törte a fejét. Itt a lehetőség, hogy elégtételt vegyen minden sérelemért, amit kapott Potteréktől. Még akkor is, ha személy szerint Lupin nem igazán bántotta. De vissza se tartotta őket… Ugyanakkor, ha megöli, és ez visszajut a Potter kölyök fülébe az a cseppnyi bizalom, vagy ahogy Potter nevezte – fegyverszünet – is elvész, amit eddig sikerült elérni. És ha ez így történik, akkor nincs lehetősége, hogy megtartsa Dumbledore-nak, vagy Lilynek tett esküjét. És a varázsvilágnak is befellegzik, ha Potter elbukik… „Ki kell találnom valamit!" – győzködte magát. – „de mit?" Az első a szérum. A nagyúr már biztosan vár…

Harry fényt látott kiszűrődni a konyhaablakon, amikor bekopogott az odú ajtaján. Belülről halk sikkantást, majd csoszogó, bizonytalan lépteket hallott.

- Ki az? – Molly Weasley hangja volt.

- Mrs. Weasley, én vagyok az Harry. Harry Potter. – felelte. – Beengedne?

- Várj, előbb meg kell kérdeznem valamit. Meg is van… Hogy szokták az ikrek szólítani Ront, amikor piszkálni akarják?

- Roncimonci- felelte türelmetlenül Harry. – Bemehetnék végre? Elég sötét van idekinn…

Az ajtó kinyílt és Harry egyenesen Mrs. Weasley ölelő karjai közé lépett.

- Jaj, Harry drágám, már úgy aggódtunk. A ládád tegnap előtt éjjel érkezett Hedviggel együtt. Már mindenhol kerestünk. Hol jártál eddig? –korholta szelíden a nő. - Nem volna szabad egyedül mászkálnod ebben az időben. Ráadásul egyedül…

- Sajnálom- felelte lehajtott fejjel Harry. Utálta magát, hogy hazudnia kell, de egyelőre nem volt más lehetősége. – de fontos dolgom volt, amit egyedül kellett elintéznem. Nem mondhatom meg – folytatta, mielőtt az asszony újra közbeszólhatott volna – tényleg sajnálom…

Mrs. Weasley megcsóválta a fejét és alaposan végigmérte a fiút.

- Harry drágám, hiszen te csont és bőr vagy! Nem vagy éhes? Ülj le az asztalhoz, már is készítek neked valamit. Utána, pedig nyomás az ágyba. Fred és George szobája csak rád vár. Reggel, pedig találkozhatsz Ronékkal is.

Választ nem is várt, máris a fiú elé tett egy forró csésze levest. Harry most jött rá, hogy valójában reggel 10 óra óta egy falatot sem evett.

- Értesítem Arthurt, hogy megérkeztél.

- Köszönöm – motyogta Harry teli szájjal, majd hatalmasat ásított. – Azt hiszem, megyek és lefekszem. Jó éjszakát.

Álmosan vonszolta fel magát a szobába. Ahogy az ágy végében álló ládára nézett, egyből kiröppent az álmosság a szeméből. Azonnal nekilátott, hogy kirámoljon a ládából. Végre a láda aljában megtalálta a tükör maradványait, amit azóta sem volt képes eltávolítani, mióta kétségbeesésében bevágta. Szerencséjére…

- Reparo – motyogta halkan és a tükör óriási örömére tényleg egy darabban volt újra. Most már csak az lenne a jó, ha Piton megtalálná a másik felét – gondolta

Apropó Piton… Nem tudta, mit is kellene pontosan éreznie. Eddig minden olyan világos és tiszta volt a feje, ha a férfire gondolt. Gyűlölte és kész… De a tegnapi nap után összezavarodott. A férfi máshogy viselkedett, mint az elvárható volt és Harry nem tudta mit kezdjen ezzel a másik Pitonnal. Még mindig ezen gondolkozva dőlt le az ágyra és… már aludt is.

- Harry, Harry, ébredj már! Mikor érkeztél…? – a fiú álmosan nézett körbe és dörzsölgette szemeit.

- Áh, Ron, Hermione! Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte barátait.

- Jaj Harry úgy aggódtunk! – sopánkodott Hermione. – Olyan hirtelen eltűntél a nagynénéd házából, hogy mindenki azt hitte, talán Voldemort keze van a dologban. Lupin professzor azonnal a keresésedre indult. Járt Sirius, illetve most már a te házadban a Grimmauld téren, de onnan meg azt üzente, hogy valóban járt ott valaki, de nem biztos, hogy te voltál. Merthogy szerinte ketten voltak – hadarta Hermione egy szuszra. – És azóta nem is tudjuk, hol van a professzor.

- Micsoda? – ült fel hirtelen Harry. – Úgy érted eltűnt? Az hogy lehet? – Harryt hirtelen nagyon rossz előérzet fogta el és teljesen elsápadt.

- Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte Ron és Hermione szinte egymás szavába vágva.

- Valamit el kell mondanom sürgősen – szólt nagyon halkan, majd előhúzta pálcáját és az ajtóra mutatott. – Disaudio! Képzeljétek…

Ron és Hermione tátott szájjal és ledöbbenve hallgatták a fiú beszámolóját.

- Nagyúr itt a szérum, amit kértél. – hajolt meg Piton a vékony, árnyékban ülő férfi felé.

- Áh Perselus, végre! Már azt hittem meg akarsz várakoztatni… - szólt a férfi, és unott mozdulatokkal simogatta a mellette tekergőző óriáskígyó fejét. – Mi se várakoztassuk hát tovább vendégünket… - intett a mellette álló férfinek, aki néhány perc elteltével egy rongyos talárba öltözött homokszín hajú, sápadt arcú férfit taszigálva jelent meg hátának szegezve pálcáját.

Perselus jól látta, hogy a vele szemben álló férfit az elmúlt pár órában már jó pár átokkal sújtották. Elkínzott arca árulkodott róla, hogy korábban erős fájdalmai lehettek, de most tartása egyenes volt és pont az ő szemébe meredt.

- Voldemort Nagyúr! Perselus Piton! Nem mondhatnám, hogy örömteli a viszontlátás – mosolygott szelíden Remus Lupin.

Piton csak reménykedett, hogy az előtte álló férfi a veritaszérum hatása alatt nem fog olyan dolgokat is elárulni, amelyek túlságosan árulkodóak lennének ránézve. Olyan módosított főzetet hozott magával, ami ugyan valóban igazságszérum – még a megfelelő ellenőrző teszt is igazolja - ám mégis lehetőséget ad bizonyos kérdések meg nem válaszolására. Igaz, hogy ehhez roppant erős akarat kell, de Piton remélte, hogy a volt SVK tanár rendelkezik ezzel.

A nagyúr különös tekintettel figyelte a két férfi találkozását. Érzékei kihegyezetten figyelték, hogyan reagálnak egymásra, miközben elméje már Lupin tudatát fürkészte. Meglepve vette tudomásul, hogy a fogoly meg sem próbálja lezárni előtte elméjét. Abban nem látott mást, csak sorsa elfogadását, és csalódást a másik férfi iránt. „Szóval nem tudta, kihez is hű valójában Piton…? Bízott benne…… Micsoda ostobaság… Elárultnak érzi magát… Tipikus emberi gyengeségek" - gondolta, majd a mellette álló Piton is szemügyre vette.

„Lássuk kedves barátom, mit is próbálsz elrejteni mestered elől…" Perselus Piton alig észrevehetően megrezzent, mikor megérezte mestere kutató pillantását. Elméje előtérbe engedte Lupinnal kapcsolatos emlékeit és ezzel kapcsolatos érzéseit, míg háttérbe szorította a többi, jelenleg őt foglalkoztató gondolatokat.

Voldemort érzékelte a férfi visszahúzódását és egyre mélyebbre ásott Piton gondolataiban és érzéseiben. Tisztán látta a gyűlöletet és megvetést, amit Lupin iránt érzett, és egy pillanat erejéig mintha aggódást is látott volna, de csak egy röpke pillanat erejére…. – Nocsak, nocsak…, vizsgáljuk ezt meg jobban…, - de több hasonló érzést már nem észlelt.

Piton is érezte, hogy majdnem elárulta magát és mélyebbre temette ezeket az érzéseket. Kihegyezte, és erősebb tartalommal töltötte meg a gyűlöletét és jogosnak érzett haragját, amit mindig érzett, amikor csak a vérfarkassal találkozott. Engedte, hogy ezek az új érzések összekeveredjenek Harry Potter iránt érzett mély ellenszenvével a sorozatos kivételezések és méltánytalanságok miatt. Megkönnyebbült, mikor úgy érezte, hogy mestere elégedett az eredménnyel, amit tapasztalt.

„Valóban úgy tűnik, hogy igen mély ellentét van köztük… Ezt az ellentétet kell kihasználnom és még inkább a hasznomra fordítani. Nem bízom benne… túl erős és jól képzett varázsló, nem véletlenül engedtem a soraimba annak idején… Majd szemmel tartom…"

Az egész közjáték csak pár másodpercig tartott és Remus Lupin nem is észlelt az egészből semmit. Ő csak elégedettséget és elhivatottságot látott Piton arcán.

- Kedves vérfarkas barátom – szólalt meg végül sziszegő hangon Voldemort – örülök, hogy végre személyesen is találkozhatunk. Örömömre szolgálna, ha válaszolna néhány kérdésemre… És hogy ne húzzuk egymás idejét fölöslegesen, kezdjük is el… - egyet pattintott az ujjával Piton felé, aki rögtön Lupinhoz lépett és száját felfeszítve beleöntötte a szérumot, kényszerítve, hogy a másik le is nyelje azt.

- Estig nincs rád szükségem, elmehetsz – fordult most Piton felé…

A másik meghajolt, de mielőtt távozott volna, határozatlan képet vágott, mint aki kérdezne valamit, de nem meri feltenni kérdését.

Voldemort észrevette és türelmetlenül intett a kezével, hogy mondja már…

- Nagyúr – kezdte Piton bizonytalannak tűnő hangon – ha nincs ellenedre, távoznék egy rövid időre. Arra gondoltam, hogy estére elkészíthetném az „átkok átka" bájitalt, de úgy látszik, kifogytam az egyik hozzávalóból. Ha megengeded, elmegyek és beszerzem az aszfodélosz gyökeret, és estére hozom a szert.

- Lám, lám! Nem szokásod hagyni, hogy elfogyjon a készletedből bármi is Perselus… - Voldemort nagyúr hangja most határozott megrovó és leckéztető volt – Hibáztál, és én nem tűröm a hibákat… - Oda sem fordult, csak a pálcáját lendítette felé.

- Crucio! – suttogta, és addig tartotta az átkot a férfin, míg az a fájdalomtól térdre nem esett előtte.

- Most menj, és többet ne hibázz! – Piton nehezen vette a levegőt, de összeszorította a száját, meghajolt és távozott.

Laborjában talárja zsebébe rejtette a nem rég vásárolt aszfodéloszgyökeret és a következő pillanatban már a Grimmauld téren állt. Őrült ötlet kezdett el körvonalazódni fejében, és csak remélte, hogy nem a saját halálos ítéletét készíti elő vele…

Körbepillantott, de a kora reggeli időpontban még nem volt túl sok mugli az utcán, így egyből felidézte a címet és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, besietett a házba és óvatosan az utcára kémlelt. Az utcán munkába igyekvő néhány mugli semmit sem észlelt a történtekből.

Egyenesen felment abba a szobába, ahol Harry aludt pár nappal ezelőtt és körülnézett. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni annak a végzetes napnak a körülményeire, mikor Black kapkodva és mérgesen sietett a Minisztériumba keresztfia után. Úgy gondolta nem volt arra ideje, hogy olyan apróságokkal foglalkozzon, mint az a tükör, bár azt nem értette, hogy Potter miért nem azon keresztül próbálta meg elérni a férfit.

Nem sok minden volt a szobában. Egy ágy, mellette egy éjjeli szekrény, a fal mellett néhány ruhásszekrény, az ablak alatt egy kopott íróasztal egy székkel és a sarokban még némi szalma, jelezve, hogy valamikor csikócsőr is itt volt elszállásolva. Alaposan körülnézett. Kihúzta az éjjeliszekrény és fiókját, kiborította az íróasztalfiókokat, benézett a szekrényekbe. Sehol Semmi…, majd hirtelen átkozva magát, amiért előbb nem jutott eszébe meg elővette pálcáját és…- Invito oda-vissza tükör! – szólt. Lassan én is olyan agyalágyult leszek, mint az a Potter – gondolta mérgesen kezében a tükörrel.

Belenézett a tükörben, de semmi különöset nem látott. Megfordította, de a hátoldalán sem volt semmi utalás a tükör különlegességére.

- Potter, ott vagy? – szólalt meg végül mégis teljesen ostobának érezve magát.

Félhalkan dörmögve tette hozzá, hogy – remélem, annyi esze azért még volt, hogy megjavítsa a sajátját.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron és Harry a reggeliző asztalnál ültek. Mrs. Weasley éppen a teáskannát tette az asztalra, amikor hirtelen egy mély férfihangot hallottak.

- Potter, ott vagy? – Harry ijedtében majdnem kiejtette a kezében tartott teáscsészét, de azonnal visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, elnézést kért és felállt az asztaltól és ránézett a többiekre. Úgy tűnt rajta kívül más nem hallotta a hangot.

- Bocsánat, Mrs. Weasley, de azt hiszem hirtelen rám jött a hányinger. Sürgősen ki kell mennem a mosdóba.

- Jaj szegény gyerek. Tisztára fehér lettél, mint a fal, ne segítsen valaki? Nehogy még a végén el is ájulj… -

- Nem köszönöm, mindjárt jobban leszek… – és már futott is a fürdő felé.

Amint bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, elővette zsebéből a tükröt, amit öltözködés közben vett magához és belenézett. A tükörből Piton mérges arca bámult vissza rá.

- Mi a fene tartott ilyen soká…? Nem érek rá veled szórakozni. Gyere ki a mögé az épület mögé, ahova tegnap éjjel érkeztünk és hozd magaddal apád láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét is. Igyekezz… - sziszegte Piton

Harrynek sok kérdés fordult meg hirtelen a fejében, de érezte, hogy most nem lenne jó erőltetni. A férfi hangjából sütött az idegesség.

- Rögtön ott leszek – mondta végül. Lehúzta a WC-t, megmosta az arcát és kiment a fürdőből. Óvatosan körülnézett, de látta, hogy a többiek teljesen elmerültek az evés és a beszélgetés között. Fellopózott a szobájába, zsebébe rejtette a köpenyt és elindult a reggelizők felé. Mrs. Weasley aggódó arccal fogadta.

- Jobban vagy kis drágám?

- Köszönöm, sokkal jobban, de azt hiszem, pár percre kimegyek a ház elé friss levegőt szívni. – mondta és a gyomrára tette a kezét.

A nő összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Ugye nem készülsz semmire? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.

Harry megsértett arccal nézett vissza.

- Jaj, dehogyis, csak néhány szippantás tiszta levegőre van szükségem…

A seprűtároló mögött már Piton várta, idegesen dobolt ujjaival a falon.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry. Most már ő is ideges volt. Tudta, hogy Piton nem jött volna ide, ha csak nem történt volna valami nagyon fontos, vagy szörnyű dolog.

- Lupin a nagyúr fogságában van. – válaszolta halkan, készen arra, hogy azonnal befogja a fiú száját, ha az el akarna kezdene kiabálni. De semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Harry falsápadt arccal, némán tátogott és láthatóan egy szót sem tudott kinyögni.

- Szükségem van a köpenyedre, hogy megpróbáljam kiszabadítani. Ha sikerrel járok, azonnal ideküldöm. Elmondhatod neki, amit megtudtál, de eskesd meg, hogy nem árulhatja el senki másnak. Már így is többen lesznek, akik tudnak rólunk, mint az feltétlenül szükséges.

Harry végre megtalálta a hangját.

- Mi lesz, ha nem sikerül? – kérdezte rekedten.

- Azt hiszem, azt te is pontosan tudod. A nagyúr úgy tervezi, hogy néhány nap szórakozás után megöli Lupint. Pontosabban jutalom gyanánt átengedi nekem ezt a kegyet.

- MICSODA? Hogy lehet ennyire…- hirtelen egy kezet érzett a száját és Piton közvetlenül az arcába sziszegte.

- Fogd be a szádat! Fel akarod verni az egész házat? Ha azt akartam volna, hogy a vérfarkas cimborád halott legyen, nem itt lennék. Sokat kockáztatok azzal, hogy itt vagyok. Megértetted végre? És most engedj utamra, a nagyúr türelmetlen lesz, ha nem érek vissza időben… Lupin majd visszahozza a köpenyt.

Harry kábultan nyomta apja köpenyét Piton kezébe, és görnyedten indult a ház felé.

- Egy pillanat – szólt még az ugyancsak induló Piton után – mikor tervezi a szöktetést?

- Miért?

- Csak… csak hogy tudjam, hogy meddig van még remény… - motyogta kétségbeesetten.

Piton bólintott és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Még ma este, az első kínzások előtt szeretném megvalósítani, de nem biztos, hogy sikerül. Az sem probléma, ha holnap vagy holnapután sikerül csak. Ne aggódj, a halálfalók vigyázni fognak rá, hogy életben maradjon, amíg a Nagyúr engedély nem ad rá, hogy megöljem.

Harry szeme elsötétült a haragtól, és olyan gyorsan lépett vissza a férfihez, hogy annak még meglepődni sem volt ideje. Megragadta a köpenyét és most ő sziszegte a másik ember képébe.

- Ha valami baja esik Remusnak, esküszöm, hogy a világ végén is megtalálom és megölöm.

A férfi összehúzott szemmel figyelte Harryt, majd szó nélkül kihúzta a gyerek markából a köpenyét, bólintott és a következő másodpercben már sehol sem volt.

Harry, Harry merre vagy? – hallott hirtelen több hangot is a ház felől. Görnyedten indult feléjük. Most tettetnie sem kellett, mennyire rosszul érzi magát. Gyomrát fogva öklendezett a hirtelen rátört pániktól.

Két barátja azonnal odaugrott hozzá és rémülten kapták el a karját, mikor Harry lába összecsuklott.

- Harry, mi történt? - kérdezte Hermione ijedten. Mellette sápadtan állt Ginny Weasley és a kezeit tördelte.

- Lupint elkapta Voldemort – nyögte ki végül Harry alig hallhatóan. A többiek viszont értetlenül néztek vissza rá.

- Micsoda, de hát az képtelenség, honnan veszed ezt a badarságot? – kérdezték szinte egymás szavába vágva.

Harry vett néhány mély levegőt, kiegyenesedett és a barátaira nézett.

- Az előbb Pitonnal beszéltem. Ő mondta…

- Hogy kivel…? –sikította Ginny – És hogy lehet, hogy még mindig él az a rohadék…

Harry most döbbent rá, hogy Ginny még semmit sem tud az előző pár napban történtekről.

- Ígérem később, mindent megmagyarázunk Ginny, de most nincs időnk erre – fordult sóhajtva a lányhoz, majd a többiek felé folytatta. – Elment Sirius házába és megtalálta az ikertükröt. Azon keresztül hívott. Azért mentem a mosdóba, hogy nyugodtan tudjunk beszélni. Elmondta, hogy Voldemort emberei elkapták Lupin professzort és meg akarják kínozni. Ráadásul hozzátette, hogy övé a lehetőség jutalomként, hogy végül megölje őt. Elkérte apám láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, gondolom azért, hogy feltűnés nélkül ki tudja szabadítani. Azt mondta még a mai kínzások előtt el akarja intézni, ha sikerül…

A többiek némán néztek egymásra, de Ginny paprikavörös arccal fakadt ki.

- És te elhiszed ezt az egészet. Még hogy ki akarja szabadítani. Ne nevettess már. Ráadásul most már van egy láthatatlanná tevő köpenye is. Harry hogy lehettél ilyen naiv. Csak nem azt akarod mondani ezzel, hogy ő a jófiú?

Harry nem tehetett róla, de mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét Ginny kirohanása alatt. Hiába én is így reagáltam volna, ha ez az egész nem velem történik meg.

Önkéntelen mozdulattal megsimogatta a lány arcát és intett.

- Menjük, be mielőtt anyukátok keresni kezd minket. Reggeli után a szobában megbeszélhetünk mindent.

Piton egyenesen a laborba hoppanált. Kifejezetten hálás volt, hogy a Nagyúr pár hete feloldotta a ház körüli hoppanálásgátló kört, mert újabb jelentéseket várt híveitől. Ez ugyan szokatlan volt, de már máskor is előfordult, ha a Nagyúr nem akarta, hogy a többi halálfaló lássa, kik is jönnek hozzá, így a jelentést tevők egyenesen az ő színe elé érkezhettek. Persze azért jó pár bűbáj továbbra is védte a Denem kúriát, így akárki mégsem tudott volna bejutni a házba. A bejutás egyik alapvető feltétele a bal alkaron lévő jel volt.

Megnézte a szekrényében tárolt bájitalokat, kiegészítette még néhánnyal a korábban asztalra tett fiolákat. Nekiállt elkészíteni az „átkok átka" bájitalt magában halkan fohászkodva, hogy mégse kelljen használnia. Ettől a bájitaltól a korábban kapott átkok hatása megtízszereződik és ráadásul ezek még össze is adódnak. Jó példa rá Longbottomék, bár ők még ennek a szernek a jóval legyengített változatát kapták, mikor Bellatrix és Rodolphus Lestrange elkapta és a cruciátus átokkal, meg ezzel a bájitallal kínozta őket az őrületig.

Már késő délután volt, mikor majdnem elkészült szer. Már csak meg kell várni, hogy egy kicsit meghűljön és belekeverjük az aszfodéloszgyökeret. Ennek eredményeképpen az áldozat képtelen elájulni, így meg lehet növelni a kínzások időtartamát.

Kinézett a labor ajtaján, magára öltötte a köpenyt, és csendben a pince felé lopakodott. Nem akart hoppanálni, nem tudta vajon őrzi-e valaki Lupin ajtaját. Nem túl valószínű, hisz az ajtók zárva, pálca híján, pedig úgy sem lehet a fogda ajtaját kinyitni. De mégis…

Szerencsére a folyosó üres volt és Piton hamar megtalálta a cellát, ahol Lupint tartották.

---------------------------

Lupin a sarokban ült, térdét a mellkasához húzta, karjaival átölte és fejét a térdén nyugtatta. Gondolkozott…

Biztos volt benne, hogy itt a vég, de nem félt. Már nem… Sajnálta ugyan, hogy senkitől nem tudott elbúcsúzni, de talán így a legkönnyebb…

Felidézte emlékeit gyerekkorából, az iskoláséveit, a sok nevetés. Eszébe jutott, mit érzett, mikor tanárként először találkozott Harryvel. Mintha az apját látta volna… És visszakapta Siriust is, akit azt hitte már rég elvesztett és gyűlölt… És végül emlékezett Tonksra, a megtalált boldogságra, amit olyan nehezen akart tudomásul venni. Máig sem érti, hogy a fiatal helyes lány, mit talál benne vonzónak… Fájlalta, hogy csak ilyen rövid ideig lehetett boldog, de hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy viszontagságos élete ellenére egyáltalán megérezhette a barátság és a szerelem örömét.

Zajt hallott. – Jönnek… - gondolta. Nem látott senkit, pedig az ajtó kinyílt, majd újra becsukódott. Következő pillanatban azt érezte, hogy akkor sem tudna megszólalni, ha akarna és előtte egy köpeny alól Piton bontakozik ki. Pálcájával az ajtó felé bökött és azt suttogta: -Disaudio!

- Jól figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el! – fordult suttogva Piton a megrökönyödött fogoly felé. – Amikor elmegyek, nyitva hagyom az ajtót. Ha balra fordulsz, a folyosó végén találsz a falon egy mélyedést. Ott meg fogod találni ezt a köpenyt. Terítsd magadra és azonnal hoppanálj Weasleyékhez. Ne szólj senkinek egy szót sem a fogságodról. Potter várni fog és mindent megmagyaráz. A pálcádat nem tudtam visszaszerezni, és ha elkapnak sem fogok tudni többet segíteni. Magadra maradsz… világos…?

Lupin bólintott, hiszen szólni úgy sem tudott volna, de szeme tele volt kérdésekkel.

Hirtelen hangokat hallottak a folyosóról és Pitonnal alig volt ideje magára kanyarítani a köpenyt, bezárni az ajtót és megszüntetni a bűbájokat, amikor két halálfaló köpenyt és maszkot viselő alak lépett a cellába.

- A Nagyúr üzeni, hogy csendes magányod a végéhez közeledik. Fél óra múlva kezdetét veszi az „előadás". Mi most csak egy kis ízelítőt szeretnénk nyújtani. – mondta az egyik röhögve és egyből hozzá is látott.

- Crucio! – mondta az egyik. A másik simán csak bele-belerúgott a vonagló férfiba. Piton sápadtan állt a köpeny takarásában és már-már újra előhúzta pálcáját, hogy megállítsa társait, amikor a kínzás hirtelen abbamaradt.

- Mennünk kell - mondta az az alak, aki csak rugdosta Lupint – a Nagyúr már bizonyára elindult Perselusért, hogy együtt menjenek a szalonba.

Miután bezárták maguk után a cellát, Piton levette magáról a köpenyt és a földön fekvő férfihoz lépett. Zsebéből előhúzott egy fiolát, amit még a laborjában rakott el, mert nem tudta, milyen állapotban lesz a férfi. Most tényleg jól jött az előrelátása. Lupin erőlködve nyitotta ki a szemét, és nehezen vette a levegőt. Teste a cruciátus utóhatásitól remegett. – Ezt idd meg! – szólt és a férfi szájába öntötte az üvegcse tartalmát. – Változott a terv. Fogd a köpenyt, és eredj máris… Az ajtót nyitva hagyom, így a Nagyúr majd ezt két fickót fogja elővenni.

Köszönésképpen biccentett egyet és már ott sem volt.

Szerencséje volt. Már az üstje mellett áll és éppen a gyökeret kavargatta el, mikor Voldemort Nagyúr kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Nagyúr! – hajolt meg előzékenyen – Elkészültem vele.

- Ez remek. Azt hiszem jól fogunk szórakozni. Már el is küldtem a vérfarkasért. Menjünk hát, ne várakoztassuk tovább vendégünket.

Míg a szalon felé sétáltak Piton megpróbálkozott egy óvatos kérdéssel.

- Sikeres volt a kihallgatás Nagyúr?

Voldemort elmosolyodott, már ha mosolyként lehet értékelni azt a grimaszt, ami a kígyószerű arcból látszott.

- Oh, hogyne… Sok érdekes dolgot mesélt… Többek között arról is, hogy a…. – a mondatát már nem tudta befejezni, mert ekkor izgatott kiabálást hallatszott a cellák irányából.

- Megszökött, megszökött… Valaki nyitva hagyta ezt az átkozott ajtót…

Harry éppen a kertben téblábolt, aznap már sokadjára különféle kifogások ürügyén, amikor egy halk pukkanást hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult és meglátta Lupint, ahogy térdre ereszkedik és szinte őrült nevetésbe kezd…


	5. Az új rokon

5. Fejezet

Az új rokon

Két hét telt el a szökés óta és az Odúban jelenleg mindenki Harry születésnapját ünnepelte.

Mikor kora reggel felkelt az ágya előtt már különféle ajándékcsomagok sorakoztak.

Hermione ajándéka egy vastag könyv volt, de csak úgy félretette, meg sem nézte a címét és mellette egy papír, „a többit személyesen" felirattal, Rontól egy nagy csomag Bogoly Berti féle mindenízű drazsét kapott, az ikrektől, pedig egy hatalmas csomagot, amely különféle hasznos termékeket tartalmazott a Weasley Varázsviccvállalat ajándékaként. Lupin ajándéka még a földön hevert és Harry kíváncsian vette a kezébe a csomagot, de amikor kinyitotta a meglepődéstől egyből el is ejtette. A csomagban szintén egy könyv volt.

Címe

**Legilimencia és Okklumencia alapjai kezdőknek és haladóknak egyaránt**.

Benne, pedig egy levél, de nem Remustól.

„Kezdd el olvasni a könyvet, a jövő héten lesz alkalmad, hogy a megtanultakat a gyakorlatban is hasznosítsd. A könyvet ne mutogasd, ha nem, muszáj.

P. P. (Lupin ajándéka majd személyesen)"

- A „szemét „- ez volt az első gondolata, de tovább nem jutott, mert kopogtak, és az ajtón a barátai masíroztak befelé, jókívánságok sokaságát rázúdítva.

- Hello haver, üdvözlünk a nagykorúak táborában –veregette hátba Ron.

- Boldog szülinapot – ölelte át Hermione mosolyogva, csak Ginny állt elpirult arccal, tétován a bejárati ajtóban és szemmel láthatóan nem tudta, mit is csináljon. Harry rápillantott és érezte, hogy máris gyorsabban ver a szíve. Hermione is észrevette, és azonnal elkezdte maga után vonszolni Ront kifelé a szobából, hogy valami nagyon fontos dolgot kell most azonnal megbeszélniük.

A két fiatal magára maradt a szobában. Az elmúlt két hétben megpróbáltak tudomást sem venni egymásról, állandóan zavarban voltak, ha mégis egymás közelében kellett lenniük. Harrynek állandó lelkiismeret furdalása volt a lány rosszkedve miatt és mi tagadás ő maga is nehezen viselte a szakítást. Bizonytalanul intett a lánynak.

– Bejössz egy kicsit?

- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet Harry? – kérdezte a vörös hajú lány, de azért közelebb lépett a fiúhoz és elővette a háta mögött dugdosott ajándékot. – Boldog szülinapot – tette hozzá. Átadta az ajándékot és már menekült is volna ki a szobából, amikor a fiú elkapta a kezét és magához rántotta.

- Ginny, nem bírom tovább – suttogta a lány hajába – nem tudom, mit tegyek. Nagyon fontos vagy nekem és nem akarlak elveszíteni. Talán jobb lenne, ha elmennék innen, ahol mindennap látlak…

- Bontsd ki az ajándékod - szólt könnyes szemmel Ginny. Harry kibontotta az apró dobozt és kiemelt belőle egy nyakláncot. A nyakláncon egy medál volt és rajta egy felirat. „**örökké**". Ginny maga felé fordította a fiú arcát, úgy mondta belenézve a szemébe.

- Itt várok rád, ha véget ér a harc. Ha kell, örökké várok rád… Soha nem akartam mást, csak téged, és csak azt kérem, vigyázz magadra és ne hősködj feleslegesen…

A fiú felvette a nyakláncot és gyengéden megcsókolta a lányt.

- Nem tudom, meddig hordhatom még anélkül, hogy bajba sodornálak vele, de ígérem, hogy addig viselni fogom.

- Nyugodtan hordhatod, amíg komolyan jelent neked valamit - mondta Ginny és odabújt a fiú mellkasához. - Megbűvöltem, úgy hogy csak mi ketten látjuk, bárki más számára láthatatlan.

- Lejöhetnétek végre reggelizni – hallották Molly Weasley hangját a konyhából.

Kibontakoztak egymás karjaiból, egymásra mosolyogtak és elindultak lefelé a konyhába.

Odalenn a délelőtti időpont ellenére nagy volt a sürgölődés. Rajtuk kívül már ott voltak az ikrek, Hermione és Ron, Bill és Fleur, természetesen a Weasley házaspár, Rémszem Mordon ex-auror, Nimphadora Tonks, aki épp Remus kezét fogdosta szégyenlősen, és valamit magyarázott az éppen Harryt figyelő Minerva McGalagony professzornak. Abból, ahogy a házvezető ránézett, és ahogy mindenki viselkedett és Harrynak az volt az érzése, hogy valami történt, amiről neki már megint nem kéne tudnia. Mármint a felnőttek szerint. Már éppen kezdte felhúzni az orrát, amikor a professzor elindult felé.

- Mr. Potter! Üdvözlöm.

- Tanárnő! - köszönt Harry – Ugye történt valami? – kérdezte minden bevezető nélkül.

Az átváltoztatás tanárnő először meghökkent, majd lassan bólintott.

- Tegnap este két halálfaló holtestét találtuk meg London közepén. Nagyon kegyetlenül elbántak velük. De még nem tudjuk biztosan, kik tették. Valószínűleg a saját társaik, de el sem tudjuk képzelni, vajon miért. – mondta halkan.

A mondat utolsó felére már Lupin is odaért és rátette Harry vállára a kezét.

- Úgy néztek ki – nézett jelentőségteljesen Harryre Lupin –mint akiket már legalább két hete folyton csak kínoztak. Harry ijedten nyelt egyet.

- Megtudhatnám, kik voltak? - Rémülten észlelte, hogy hangja vékony és remegő.

- Az egyik Travers volt, a másik egy fiatal nagydarab szőke halálfaló, nem tudom a nevét – felelte most McGalagony. – De…, de mi van magával? Teljesen elsápadt...

Harry soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még aggódni fog Pitonért, de bizony rá kellett jönnie, hogy míg arra várt, hogy valaki megnevezze a halott halálfalókat, bizony keze-lába reszketni kezdett.

- Nincs… semmi bajom – kezdte bizonytalanul – csak… csak a jutott eszembe, hogy velünk vajon mit tenne Voldemort, ha bármelyikünk – nézett rá Remusra – is a kezére kerülne…

- Igen értem, mire gondol. – mondta a nő – Remusnak valóban nagy szerencséje volt, hogy sikerült elszöknie támadói elől pár hete…

Hát igen… ez volt a fedő történet, amit mindenki másnak mondtak…. Remus Lupint megtámadta pár halálfaló nem messze a Grimmauld téri háztól és csak az volt a szerencséje, hogy az utolsó pillanatban támadói figyelmét elvonta néhány arra kószáló mugli járókelő. Előtte persze sikerült néhány cruciátus átkot beszereznie Remusnak. Az igazat csak ők ketten, Hermione, Ron, Ginny és persze Piton ismerte.

Azon az estén, mikor Lupin megszökött, Harry úgy vetette magát a férfi nyakába, mint egy kisgyerek és sok időbe telt, mire a férfi végre megnyugtatta a fiút is, és persze saját magát is. Azóta Harrynak megint gyakran voltak rémálmai, de most már Cedrick és Sirius után, Dumbledore halála és Lupin elvesztésének lehetősége is ott volt minden álmában. Egyre inkább érezte, hogy Voldemort megint megpróbál bejutni álmaiba, de nem mutatni akar valamit, sokkal inkább kifürkészni…

Ezek után megpróbált napközben nem is gondolni arra, vajon hol is kezdje a kutatást a horcruxok után. A tükröt sem merte használni. Nem akarta lebuktatni Piton. Ha esetleg rosszkor hívná, a férfi megölné… Barátai is megpróbáltak vele beszélni a további tervekről, de mindig visszautasította őket, hogy előbb neki kell letisztáznia magában az előző hónapokat, majd utána…

- Harry nem kell mindig sötét gondolatokkal foglalkozni – szakította félbe gondolatait Lupin – inkább menjünk az asztalhoz. Ez a sok ember mind azért jött, hogy boldog születésnapot kívánjon, és gratuláljon a nagykorúságod eléréséhez.

Az asztalnál már mindenki ott állt, kezükben pohárral és rá vártak. Egyszerre emelték fel a poharukat és köszöntötték az ünnepeltet.

- Elnézést, hogy most a reggeli órákban köszöntünk – mondta Mrs. Weasley szégyenlősen – de a többieknek a mai napon még van egy kis elintéznivalójuk.

- Tudod az élet nem áll meg a Minisztériumban és a Rendben sem – tette hozzá Mr. Weasley is bólogatva.

Az ikrek Harry vállát ütögették gratulálás gyanánt, Fleur-től két cuppanós puszit kapott és Bill is jókedvűen gratulált neki. A fiatalember arca még mindig elég heges volt és arcán a szőrzet erőteljesebb és sötétebb volt, mint amilyennek Harry emlékezett.

- Sziasztok – üdvözölte őket Harry – Mikor érkeztetek vissza?

Bill és Fleur Franciaországban voltak az elmúlt hetekben, ahol azért jártak, hogy személyesen hívjanak meg minden ottani rokont és barátot az esküvőre.

- Az éjjel jöttünk, már aludtatok, mikor megérkeztünk. – válaszolta Bill, és látszott rajta, hogy egy cseppet kimerült.

- És jól vagy Bill? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan. A tanév végi támadás során Bill egy Greyback nevű vérfarkas támadta meg és marcangolta szét az arcát. Mivel akkor éppen nem volt telihold, nem változott át vérfarkassá, ám senki nem tudta pontosan, milyen következményei lesznek a támadásnak.

- Áh 'szehrecséhre nins nagyobb bajh' - ' A dusabb szőrhzet még jhobbán is áll, és áz étvágyha is kitünhő. Mindent megheszikh – válaszolta helyette Fleur mosolyogva.

- Valóban - tette hozzá Bill nevetve – bár azóta a kedvencem a félig átsütött marha biefsteek, amit korábban nem szerettem. De ha most megbocsátasz, mi elmennénk még egy kicsit lustálkodni a szobánkba. Rövid volt az éjszaka – kacsintott Harryre, és kuncogva elindultak a lépcső felé.

Harry végre hozzájutott az asztalon csábítóan hívogató hidegtálhoz, és evett pár falatot, amikor Hermione titokzatosan félrehívta Ronnal együtt.

- Szeretném odaadni a szülinapi ajándékom másik felét. – mondta mosolyogva. - Illetve ez nem csak a tied. Készítettem egy ilyet magamnak és Ronnak is – azzal a meglepett Ron és Harry kezébe nyomott egy – egy galleont.

- Nem értem… – rázta meg a fejét Harry – Mire szolgálnak ezek a pénzdarabok? Ismerlek már eléggé – mosolygott – ok nélkül nem csinálsz ilyeneket.

- Valóban ismersz… - nevetett a lány. - Nos ezek a pénzdarabok hasonlítanak azokhoz, amelyeket a DS szakkörnél használtunk. Arra valók, hogy jelezzenek nekünk, ha valamelyikünk bajba kerül. Elég, ha megkaparod a körmöddel a felületét, és egyből jelez a másik kettőnek is. Felmelegszik a zsebében – tette hozzá, mikor Ron még mindig értetlenül nézett rá. De csak akkor tudjátok használni, ha már ti is letettétek a hoppanálási vizsgát, ugyanis nem elég, hogy jelzi, ha baj van, de ha az érmére koncentrálva hoppanálunk, akkor megmutatja azt is, hogy hol van a másikunk.

- Hermione, mondtam már, hogy milyen nagyszerű boszorkány vagy? – ölelte meg barátnőjét Harry. Nagyszerű ajándék, köszönöm szépen. És a könyvet is…

Neked is köszönöm Ron.

– Hermione lehetne még egy kérésem – vakarta meg a sebhelyét elgondolkozva – Tudnál még egy pár ilyet csinálni?

- Hát persze… – mondta Hermione – de kinek?

- Lupin professzorra gondoltam, és talán Pitonra – súgta alaposan körülnézve.

- Micsoda…? – horkantott Ron mérgesen – de Harry azonnal bokán rúgta.

- Vigyázz, Mordon figyel minket…

Valóban, Mordon őket nézte, és mikor észrevette, hogy a fiatalok is már mind őt figyelik, hozzájuk ballagott.

- Jó napot, Mr. Mordon – köszöntötték udvariasan. A férfi mindegyikükkel kezet rázott, majd Harryhez fordult. Kezében egy fényképet tartott.

- Emlékszel erre a képre? Úgy gondoltam neked adom ajándékba… – adta Harry kezébe. A fiú szemügyre a képet, amit már egyszer régen már a kezében tartott. Régen….? Mindössze két éve volt… A keresztapja házában. Most alaposabban megnézte a képet… A Főnix rendjének egykori tagjai… Mind ott voltak… Dumbledore, édesanyja, édesapja, Sirius... és akkor… Sirius háta mögött meglátott egy integető férfit… Világosszőke félhosszú haj, sötét szem, hosszúkás arc, sápadt bőr… - Harry majdnem elejtette a képet.

- Ki ez a férfi? – mutatta érdeklődő arcot vágva Mordonnak.

- Ő? Hát igen, elég furcsa figura. Talán kétszer, ha találkoztam vele. A neve Peter Knight. Visszavonultan él valahol egy skót szigeten, mint egy remete, már ha él még egyáltalán. Ha jól tudom apád valami egészen távoli rokona, de lehet, hogy erről Lupin többet tudna mondani… Magának való alak. Nagyon jó bájitalmester volt, de a természete mogorva, mint a pokróc. Pontosan, olyan, mint az unokaöccse az a mocsok Piton… De miért kérded?

Szavainak furcsa hatása volt… Harry előbb elsápadt, majd elvörösödött és csak hebegett-habogott.

- Hogy mi… mi... kicsoda… kinek, a mije? – nyögte kétségbeesetten.

- Valami baj van fiam? – kérdezte aggódva az ex-auror. Már Lupin és McGalagony is felfigyelt rá, hogy valami nincs rendjén a fiúval.

Harry mi a baj? – szólt Lupin is.

Harry megrázta a fejét, mint aki rossz álomból ébredt fel és zavaros szemmel nézett körbe. Vett néhány mély levegőt, és megpróbált uralkodni magán. „Ez nem az ő napja" – gondolta, de hangosan nem ezt mondta.

Semmi baj, csak… csak nagyon megdöbbentem. Majd Lupinhoz fordult és emelt hangon, szemrehányóan kérdezte. – Miért nem mondta soha, hogy apám és Piton rokonok voltak? Hogy pont az a valaki árulta el őket, aki a rokona volt? Vagy hogy olyan valakit piszkált folyton, aki rokon volt?

Mi értelme lett volna? Az aranyvérű családok szinte mindannyian rokonságban állnak egymással. És apád sosem tartotta rokonának Pitont – vonogatta a vállát Lupin. – És a történtek ismeretében ez kölcsönös volt… Vagy Te máshogy gondolod…?

Igaza van – mondta Harry csendesebben – csak olyan furcsa ez az egész. És mi a helyzet ezzel a Knight-tal? Él még? Miféle rokon volt?

Nem tudom Harry. Akkor láttam utoljára, mikor a szüleidet temettük… - motyogta halkan a férfi. James édesanyja is Knight lány volt. Peter az ő másod-unokatestvére. Szóval elég távoli rokon.

És Piton…?

Azt nem tudom pontosan. Nem sokat beszéltünk róla. James ki nem állhatta… de hiszen te is tudod…

Csend telepedett a konyhára, amit végül McGalagony tört meg egy torokköszörüléssel.

Azt hiszem, lassan mennünk kell, – mondta – de előbb még szeretnék egy pár szót váltani Harryval.

Igen tanárnő…? – mondta óvatosan Harry, mikor egy kicsit távolabb léptek a többiektől.

Csak azt akartam kérdezni, hogy nem gondolta-e meg magát. Mi, a Rend segíthetünk önnek. Nem kell egyedül viselnie a terhet. Dumbledore sem akarhatta ezt. Kérem, ossza meg velünk, merre jártak az utolsó estén. Ha mással nem, hát csak velem egyedül. És ígérem, akkor rajtam kívül más nem fogja megtudni…

Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

Sajnálom tanárnő, de nem tehetem. – válaszolta halkan, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák őket. - Nagyon sokat gondolkodtam ezen mostanában, de a véleményem nem változott. Higgye el tanárnő, hogy mind Önnek, mind a Rendnek jobb, ha nem tudják, hol jártam az igazgatóval és hogy mit teszek a jövőben. Pont Lupin professzor esete a legjobb példa rá, hogy senki se tudjon róla. Ha Voldemort elfogna bárkit a Rendből, aki tud róla, kényszeríthetné, hogy mindent elmondjon. És akkor a varázsvilág jövője is veszélybe kerülhet… Csak annyit árulhatok el Önnek, és csakis Önnek, hogy az Igazgató úrnak volt egy terve, amit megosztott velem. Sajnos a kivitelezése a továbbiakban rám hárul, de minden tőlem telhetőt el fogok követni, hogy befejezzem, amit Dumbledore elkezdett. Ezért már most közölnöm kell Önnel, hogy szeptembertől nem megyek vissza a Roxfortba még akkor sem, ha végül is a felügyelő-bizottság engedélyezi, hogy az iskola továbbra is működjön. Sem időm, sem lehetőségem, hogy másképp cselekedjem. Már így is többet mondtam a kelleténél.

Az idős tanárnő sápadtan hallgatta az előtte álló fiút, aki mondandója befejeztével karba font kézzel nézett rá.

- Nos megértem, – mondta végül – hogy miért nem árul el többet. De hogy abbahagyja az iskolát…? Képtelenség… Muszáj tanulnia és képeznie magát.

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a professzorasszony előző szavait, és érdeklődve kérdezte:

Ez azt jelenti, hogy a Roxfort működni fog továbbra is? Ennek tényleg örülök – mondta az asszony fejbólintása után. – Ennek ellenére sem megyek, nem mehetek vissza. A Roxfortnak is biztonságosabb, ha engem a falain kívül tudhat. És ha jól tudom, sem Hermione, sem Ron nem fogja megkezdeni a tanévet. Mindezek ellenére szeretném megnyugtatni. Nem akarjuk a tanulást elhanyagolni, és továbbra is fontosnak tartjuk, hogy képezzük magunkat a magunk erejéből, illetve szívesen vennénk a Rendből bárki segítségét, ha erre lehetőség lenne.

Azt hiszem, el lehet intézni, majd beszélek Alastorral. És azt is megbeszéljük, hogy mi erre a legalkalmasabb hely. Most mennem kell, de ezzel még nem zártunk le mindent Mr. Potter – mondta szigorú tekintettel.

A többiek már az ajtónál várták McGalagonyt és Harry és az utolsó pillanatban kapta el Lupin karját és húzta félre egy fél mondat erejéig.

Estefele tudnánk egy kicsit beszélni? Nagyon fontos lenne…

Rendben. Molly úgy is meghívott minket vacsorázni. Addig is vigyázz magadra…

A vacsora kezdetéig mindannyian Harry szobájában voltak és a reggel történteket tárgyalták egymás között.

Fuu Harry, Te most tényleg rokona vagy annak a nagyra nőtt denevérnek? – ámélkodott Ron. Harry nagyon csúnyán nézett barátjára, aki nevetve vonta meg a vállát. – Ugyan már ne bomolj, mindenki családjában előfordulnak furcsa alakok.

Furcsa alakok igen, de halálfaló gyilkosok is? – kérdezte bosszúsan Harry. - Tudom, hogy bíznom kéne benne, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá. Vagyis legtöbbször. Ugyanakkor megmentette Lupint, és ezzel saját magát is veszélyeztette. Nem tudok rajta kiigazodni. Hat éven keresztül mindent elkövetett, hogy megalázzon és kirúgasson. Aztán meg értem jött, hogy bízzunk meg egymásban, és hogy majd ő fog segíteni Voldemort elpusztításában. Ti értitek egyáltalán? Ráadásul az a könyv…?

Milyen könyv? – kérdezte Hermione érdeklődve.

Piton „ajándéka" egy könyv volt az okklumencia alapjairól. Közölte, hogy olvassam ki jövő hétre, és akkor majd alkalmazhatom a gyakorlatban… gondolom vele. – Harry hangja nagyon keserűen hangzott, de Hermione teljesen felvidult tőle.

Nahát, ez nagyon jó! Az én ajándékom is arról szólt. Gondoltam hátha érdekel – mondta vállvonogatva. – Beleolvastam és elég érdekesnek tűnt. Talán mindannyiunk hasznára lehet.

Mégis mitől olyan érdekes, ha valakinek az agyában turkálnak? – morogta most már Ron és Ginny is.

Azért nagyokosok, mert ha már tudsz védekezni az elméd támadása ellen, akkor már csak egy lépés, hogy a támadást is megtanuld – vágta rá Hermione sértődötten.

Ne veszekedjetek már, megfájdul tőletek a fejem. Inkább azt találjuk ki, hogyan tudunk találkozni Pitonnal anélkül, hogy a fél Rend a nyakunkon lihegne.

Mindannyian törték a fejüket, végül Ginny állt elő egy használható ötlettel.

Nem azt mondtad Harry, hogy Piton annak a Peter Knight-nak az alakját vette magára, amikor Godric's Hollow-ba mentetek? – Harry bólintására folytatta. – Hát akkor csak meg kell neki üzenni, hogy megint az ő alakját öltse fel, ha találkoztok. Esetleg előtte mutassa meg magát valamelyik Rendtagnak, aki korábbról ismerte. Lehet, hogy Rémszem maga javasolná, hogy találkozzon veled… És szólhatnánk Lupinnak is, hátha neki is van ötlete.

- Hát végül is meg lehet próbálni…

A bensőséges hangulatú vacsora után halk beszélgetés vette kezdetét az asztalnál. Harry már alig bírta türtőztetni magát, hogy végre beszélni tudjon Lupin professzorral. Szerencsére Lupin is észrevette ezt és egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal fordult a többiekhez.

Bocsánat, elrabolhatom néhány percre Harryt? Szeretnék vele néhány szót szólni négyszemközt. Talán felmehetnénk a szobádba – fordult a fiúhoz.

A szobában egymással szembe ültek le. Lupin megfogta Harry kezét és kicsit zavarodott arccal nézett a fiúra.

Előbb szeretnék én beszélni, ha megengeded. Tudod Sirius halála arra kényszerített, hogy átgondoljak néhány dolgot. Az elmúlt tanévedben nem volt túl sok időnk egymásra, és mi tagadás azóta a dolgok még zavarosabbá váltak. Én a magam részéről elmondhatom, hogy nagyon megkedveltelek, és egy igazi bátor fiatalembernek ismertelek meg. Nem tudom Te, hogy érzed, én úgy érzem, mintha egy barátot, vagy egy családtagot kaptam volna veled. Nem, ne érts félre- emelte fel tiltakozóan a kezét, hogy megállítsa Harry közbeszólását - nem James-et látom benned. Viszont tudom, mennyire szeretnél egy családot. Ha elfogadod a javaslatom…, ha elfogadsz engem, szeretnék a pótkeresztapád, vagy valami hasonló lenni. Tudom, hogy nem pótolhatom sem a szüleidet, sem Siriust, de talán megpróbálhatjuk, nem? Ez nem egy hivatalos dolog, hiszen már nagykorú lettél, de szeretném kifejezni, hogy mindenben melletted állok és támogatlak.

Nem nézett Harryre, csak visszafojtottan várta a fiú válaszát.

A fiú, hitetlenkedő arccal, kérdőn nézett rá.

Ez komoly? Tényleg szívesen lenne a keresztapám? És Tonks mit fog szólni hozzá?

Hát persze, hogy szívesen. Megtiszteltetés lenne. És Tonks is örülne neki, abban biztos vagyok. Azon kívül szeretném, ha ezentúl inkább tegeznél…

Harry örömtől csillogó szemmel vetette magát Remus nyakába és ölelte át a férfit, aki boldogan viszonozta azt.

És te mit szerettél volna mondani? – kérdezte, mikor végül elengedték egymást.

Hát én csak szerettem volna adni Önnek, vagyis neked – javította ki magát szégyenlősen elmosolyodva – egy galleont. Előhúzta zsebéből azt a bűbájjal kezelt pénzdarabot, amit Hermione délután nyújtott oda neki.

Egy galleont…? – értetlenkedett a másik. – Harry elnevette magát.

Ez egy különleges darab. Hermione készítette. Úgy van kezelve, hogy jelezni lehessen vele a másiknak, ha bármelyikünk bajba kerülne. Hermione szerint elég megkaparni a körmünkkel a felszínét és akkor a többi pénzdarab felforrósodik. Ráadásul a pénzdarabra koncentrálva a bajba került társunkhoz lehet vele hoppanálni. Szeretném, ha elfogadnád és használnád is, ha a szükség úgy hozza…

Várakozva nézett a meglepett képet vágott férfire.

Mindig tudtam, hogy az a lány rendkívül okos boszorkány… - mondta Remus mosolyogva. – Köszönöm Harry…

A fiú megint odabújt Lupinhoz. – Tudod, mikor Piton mondta, hogy elfogott Voldemort, szörnyen éreztem magam. Nagyon féltem, hogy… hogy téged is elveszítelek – suttogta, majd elhúzódva a férfitől összehúzta a szemét. – Tényleg, mi van a te ajándékoddal?

Az enyémmel? Hogyhogy…? Nem kaptad meg…? Bagolypostával küldtem neked…

Ezek szerint Pitontól kell számon kérnem… Azt hiszem Piton elfogta a baglyot, amivel küldeni akartad a csomagot és kicserélte a sajátjára – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen.

Pitontól ajándékot kaptál? Te?

Hát nem hiszem, hogy ajándéknak szánta. Csak kapóra jött neki a helyzet. Egy könyvet küldött a Legilimencia és okklumencia alapjairól. Közölte, hogy olvassam el, és jövő héten gyakorlatban is hasznosítsam. – morogta dühösen. – Nem igazán szeretném megint vele tölteni az időmet, de azt hiszem nincs más választásom. Az az érzésem, Voldemort megint próbálkozik valamivel. Mostanában egyfolytában azt érzem, mintha zsibogna az agyam reggelente. Remélem, Piton ezúttal tényleg segít…

Ja és szeretnélek megkérni még valamire Remus. Petúnia néni átadott egy levelet, amit még anya írt számomra. Volt mellékelve hozzá egy kulcs. A Gringotts egyik széfjéhez. Szeretném, ha velem lennél, amikor kinyitom…

Hát persze, hogy ott leszek – ígérte meg a vérfarkas – és akkor is veled leszek, amikor Perselusszal találkozol. Tényleg, hogy terveztétek?

Pontosan nem tudom. Mostanában nem beszéltünk, én meg nem merem hívni, nehogy lebukjon. De Ginnynek volt egy használható ötlete ma. Tudod, amikor Pitonnal voltam, ő ennek a Knight-nak vette fel az alakját. Most, hogy láttam fényképen, tényleg hasonlítanak egymásra. Talán most is kihasználhatnánk ezt…

Akkor gond nélkül találkozhatnánk, és senki sem ismerné fel. Esetleg – gondolt bele alaposabban – mondhatnánk, hogy most értesült Dumbledore haláláról és ezért vette fel a kapcsolatot újra a Renddel...

Lupin elgondolkozva vakargatta az állát.

Kicsit ironikus lenne, nem? Hadd gondolkozzam ezen még pár napig. Te addig olvasd szorgalmasan azt a könyvet. Most pedig menjük le a többiekhez, mert még a végén azt hiszik eltűntünk valahova. Jó?

Egymást átölelve mentek vissza a konyhába.

- Ez volt az egyik legjobb születésnapom! – közölte mindenkivel odalenn. - Mindenkinek köszönök mindent. És képzeljétek – tette hozzá boldog mosollyal – lett újra egy keresztapám is.

- Nahát ez tényleg jó hír – mondták a többiek. Harry viszont Tonksot nézte, és figyelte, hogyan reagál a fiatal boszorkány.


	6. Hoppanálási vizsga

6. fejezet

Hoppanálási vizsga

Négy nap telt el Harry születésnapja óta, és most már péntek volt. A közben eltelt időben Harry napjainak jó részét szobájában töltötte, és könyveket bújt. Elsősorban a Hermionétől és Pitontól kapott könyveket, másodsorban a hetedéves Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tankönyvet. Nem teljesen jószántából. Születésnapját követő éjszakán borzalmas rémálom gyötörte meg, amelyből képtelen volt szabadulni. Végül, mikor felébredt, ágya mellett Mrs. Weasley és Ron ijedt arcát pillantotta meg.

- Harry, mi történt veled? Már legalább 5 perce próbálunk ébresztgetni. Kiabáltál és vergődtél álmodban. Mi történt…? Csak nem láttál megint valami szörnyűséget…? – az utolsó mondatot Ron már csak egészen halkan motyogta, de Harry így is tisztán hallotta. Felült az ágyon, kisimította haját a szeméből. Megpróbált magához térni és visszaemlékezni, hogy mi is történt vele valójában…

- Nincs semmi bajom Ron… nyugodj meg – préselt ki végül magából egy pár nyugtatónak szánt mondatot, de hangja rekedt volt, és a torka is ki volt száradva.

„Valószínűleg tényleg kiabáltam álmomban"

- Tényleg nem történt semmi…, semmi olyasmi, mint múltkor – nézett most már Ron édesanyjára is, aki még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem, csak tördelte a kezét. - Azt hiszem, csak rémálom volt…, de nem emlékszem, hogy mi… - megint megpróbált nyugodtnak tűnni, de mindezt eléggé ellensúlyozta az izzadtságtól összetapadt haja és rekedt hangja.

- Hát… ha tényleg minden rendben van Harry, akkor nem zavarunk tovább – szólt halkan Mrs. Weasley, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el az asszony hangjából sütő aggodalom. – Zuhanyozz meg…, teljesen leizzadtál…, én hozok addig egy pohár forró csokoládét - megsimogatta a fiú arcát, és kiment a szobából. A két fiú magára maradt.

- Harry biztos, hogy minden ok? Nagyon ijesztően viselkedtél. Nem mondtam anyának, de egyfolytában azt kiabáltad, hogy **„menj el… tűnj el a fejemből…"** Azért szóltam anyának, mert képtelen voltam felébreszteni téged egyedül.

- Ne kezdd már újra… már mondtam, hogy rendben vagyok… – kezdte ingerülten Harry, de egyből meg is bánta a gorombaságát. – Bocs, nem akartalak megbántani, és köszönöm. Tényleg durva volt az álmom, de nem emlékszem minden részletére...

_„Azt hiszem, tényleg el kell kezdenem azt a fránya okklumencia könyvet olvasni, bármennyire is nincs hozzá kedvem."_ – gondolta magában.

Mrs. Weasley lépett be az ajtón, kezében két csészével. Egyiket Ronnak, a másikat Harrynek nyújtotta. Kutatón nézett a két fiú arcára, akik azonnal elhallgattak, mikor az asszony belépett a szobába.

- Igyátok meg, aztán, mars az ágyba. Harry drágám, tényleg lezuhanyozhatnál. Szörnyen nézel ki… Ron, te, pedig hagyd Harryt, hadd aludja ki magát…

Zuhanyozás közben folyton az álmán járt az esze. Ronnak sem mondta el, hogy mit álmodott. Nem akarta megijeszteni barátját még jobban.

Álmában a Denem házban járt… Szemtől szemben állt Voldemorttal, aki kérdéseket tett fel neki… imperius átok alatt akarta kikényszeríteni a válaszokat… Arról, hogy mit szeret…, mit utál…, mi a gyengéje…, mit tud őróla, Voldemortról…, mondott-e neki valamit Dumbledore őróla a halála előtt… és hogy mit gondol Pitonról…

Érezte, amint előtte áll összeszorított szájjal és rázza a fejét…, nem szól egy szót sem,… hogy egyre gyengébb lesz, nincs ereje védekezni…

_„Szerencsém van, hogy időben felébresztettek Ronék."_ – gondolta.

Elővette az ikertükröt, és tűnődően forgatta a kezében, végül döntött.

- Peter Knight – szólt bele halkan. Nem akarta a Piton nevet használni, nehogy valaki illetéktelen meghallja, és remélte, hogy a férfi nem akarja leharapni a fejét, hogy ilyenkor zavarni merészeli.

Pár másodperc múlva hangot hallott, és meglátta volt tanára mérges arcát a tükörben.

- Mi van Potter, alvászavarban szenvedsz? Remélem fontos…

Bár a hang a megszokott rideg volt, Harry mégis egy cseppnyi aggodalmat érzett benne.

- Elnézést a zavarásért… – kezdte zavartan. Azt hiszem, Voldemort megint be akar jutni a fejembe. Csak azt akartam tudni, tud-e valamit erről… Volt egy rémálmom, vagy vízióm, vagy nem is tudom pontosan… - elhallgatott, nem tudta, hogyan is folytassa.

- Mikor…? – jött a gyors kérdés.

- Most… az előbb - jött a rövid válasz - Ron ébresztett fel.

- Miről szólt?

Harry elmesélte az álmot, nem felejtett ki belőle semmit sem. Majd várt…

- Ez volt az első ilyen álmod?

- Igen, de már egy hete különböző rémálmok gyötörnek, ami után reggel úgy érzem, mintha zsibogna a fejem. Mit jelent ez? – kérdezte.

- Nos, nem vagyok benne biztos…, és ez nem a legmegfelelőbb mód és idő ennek megbeszélésére – mondta a férfi óvatosan. – Megkaptad a könyvet? – a fiú bólintott – Kezdd el mielőbb, és most próbáld meg komolyan venni. Ürítsd ki az elméd elalvás előtt. Ez a legfontosabb. A jövő héten, kedden találkozunk. Most mennem kell. Egyébként a Knight név használata jó ötlet volt. – ezzel eltűnt a tükörből.

Harry képtelen volt újra elaludni. Érdekes volt a beszélgetés Pitonnal. Szinte egyenrangú félként kezelte. Most nem volt lekezelő és gúnyos, hanem szinte emberi…

Álmos volt, de félt az álmától, és nem tudta hogy védekezzen ellene. Ki kell ürítenie az elméjét, de ez nem olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy Piton gondolja… minél jobban akarta, annál kevésbé sikerült. Kezdett dühös lenni…

Kétségbeesésében elővette a Pitontól kapott könyvet és elkezdte olvasni.

Első oldalak csak a legilimencia és az okklumencia hasznosságát taglalták. Majd rátért az alapokra.

„A legilimencia legfontosabb feltétele, hogy a varázsló vagy boszorkány felülemelkedjen saját érzelmein, és minden helyzetben nyugodt tudjon maradni" – olvasta. „Ezt a legkönnyebben különböző helyzetgyakorlatok alapján képesek vagyunk elérni. Képzeljen el olyan szituációkat, amelyben ön könnyen elveszti a fejét és találja meg azt a módszert, ami segít mindezt elkerülni."

_„Mintha ez olyan könnyű lenne"_ – morgolódott magában, de azért tovább olvasta.

„Ha felbosszantják, vegyen néhány mély levegőt, majd lassan fújja ki. A légzőgyakorlatok alatt próbáljon megnyugodni. Koncentráljon a semmire. Higgyen magában, legyen elég önbizalma. Bizonyítsa be saját magának, hogy sikerülni fog. Minél inkább hisz a sikerben, annál könnyebben fog sikerülni… a rendszeres sport is segíthet. Ha fáradt a test, könnyebb az elme kiürítése" – és így tovább oldalakon keresztül.

Harry nem bízott túlzottan a sikerben, de azért úgy tett, ahogy a könyv írója javasolta. Vett néhány mély levegőt, megpróbált lehiggadni, és újra megkísérelte kiüríteni az elméjét. Maga is meglepődött, hogy milyen könnyen sikerült, ezért úgy döntött mégis alszik egyet reggelig.

A következő napokban teljesen beleásta magát a könyvbe, és a Hermionétől kapott könyv is sokat segített neki. Esténként többnyire sikerült kiürítenie a fejét, és ez önbizalmat adott neki. Ráadásul elkérte Mrs. Weasleytől az ikrek régi hetedéves tankönyveit és elkezdte azokat is olvasni. Mikor, pedig beleunt a könyvekbe, elővette dédelgetett seprűjét és a ház körül repkedett vele, új és újabb trükköket kitalálva vele. Reggelenként, pedig futott. Igaz, hogy csak a ház körül és a kertben, de ez is több volt a semminél. Nem akart a háztól túl messze elkóborolni. Megígérte Remusnak, hogy vigyáz magára. Ron csodálkozott a hirtelen jött változáson, de sejtette, hogy köze van a rémálomhoz. Hermione viszont kifejezetten örült neki. Vele együtt elkezdte olvasni az új tankönyveket, főleg a bűbájtanba és a bájitalokba vetette bele magát. A fiúk kérdésére, hogy miért pont ezt a két tárgyat szemelte ki csak megvonta a vállát.

- Szerintem elég egyértelmű, nem? A bűbájtanból elég sok fontos dolgot tudunk még tanulni, amire szükségünk lehet a későbbiekben. A bájital két dolog miatt érdekel. Az első szempontom az, hogy hátha sikerül előállítani azt a farkasölőfűvet, amit Piton főzött minden hónapban Lupin professzornak. Valószínűleg elég sok időt fogunk együtt tölteni mostanában és akkor a teliholdkor történő átváltozása sem veszélyeztet minket. A másik szempont, pedig Piton. Nem lesz velünk mindig, hogy ellásson minket gyógyitalokkal. Ha bármelyikünk megsérül, tudnunk kell gondoskodni magunkról. Ezért szeretnék minél több erősítő, lázcsillapító és nyugtató főzetet készíteni. És persze az új dolgok sem jönnének rosszul nem? – mondta mosolyogva. - Szerintem feloszthatnánk egymás között a tantárgyakat. Én átnézem a bájitalt és a bűbájtant. Ebben te is segíthetnél Ron, – fordult a vöröshajú fiúhoz. - Harry, tied a sötét varázslatok kivédése. Ebben segítségedre lehet a Siriuséktól kapott könyved is. Már bizonyítottan többször is kisegített téged. És persze ne feledkezz meg a legilimenciáról sem. Ron, tied még az átváltoztatástan is. Aztán, ha átnéztük ezeket, cserélünk. Jó lesz így…? – A másik kettő lemondó sóhajjal bólintott és maguk elé húztak egy-egy könyvet.

A hét másik érdekessége az a két levél volt a minisztériumból, amit szintén pénteken kapott kézhez a két fiú.

Harry levelében a következő állt.

Tisztelt Potter úr!

Tájékoztatjuk, hogy a 17. évüket betöltött varázslók és boszorkányok hoppanálási vizsgája augusztus 8-án délelőtt 10 órakor kezdődik a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Varázsközlekedési Főosztály Hoppanálási Vizsgaközpontjában. Amennyiben részt kíván venni a vizsgán, kérem, a mellékelt jelentkezési lapot kitöltve visszaküldeni szíveskedjen.

Üdvözlettel:

Wilkie Derreng

Hoppanálási vizsgabiztos

Ronra nézett, aki szintén ugyanezt a levelet tartotta a kezében.

Kedden reggel Harry idegesen ment le reggelizni. A többiek már mind az asztalnál ültek. Ron sápadtan ült édesanyja és Hermione között és idegesen turkálta az előtte levő zabkását. Harry meglepődött, mikor észrevette, hogy Remus is ott van köztük. Előző este még úgy volt, hogy Mr. Weasleyvel együtt mennek a minisztériumba.

- Szia Harry – köszöntötte Remus a konyhába lépő fiút. – Úgy gondoltam jól jön egy kis lelki segélynyújtás vizsga előtt. Mit szólnál, ha én is elkísérnélek a vizsgádra? Esetleg utána együtt tölthetnénk a napot, ha van kedved…

- Ez szuper lenne – mosolygott a férfire és félénken megölelte. Kicsit szégyenkezve gondolt arra, hogy mennyivel könnyebb kimutatnia ragaszkodását Lupin felé, mint régebben Sirius felé. Igazából nagyon szerette Siriust, és még mindig fájt az elvesztése, de Sirius nem tudta teljesen kimutatni az érzéseit Harry felé és ez a fiút is folyton megakasztotta. Talán a férfi azkabani fogsága tette, hogy Sirius olyan zárkózott lett... Most minden egyszerűbb volt... Lupin is nyíltan kimutatta felé a szeretetét, és ez módfelett jól esett Harrynek.

Arthur Weasley Ront, Remus pedig Harryt fogta kézen és együtt hoppanáltak a minisztériumba. Még korán volt, de Mr. Weasleynek volt még egy kis elmaradt munkája, így megveregette fia vállát, sok sikert kívánt mindkettőjüknek, majd magára hagyta a fiúkat és Lupint a Minisztérium átriumában. Harry alaposan körülnézett. A hely eléggé megváltozott. A Mágikus Testvériség Szökőkútjának talapzatára nem kerültek vissza az aranyszobrok, amiket még Dumbledore uszított Voldemortra az ádáz küzdelemben, amit itt vívtak ezek között a falak között.

A pálcák leellenőrzése után a Varázsközlekedési Főosztály felé vették útjukat, de nem jutottak messzire. Egy ismerős hang szólt utánuk a lépcső előtt.

- Potter! Várj egy pillanatra… – Mordon szólt utánuk. Nem volt egyedül. A mellette álló férfi láttán Harry önkéntelenül megfogta a mellette álló Lupin könyökét és felnyögött. Lupin kérdőn nézett rá, de Harry alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét.

- Jó reggelt Mr. Mordon! Uram! – köszöntötték a közeledő két férfit a fiúk.

- Jó reggelt Alastor, jó reggelt Peter! Rég nem láttalak… – köszönt Remus is.

- Harry, nézd milyen kicsi a világ! Csak nem rég emlegettük őt. Hadd mutassam be neked Peter Knight-ot. Tegnap véletlenül összefutottunk, és én meg-említettem neki, hogy ma te is itt leszel. Szeretett volna személyesen megismerni, ezért felajánlottam neki, hogy jöjjön be ma reggel.

Harry gyanakodva vizsgálgatta az ismerős arcot. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az előtte álló alak Piton e, vagy az eredeti Peter Knight. Egy cseppet sem törődve a többiekkel, félrehúzta Mordon és egyenesen rákérdezett.

- Elnézést a gyanakodásomért uram, de teljesen biztos benne, hogy ez a férfi az, akinek mondja magát?

Mordon elismerően bólogatott.

- Remek, nagyon remek. Mindig mondtam, lankadatlan éberség…, de biztos lehetsz benne, hogy ő valóban Knight, még ha furcsa is a hirtelen felbukkanása. Leellenőriztem. De, örülök, hogy helyén van az eszed… Mindig légy óvatos.

Visszaléptek a többiekhez, és Harry még egyszer alaposan szemügyre vette a férfit.

- Szóval te vagy James fia... – kezdte a férfi az ismerkedést. - Tényleg nagyon hasonlítasz rá. Csak a szemed…

- Igen, tudom – vágott közbe a fiú – az anyámé. – Még mindig nem volt benne biztos, hogy az előtte álló alak nem Piton e, de most nem akart ezzel tovább foglalkozni – Örvendek a találkozásnak uram.

-- Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. És ha kérhetlek, akkor hagyjuk az urazást. Végül is rokonok vagyunk.

Harry most már teljesen elbizonytalanodott, hogy nem tévedett-e. Az a Piton, akit ő ismer, nem akarná, hogy tegezze.

Merengéséből Remus érintése rázta fel.

- Indulni kéne… Velünk tartasz Peter? – fordult a férfihez. – Míg a fiúk vizsgáznak, addig beszélgethetnénk egy kicsit.

A vizsgaközpont előtti folyosón már elég sokan álltak. A mardekáros Zabini és Millicent Bullstrode, a hugrabugos Ernie Mcmilan és Susan Bones, a hollóhátas Terry Boot és mások is, akiknek a neve nem ugrott be Harrynek. Majd Neville hangját hallották maguk mögül.

- Sziasztok! Jó reggelt Lupin professzor! - köszöntötte őket a fiú.

- Szia Neville…, már el is felejtettem, hogy te is most vizsgázol… – üdvözölte Ron a fiút. Harry is kezet fogott a fiúval, de szeme sarkából Remust és Petert figyelte, akik egy fejbólintás után távolabb léptek tőlük és halk beszélgetésbe elegyedtek.

- Megbocsátotok egy percre? - kérdezte és a két férfihoz lépett.

Neville kérdőn nézett a vörös hajú fiúra, aki egykedvűen vonta meg a vállát.

- Ne is törődj vele. A szőke fickó valami távoli rokon. Harry most látja először. Kíváncsi rá. – Ron elég hangosan beszélt ahhoz, hogy a két férfi is felfigyeljen rá. A világos hajú férfi goromba pillantást vetett Ron felé, és Ron ugyanolyan dühvel nézett vissza rá, bár maga sem érezte miért. Neville semmit nem vett észre az egészből annyira ideges volt a vizsga miatt.

Több beszélgetésre nem maradt idő, mert az ajtó kinyílt és Wilkie Derreng lépett ki rajta.

- Jó reggelt Hölgyeim, Uraim! Köszöntöm Önöket. Kérem, fáradjanak utánam a szobába.

Fél óra múlva a két fiú boldog vigyorral az arcán távozott a szobából.

Miután csatlakoztak a rájuk váró férfiakhoz, Lupin Ronhoz fordult.

- Gratulálok mindkettőtöknek. Ron eldöntötted már, hogy velünk tartasz, vagy inkább hazamész? – kérdezte.

- Hát azt hiszem, inkább hazamegyek. Most már egyedül is hoppanálhatok – mondta büszkén. – De előbb elújságolom apának. Jó szórakozást kívánok. Te, pedig vigyázz magadra – fordult Harryhez és egy újabb sötét pillantást vetett a szőke férfire.

A három férfi éppen távozott volna a minisztériumból, amikor Harry egy halk pukkanást hallott a háta mögül és önkéntelenül hátrafordult.

A hoppanáló varázsló a Mágiaügyi miniszter, Rufus Scrimgeour volt. Harry gyorsan elfordult tőle és meggyorsította a lépteit, hátha elkerülheti a találkozást, de a miniszter már észrevette őt, és mosolyt erőltetve az arcára köszöntötte.

- Áh, Harry! Örülök, hogy újra találkozunk. És pont itt a minisztériumban. Nem lenne kedved csatlakozni hozzám egy rövid beszélgetésre az irodámban? – nyújtotta kézfogásra a kezét Harry felé.

Harry ugyan elfogadta a kézfogást, de megrázta a fejét és mélyet lélegzett.

- Üdvözlöm uram! A meghívását nem áll módomban elfogadni. Jelenleg más jellegű elfoglaltságom van, és egyébként sem hiszem, hogy bármi megbeszélni valónk lenne egymással – mondta fagyos udvariassággal.

- Értem. Mindenesetre szeretném közölni veled, hogy holnap elengedjük Stan Shunspike-ot. Ha esetleg meggondolnád magad, tudod, hol találsz. Még mindig úgy vélem, segíthetnénk egymásnak. Hidd el, a minisztérium eléggé megnehezítheti a dolgodat és az úgynevezett Rend dolgát is, ha akarja. Már, ha érted mire gondolok… – biccentett a miniszter, majd sarkon fordult és köszönés nélkül távozott.

A Harryre várakozó két férfi, érdeklődéssel figyelte az előző jelenetet.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte végül Peter Knight.

- Csak a szokásos. Scrimgeour karácsony óta próbál rábeszélni, hogy én legyek minisztérium bábja, aki a dicséretét zengi. Nem túl nagy sikerrel… – kacagott keserűen Harry. – Inkább menjünk…

- És most hova…? - kérdezte végül az utcán Remus.

- Hát…- kezdte bizonytalanul Harry – először arra gondoltam, hogy elmehetnénk a Gringottsba, de – vetett egy másik pillantást a mellettük sétáló szőke férfire – talán el kéne halasztani máskorra.

- Miattam, ne fájjon a fejetek – szólt közbe Peter – Meg kell ugyan beszélnünk pár dolgot, de nem most, és nem itt. Találkoznunk kellene valahol később. Akkor ti is elintézhetitek a saját ügyeiteket, és én is a magamét. Van valami ötletetek, hogy hol találkozhatnánk estefelé?

Harry és Remus kérdőn nézett egymásra.

- Mit szólsz a Grimmauld térhez? – kérdezte Harry Lupint. – Csak azt nem tudom, hogy juthatnánk be mindannyian, most, hogy Dumbledore halott. Nincs valami ötleted Remus?

- Az nem jó. Tudod Harry, ha a titokgazda meghal, magával viszi a titkot is. Ez azt jelenti, hogy már csak azoknak van bejárása a Grimmauld térre, akikkel Dumbledore eddig személyesen közölte a címet. Mások nem léphetnek a házba.

- Azt hiszem, akkor az lesz a legjobb, ha az én londoni lakásomba megyünk. Találkozzunk délután 5-kor a Foltozott Üstben, onnan mehetünk tovább együtt. Így megfelel? – kérdezte Peter. A két bólintás után elváltak egymástól és Harryék az Abszol út felé vették útjukat.

A Foltozott Üstben alaposan megebédeltek, aminek az öreg kocsmáros nagyon megörült, hiszen az utóbbi időben alaposan megfogyatkozott a vendégek száma.

A máskor oly zsúfolt Gringotts most szinte kongott az ürességtől. Alig pár varázsló és boszorkány lézengett az épületben, de Harryék ezt egyáltalán nem bánták. Bemutatták a széfkulcsot a legközelebbi pultnál álló koboldnak. Az apró termetű kobold alaposan megnézte a kulcsot, majd intett a közelben várakozó munkatársának, aki elkísérte Harryéket a megfelelő széfhez. Most nem utaztak a barlangi járatokban közlekedő csillével, csak a hozzájuk legközelebbi ajtón mentek keresztül és egy másik terembe jutottak. Harry körülnézett. A terem minden oldalát éjjeli szekrény méretű széfek borították egymás mellett és felett.

A kobold odavezette őket széfhez, kinyitotta az ajtaját, és magukra hagyta őket.

Kíváncsian vizsgálgatták a szekrény tartalmát.

Harry kissé remegő kézzel vette kézbe egymás után a szülei által hátrahagyott dolgokat.

Elsőként egy ékszeres doboz került a kezébe, amely kellemes dallamot játszott, mikor kinyitotta a tetejét. A dobozkában családi ékszerek voltak. Egy pecsétgyűrű, egy karkötő és egy vastag nyaklánc. Harry kezébe vette a nyakláncot, és a rajta függő medált babrálgatta. A medál egyszer csak kettényílt és a fiú ámulva nézte a medál belsejében levő két apró fekete-fehér muglifényképet.

- Ők a nagyszüleid, Harry – jegyezte meg Lupin egész halkan. – Egyszer láttam őket a szüleid esküvőjén.

Harry nem, mert megszólalni. Félt, hogy hangja elárulja érzéseit, így csak bólintott. Jól emlékezett ezekre az emberekre. Elsős korában az Edevis tükréből ők is integettek neki.

A doboz alatt egy közönséges fényképalbum volt, mellette egy fekete bársonytarsoly. Harry belekukkantott, majd újból összezárta. Nem akart hinni a szemének. Óvatosan nyúlt a tasakba és kivett belőle valamit és összeszorított öklét mutatta Remus felét.

- Mit gondolsz, mi ez? –kérdezte komoly arcot vágva.

Remus megrázta a fejét, majd szája csibészes mosolyra húzódott, mikor Harry vigyázva félig szétnyitotta az öklét.

- Nahát? Ezt nem gondoltam volna. Azt mindig tudtam, James-nek sokat jelentett, de hogy meg is tartja… - csóválta meg a fejét.

Harry is kezében levő fényes tárgyat nézte, majd lassan teljesen kinyújtotta a tenyerét és a benne levő tárgy halk cicergéssel megmozdult, de mielőtt még messze repülhetett volna, Harry gyors reflex-szel utána kapott, a markába zárta apja cikeszét, majd visszatette a bársonytasakba.

Volt még egy pár személyes tárgy a széf belsejében, egy kinagyított régi fénykép Lilyről és Petúniáról gyerekként, pár varázsfénykép apjáról, az esküvőről és egy igazi családi fénykép, ahol mindhárman rajta voltak. Szülei boldogan integettek Harry felé, miközben a kis Harry a kezét nyújtogatta felé apja karjaiból. Potter család címerével díszített családi pecsétgyűrű, amit valamikor talán pecsétnyomóként is használhattak és egy régi családfa. Mikor azonban közelebbről is szemügyre akarták venni, szomorúan állapították meg, hogy az írás már szinte teljesen olvashatatlan. Néhány nevet ugyan ki lehetett belőle silabizálni, de Lupin az órájára nézve figyelmeztetően megszorította Harry vállát, és indulásra késztette. Összepakoltak mindent egy kisméretű táskába, amit Remus halászott elő talárja zsebéből. A cikeszt tartalmazó tasakot Harry tette zsebre.

Útban visszafelé Harry felfigyelt az elárvult pálcakészítő mester üzletére és Lupinhoz fordult.

- Lehet már tudni valamit Olivanderről?

- Sajnos nyomtalanul eltűnt. Vele együtt a pálcakészítéshez szükséges összes szerszáma is, ami azért különös, mert az alapanyagok szinte hiánytalanul megmaradtak az üzletben.

- Nem lehet, hogy elrabolták?

- Sajnos, Dumbledore is gondolt erre. – mondta Lupin és figyelte, mire következtet ebből Harry.

- Szóval szerinted is Voldemort áll e mögött? Már bennem is többször felötlött. Valószínűleg nem akar még egyszer befürödni a pálcákkal – kesergett Harry. – „Eggyel kevesebb esély a győzelemre" – gondolta magában.

Pontban 5 órakor léptek be a Foltozott Üstbe, ahol már várt rájuk Peter. Épp a pultnál beszélgetett a csapossal, amikor Harryék beléptek, úgyhogy Peter gyorsan elköszönt tőle, és együtt léptek ki a mugli London utcáira. Mindössze két saroknyi séta után megérkeztek egy tömbházhoz. A férfi betessékelte őket az ajtón, fel a második emeletre. Az ajtón belépve néztek először körül. Bár a ház kívülről szokásos mugli lakás volt, belseje már inkább hasonlított egy varázsló otthonra. Harry gyorsan észrevette, hogy a lakás tértágító bűbájjal van kezelve, mert a lakás óriásinak tűnt A bejárati ajtóról nyíló folyosóról, jobbra is és balra is ajtók nyíltak.

- Ne álljatok már itt, menjetek beljebb – nógatta őket a férfi.

A nappaliban félhomály volt, de Harry az egyik fotelben meglátott egy fekete taláros férfit, akinek láttán elkomorult az arca.

- Vajon miért nem vagyok ezen meglepve – jegyezte meg cinikusan.

- Lupin, Potter – üdvözölte őket Piton egy főhajtással, majd Peterhez lépett kezet fogtak és megölelték egymást.

- Köszönöm, hogy a segítségemre voltál Peter, igazán hálás vagyok érte.

„Nahát, vannak még csodák… Még Piton is kedvelhet valakit. Sőt még inkább meglepőbb, hogy van valaki, aki őt kedveli" – gondolta Harry fanyarul a meleg hang hallatán.

- Potter! – Csattant fel Piton mérgesen. – Vigyázz a gondolataiddal! És ha már úgyis mind itt vagyunk, talán el is kezdhetnénk. Elolvastad, amit küldtem?

- Remus ajándéka? – kérdezett vissza Harry ingerülten.

Piton az előtte levő asztalra bökött válasz gyanánt.

- Felkészültél? – kérdezte inkább, de választ nem várt csak…- Legilimens! –bökött rá a pálcájával Harryre. A fiúnak meglepődni sem volt ideje, de ösztönösen cselekedett.

- Protego! – kiáltotta.

Piton ezúttal hárította a varázslatot, de szeme elsötétedett a haragtól.

- Játszani akarsz Potter? Hát nem bánom… kezdjük – sziszegte maga elé tartva pálcáját.

A másik két varázsló közéjük ugrott, mikor már Harry is felemelte, pálcát tartó kezét.

- Elég ebből! Perselus, Harry, legyen eszetek – mondta Lupin Harry felé fordulva, míg Peter Perselust próbálta csillapítani.

- Remus engedj! Elegem van Pitonból, egyszer és mindenkorra le kell rendeznünk a nézeteltéréseinket, hogy továbbléphessünk végre… - kiáltotta Harry kissé feldúltan. Nem legyőzni akarta a férfit…, tudta, hogy még nem képes rá, de azt akarta, hogy a másik vegye végre komolyan. Legalább egyszer az életben…

- Ha ezt akarod Potter, hát legyen…, de semmi főbenjáró – suttogta a férfi, de szemében megcsillant valami elismerő.

- Jól van fiúk, de akkor csináljátok rendesen, és ne itt – vágott közbe Peter – még a végén leromboljátok a fél szobát. – Gyertek velem…

Miközben a másik szoba felé haladtak, Remus halk suttogásba kezdett Harry oldalán sétálva.

- Vigyázz vele! Tudod, hogy milyen erős varázsló. Ne engedd, hogy felbosszantson. Próbáld meg nonverbálisan használni a varázsigéket. Légy óvatos, ha eldurvul, azonnal közbelépek.

Harry csak biccentett, fejében gondolatok kavarogtak. Mélyeket lélegzett, ahogy a könyvből tanulta. Valóban használt. Keze már nem remegett, és kezdeti ijedelme is elszállt. Tudta, csak akkor van esélye, ha sikerül lezárni az elméjét volt tanára előtt, de ez nem volt olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy elsőre gondolta. Nem akart még egy alkalmat adni neki, hogy belelásson a fejébe.

A másik szoba valóságos középkori párbajteremnek volt kialakítva. A falon még középkori kardok és pajzsok is voltak felakasztva a hitelesség kedvéért.

Perselus és Harry megálltak egymással szemben 15-20 lépés távolságban, felvették a jellegzetes párbaj pózt és meghajoltak egymás felé.

Farkasszemet néztek egymással, de még egyik sem mozdult, mindkettő a másikra várt… A két „néző" feszülten figyelte őket.

Végül Harry nem bírta tovább cérnával és olyan halkan, ahogy csak tudta kimondta az első varázsigét, ami eszébe jutott.

- Petrificus Totalus!

Piton el sem mozdult az átok útjából, épp csak hogy megmozdította a pálcáját, ami előbb eltérítette Harry átkát, majd a következő pillanatban a pálcájából kiröppent egy vörös fénynyaláb a fiú felé. Harry elugrott az átok elől, gurultában mondta ki a következő átkot, de a férfi ezt is könnyedén hárította.

- Tudsz te ennél jobbat is, Potter! – gúnyolódott a férfi.

- Majd meglátja, mit tudok… – sziszegte dühösen. – Stupor! – kiáltotta, de az átok visszapattant a másik védőpajzsáról és megint Harrynek kellett félreugrania, ha nem akarta, hogy az átok eltalálja.

- Harry koncentrálj – kiáltotta Remus. – Emlékezz, mit mondtam…

- Könnyű mondani – lihegte Harry erőlködve.

- Akkor gondold végig magadban, mit akarsz elérni a varázslattal, mi történik egy-egy varázsige kimondásakor, még mielőtt kimondod.

Harry végiggondolta Lupin szavait, bár nem volt túl sok ideje töprengésre, mert Piton újra támadta, mintha előre tudná, mit is akar a fiú.

„Hát persze, hogy tudja…" –csapott gondolatban a homlokára.

Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Már tudta mit is kell tennie…

A következő másodpercben hoppanált és pontosan Piton háta érkezett. Ráküldte ellenfelére a gumilábrontást, ami végre célba is talált. Piton összecsuklott, de nem törődött szorult helyzetével és…

-Tarantallegra! – kiáltotta, és Harry lábai megállíthatatlan rángatózásba kezdtek. Egymásra meredtek, majd mindketten elmormogták az ellenátkot magukra irányítva pálcájukat.

- Finite! – majd rögtön egymásra szegezve – Capitulatus!

Meglepő dolog történt. A két átok egymásnak csapódott, Piton és Harry pedig hátravágódott a terem két végébe. Kezükből kiröppent pálcájuk. Harry felszisszent, és Piton is fájdalmas képpel tapogatta a karját, amire ráesett, miközben egymást mustrálták.

A közjáték elég időt adott a másik két férfinek ahhoz, hogy összeszedjék a két gazdátlan pálcát a földről és átnyújtsák tulajdonosaiknak.

- Na vége…? – kérdezte Remus bosszúságot színlelve, mégis büszke vigyorral az arcán.

- Ennek egyelőre igen…– felelte kifürkészhetetlen arccal Harry, miközben felállt a földről.

- Akkor talán kezdődhetne végre az okklumencia gyakorlása. Úgy vettem észre, hogy az nem igazán sikerült párbaj közben – szúrta közbe gonosz vigyorral az arcán Piton.

- Valld be Perselus, azért sikerült meglepnie téged is – jegyezte meg Peter is. – Komolyan mondom Harry, kimondottan érdekes volt… úgy látom elég jó tanáraid voltak sötét varázslatok kivédéséből.

Harry nyelt egyet meglepetésében.

- Hát ezt nem mondhatnám… - mondta halkan –bár a legjobb tanárom itt áll mellettem – nézett Remusra, aki hálásan elmosolyodott.

- És mi van Perselusszal? – kíváncsiskodott tovább a férfi. – Úgy hallottam tavaly ő volt a tanárod…

Piton válaszolt helyette.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Potter bármit is megtanult volna, amit én tanítottam. Legyen az bájitaltan, sötét varázslatok kivédése vagy okklumencia…

- Lehet, hogy akkor a tanárral van baj – felelte Harry sötéten olyan halkan, hogy csak a mellette álló Remus hallhassa. Remus megcsóválta a fejét, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

Visszamentek a nappaliba ittak egy pohár frissítőt. Harrynek hirtelen elmúltak a rossz érzései, és úgy érezte, hogy önbizalma is nagyobb lett. Ránézett a vele szemben ülő fekete hajú férfire, aki szintén őt figyelte. A fiú tudta mi fog következni.

- Legilimens! – hallotta. Érezte, hogy képek töltik be az agyát a múlt tanévről…

Malfoy sóbálvány átka a vonaton…, első bájitaltan órája Lumpsluck-kal, amikor kezébe veszi a félvér herceg bájitaltankönyvét…, első SVK órája Pitonnal, amikor rontást akart ráküldeni… és akkor… egyszercsak kitisztult az agya, eltűntek a képek… Kérdőn nézett a férfire.

- Végre mutattál valami javulást…- gúnyos mosoly - Bár megint engedted, hogy lássam az emlékeid, de végül sikerült lezárnod az elméd kiabálás és csapkodás nélkül… pusztán csak az akaraterőd segítségével… Próbáljuk meg újra! Ürítsd ki az elméd! Háromra! Egy – kettő – három – Legilimens!

Harry lehunyta a szemét és várt…, várakozott…, de nem történt semmi. Mikor újra kinyitotta szembetalálkozott Piton fekete szemével, aki bólintott.

- Úgy látom végre sikerült… Éreztél valamit?

- Nem, nem igazán… egyszerűen csak úgy éreztem, hogy meg tudom csinálni, képes vagyok rá – mondta halkan.

- Akkor mára ennyi? – érdeklődött Lupin fáradt hangon.

- Mondjuk…, de, ha javasolhatnám, maradjatok itt éjszakára. Már elég késő van…

Ez Peter volt...

Egymásra néztek… Lupin beletörődő sóhajjal bólintott.

- Értesítem Mollyt és Tonksot, hogy ne aggódjanak.

Vacsora közben Harry lopva figyelte az egymás mellett ülő Pitont és Petert. Tényleg hasonlítottak egymásra.

- Van még valami, amit meg kellene beszélnünk. Lehetőleg négyszemközt… – mondta Piton, miután mindenki befejezte az evést.

- Remus előtt nincs titkom – szögezte le Harry azonnal, de…- nézett bizonytalanul a másik férfire.

- Miattam ne aggódj, én már itt sem vagyok. Mindent megbeszéltünk Perselus? – a másik bólintott – Tégy hát belátásod szerint. Tudod, hol találsz…

- Harry, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. – megint odafordult Piton felé – Talán te tévedsz Perselus… szerintem Dumbledore-nak igaza van a fiúval kapcsolatban. Én érzem benne az erőt… képes rá… tedd végre félre a sérelmeidet.

Egy pukkanás és a férfi eltűnt…

- Mi volt ez? – döbbent meg a másik kettő.

- Semmi közötök hozzá. Legyen elég annyi, hogy Peterrel megegyeztem, néhány hétig eljátszhatom a szerepét. Így feltűnés nélkül találkozhatunk.

- Tényleg jobb lenne négyszemközt… – mordult fel újra – Lupin nem a rokonod vagy más hozzátartozód…

- Ebben tévedsz, Perselus… – jegyezte meg derűsen Lupin – Harry is beleegyezett, úgyhogy átvettem Sirius helyét. A keresztapja vagyok.

- Nagyszerű… Sok hasznát veszed majd a keresztapádnak… főleg teliholdkor…

- Elég ebből. Mondja, hogy mit akar… vagy itt sem vagyunk.

- Hát legyen… a nagyúr úgy sejti, többet tudsz róla, mint kellene. Ezért kikérdezte Dracot is, aki elmondta, hogy a múlt tanévben különórákon vettél részt az igazgatóval. Azt nem tudja, mit tanított, de nem akarja, hogy megerősödj… Meg akarja tudni, mit tudsz…

- Szóval, ezért akar turkálni a fejemben… És mit tehetek ellene?

- Vedd komolyan az okklumenciát. A Sötét Nagyúr azt gyanítja, hogy azt is tanultál az igazgatótól. Ebben csak megerősítetted, mikor nem válaszoltál a kérdéseire álmodban.

- Várjunk egy pillanatot…- szólt közbe Remus is. – Mi ez az egész? Voldemort megint Harry elméjét kutatja? Igaz ez? Miért nem szóltál? – nézett keresztfiára szigorúan.

- Potter engem részesített ebben a kitüntetésben… hajnali 2 órakor – gúnyolódott Piton.

- Nem akartalak megijeszteni… és azt hittem Mrs. Weasley úgy is elmondja…, ő ébresztett fel Ronnal – mondta bűnbánó arccal Harry, majd Piton felé fordult.

- És mi van Malfoy-jal? Mi történt vele?

- Miért érdekel?

- Nem is tudom – vonta meg a vállát. Talán griffendéles hülyeség. De tudom, hogy ő még visszafordulhat azon az úton, amelyre kényszerült. Csak az anyját akarta védeni…

- Jelenleg biztonságban vannak… mindketten, legyen ennyi elég…


	7. A harc kezdete

7. fejezet

A harc kezdete

Másnap reggel fél hat. Piton az alvó Harry ágya felett áll. Arcán sátáni vigyor. Talárja alól előhúzza pálcáját, és az alvó fiú fejére irányítja.

- „Aquamenti!" – indította el nonverbálisan a varázsigét.

Harry először azt sem tudta, hol van, de a következő pillanatban már kezében volt a pálcája, amit a párnája alól húzott elő. Ám mielőtt kimondta volna az első rontást, vagy átkot, ami az eszébe jutott, meglátta Piton győzedelmes és egyben lenéző gúnymosolyát.

- Soha ne aludj olyan mélyen, hogy meglepjenek – mondta mély hangon, majd elindult az ajtó felé. - Öltözz fel és gyere a párbajterembe - szólt vissza a válla felett.

Harry a másik ágyon fekvő Lupinra nézett, aki leplezetlen kíváncsisággal nézte a morgó fiút.

- Egyszer tényleg kinyírom… - morogta bosszúsan megrázva víztől csepegő haját.

- Jól van Harry, nyugodj meg. Csak tanít…

- Kösz, de elegem van a módszereiből. Eddig kigúnyolt, nevetségessé tett, leordította a fejemet, megpróbált velem mérget itatni, megkínzott, most meg…

- Harry, elég… – vágott közbe Remus – Te vállaltad, hogy együttműködsz vele. Tudom, hogy nem könnyű a természete, de próbálj meg kijönni vele…

- Mondd Remus, de őszintén… Te megbízol benne? – guggolt az ágya mellé.

- Megmentette az életem. Te mit éreznél a helyemben? – kérdezett csendesen vissza. Eredj Perselus után – hessegette a fiút – én is mindjárt utánatok megyek.

A párbajteremben meglepő látvány fogadta. Első megdöbbenését a férfi látványa okozta, második maga a terem.

A férfi a megszokott fekete öltözéke helyett fehér pólóban és könnyű világos vászonnadrágban volt, haja pedig, amit mindig arcába lógva hordott, most egy bőrszíjjal megkötve lófarokban omlott a vállára. Teljesen másképp nézett ki ezzel a hajviselettel. Mintha éveket fiatalodott volna.

A terem, pedig úgy nézett ki, mint egy labirintus. Sokkal nagyobb volt, mint előző nap, ovális alakú, tele akadályokkal. Hasonló ahhoz, amit Lupin csinált a harmadik év végi vizsgákra, és a trimágus tusa labirintusára is, mégsem volt teljesen olyan. Harry mérge azonnal elszállt, helyét érdeklődés vette át, izgatottság… és bizonytalanság. Ráadásul nem is értette, mikor és hogyan volt ideje Pitonnak mindezt megalkotni. A parketta eltűnt, helyette fű és föld borította a talajt. Mint Firenze óráin az ötödik év második felében.

Kérdőn nézett a fekete hajú férfire, de ő csak a fejével intett, hogy induljon befelé.

- Mi a feladat? – kérdezte makacsul és nem mozdult. Rossz érzései voltak, maga sem értette miért.

- Még egy olyan gyenge elméjű idióta, mint te is rájöhettél volna – bosszankodott Piton. – Ez egy a-ka-dály-pá-lya – szótagolta erőteljesen.

- Azt észrevettem… De mi van benne?

- Csak, amit magaddal viszel… - mondta titokzatosan Piton.

Harry óvatosan lépkedett, pálcáját maga előtt tartotta. Félhomály borult rá. Bizonytalansága egyre nőtt. Úgy érezte, hogy bármelyik bokor, vagy akadály mögül azonnal valami borzalmas ugrik a nyakába. Ekkor betüremkedett egy kép az agyába, és azonnal hideget érzett maga körül és szörnyű emlékek rohanták meg az agyát…

„édesanyja éles sikolya - Harryt ne, inkább engem ölj meg…, Sirius meglepett arca, ahogy beesik a függöny mögé…, Bellatrix Lestrange gúnyos kacaja…"

Harry kétségbeesetten keresett valami jó emléket, valami erőset, tartósat... Elmosolyodott, ahogy a születésnapja jutott eszébe és Lupin szavai…" ha elfogadsz engem, szeretnék a pótkeresztapád, vagy valami hasonló lenni…"

- Expecto patronum! – a pálcából ezüstös fénysugár tört elő és a szarvas alakú patrónus előszökkent. Egyenesen a dementor felé száguldott és felnyársalta azt. Halk pukkanás és a dementor eltűnt.

„_Mi a franc volt ez?"_ – kérdezte magától még mindig enyhén remegve. Amikor visszaemlékezett Lestrange-re, újból elfogta a gyűlölet, amit mindig érzett, ha a nőre gondolt. Most viszont elhessegette magától a sötét boszorkány képét. Túl fájdalmas emlékeket idézett. Vissza akart fordulni, de a mögötte levő ösvény egyszerűen eltűnt, csak előre volt út.

Harryt ez egyre jobban a trimágus tusa harmadik próbájára emlékeztette. Szinte már várta, mikor fog előtte feltűnni előtte a szfinx, vagy Hagrid óriásira nőtt durrfarkú szurcsókja. _„Vajon most mekkora lenne?"_

Mire mindezt végiggondolta, már közeledett is felé a három méteresre vagy még annál is nagyobbra nőtt állat, amitől Harry ijedten hőkölt hátra és kiutat keresett. _„Merre van egy elágazás…?_ Ebben a pillanatban már fel is tűnt mellette egy ösvény és gondolkozás nélkül futásnak eredt abba az irányba_. „Záródj be mögöttem"_ – könyörgött magában. Hátranézett és elámult… Az elágazás és a szurcsók eltűnt, mintha soha ott sem lett volna, de mikor visszafordult szembetalálta magát a szfinx-szel, aki monoton hangon ismételte a trimágustusán is hallott kérdést.

- „_Milyen lovag, ki a jel Szent nevében útra kel? Mondd a végzet, fegyverét, S vele rettegett nevét. Meg se mozdul a lába, Mégsem érsz a nyomába. Ez a három egyre megy. A megoldás az egy."_

Elgondolkozva vakargatta sebhelyét. Mit is mondott Piton, mi van itt? „Csak, amit magaddal viszel."

- A fenébe is – csattant fel hangosan, mikor rájött, mit is jelentett a férfi mondata. Kívülről legilimentál. Amit én gondolok, azt varázsolja elém. – Vajon hogyan csinálhatja?

Lehunyta a szemét és hagyta magát ellazulni. Vett két mély levegőt, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Mikor újra felnézett, eltűnt a szfinx és az akadálypálya, helyette Piton állt előtte karba tett kézzel.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor felnézett a nyugodtan álldogáló, leereszkedő vigyorral ránéző férfire, Harryt elfogta a pulykaméreg és dühtől vörös arccal esett neki.

- Maga nem normális! Hogy tehette ezt velem? Mi van, ha nem jövök rá és a következő, amire gondolok Voldemort zsupszkulcsa lesz? Megint elküld a temetőbe és találkozhatok azzal az őrülttel? Esetleg meg is ölet vele, mert ezt gondolom? Vagy…

- Csillapodj Harry – vágta el a szóáradatot Remus, aki szintén ott állt Perselus mellett. – Ez egyfajta illúzióvarázslat volt, amit Perselus hozott létre, azokból a képekből, amit az elmédben látott. Nem tett volna semmi olyat, ami ténylegesen veszélybe sodort volna.

- Vigyázz a szádra Potter! Már megint sikerült bebizonyítanod, hogy éppen olyan arrogáns vagy, mint apád, vagy Black – csattant fel Piton is mérgesen. – Ettől függetlenül viszonylag gyorsan átláttad a helyzetet és sikerült kiüríteni az elméd. – mondta valamivel nyugodtabban, mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú minden ízében remeg. - Függetlenül attól, hogy mit gondolsz, nem kerültél volna a nagyúr elé.

- Miért csinálta ezt? - kérdezett vissza most már udvariasabban, és remegő kezét összefonta maga előtt.

- Mindössze érdekelt, mire jutsz egyedül - vonta meg a vállát. Ez egy gyakorlat. Túl azon, hogy gyorsítja a reflexeket és segít felkészülni a váratlan helyzetekre, azért is hasznos, mert erősíti az elmét és a kombinációs készséget.

- A mit…?

Kombinációs készség… Természetesen még sosem hallottál róla, igazam van? Jellemző…- lemondó sóhajjal intette maga után a társaságot és elindultak a konyha felé.

Reggeli közben kezdte el magyarázni a fiúnak, hogy a kombinációs készség fejlesztése azért fontos, mert segít abban, hogy használója egyidejűleg több varázslatot is képes létrehozni. Például pajzsbűbájt vonsz magad köré, miközben valamilyen támadó varázslattal távol tartod az ellenséged. Vagyis számba veszed lehetőségeidet és kiválasztod közülük a legmegfelelőbbet céljaid eléréséhez. Variálod és módosítod őket, akár varázslás közben is az idő törtrésze alatt. Ehhez azonban nagyfokú koncentrációra és gyors logikára van szükség. Aránylag kevés varázsló és boszorkány képest elsajátítani a kombinációs varázslatokat, ugyanis nagyjából ezek a képességek szükségeltetnek a nonverbális varázslatokhoz is – vetett egy hosszú, jelentőségteljes pillantást, a kakaóját kortyolgató, még mindig sápadt fiúra.

Lupin már percek óta Harryt nézte. Érezte, hogy valami történhetett odabent a labirintusban, ami érzelmileg erősen érintette a fiút.

- Mi a baj Harry? Mi bánt? Érzem, hogy történt valami odabent, amit titkolni próbálsz.

- Csak egy kis semmiség…- morogta halkan, elsötétülő szemmel. Piton válaszolt helyette.

- Potter újra látta Black halálát és Bellatrixot, mielőtt használta volna a patrónusbűbájt.

- Remélem, élvezte a műsort Piton – Harry lecsapta az asztalra a csészéjét felpattant és kirohant a konyhából.

Égő szemmel bámult maga elé az ágyon ülve. Újra és újra felidéződtek benne, a minisztériumban lejátszódott események. Sirius csodálkozó arca, ahogy beesik a függöny mögé, a nő diadalmas nevetése, még saját döbbenete is. Majd az újra előtörő harag és gyűlölet.

„Egyszer úgyis elkapom azt a nőt. Ígérem, többé nem bánthat másokat" – fogadkozott magában. De óhatatlanul felidéződött benne a nő harsogása, mikor élete első főbenjáró átkát használta.

„Sosem használtál még főbenjáró átkot, mi? Azokat komolyan kell gondolni, Potter! Vágynod kell rá, hogy fájdalmat okozz, át kell adnod magad a kínzás örömének. Jogos haragod nem sokra elég."

Megrázkódott az élménytől, de eltökéltebb is lett. Meg kell tanulnia mindent, ami segítségére lehet a jóslat beteljesítéséhez. De vajon lesz e hozzá elég ereje? Mit tud ő, amit Voldemort nem? Mit tud ő, amit a felnőtt, tapasztalt varázslók sem? Hogy jut a közelébe egyáltalán?

Újra eltöprengett a horcruxok rejtélyein. Mi lehet az ismeretlen horcrux. Valami Griffendéltől vagy Hollóhátitól. És mi van, ha mégsem? Ha nem talált tőle semmit? Mit tett akkor? Egy őrült ötlet jutott eszébe. Felpattant az ágyról.

- Mit tud pontosan a horcruxok készítéséről? – szegezte neki kérdését a még mindig a konyhában tevékenykedő Pitonnak, aki erre fekete szemeit belefúrta az övéibe.

- Mit akarsz tudni pontosan?

- Emberekből is lehet horcrux?

- Emberekből…? – kérdezett vissza Piton gyanakvóan. Harry bólintott. – Kire gondolsz pontosan?

- Bellatrix Lestrange. A minisztériumban azt mondta, hogy Voldemort olyan erő birtokosává tette, amiről én nem is álmodhatok. Mi van, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy…

- Nem – vágott közbe Piton. – Nem jelenti azt. A Nagyúr semelyik emberében nem bízott annyira. Hiszen még a kígyót is állandóan maga mellett tartja. Ha pedig feladatot bíz rá, akkor megszállja a kígyó tudatát, ahogy azt már magad is tapasztalhattad. – A férfi hangja megint a megszokott gúnyos volt, de Harry nem akart belemenni ebbe az adok-kapok játékba, csak megvonta a vállát, hangja azonban eltökélt volt.

- Azt mondta, hogy Voldemort maga tanította. Lehet, hogy erős, mindez azonban nem számít. Ő az enyém, és egy nap mindenért megfizet… Ő is…

- Valóban úgy gondolod, hogy legyőzheted? – sziszegte válaszként Piton. - Mit szólsz egy próbához? Használd a cruciátus átkot ellenem. Nem védekezem.

Harry meglepődött, de egy pillanatig elgondolkodott a lehetőségen. Visszaadni minden rosszat a férfinek, amit az elmúlt években kapott tőle. De nem, erre mégsem képes. Úgy nem, hogy a másik még csak nem is védekezik.

- Ez nem így működik – sóhajtotta végül.

- De igen, pontosan így működik. A Nagyúrnak megvan az úgynevezett belső köre, akiknek a tanítását magára vállalta. Ezek nagy részét már te is ismered. Elsősorban a főbenjáró átkok használatát tanította. Fájdalmat és halált okozni másoknak. Akkor is, ha nem is ismered az illetőt, élvezni a kínzást, örömödet lelni benne… úgy is, ha ők soha nem ártottak neked. És vannak ezen kívül más kínzó átkok is, mint a korbácsoló átok vagy a csonttörő átok. Ezek éppen olyan érzelemalapú varázslatok, mint például a patrónus bűbáj.

Harry elborzadva nézett rá, de Piton kíméletlenül folytatta.

- Még mindig képesnek érzed magad arra, hogy Bellatrixnak… vagy bárki másnak **AKARD ÉLVEZNI** a szenvedését vagy netán a halálát?

Potter csak ült a széken, és lesütötte a szemét.

- Maga szerint, akkor mit csináljak? – suttogta. – Ha nem leszek erre képes, hogy győzöm le Voldemortot?

- Egyelőre ne foglalkozz ezzel. Koncentrálj inkább az elsődleges feladatokra. Tanulj, erősödj. És nem utolsó sorban meg kell találnunk a horcruxokat is. Albus mindig azt mondta, hogy bízzak az ösztöneidben. Lássuk hát… Te hol kezdenéd a keresést?

A fiú bólintott és visszagondolt azokra az emlékfoszlányokra, amiket még Dumbledore irodájában az igazgatóval együtt néztek meg és próbáltak levonni következtetéseket.

- Tudjuk, hogy az egyik horcrux Bellatrixnál van. A másik Nagini, akit Voldemort szinte mindig maga mellett tart. Amit még meg kell találni az a hugrabugos pohár és valami más Hollóháti vagy Griffendél örökségéből. – kezdte Pitont fürkészve. – Abból, amit a fiatal Voldemortról megtudtam, úgy gondolom, előszeretettel rejti el ezeket a tárgyakat olyan helyekre, ami valamilyen szempontból fontos neki. Mint például Gomold gyűrűje, amit stílusosan a Gomold házban is rejtett el.

- Szóval a szerintem szóba jöhető helyek: Roxfort, Borgin és Burkes, talán az árvaház, ahol élt. Meg kellene tudni valami többet Hepzibah Smith-ről vagy az örököseiről, a Denem kúria, esetleg a napló alapján valamelyik másik halálfaló…- hadarta egy szuszra.

- Kifejtenéd bővebben is? – kérdezte a férfi érzelemmentes hangon. Magában viszont elégedetten bólintott. „Úgy tűnik, legalább valamit komolyan vesz ez a kölyök…"

- Hát jó… Az igazgató azt mondta, hogy Voldemort utolsó látogatása óta van elátkozva az SVK állás. Arra gondoltam, hogy talán valahol otthagyta az egyik lélekdarabját az iskolában valamilyen rontás vagy átok kíséretében. Úgy sejtem Tom Denemként elég jól ismerte az iskolát ahhoz, hogy felfedezze titkait. Ráadásul az, hogy a Roxfort egyik alapítójának utódja, még segíthette is. Ön nem így gondolja?

- Ez ugyan valószínű, de a Roxfortot már rengetegszer átkutattuk és nem találtunk semmilyen sötét mágiára utaló jelet.

- És mi van a Titkok kamrájával? – vágott közbe a fiú. – Azt is keresték, vagy nem?

- Óh hát persze, tudjuk… Az ifjú és hős Harry Potter véghezvitte azt, amit a felnőtt, ostoba tanárok sem voltak képesek. – vicsorogta a másik.

- Én csak arra akartam emlékeztetni, hogy az említett felnőtt tanárok egyike sem párszaszájú… – jegyezte meg csendesen Harry. – Ha Tom Denem a párszaszájúságát használta ki, akkor Önöknek semmi esélye sincs, hogy felfedezzék a rejtekhelyet.

- Ez igaz. Te hol keresnéd?

- Talán újra körül kéne nézni odalenn. Mármint a Titkok kamrájában. Tényleg, mi történt vele az után, hogy feljöttünk? – Harrynek bevillant egy kósza ötlet a fejében, de még nem szólt egy szót sem. Hagyta, hogy a hogy a hirtelen jött gondolat leülepedjen az agyában.

- Erős bűbájokkal lezártuk. Esélyed sincs, hogy újra kinyisd egyedül – csikorogta a férfi, de észrevette a fiú szemének furcsa felvillanását.

- Maga is ott lesz mellettem – jegyezte meg szemtelenül Harry és megvonta a vállát. – Mellesleg nem hiszem, hogy az volt az egyedüli bejárat. Szerintem, kell lennie egy másiknak is valahol a Mardekár klubhelységének környékén. Ha én lettem volna Tom Denem, biztos kihasználtam volna, hogy csak én beszélek párszaszóul.

- Na igen. Határozottan van benned némi mardekáros tulajdonság is.

- Hát tulajdonképpen a süveg komolyan fontolóba vette, hogy a Mardekárba osszon be. Csak megkértem, hogy ne tegye – morfondírozott halkan Harry.

- MICSODA? – a döbbent férfi hangja inkább sikításnak tűnt és Harry azonnal megbánta, hogy egyáltalán megszólalt, de kénytelen volt elismételni az előző szavait. „Bár a nyelvemet haraptam volna le inkább…"

- Megkértem a süveget, hogy ne a Mardekárba osszon be – ismételte halkan.

- De hát miért?

- Például azért, mert Voldemort is abban a házban volt. Meg Malfoy… - tette hozzá. És egyébként is csak 11 évesek voltunk. Ijedtek, mert fogalmunk sem volt róla, mit várnak tőlünk. Ront azzal hülyítették a bátyjai, hogy meg kell küzdenie egy trollal. Én, pedig a magam részéről szinte az utolsó pillanatban tudtam meg azt is, hogy varázsló vagyok – kiabálta most már elkeseredetten. - Addig a pillanatig, amíg Hagrid értem nem jött, úgy tudtam, hogy a szüleim autóbalesetben haltak meg. Semmit sem tudtam az úgynevezett varázslóvilágból. Pedig milyen fantasztikus lett volna a maga házában. Gondoskodott volna róla, hogy már az első tanévben kirúgasson. És ha maga is úgy gondolja, hogy mára már eleget turkáltunk az ÉN életemben, folytassuk inkább az előző dolgunkat.

- Az igazgató úgysem engedte volna, de igazad van, ezt később beszéljük meg. Ne reménykedj – látta meg Harry megkönnyebbülő tekintetét – lesz később. Ma este. De most folytassuk. A Roxfortot megbeszéltük, jöjjön a többi. Mi a Borginékkel?

- Azt tudja, hogy ott dolgozott egy ideig, nem? Volt lehetősége elrejteni a horcruxait.

- Na persze, már megint párszaszájú varázslattal… – jegyezte meg rosszindulatúan Piton.

- Nem hinném, hogy ott szüksége lett volna rá. Senki nem gyanakodott. Ő volt a megtestesült udvariasság mintaképe. Mennyire ismeri az üzletet?

- Miből gondolod, hogy ismerem bármennyire is? – kérdezett vissza.

- Jaj ne nézzen már ennyire hülyének. Ha igazam van, akkor nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort a későbbiekben nem használta fel az ott szerzett tapasztalatait. Nem gondolnám, hogy ő saját maga sűrűn megfordult ott, mióta megölte Burke-t.

- Micsoda? Honnan veszed, hogy ő ölte meg az öreg Burke-t? Ez nem volt az emlékek között.

- Valóban nem. Csak feltételezés. Hogy halt meg Mr. Burke?

- Megölték. – válaszolta csendesen a férfi. A halálos átokkal.

- Szóval mégis igazam van – mosolyodott el először Harry a mai reggel. – Valószínűleg az első gyilkosságai egyike Voldemortként. És azért kellett meghalnia, mert Voldemort megítélése szerint kisemmizte az anyját. – motyogta inkább magának, mint a vele szemben ülő férfinek, aki elgondolkozva figyelte a fiút. – Khmm… – köszörülte meg egy kicsivel később a torkát, jelezve, hogy még mindig választ vár a kérdésére.

- Valóban ismerem egy kevéssé az üzletet, bár általában Lucius, Avery vagy Nott szokott üzletelni vele. A bolt alatt van egy raktára, ahol a kevésbé legális tárgyakat tartja. Zárás után rengeteg védőbűbájt helyez el a bolton. És a bolttal szemben ott van Burke régi háza, amit később Borgin vett meg. Oda csak Lucius volt bejáratos üzleti ügyekben. Majd körülnézek, és leellenőrzöm…

- Akkor már csak az árvaház és Hepzibah Smith van vissza. Ezen a ponton szívesen bevonnám Hermionét és Ront. A Denem kúriát nem ismerem, de egy vízióban már jártam ott. Arról maga tud többet. És vannak a halálfalók is… Azt tudjuk, hogy a naplót Lucius Malfoy kezébe adta. Esetleg van valaki más is, aki szóba jöhet.

- Már megint Bellatrixnál kötöttünk ki… – sóhajtotta a férfi, de hangjából hiányzott a szokásos gúnyos felhang.

- Lehet. Van más ötlete? – kérdezte kissé fásultan Harry. Bár még mindig reggel volt, olyan fáradtnak érezte magát, mintha egész nap hegyet mászott volna. Ráadásul a gyomra is hangosan megkordult. Hiába, csak egy csésze kakaót ivott és azt is otthagyta, amikor kirohant a konyhából. A férfi szó nélkül odatolta elé a kenyereskosarat a vajat, mézet és töltött egy újabb pohár kakaót.

– Lucius Malfoyt a legagyafúrtabb „barátjának" hívta, Lestranget pedig a leghűségesebbnek. Ja nem az Kupor volt. Mármint az ifjabb… – tette hozzá magyarázólak immár tele szájjal, miközben egy varázslattal felmelegítette az időközben kihűlt italt. – Másokról még nem hallottam beszélni.

- Nos jelenleg nekem sincs más ötletem. Most van egy teljes szabad hetem, tehát utánajárhatunk néhány dolognak. Ráadásul nyári szünet van és a Roxfort is üres. Többé-kevésbé…. Esetleg rávehetnéd a barátaid, hogy töltsenek velünk pár napot hasznosan.

„Na igen ez már tipikusan Pitonos volt" – gondolta Harry keserűen, de csak bólintott. – Majd megbeszélem Remusszal. – Már indulófélben volt, de nem bírta ki és a válla fölött flegmán visszaszólt a férfinak. – És mi a helyzet a maga jellemzőjével Voldemortnál?

A választ már nem várta meg, sietős léptekkel elhagyta a konyhát, mielőtt a férfi kitalál valami gúnyosat.



- Fúú nem semmi ez az akadálypálya! És ezt egyedül csinálta? – kérdezte aznap este Ron ámélkodva, mikor mindhárman befejezték a gyakorlást.

- Tényleg el kell ismerned Harry, hogy Piton professzor a javadat akarja – cincogta Hermione is.

- Jó, majd hasra esem tőle alkalomadtán. Hermione igazán nem értelek téged. Pár hónapja még mindannyian úgy véltük, hogy ő Voldemort leghűségesebb szolgája, aki kész örömmel ölte meg az igazgatót. Nálam csak annyi változott, hogy most átmenetileg nem fojtanám meg legszívesebben egy kanál vízben. De te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy örökre megúszhatja a gyilkosságot. A Witzengamot számára nem lesz mentség a megszeghetetlen eskü sem, legfeljebb akkor, ha a továbbiakban szorosan közreműködik a „kiválasztottal" Voldemort legyőzésében. Talán csak egy újabb taktikai húzás mindez a részéről…

Harry szavait mély csend követte, majd két bizonytalan bólintás. A másik két fiatal megtanulta az évek alatt, hogy nem túl jó Harryt felidegesíteni, bár a mostani szavak nyugodtan hagyták el a fiú száját. Túl nyugodtan…

A következő napokban kialakítottak egy bizonyos szokást. Kora reggel, vagyis Harry szerint inkább hajnalban, Piton tovább oktatta Harryt az okklumencia alapjaira, reggeli után Remus tanította őket sötét varázslatok kivédésére, 11-től ebédig Hermione kérésére Piton tanított nekik néhány bájitalt. Legnagyobb meglepetésükre ezek a bájitaltanórák sokkal inkább elviselhetők voltak, mint korábban bármikor a Roxfortban, bár a férfi sosem győzte hangsúlyozni, hogy érezzék megtiszteltetésnek, hogy tanítja őket. Az órák alatt újra megkövetelte a „tanár úr" titulust, de mindez csekély kellemetlenség volt. Harry most jött rá először, hogy a férfi tud magyarázni is, ha akar. Ebéd után némi pihenés, majd a nappaliban összeültek mind az öten, hogy megtervezzék az első útjukat. Úgy gondolták az lesz a legjobb, ha még a nyári szünetben megpróbálnak beosonni az iskola falai közé.

- Tanár úr mesélne nekünk a Roxfort védővarázslatairól? – kérdezte Harry ott tartózkodásuk harmadik napján, enyhén megnyomva a tanár úr szót.

A férfi arca elsötétült a méregtől és már nyitotta a száját, hogy valami gorombát mondjon, de Harry könnyedén megrázta a fejét. – Igazából a hoppanálásgátló varázslatokra vagyok kíváncsi, illetve arra, hogy mennyire van a varázslat ereje kiterjesztve az iskola területére. Kik csinálták, mikor, meg lehet-e törni, ilyenek…

- Azt hiszem sejtem, mire gondolsz… – mondta kicsit megnyugodva a tanár. Lupin, aki eddig néma figyelemmel követte a párbeszédet, közbeszólt.

- Harry a legelső varázslatokat még az alapítók hozták létre és nagy része még most is él. Persze a későbbi igazgatók és házvezető tanárok is hozzátettek egy-egy hatásos védőbűbájt, varázslatot, vagy esetleg megszüntették az idejét múlt igéket. És nem is kell ugye mondanom, hogy Albus is megtette a magáét, főleg azelőtt, hogy te megkezdted volna az első éved a Roxfortban.

- Igen ezzel tisztában vagyok, de pont azokban az években derült ki, hogy a Roxfort sem támadhatatlan, főleg, ha én is ott vagyok. Mógus, Titkok kamrája, Szellemszállás, Trimágus tusa, volt-nincs szekrény – sorolta egymás után. – Pár nap óta azon gondolkozom, és ez lassan már meggyőződésemmé válik, hogy létezhet olyan hely a Roxfortban, ahova igenis lehet hoppanálni. Amit most elmondtál, csak még jobban megerősít ebben.

- Harry – Remus enyhén megrovó tekintettel néz a fiúra – hidd el nekem, hogy Albus mindenre gondolt és nem hiszem, hogy…

- Azt hiszem, Potternek mégis igaza lehet – vágott közbe Piton, mire a többiek szájtátva bámultak a férfire. Ilyen még nem történt eddig. Piton igazat ad Harry Potternek. – A Titkok kamrájára gondolsz, ha nem tévedek…

- Pontosan – bólintott Harry. Szerintem adva van Mardekár Malazár, aki titokban létrehozta, vagy kiépítette a kamrát, egyelőre fogalmam sincs milyen okból. Részt vesz a védővarázslatok kiépítésében, de a többi alapítónak meg sem említi a kamrát. Vajon miért? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy azon keresztül ő bármikor el tudta hagyni az iskolát. Hogy hogyan? Például úgy, hogy hoppanált.

- Ez lehetséges Potter, – kezdte Piton lassan – de bizonyítékunk nincs rá. Az, pedig kész őrültség lenne, ha kipróbálnánk.

- Na igen – szólt közbe Hermione is. Mi négyen még bejuthatunk hoppanálás nélkül is az iskolába. McGalagony professzor biztos megengedné. De hogy jutassuk be a tanár urat?

- Erre is van ötletem – mosolyodott el szélesen Harry. – Mit szólna egy láthatatlanná tevő köpenyhez?

A többiekből is kibuggyant a nevetés, de Piton még csak el sem húzta a száját.

- Bárcsak láthatnám apád arcát, amikor magamra veszem az ő féltett köpenyét… – vágott vissza. Lupin és Harry arcáról azonnal leolvadt a vigyor. – Mindazonáltal ez járható út. Nem hiszem, hogy Minerva akár még Peter Knight-ként is beleegyezne, hogy elkísérjelek.

- Szóval mikor indulunk? – kérdezte Ron az izgalomtól kipirult arccal.

- Lassan a testtel Ron. Előbb beszélnem kell Minervával. – mondta Remus, és kiment a nappaliból.

Este, az ágyban fekve már csendesebben beszélgettek az elmúlt napok eseményeiről. Mindhárman egyetértettek abban, hogy sokat tanultak. Olyan sokat, amiről nem is gondolták, hogy lehetséges. Harry és Ron egy nap alatt képesek voltak megtanulni a nonverbális varázslatok használatát, ami eddig csak a leggyakrabban használt és egyszerűbb varázslatok esetén sikerült. Hermionének erre már nem volt szüksége, hisz ő már a tanév során sikeresen megtanulta. Remus ötlete volt, hogy képzeljék maguk elé a varázslatok végeredményét, mielőtt végigmondják magukban a varázsigét. Maguk is meglepődtek, de működött… Még Piton is segített a maga módján. Olyan, teljes koncentrációt igénylő varázslatokat végeztetett Harryvel, ami még inkább elősegítette az elme kiürítését. Amikor már úgy érezte, hogy a fiú sikerrel elsajátította az okklumencia alapjait, magasabb szintre léptek. Meg kellett tanulnia, hogy tudata védőfalait megvédje minden módon.

- Képzeld el Potter, hogy ott állsz a Nagyúr előtt. Amint megérzi, hogy tudatosan elzárod előle az elméd, még erősebben fogja támadni. Csak úgy tudod kivédeni mindezt, ha engedsz neki. Legalábbis látszólag. Olyan képeket láttatsz vele, amiről tudod, hogy érdekli, de mégsem lényegesek. Rétegezed a gondolataid. A lényegtelenek előtérbe, hozzáférhetően, a lényegesek a tudatod mélyébe, láthatatlanul. Képzelj el egy olyan helyet, ahol biztonságban érzed magad. Rejtsd el oda azokat a képeket, érzéseket, amiket el akarsz titkolni.

Egymással szemben ültek a földön törökülésben, amikor ezek a mondatok elhangzottak. A szobában félhomály volt, valamiféle megnyugtató illat szállt Harry felé, de nem tudta megállapítani, pontosan mit is érzett. Még Piton szavai is nyugtatólag hatottak rá. Mintha hipnotizálták volna. Először megijedt és megpróbált ellenállni, de érezte, nem kell félnie, így rábízta magát a férfire és engedelmeskedett az utasításoknak. A Griffendél klubhelyiségét képzelte maga elé és elkezdte rangsorolni azokat a képeket, amiket semmi esetre sem akart Voldemort tudtára adni. Mikor érezte, hogy elérte, amit akart, bólintott a férfi felé, aki eddig csendes mormogással figyelte.

Érezte, hogy eléri a támadás, de nem esett nehezére eltitkolni az elrejtett dolgokat. Képeket mutatott az előző tanévekről, hogy mennyit tanult a félvér herceg bájitaltankönyvéből, hogy sajnálja, hogy belenézett a férfi merengőjébe, de nem titkolta el a felemás érzéseket sem, amit érzett a férfi iránt. Végül Piton volt az, aki megszakította a támadást, meglepődve nyelt egyet és kérdőn nézett a fiúra.

- Valóban ezt akartad nekem megmutatni?

Harry nem felelt, csak bólintott.

- Most menj aludni.

Ő maga még sokáig forgolódott, mielőtt álomba merült.

Két nap múlva elérkezett az indulás ideje. Piton lezárta a házat és elindultak. Egy elhagyatott utca rejtekéből hoppanáltak és a következő pillanatban Roxmorts végén találták magukat. Harry szó nélkül átnyújtotta Pitonnak a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt és elindultak az iskola felé. A kapunál McGalagony várta őket.

- Jó napot tanárnő – köszöntötték a fiatalok.

A kölcsönös köszönés után McGalagony professzor kinyitotta a díszes kaput, beengedte őket, majd újra bezárta maguk után a kaput.

- Meg kell érteniük – mondta a csodálkozó tekintetekre válaszul. – Jelenleg nincs más tanár a Roxfortban Madam Cvikkeren, Trewlaneyn és rajtam kívül. Holnapra vagy holnap utánra ígérte magát Alastor. Mellesleg megtudhatnám Mr. Potter, mire is szeretnének itt választ kapni?

- Sajnálom tanárnő. Ezzel kapcsolatban már ismeri a véleményem. Nagyra értékelem a segítségét, de nem árulhatom el, miért kell most itt lennem.

Az idős asszony ugyan éreztette rosszallását, de bólintott. A nagyterembe vezető úton elköszöntek az igazgatónőtől, majd bizonytalanul egymásra néztek.

- Szerintem együtt kéne maradnunk – jegyezte meg Hermione csendesen.

Ez négyük számára nem jelentett problémát, hiszen mindannyian Griffendélesek voltak, de ott volt velük Piton is. Tétovázásukat végül Piton oldotta meg, megrángatva Harry talárját, jelezve, hogy induljanak a Griffendél torony felé.


	8. A Titkok Kamrája

8. Fejezet

A Titkok kamrája

A kövér dáma portréja minden jelszó nélkül beengedte a társaságot a klubhelységbe, ahol Ron azonnal ledobta magát a kandalló közelében elhelyezett fotelok egyikébe.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy még a tanév kezdete előtt újra itt leszek – sóhajtotta Hermione ábrándozva. – Öhm, Uram! Most már…

Harry megrázta a fejét, figyelmeztetően felemelte a kezét és szó nélkül elindult a hatodéves fiúk hálótermébe maga után intve a többieket is.

Amikor mindannyian felértek, Piton levette magáról a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt és fenyegető arccal tornyosult Hermione fölé.

- Miss. Granger, ha mindenáron el akarja árulni a jelenlétem a Roxfortban, javaslom, egyenesen McGalagony professzornak szóljon! – suttogta mély hangon, miközben pálcájával egy kört rajzolt maguk köré.

- Disaudio! – Harry szinte a tanárral egy időben erősítette meg a varázslatot. Piton jóváhagyólag bólintott.

- A klubhelységben levő festmények és portrék beszámolási kötelezettséggel rendelkeznek a mindenkori igazgatónak. Gondolod, hogy most nem figyel minket valahogy? Majdnem elárultál minket.

Hermione elsápadt.

- Bo-bocsánat Uram! – hebegte, majd Harry felé fordult? – Honnan tudod? Biztos vagy benne?

- Mit gondolsz, honnan tudott Dumbledore szinte mindenről, ami itt történt az iskolában? Egyébként ő maga is említette. És gondolom a kísértetek is beszámoltak neki.

- Valóban – biccentett Piton. Bár a szellemek a házvetőknek is jelentettek.

- És mi a helyzet Hóborccal? – kérdezte Ron.

- Hóborc nem kísértet… - kezdte a lány tudálékosan, de Lupin leintette.

- Hermione, inkább azt kellene megbeszélnünk, mi legyen az első lépésünk.

- Van egy javaslatom, ha mindenki beleegyezik – szólt Harry elgondolkozva. – Beszélek az igazgatónővel, és engedély kérek tőle, hogy a könyvtár minden részlegét és a Roxfort alapító iratait is átnézhessük. Jó lenne, ha ti hárman megpróbálnátok keresni valamit az alapítók utódairól. Elsősorban Hollóháti és Griffendél érdekel. Valamint szólok neki, hogy én magam a Mardekárosok területén leszek. Persze magával – tette hozzá Pitonra nézve. – Hermione ugye nálad van az a galleon? – Ezt vegye magához. Tudjuk egymást értesíteni, ha valahol, vagy valamikor bajba kerülnénk. Hasonlóan működik, mint az ön… Öhm… izé sötét jegye. Mindannyiunknak van. Ezt magának készítette Hermione.

- Próteusz bűbáj? Ez R.A.V.A.SZ. Tananyag – húzta fel a szemöldökét meglepődve a férfi, amikor elvette a pénzérmét és megforgatta az ujjai között. – Nos rendben. Induljunk akkor a dolgunkra. Addig együtt megyünk, míg a könyvtár engedélyt meg nem szerzik. Utána, pedig mindenki megy a dolgára. Javaslom, hogy vacsoraidőben találkozzunk a nagy terem előtti folyosón.

A Mardekárhoz vezető folyosó elején Harry elővette talárja zsebéből a tekergők térképét. Meg sem próbálta elrejteni, hogy lezárja elméjét Piton előtt, mialatt arra koncentrált, hogy hangtalanul mondja ki a működéshez szükséges varázsigét.

- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok! Sikerült! – ujjongott magában, mikor a térkép megelevenedett, és megjelent rajta a Roxfort alaprajza.

- Ezt a pergament már láttam nálad… – jegyezte a férfi olyan halkan, hogy Harry csak sejtette, mit is mond a másik, de nem válaszolt.

Egyenesen a Mardekárosok klubhelységébe mentek, ahol Harry alaposan körülnézett.

- Kicsit mintha megváltozott volna… – kottyantotta el magát. Erős kar ragadta meg, és vonszolta ki a helységből. Piton szó nélkül tolta maga előtt a fiút, míg egyszer csak megálltak az egyik folyosó végén, ami látszólag zsákutca volt. Piton félretolta a fiút, de a mozdulata hirtelen félbeszakadt. Harry ugyan nem látott ajtót, mégis hirtelen furcsa, bizsergő érzés fogta el, és akaratlanul nyújtotta ki a kezét a fal felé. Kezét egy téglára tette, amely hirtelen megmozdult és kifordult a helyéről. A téglán egy kígyó képe jelent meg és Harry önkéntelenül szólalt meg párszaszóul.

- Mutasd magad most! - Mindkettőjük legnagyobb megdöbbenésére egy ajtó jelent meg az eddig üresen álló falban. Harry már a kilincs felé nyúlt, de mikor halk krákogást hallott maga mellől, illedelmesen félreállt, hogy a férfi előremehessen.

Piton elővette pálcáját és körkörös csuklómozdulatokat végzett, majd belépett.

Harry életében egyszer járt eddig ebben a szobában még másodéves korukban Ronnal, mikor szokás szerint ez a férfi kapta el őket. Akkor érkeztek a repülő autóval. De akkor még máshogy nézett ki a férfi szobája. A polcokon mindenféle üvegek voltak, tele valamiféle undorító izével, amire Harry nem volt kíváncsi. És az ajtó sem volt megbűvölve. A falak most a Mardekár zöld és ezüst színeit tükrözték, és könyvekkel roskadozó polcok sorakoztak egymás mellett. A kandalló üresen tátongott, előtte két fotel és egy asztal állt, a fal mellett, pedig egy kanapé volt. Túl sokáig nem csodálkozhatott, mert a férfi felrakta a némító bűbájokat, maga felé penderítette és azonnal kérdőre vonta.

- Mi volt ez?

- Ne- nem tudom – hebegte. Egyszerűen éreztem. Nem tudom mit, de olyan furcsa volt. Bizsergett tőle még az ujjam hegye is.

- Még szerencse, hogy nem jártál erre az előző évben. És az még furcsább, hogy a párszaszájú varázslat felülemelkedett a sajátomon – dörmögte inkább már csak magának.

- Szóval ezt az előző tanévben csinálta. Megkérdezhetem, miért?

- El akartam kerülni a váratlan látogatókat – nézett rá a fiúra.

- Eszem ágában sem volt idejönni magamtól, ha nem muszáj – méltatlankodott Harry, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Hogyhogy másodikban nem éreztem azt a bűbájt az ajtónál?

- Talán, mert még akkor még nem volt sem kellő tudásod, sem érzéked a mágia közelségének megérzéséhez – a férfi hangjában nyoma sem volt a maró gúnynak, inkább úgy tűnt, ő is ezen töpreng. – Abban az évben tudtad meg magadról, hogy te is párszaszájú vagy nem? De ez már nem lényeges, lépjünk tovább ezen.

Harry bólintott, mert már percek óta megint furán érezte magát. Mintha valami húzta volna jobb felé, ahol egy csukott ajtó volt.

- Megengedi? – mutatott abba az irányba és elindult. Az ajtó előtt mégis megtorpant. – Itt valami mást is érzek… – nézett a férfire.

- Valószínűleg a saját védővarázslataimat… - dünnyögte nagyon halkan Piton. – Lássuk, mit kezdesz vele?

Harry megrökönyödve nézett vissza. Piton nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy sikerülni fog egy erős, felnőtt varázsló, ráadásul pont Piton védővarázslatait megtörni? Méghozzá engedéllyel! Vagy igen? Nem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá. Eszébe jutottak ugyan Dumbledore szavai, miszerint minden varázslat nyomot hagy maga után, de nem tudta, hogyan is hasznosítsa mindezt. Közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz és lehunyta a szemét. Érezte, hogy vibrál maga körül a levegő, és ő maga is reszketni kezd, épp úgy, mint a barlang bejárata előtt az egykori igazgatóval. Előhúzta pálcáját, és maga elé tartotta. Egyszer csak úgy érezte, pálcája szinte önálló életre kel, mert alig tudta kézben tartani, úgy vibrált. Csak éppen azt nem tudta mitől… Piton végül a segítségére sietett, mögé állt és halk szavakkal irányítani kezdte.

- Azt látom, hogy már érzed a varázslatot. Próbáld meg most azt is konkretizálni, mit is érzel pontosan. Az is segíthet, hogy ismered az illetőt, aki a varázslatokat létrehozta, és valószínűleg azt is, milyen szándékkal.

Harry bólintott.

- Valószínűleg, – kezdte bizonytalanul, erősen szorítva a pálcát - sőt biztos távol akart tartani mindenkit, vagy legalábbis a diákokat ettől a szobától. Tehát ez vagy a hálószobája, vagy valamilyen zúg bájitallabor-féle. – Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét és helyeslően bólintott. – Olyan érzésem van, – folytatta Harry – mintha más, sürgős dolgom lenne, valahol máshol. De én érzek egy, ennél valami erősebbet is, ami nem hagy nyugodni, valami hívogatót, olyat, ami már a szobában van. Pontosabban nem tudom elmondani. Ha ezt nem érezném, biztos most azonnal elmennék. Esetleg valamiféle zagyváló bűbáj? – Újabb bólintás volt a válasz, de a fiú még nem fejezte be. – Magát ismerve biztos van más is… vajon, mi történne, ha mégis hívatlanul lépnék be? Az a legkevesebb, hogy az ajtó visszadobna – morfondírozott halkan, majd feladta. – Tudom, hogy lennie kell még valaminek, de nem tudom, mi az. Magától sok minden kitelik, de nem hinném, hogy az iskola falain belül sötét mágiát használt volna. Az én tudásom nem ér fel a magáéval.

- Nos megnyugtat, hogy egy 17 éves Griffendéles nem tudja megtörni a varázsigéimet – mondta enyhén gúnyosan a férfi, de arcáról hiányzott a szokásos ajakbiggyesztés. – Viszont el kell ismernem, a zagyváló átkot, merthogy átok és nem bűbáj, jól felismerted, és valóban nem tudnál belépni az ajtón hívás nélkül. Nos – vette fel a tanári stílust – mit tudsz nekem mondani a zagyváló átokról Potter?

- A zagyváló átok hetedéves tanagyag – sóhajtotta Harry unott képpel. - Arra szolgál, hogy összezavarja az ellenséget. Legyőzéséhez majdnem olyan erős, szilárd akarat, kell, mint ellenállni az imperiusnak. Az aurorok is előszeretettel használták halálfalók vallatásakor. – Élvezettel nézte, hogy a vele szemben álló férfi meglepett arccal néz le rá és nem tudta megállni, hogy halkan meg ne jegyezze: - Talán mégsem vagyok annyira idióta, mint szeretné. Már elkezdtem olvasni a hetedéves tananyagot. Még ha nem is jövök vissza az iskolába az új tanévben, tudom, hogy szükségem van tanulásra.

Piton belefúrta fekete szemét Harry szemeibe, de Harry nem fordította el a fejét. Makacsul állta a másik tekintetét, és belül megdicsérte magát, amiért nem felejtette el, hogy alkalmazza az okklumenciát, mióta csak belépett a férfi szobájába. Végül a férfi volt az, aki elfordította a fejét. Feloldotta a szobáját védő, belépést megakadályozó varázst, és Harry mellett ellépve benyitott a szobába.

- Gyere be.

A szobában a kinti meleg ellenére is meglehetősen hűvös volt. Harry leplezetlen kíváncsisággal nézett körül egykori tanára szobájában, ami ugyanazzal a puritán egyszerűséggel volt berendezve, mint a nappali. Egy szekrény, egy jókora íróasztal egy székkel, egy éjjeli szekrény. Az egyetlen szembetűnő dolog maga az ágy volt. Egy hatalmas, baldachinos franciaágy. A szobából két ajtó is nyílt. Az egyik a fürdőszobába, a másik, pedig egy apró helységbe, ahol Harry meglepetésére valóban egy bájitalfőző labor volt.

- Tudtak erről a helységről a tanári kar többi tagjai is? – kérdezte halkan a férfi felé fordulva.

- Albus és Minerva igen.

- Nem értem, miért nem szüntette meg McGalagony professzor a bűbájokat a szobáján. Hiszen alig két hét és kezdődik az iskola.

- Mit gondolsz, miért jön ide holnap Mordon? – kérdezte fagyos hangon a férfi. -Minerva ugyan jó tanárnő és boszorkány, de velem nem veheti fel a versenyt. Ezért hívta Mordont is. Szerencsénk van, hogy van egy nap előnyünk. Feloldottam minden varázslatot a szobán, úgyhogy rajtad a sor. Ha igazad van, akkor itt kell lennie valaminek, a hagyomány szerint ugyanis ez volt Mardekár szobája is.

A beszélgetés olyan, szinte barátságosan társalgási hangnemben folyt, hogy Harry nem tudta megállni és megjegyezte.

- Tudja, sok minden máshogy alakulhatott volna, ha az első pillanattól kezdve, ahogy betettem a Roxfortba a lábam, nem egy zsák féregnek néz. Én még nem is tudtam magáról semmit, de a magából olyan fokú tömény utálat sugárzott, amikor a nagyteremben először szembenézett velem, hogy még a sebhelyem is belefájdult. Utólag persze tudom, hogy a fájdalom nem maga, hanem Mógus miatt volt, de az üzenet akkor is egyértelmű volt. – Harry akaratlanul is felnevetett. – Kár, hogy már abban az évben nem maga kapta az SVK állást. Csak egy évet kellett volna kibírnunk egymással. – Alighogy kimondta az utolsó mondatot, már vissza is szívta volna. – Elnézést, ezt nem kellett volna… – mondta bíborvörös arccal. A férfi azonban most nem sértődött meg, hanem különös arccal nézte a fiút, mintha most látná először.

- Valóban történhetett volna másképp is. Amikor először megláttalak, olyan volt, mintha az apád nézett volna vissza rám. Megdöbbentem, mennyire hasonlítasz rá, és egy pillanat alatt akaratlanul is visszaidézted az összes iskolai rossz emlékem. Ez ült ki az arcomra akkor. De valljuk be, te egy másodpercig sem könnyítetted meg a dolgot. Minden tetteddel apádat juttattad az eszembe.

- Én év végéig azt sem tudtam, hogy egyáltalán ismerte az apámat. Csak azt éreztem, hogy enyhén szólva nem kedvel. Erre volt válasz az én viselkedésem. Ráadásul még most sem vagyok meggyőződve róla, hogy ha rám néz, vajon kit lát maga előtt: Engem vagy apámat. Nézzen rám és vegye végre észre! Én nem James Potter vagyok. Nem én voltam, aki diákkorukban magával szórakozott a többi tekergővel együtt. Soha senkinek nem mondtam el, mit láttam a merengőjében, kivéve Siriust és Remust. Nekik is csak azért, mert nem értettem, hogy voltak képesek ilyen aljasságra. Egyáltalán nem vagyok büszke arra, amit az apám és Sirius tett magával, de közel húsz év távlatában, talán magának is túl kéne már lépnie rajta, nem gondolja? Az egyik legnagyobb problémánk, hogy minden vitánk azonnal az apámat idézi magában és olyankor nem képes józanul ítélkezni, ha rólam van szó, pedig elvileg maga a felnőtt.

- Vigyázz Potter, túl messzire mész… – csikorogta a férfi feltörő dühvel.

- Látja? Erről beszélek! – mondta Harry változatlan nyugalommal. – De igaza van, elnézést kérek. Nem volt, és most sincs jogom a magánéletében turkálni. Túl sok minden történt köztünk az elmúlt években köztünk is, ahhoz, hogy most úgy tegyünk, minden rendben van, és már régen meg kellett volna mondanom azt is, mennyire sajnálom, hogy belenéztem a merengőjébe, de nem volt hozzá elég bátorságom. – Harry lehajtotta a fejét és a parketta mintáit, kezdte tanulmányozni. A férfi ma már nem először döbbent meg a fiú érett viselkedésén.

- Bátorságod nem volt, vagy a büszkeséged nem engedte? – kérdezte halkan a férfi, de a választ nem várta meg. -A történteken nem változtathatunk, de a bocsánatkérésedet elfogadom – és kezet nyújtott a fiúnak.

- Nem a bátorságomról, vagy a büszkeségemről volt szó, inkább csak túlságosan szégyelltem magam és nem akartam még egy alkalmat adni, hogy a földbe döngöljön – nézett Harry egyenesen a férfi szemébe, megnyitva elméjét a férfi előtt, miközben elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, és erősen megrázta. - Köszönöm – mondta kicsit zavartan. - Khmm… talán akkor kezdjünk hozzá… – tette hozzá és elindult a fal mentén, pálcáját maga előtt tartva. Egy üres falszakasz előtt egyszer csak megállt és kezét a falra téve tapogatózott. – Itt érzek valamit. Megint bizseregnek az ujjaim. – Piton is mellé lépett, elővette a pálcáját, de megcsóválta a fejét.

- Én nem érzek semmit.

- Elhiszem, de maga az ajtóról sem tudta, hogy másképp is nyílhat. Tudom, hogy van itt valami, de nem tudom, hogyan működhet. Elmagyarázná, hogyan működik az a varázslat, amit Dumbledore is használt a barlang bejáratánál?

- Hol is kezdjem…? – dörzsölte meg halántékát a férfi. – Mint mondtam, a mágia közelségét már érzékeled. Talán éppen azért, mert ott voltál Albusszal a barlangban. Minden varázsló mást tart fontosnak, ha el akar rejteni valamit a kíváncsi szemek elől. Például mágikus csapdákat állít, vagy kiábrándító bűbájt alkalmaz, esetleg az illúzió varázslatot alkalmaz, vagy kombinálja ezeket. Talán emlékszel, hogy a barlangban belépti díjat kellett fizetni az ajtón való áthaladáskor. Említettem, hogy könnyebb a dolgunk, ha valamennyire is ismerjük az illető személyt, aki létrehozta a varázslatot. Mondd, mit tudsz te egyáltalán Mardekár Malazárról?

- Hááát, azt hiszem ehhez Hermione kellene, ő a két lábon járó Roxfort történelme, de lássuk csak. A Roxfort egyik alapítója, maga is párszaszájú, nézete szerint csak aranyvérű diákok tanulhatnának itt. Szerinte a legfőbb erény a ravaszság és a becsvágy. Azt hiszem a legjobb barátja maga Godrik volt. A többi csak feltevés. Kezdetben sikerült a vitáikat lerendezni azzal, hogy Godrik megalkotta a Teszlek Süveget. Lehet, hogy ekkor készítette a Titkok kamráját is. Például azért, hogy legyen egy menedéke, ahova a viták után visszavonul. Később ez a vita annyira elhatalmasodott, hogy Mardekár mégis jobbnak látta, hogy otthagyja az iskolát. Talán azt remélte, egyszer még visszatér. Hogy ez megtörtént-e vagy sem, azt nem tudom.

Tényleg, azt lehet tudni, hogy Mardekár sötét varázsló volt-e?

- Szerinted mit jelent az, hogy sötét varázsló? Igen, ismerte a sötét mágiát és használni is tudta, és amíg a Mardekár ház házvezetője volt, addig elérte, hogy a saját házába csakis aranyvérűek kerüljenek, és igaz hogy személyes célokra is használta a sötét mágiát, mint majdnem minden leszármazottja. Én mégsem tartom sötét varázslónak, legalábbis abban az értelemben, ahogy te gondolod. Nem lehet egy napon említeni utolsó leszármazottjával.

- Értem – nézett Harry egy félmosollyal a férfire. - Arra valószínűleg nem kell számítanunk, hogy valami sötét, ismeretlen varázslattal szembesülünk. Szerintem Mardekárban fel sem merült, hogy rajta kívül más is kereshessen egy rejtett ajtót vagy helységet. Biztos, ami biztos alapon rejtette el, mégis párszaszóval kimondható varázsigével.

Újra a fal felé fordult és koncentrált. Bár még mindig nem tudta, mi is az, amit pontosan tennie kell, mégis arra gondolt, hogy ott bizonyára egy ajtó rejtőzik. Szinte maga előtt látta a körvonalait. De lehet, hogy csak a káprázat játszott vele. Pálcájával rákoppintott a falra és kimondta azt a „varázsigét", ami már a bejárati ajtónál bevált.

- Mutasd magad most!

- MI VOLT EZ? – jött a kérdés a háta mögül.

- Hát, izé… én csak azt próbáltam, mint az előbb az ajtónál – vont vállat Harry szégyenlősen. – Ez nem jött be.

- Talán akkor próbáld párszaszóval.

- Ez nem az volt? – kérdezte meglepődve. – Szóval nem… - sóhajtotta, mikor látta, hogy a férfi összevonja a szemöldökét.

- Mutasd magad most! – koncentrált erősebben.

- Még mindig értem – hallatszott az enyhén gúnyos hang, de a férfi kezében ekkor már a Mardekár ház jelképeként ismert címer is ott volt. – Próbáld most – nyújtotta a fiú felé, a kígyót mintázó címert.

Alighogy rákoppintott a falra és ismét kimondta a szavakat egy ezüst fénycsóva tűnt fel és hullámvonal alakban végigfutott a falon. Nyomán egy furcsa ajtó jelent meg a falban. Az ajtótok két függőleges oldala egy-egy, a földről induló, tekergőző kígyót formázott, akik az ajtó felett találkoztak, és ott összefonódtak. A Kilincsen egy aranyszínű, zöld szemű, kitátott szájú vipera volt feltekeredve. Szélesre tárt szájában jól látszottak a méregfogak. Harry óvatosan nyúlt a kilincs felé, és csak kiváló reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy épp időben rántotta el a kezét, amikor a kígyó megmozdult és felé kapott. Nagyot nyelt és újra próbálkozott, ezúttal még óvatosabban és ravaszabban. Egyik kezével óvatosan az ajtó felé nyúlt, és mikor a kígyó a bal keze felé kapott, jobb kezével elkapta az állatot pont a feje mögött. Miután már nem tudott marni, Harry bal kézzel végigsimította az apró vipera fejét. Az állat kiegyenesedett és nem mozdult többet. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, lenyomta a kilincset és benyitott az ajtón. Egy hosszú, sötétbe vesző lépcső elejét látta maga előtt. Már éppen elindult volna előre, mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi nem követi.

- Nem jön? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

- Nem akarsz szólni a többieknek is? – kérdezett vissza a férfi. – Talán őket is érdekli, mit találtál.

- Ha most megint azzal jön, hogy valami bizonyítási kényszerben élek…

- Nem – vágott Piton a szavába – inkább azzal jövök, hogy odalenn talán elkélhet a többiek segítsége is. – Elővette zsebéből a pénzdarabot, megkaparta a felületét és rosszindulatúan károgva megjegyezte.

- Most meglátjuk, mit ér Miss. Granger varázslata – És leült az ágya szélére.


	9. Találkozások és esküvések

9. Fejezet

Találkozások és esküvések

- Rám ne számítsatok – húzogatta vállát Ron. – Én azt sem tudom, mit hol találok ebben a könyvtárban.

- Ron, de hát hat éve idejársz – torkollta le őt Hermione szigorúan.

- Az lehet, de mikor láttál itt engem önszántamból?

- Mr. Lupin, ön hol kezdené a keresést? – nézett a lány most a felnőtt varázslóra.

- Hát lássuk csak. Javaslatom a következő: Hermione te légy szíves fáradj át a szomszéd helységbe Madam Cvikkerhez. Ő biztosan tud néhány jó tanáccsal szolgálni nekünk. Mi addig Ronnal itt nézünk körül.

- Invito Roxfort Története könyv! Invito Roxfort Alapítók könyve! Tessék! – nyújtotta Ron felé az egyik könyvet. A „Roxfort Története" könyv olyan vastag volt, hogy annak láttán Ron hangosan felnyögött. Ő maga a másik könyvvel a kezében telepedett le az egyik asztalhoz.

Hermione tanácstalanul álldogált az igazgatói irodába vezető kőszörny előtt kb. 5 perccel az után, hogy távozott Madam Cvikkertől.

- Karamell, citrompor, nyalóka, savajúj cukor… - találgatott halkan, de egyik sem a megfelelő varázsige volt. – na igen, ilyen jelszavakat csak Dumbledore…

Alig mondta ki az utolsó szót, a kőszörny félreugrott és a fal mögötti csigalépcső láthatóvá vált. Hermione kicsit félve indult az igazgatói iroda felé. Illedelmesen kopogott és a hívó hangra belépett a szobába.

- Miss. Granger! Látom a jelszót kitalálta. Miben segíthetek még? – a nő hangjában eltéveszthetetlen volt az enyhe sértődöttség.

- Elnézést igazgatónő, de Madam Cvikker azt mondta, Ön talán tud nekünk segíteni. Egy könyvet keresek a Roxfort alapításáról, magukról az alapítókról, vagy az alapítók leszármazottjairól.

Az idős boszorkány szigorú tekintettel nézett a lányra.

- Gondolom, hiába kérdezném, miért is van szükségük rá? Ne válaszoljon… – tette hozzá, mert Hermione szégyenlősen lesütötte szemeit, és megpróbálta minél kisebbre összehúzni magát. – Várjon itt, pár perc múlva visszajövök és mutatok egy könyvet, ami érdekelheti magukat.

Mikor Hermione egyedül maradt a szobában, körülnézett. Meglepődve látta, hogy az igazgatói iroda szinte semmit sem változott. Még a főnixmadár kalitkája is a helyén volt, csak éppen üresen. Ahogy az új igazgatónőre várakozott, egy halk köhintést hallott a háta mögül. Ijedten megpördült, de nem volt ott senki. Majd felnézett a falra és elsápadt.

- Hermione! Nagyon örülök, hogy újra láthatlak.

- Igazgató úr! Valóban Ön az? Izé… úgy értem… – hebegett a lány.

- Igen én vagyok. Illetve nem egészen. Csak egy mágikus lenyomata önmagamnak. De ne is beszéljünk rólam. Hogy vagy gyermekem?

- Mágikus lenyomat? – hagyta figyelmen kívül a férfi kérdését Hermione. – Dumbledore professzor – kezdte félénken a lány – megkérdezhetem, mi az utolsó emléke?

- Már meg is kérdezted… – felelte mosolyogva az egykori igazgató. Engedd meg, hogy később válaszoljak a kérdésedre gyermekem. Inkább azt mondd meg, van- e veled valaki más is?

- Oh hogyne – mosolygott vissza a lány megilletődötten. – Velem van Ron, Mr. Lupin, Harry és…

- Értem – vágott közbe a falon lógó festményből az idős varázsló. – Megmondanád nekik, hogy szívesen beszélnék velük, ha lesz egy kis idejük… – Hermione éppen válaszolt volna, amikor McGalagony professzor hangja hallatszott a háta mögül.

- Tessék Miss. Granger. A könyvek, amiket kért – azzal letett a lány előtt levő asztalra három, olyan vastag könyvet, amitől még a sokat olvasó Hermione is csak egy rémült, nyekergő hangot volt képes kiadni. – Szeretném kérni, hogy ezeket a könyveket ne vigyék ki ebből a szobából – A lány bólintott, de a következő pillanatban ijedt sikkantással ugrott egyet, és zsebéből kirántott egy pénzdarabot.

- Mi történt Miss. Granger? – kérdezte ijedten a boszorkány.

- Nem… semmi, izé… most mennem kell – indult a lány még rémültebben az ajtó felé.

- Várjon! Még egyszer kérdezem. Mi a baj? Ha nem mondja el, úgy is jó. Magával megyek.

- Tanárnő! Kérem… Nem lehet… – próbálkozott Hermione kétségbeesetten.

- Azt hiszem, Minervának igaza van, Hermione – szólalt meg halkan a festmény Dumbledore. – Jobb, ha McGalagony igazgatónő is veled megy.

- De professzor úr! Tudja, hogy…

- Igen tudom. Higgyél nekem. Menjetek! Harrynek szüksége van rátok.

Hermione megadóan bólintott, és a két boszorkány elindult a Mardekárosok pincéje felé, arra, amerre az arany galleon jelezte az utat.

- Potter, lehiggadnál végre? Megfájdul a fejem a fel-alá járkálásodtól. Inkább segíts összeszedni néhány dolgot a szomszéd szobából. Nem terveztem ugyan, hogy ilyen hamar visszatérek ide, de ha már itt vagyok, ezeket magammal viszem.

- Én nem hinném! – szólalt meg egy fagyos női hang a hátuk mögül. – Mr. Potter azonnal jöjjön ide mellém! McGalagony állt mögöttük, pálcáját egyenesen Pitonra szegezte, szeme szinte szikrákat szórt a benne dúló indulatoktól.

- McGalagony professzor! Hermione! – szólalt meg Harry rekedten. Oldalazva indult a nő felé, szeme kétségbe esve cikázott McGalagony és Piton között. Végül megállt a nő jobb oldalán, egy lépéssel mögötte, és egy dühős szemvillanást vetett Hermione felé. Óvatosan előhúzta a pálcáját, de még nem mozdult. Megvárta, amíg az egykori házvezetőnője kidühöngi magát, és minden sérelmét Pitonra zúdítja, róla, pedig egy pillanatra megfeledkezik. A következő pillanatban aztán a nő mögé került és pálcáját rászegezte.

- Kérem, tegye el a pálcáját! Nem szeretném bántani, de megteszem, ha nem lesz más választásom – Harry hangja nagyon halk, de elszánt volt.

- Potter! Nem kell hősködnöd. Semmi szükség rá. Nem támadhatsz meg ismét egy tanárt! – szólalt meg először Piton, mióta a két nő meglepte őket.

- Capitulatus! – hallatszott Harry háta mögül, és két pálca landolt Remus Lupin kezében. Harry jól látta, hogy a vele szemben álló férfi felsóhajt.

- Remus, pont jókor jöttetek – mondta Harry megkönnyebbülten, de vele egyidőben McGalagony is mérgesen felcsattant.

- Megőrültél Remus! Mit csinálsz?

- Tanárnő, hallgasson végig! Kérem… – nézett könyörgően Harry az idős boszorkány szemébe. – Bízzon bennem! Legalább most az egyszer!

- Minerva kérlek hallgass Harryre – szólt Lupin is, visszaadva mindkettőjüknek a pálcáját.

- Rendben. Kaptok 5 percet… – bólintott a nő és elvette a pálcát, és újra Pitonra szegezte.

Piton csak bólintott egyet, hogy minden rendben lesz.

Harry azt sem tudta hirtelen, hol is kezdje. Mindenek előtt azonban barátnőjével akarta tisztázni a dolgokat.

- Hermione – kezdte halkan, megpróbálva uralkodni az indulatain – miért hoztad magaddal a tanárnőt?

- É-é-én nem akartam – cincogta Hermione bűnbánó arccal. - Pont az igazgatói irodában voltam, amikor a galleon jelzett. Megijedtem. Én tényleg egyedül akartam jönni, de Dumbledore professzor is azt javasolta, hogy az igazgatónő is jöjjön, mert esetleg szükséged van ránk.

Harry kezéből kiesett a pálca, de Piton is rémült, tágra nyílt szemmel nézett a lányra.

- Dumbledore professzor? Beszéltél Dumbledore-ral? Mikor? De hát hogyan? Azonnal beszélni akarok vele én is! – Harry egyszerre volt türelmetlen, izgatott és feszült. Hermione és McGalagony egyszerre sóhajtott fel szomorúan.

- Sajnálom Mr. Potter. Azt hiszem, félreérti a helyzetet. – A nő hangja elcsuklott az együttérzéstől. - Miss. Granger az igazgatói irodában függő festményről beszél.

Harry felnyögött és a férfi ágyára roskadt, arcát kezébe temette. Egy egészen röpke, boldog pillanatig azt hitte, valami csoda történt, de most a valóság ólomsúllyal húzta vissza a mélybe. Mindez egyszer már megesett vele. Akkor érezte ugyanezt, amikor azt hitte, újra beszélhet keresztapjával. Legalább még egyszer… Alig hitte el, hogy újra képes volt hinni valami badarságnak. Lupin a fiú elé guggolt, de Harry megrázta a fejét. Most nem akart semmi vigasztalót.

Piton megköszörülte a torkát és halkan megszólalt.

- Adjatok vele egy percet négyszemközt. – a két fiatal azonnal elindult az ajtó felé. McGalagony ugyan tiltakozni akart, de Remus finoman meghúzta a karját és odasúgta neki. – Nem lesz semmi baj. – Majd valamivel hangosabban hozzátette: - Ha megkérhetlek, most vedd elő az emberibb vonásaid, ha vannak, Perselus. Harry most nincs abban az állapotban, hogy elviselje a szokásosat.

Aztán, amikor már csak ketten voltak a hálószobában, mégsem tudta, hogyan kezdje, vagy hogy mit is mondjon. Csak billegett egyik lábáról a másikra. Végül Harry felnézett.

Nem akarta, hogy a férfi esetleg valami vigasztalót, vagy nem Pitonosat mondjon, ezért durván felcsattant:

- Ne fáradjon tanár úr. Ez csak a szokásos, „Jaj szegény Potter, akit mindig mindenki sajnál!" állapot De nem kérek belőle! És a maga kioktatásából sem. Csak fél percet kérek csendben. És összeszedem magam. Remélem, annyit még képes belőlem elviselni.

De a férfi nem lett mérges. Ellenkezőleg.

- Megértem, hogy még nem vagy képes feldolgozni a veszteségeid. Az igazgató nehéz, ha nem szinte lehetetlen feladat elé állított mindkettőnket. Nem könnyű együtt dolgozni azzal az emberrel, akit nem kedvelünk, és a mi helyzetünkben ez még bonyolultabb, mert nem csak az előző hat év rossz viszonya áll mögöttünk, hanem a sajnálatos tanév végi események, a kettőnk csatája a parkban, az elcsattant átkok. Mégis az azóta eltelt, együtt töltött idő alatt rájöttem, hogy képesek vagyunk felülemelkedni a régi hibáinkon, tudunk együtt dolgozni, és ha a helyzet úgy hozza, még arra is, hogy kiálljunk a másikért akár a régi barátok ellen is. Ezt még akár 3-4 hónappal ezelőtt elképzelhetetlennek tartottam magamtól is, nem csak tőled. Tévedtem. Az igazgatónak volt igaza, amikor azt állította, hogy felnőttél a feladathoz, és képes leszel véget vetni a harcnak, ha megkapod a megfelelő segítséget. Most újra felajánlom a segítségem, ezúttal magamtól, nem kényszerből, és elfogadom, ha nemet mondasz, és nem kérsz belőlem.

Harry nem akart hinni a fülének. Igaz ugyan, hogy az utóbbi időben többször is hallotta Pitont, ahogy emberi nyelven beszél vele, szinte egyenrangú félként kezeli, de most először hallotta, hogy a saját rossz érzéseit, kétségeit is megfogalmazza, mi több, megosztja vele. Ez valahogy megnyugtatta. Hirtelen nagyon öregnek érezte magát. Sokkal öregebbnek a koránál. Felállt az ágyról, odament a férfihez, és a szemébe nézett.

- Elfogadom a segítségét. Kettőnk viszonya sokat változott az elmúlt időben, de még van rajta csiszolnivaló. Mindez azonban másodlagos. Talán önző vagyok, de jelenleg úgy érzem, csak magával az oldalamon van csak esélyem, esélyünk a győzelemre. Nem szeretnék tovább az ellensége lenni, ha nem muszáj. Vagy legalábbis egyelőre nem. Megpróbálom félretenni a magával kapcsolatos… khmm… izé… ellenérzéseimet Eddig azt mondtam fegyverszünet. Most azt kérem: BÉKE – nyújtotta a kezét a férfi felé, aki habozás nélkül elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet.

- BÉKE – ismételte, még mindig a másik szemébe nézve.

A pillanat varázsa megtört, elengedték egymás kezét, és mindketten megköszörülték a torkukat.

- Talán most az előttünk álló feladattal kéne foglalkoznunk Po… Harry. Gondolom, Lupin máris beavatta Minervát, aki talán magyarázatot vár tőlünk. És ne feledkezzünk meg a Titkok Kamrájáról sem. Ha javasolhatom, Albusszal majd később foglalkozzunk.

Mint kiderült, Remus semmit sem mondott odakint, annyira aggódott Harryért, így ez a feladat is a kamaszkorú varázslóra hárult.

Miután befejezte a mondanivalóját zavartan megköszörülte a torkát.

„úgy látszik ez a torokköszörülés, ma már lassan a szokásommá válik" – gondolta elmosolyodva, ezáltal kicsit fel is engedett a feszültsége.

- Talán szükségtelen elmondani, de amit elmondtam, azt csak a tanárnőnek mondtam, nem adhatja tovább senkinek. A Rendnek sem.

McGalagony bólintott, de Piton nem hagyta annyiban.

Lehet, hogy Po… Harrynek – nézett félre egy másodpercre, amikor a többiek felkapták a fejüket, a megszólítást hallva – elég a szavad Minerva, de nekem nem. Azt akarom, hogy tedd le a megszeghetetlen esküt. És nem csak te. Harrynek és nekem nem érdeke, hogy bárkinek is elárulja, mivel foglalkozunk, de a többiek kerülhetnek olyan helyzetbe, ahol úgy érezhetik, beszélniük kell róla. Például Minervának ott van a Rend, Mr. Weasleynek a szülei és a testvérei. Ráadásul Harry után Lupin, Miss. Granger és Mr. Weasley a Nagyúr első számú célpontjai. Talán az eskü elveszi mindenki kedvét a felesleges locsogástól.

Harry számára meglepő módon, senkinek nem volt ellenvetése az eskü ellen.

Harrynek kellett vállalnia az eskető szerepét, amit csak nagyon rossz szájízzel teljesített.

Egymással szemben állt Perselus Piton és Minerva McGalagony jobb kezükkel átfogva a másik csuklóját. Harry kettőjük között állt, pálcáját az összekulcsolt kezükhöz érintve.

- Esküszöl-e Minerva, hogy arról, amit ma itt megtudtál a küldetésről és Potter feladatáról, soha, semmilyen körülmények között, rajtunk kívül senkinek, sem embernek, sem semmilyen varázslénynek, semmilyen módon nem teszel említést?

- Esküszöm! – hangzott a válasz.

Harry pálcájából vörös fénynyaláb indult, és izzó drót módjára tekeredett Piton és McGalagony csuklója köré.

- Esküszöl, hogy sem tettel, sem gondolattal, sem egyéb módon nem adod tudtára senkinek rajtunk kívül, hogy velem találkoztál? Ha megszeged, meghalsz!

- Esküszöm! – a boszorkány szeme egy pillanatra megvillant a dühtől, de uralkodott magán.

Újabb fénysugár kapcsolódott az előzőhöz, keresztülfonva az elsőt, majd kihunyt.

McGalagony után Hermione következett. A lány, remegő lábakkal állt a férfi elé, de elszántan fogta meg a férfi csuklóját.

Piton ugyanazokat a mondatokat ismételte, mint az igazgatónőnél, de az esküt mégis másképp fejezte be.

- Ha megszegi Miss. Granger, büntetésként olyan fájdalmakat él át, amihez foghatót még soha nem érzett. A Crutiatus is eltörpül mellette.

Hermione ijedten nyelt egyet, de bólintott.

Ronnak szó szerint ugyanazzal kellett szembesülnie, mint korábban Hermionénak.

Utolsóként Remus állt oda Piton elé.

- Esküszöl-e Lupin, hogy arról, amit eddig tőlünk megtudtál a küldetésről, soha, semmilyen körülmények között, rajtunk kívül senkinek, sem embernek, sem, semmilyen varázslénynek semmilyen módon nem teszel még említést sem?

- Esküszöm! – hangzott a válasz.

- Esküszöl, hogy sem tettel, sem gondolattal, sem egyéb módon nem adod tudtára senkinek a jelen levőkön kívül, hogy velem találkoztál? Ha megszeged, büntetésed – egy pillanatra megvillant, majd elsötétült a szeme - Potter halála!

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kimondta az utolsó szót, bal kezével megragadta Harry csuklóját, szorosan tartotta, és nem engedte, hogy a pálca hegye egy pillanatra is eltávolodjon Lupinnal összefogott csuklójától. Szemeit azonban nem vette le Lupin arcáról.

- Esküszöm! – mondta Lupin, mielőtt Harry megszólalhatott volna.

A vörös sugár kiröppent Harry pálcájából, véglegesítve a szörnyű esküt.

A fiú végre kiránthatta kezét Piton vasmarkából, és elvörösödött arccal ordított közvetlenül a férfi arcába.

- Mit képzel magáról? Hogy tehette ezt? Mit akar ezzel bizonyítani? És te, Remus – fordult a másik férfi felé – hogy vethetted magad ilyen eskü alá? Hogy én milyen hülye vagyok! – csapott a fejére kissé színpadiasan. – Igaza van, amikor felelőtlen idiótának nevezett. Mert valóban az vagyok. Voltam olyan idióta, hogy bedőltem magának. Hogy bízni, és hinni kezdtem magában. Azonnal csinálja vissza ezt a szörnyű esküt! Most!

- Nem lehet – csitította Remus a feldúlt fiút. Harryn látszott, hogy legszívesebben törne-zúzna mérgében.

- Nincs semmi baj. Hidd el nekem, sohasem kerül sor az eskü beteljesülésére. És ha mégis elfogna Voldemort, inkább meghalnék, mint hogy eláruljalak téged, vagy a szövetségeseid. Még ha az éppen te vagy Perselus.

Harry képtelen volt lehiggadni. Idegesen járkált fel s alá a szobában, míg Piton meg nem elégelte és elé nem állt.

- Fogd már fel bolond kölyök, hogy muszáj volt! Lehet, hogy naiv lelkű Griffendélesként te mindenki ígéretét feltétel nélkül elfogadod és hiszel neki, én nem. A Sötét Nagyúr hű csatlósaként kénytelen vagyok több időt vele tölteni, mint egyesek – nézett erőteljesen a jelenlevőkre. Nekem az eskütök az életbiztosításom! Tudom, hogy Lupin számára a te életed előbbre való lesz a sajátjánál.

A férfi mindezt halkan, érzelmek nélkül mondta, de az utolsó mondatnál mégis megérintette a fiú vállát. Harry azonban kifordult az érintésből és hátrébb lépett.

- Maga még mindig nem érti - mondta gúnyosan. - Nem az eskü a lényeg, hanem a módja. Ahogy rákényszeríti másokra. Ahogy játszik velünk, és kihasznál minket. Ha Remus újra fogságba kerül, maga csak nyerhet. Ha nem törik meg, megölik, és maga megszabadul egy régi ellenségtől. Ha megtörik, akkor is meghal, sőt még tőlem is megszabadul. Ügyes! Voldemort pedig újra csak megdicsérheti. Végül is, melyik oldalon áll? Döntse már el végre, kihez is akar hűséges lenni!

Harry hátat fordított, és lemondóan legyintett egyet.

Piton halkan megköszörülte a torkát, és Minerva McGalagonyra nézett.

- Hajlandó vagy vállalni az eskető szerepét? Le akarom tenni Potternek a hűségesküt.

Meglepett horkantások hallatszottak innen-onnan a szobából, még Hermione is meglepetten sikkantott egyet.

Harry abbahagyta a morgást, és lopva körülnézett. Lupin és McGalagony bólogattak, Ron dermedten nézett maga elé, Hermione pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét. Csak ő nem értett semmit sem.

- Mi van? – súgta Ronnak. – Mitől vagytok úgy oda?

- Nem hallottad haver? – kérdezett vissza halkan Ron megrökönyödötten.

- Harry, a hűségeskü legalább annyira komoly, mint a megszeghetetlen eskü – súgta Hermione is. – Úgy, hogy vedd egy kicsit komolyabban.

- Minek? – kérdezte keserűen, most már egyáltalán nem suttogva. - Piton mostanában elég nagy tapasztalatra tett szert az esküdözésekben. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Narcissza Malfoy, megint Dumbledore, most meg én. Még hányszor akar valamire megesküdni? Nem kérek belőle.- A férfi felé fordult - Megmondtam, hogy elfogadom a segítségét. De nem kell több magából! Vagy legalábbis egyelőre nem… - tette hozzá halkabban. Vett néhány mély levegőt, hogy lehiggadjon, és a többiek felé fordult.

- Miután úgy tűnik, nem változtathatunk a történteken, folytassuk inkább az eredeti tervet. Találtunk egy másik lejáratot is a Titkok Kamrájába. Talán megnézhetnénk. – mutatott a kérdéses irányba, de meglepetésére csak az üres falat bámulhatta újra. Míg esküdöztek égre-földre, az ajtó önmagától bezáródott.

Elindult tehát a látszólag üres falszakasz felé, kinyújtotta kezét Piton felé, majd a címerrel a kezében rákoppintott a falra, elsziszegte a varázsszót.

- Mutasd magad most!

A különleges ajtótokban újra feltűnt az ajtó, rajta a megbűvölt, kígyós kilinccsel.

Most, hogy Harry már tudta a titkát, magabiztosan kapta el a felé kapó aranykígyó nyakát. A többiek, Piton kivételével, felszisszentek, és elismerően nézték a tizenhét éves ifjú varázslót, Lupin pedig büszkén kihúzta a vállát.

Pálcájuk fényénél indultak lefelé a meredek lépcsőkön. Elől Harry haladt, bár szíve a torkában dobogott, mögötte Piton, majd Hermione, McGalagony, Ron. A sort Lupin zárta. McGalagony ugyan vitatkozott egy sort az induláskor, ki kezdje a sort, de végül ő is belátta, hogy mindannyiuk közül egyedül Harrynek van esélye felfedezni, ha valamilyen varázslat párszaszóval van elrejtve.

A lépcső aljában hosszú, elég széles folyosó húzódott, amely kissé meredeken vezetett valahova lefelé. Itt már párosával haladtak, elég lassan, mindenre figyelve. Rövid séta után egy tömör kőfalhoz értek. A falon két elnyúló kígyó domborműve díszelgett, szemük helyén egy-egy smaragd színű kővel. Harry elmosolyodott. „Vannak dolgok, amik nem változnak"

- Tárulj – sziszegte mély, búgó hangon. Hermione, nem sokkal mögötte, halkan felnyögött. Harry bíztató mosollyal az arcán fordult a lány felé.

- Semmi baj, már találkoztam egy ilyen ajtóval másodikban is.

A falon megjelent egy egyre táguló rés, és a két kígyó, a megjelenő ajtóval együtt lassan besüllyedt a kőfalba, ők, pedig beléptek a nyíláson.

Olyan borzasztó, rothadó szag csapta meg a társaságot, hogy önkéntelenül is visszahőköltek. Végül Piton volt az, aki arca elé szorította talárját, és megindult előre. A többiek egymásra néztek, és elfintorodva követték a példáját.

Hosszú, félhomályba burkolózó terembe érkeztek, abba a helységbe, amit Harry már jól ismert. Újra felidéződtek benne a majdnem öt évvel ezelőtti események, és összerázkódott.

Odabenn nem változott semmi. Mitől is változott volna! Harry lopva körülnézett.

Az a bejárat, amelyen keresztül most érkeztek, a kamra közepe táján volt, az egyik kígyótestű oszlop takarásában. Tőle balra volt az a másik bejárat, ahonnan annak idején érkezett, a másik oldalon pedig, az oszlopok között, ott állt a toronymagas kőszobor, Mardekár Malazár. Velük szemben, ahova jelenleg a többiek egy emberként meredtek, ott feküdt a néhai Baziliskusból megmaradt, oszladozó, förtelmes bűzt árasztó tetem. Piton visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, egy pálcamozdulattal eltüntette a Baziliskus tetemét, egy másikkal pedig, friss levegőt varázsolt maguk köré. Nagyot szippantottak az üde, frissen vágott lucerna illatot árasztó levegőből. Most már a többiek is körülnéztek.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is láthatom ezt a helyet a saját szememmel – rebegte McGalagony professzor áhítatos hangon.

- Harry, el sem tudtam eddig képzelni, mekkora lehetett valójában az a kígyó – motyogta Hermione.

- Azta…- ámélkodott Ron is. - Ez még annál a levedlett kígyóbőrnél is legalább kétszer nagyobb volt.

Remus Harry mögé lépett, és bátorítóan rátette kezét a fiú vállára.

- James nagyon büszke lenne rád – mondta halkan.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és egyre a fekete hajú varázslót nézte, aki szinte megbabonázottan nézte az előttük tornyosuló szoboralakot.

Mardekár Malazár szobra méltóságteljesen magasodott föléjük.

A férfi észrevette, hogy már mindenki őt bámulja, és zavarában elvörösödött. Harry meglepve gondolt vissza az elmúlt évekre. Nem emlékezett rá ugyanis, hogy látta volna valaha is Pitont zavarban. Igen, látta dühtől eltorzult, vörös arccal, de zavarban? Nem.

A férfi megköszörülte a torkát, ránézett Harryre, és visszafordult az alapító szobra felé.

Harry értette a ki nem mondott kérést, és ő is a szobor felé fordult.

Visszaemlékezett azokra a mondatokra, amiket egykor Tom Denem szájából hallott, felnézett a kőarcra, és megismételte.

- Szólj hozzám Mardekár, Roxforti Négyek legdicsőbbike!

A kőarc megmozdult, szájürege kinyílt, láthatóvá téve a benne húzódó lépcsősort. A többiek most már meg sem próbálták elrejteni megdöbbenésüket, még Piton is felnyögött izgalmában.

Harry szégyenlősen elmosolyodott, és zavartan húzgálta talárja ujját.

- Ez nem nagy mutatvány. Csak azt ismételtem, amit Tom Denemtől hallottam egykor.

- Esetleg mi is megtudhatnánk, mi volt az? – kérdezte érdeklődve Lupin.

- Hogyhogy? Mi? – kérdezett vissza Harry, majd bocsánatkérő vigyorral folytatta. – Bocs, de mindig elfelejtem, hogy ti nem értitek. - A többiek értetlenkedő pillantása, megrántotta vállát. – Nekem nem tűnik fel, mikor párszaszót használok, csak ha kimondottan figyelek rá.

Ezúttal emberi nyelven is elismételte a mondatot, majd körülnézett, és nyeglén megkérdezte.

- Na, akkor bemegyünk?


	10. Egy apró siker

10. Fejezet

Egy apró siker

Teljes csendben lépkedtek felfelé, a három felnőtt szinte minden lépcsőfoknál megtorpant, pálcájukkal varázslatok után kutattak, majd továbbindultak. Harry is nyugtalan volt, mégis olyan gyerekes izgalom lett úrrá rajta, szinte szökdécselni akart felfelé a lépcsőn, és bizony minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne rohanjon előre az ismeretlen felé. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, nem is teljesen értette, mi a csuda van vele. Hisz, erről a helyről nem voltak túl jó emlékei, mégis, lelkének egy része azt éreztette vele, hogy nem kell félnie. Mintha Dumbledore professzor állandóan érezhető sugárzó bizakodása lett volna úrrá a testében. Még a pár lépéssel előtte járó Pitonnak is feltűnt Potter viselkedése. Hátrafordult, és pár pillanatig metsző tekintettel vizslatta a fiút. Ám szólni, még sem szólt egy mukkot sem, csak újra visszafordult és folytatta tovább a kutatást. A lépcső legfelső lépcsőfokán az elől járó McGalagony igazgatónő és Remus Lupin egyszerre szisszent fel a meglepetéstől. Előttük két kísértet tűnt fel a semmiből, minden átmenet nélkül. Még a faarcáról híres Perselus Piton képére is kiült a döbbenet attól, amit látott. A két kísértet kart karba öltve lebegett előttük. Az egyikük arcán jóindulatú mosoly, a másikon fensőbbséges gőg látszott. Harry egyik felnőttről a másikra nézett, magában viszont azon töprengett, vajon őt miért nem lepte meg, hogy mit találnak itt. Énjének egy kis része úgy érezte, mindig is tudta, mi van, vagyis inkább, mi lehet itt. Ám a következő pillanatban mégis eltátotta a száját. Igaz, ezzel nem volt egyedül. A mellé felsorakozó Hermione és Ron ugyanolyan döbbenettel nézték, amint a Mardekár ház volt házvezető tanára az egyik szellemalak felé fordul, fél térdre ereszkedik, arcáról leolvad mindenféle gőg és gúny, majd térdére hajtja fejét.

- Megtiszteltetés, hogy szemtől szemben találkozhatok a Roxfort egyik alapítójával, magával a nagy és nemes Mardekár Malazárral. A nevem, Perselus Piton, és a Mardekár ház házvezető tanára vagyok – voltam az utóbbi években.

A szellem, aki eddig átható, szúrós pillantásokkal figyelte a betolakodókat, most az előtte térdelő férfire nézett, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját, hanyagul intett, hogy álljon fel, de tekintete újra visszavándorolt az eddig térdelő alak mögött álló fiúra, aki most előrébb lépett.

- Úgy hiszem, te vagy Harry Potter – szólalt meg sziszegő hangon, miközben kissé megbiccentette a fejét.

- Úgy hiszem, maga pedig Mardekár Malazár – sziszegte vissza ugyanolyan hangnemben Harry, de ő is biccentett egy aprót. Egy röpke másodpercig csendben szemlélték egymást, de McGalagony is megtalálta a hangját, és kissé döbbenettel vegyes dühvel fordult a másik kísértethez.

- Meg vagyok döbbenve Helene. Mit keres Ön itt? És ami még fontosabb: HOGY KERÜL IDE?

A szürke, áttetsző női szellemalak látható módon elszégyellte magát. Harrynek egy pillanatra olyan érzése támadt, valószínűleg el is pirult volna, már ha egy kísértet képes lenne még a pirulásra.

- Sajnálom Minerva, de nem szólhattam erről a helyről. Kötött egy bűbáj, ami alól csak most nyertem feloldozást.

A jelenlevők összenéztek, de láthatóan egyikük sem értette, miről beszél voltaképpen a kísértet. A szellem felsóhajtott.

- Csak akkor jelenhetek meg ezen a helyen, ha maga Mardekár Malazár vagy leszármazottja magához hívat. Ezt a helyet én sem megtalálni, sem megnevezni nem tudom magamtól.

- Miért olyan fontos maga egy Mardekárosnak, hogy hívatni akarná? – kérdezte Ron értetlenül, de Remus leintette.

- Ron, Ő itt Helene Gray, Hollóháti Hedvig egyenes ági leszármazottja. Ti valószínűleg csak Szürke Hölgyként ismeritek.

Harryn valami jeges borzongás futott keresztül, és jelentőségteljesen összenézett Pitonnal.

- Hányszor járt ezen a helyen? És ki hívta? – kérdezte izgatottan.

- Most vagyok itt harmadszor. – Ránézett a kócos hajú fiúra, és fintorogva elhúzta a száját. - Először Malazár hívott ide, mikor itt hagytam a földi létet. Másodszor pedig az utolsó leszármazottja rendelt magához.

- Denem? Mit akart? – mordult újra Harry.

A kísértetalak nem volt hozzászokva, hogy egy tinédzser korú fiú faggatja, de mikor a többiek is kérdőn meredtek rá, válaszolt.

- Oh, Tom nagyon kedves, elbűvölő modorú fiú volt már az iskolás korában is. Sokat beszélgetett velem. Főleg az alapítók érdekelték. Életük, rokonok, fennmaradt ereklyék – merengett az emléken a Helene-nek nevezett kísértet.

- Mikor idehívott, már más volt. Megváltozott. Furcsán nézett ki. Véreres szemek, vakító, fehér bőr, viaszszerű arcvonások. És ez csak a külső volt. A modora is szokatlan volt. Parancsoló, türelmetlen. Először nem is akart semmit. Ám később eldicsekedett egy családi ereklyével, ami még Helgától maradt… – Harry szinte levegőt sem vett, olyan feszülten itta a kísértet minden szavát. – Egy hollót formázó arany teáskanna. Két szeme opál, csőréből lehet tölteni. Megmutatta, és azt mondta, idelent rejti el a kíváncsi szemek elől.

- Hol? – kérdezte Piton és Harry mohón.

- Azt nem tudom. Elküldött, mielőtt elrejtette.

A csalódottság moraja egy pillanatra végigszáguldott a társaságon, de Piton átvette a szót Harrytől.

- Most, miért van itt?

Ezúttal Malazár válaszolt. Ezúttal is Harrynek, párszaszóul.

- Én hívtam. Észleltem, hogy megnyílt a szobámból nyíló ajtó. Az ajtót rajtam kívül még senki nem használta. Úgy gondoltam, a magát sarjadékomnak nevező álnok, véráruló, félvér senkiházi tért vissza. Szerettem volna méltó fogadtatásban részesíteni. Biztos voltam benne, azért jött, amit elrejtett.

- Félvér Senkiházi? – kérdezett sziszegve vissza óvatosan Harry.

- És álnok véráruló – bólintott Malazár. – Harrynek tátva maradt a szája.

- De hát Ő az utolsó leszármazottja.

- Inkább halt volna ki a családom - sziszegte eltorzult arccal, bosszúsan -, mint hogy egy ilyen utód legyen az utolsó. Nem elég, hogy félvér, de a saját felmenőjét is elárulta.

- A felmenőjét? Mármint Morfinra gondol? Morfin Gomoldra, a nagybátyjára?

- Mit tudsz róla? – sziszegett meglepődve a szellem.

- Tudom, hogy Tom megölte apját és apai nagyszüleit, majd egy hamis emlék beültetése alapján elhitette nagybátyjával, hogy ő tette. Morfin az Azkabanban halt meg.

Halk köhintés zavarta meg kettőjük sziszegését. Piton volt az.

- Talán mi is megtudhatnánk Potter, mi ez a kedves bájcsevely kettőtök közt…? Ráadásul van ennél fontosabb dolgunk is, ha nem tévedek.

Harry elvörösödött zavarában. Valóban… most az egyszer legalábbis igaza van. Mégis figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfi kérdését.

- Ha nem tartja leszármazottjának Voldemortot, talán segíthetne nekünk… - fordult vissza Mardekárhoz, ezúttal emberi nyelven beszélve, hogy a többiek is értsék.

- És miért tenném? Hiszen te is csak egy félvér vagy.

- Valóban. Bár nem teljesen. Nekem mindkét szülőm varázsló volt… - fintorodott el Harry. De csak ez a „félvér" állíthatja meg azt az „álnok vérárulót". Ő nem csak félvéreket és muglikat, vagy mugliszármazásúakat gyilkol. Mindenkit, aki csak az útjába áll. Aranyvérűeket is…, még az alapítók leszármazottait sem kímélte.

Néma csendben álltak percekig, várták a szellem döntését. Végül csak bólintott.

- Gyertek utánam – mutatott jobb kezével Pitonra és Harryre. – Megmutatom nektek, amire kíváncsiak vagytok. A többiek viszont távozzanak. Most!

Összegyűltek kis körben, és egymásra néztek.

- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte aggódva Hermione. – Lehet, hogy csapda.

- Lehet… - vonta meg a vállát Harry, de gyomra ismét maroknyira szűkült.

- Harry, nem mehettek csak ketten – erősködött Lupin is. – Biztos van más megoldás is… – nézett a szellemre.

- Nem, nincs – rázta meg Mardekár a fejét. – Megvan rá az okom, hogy csak ők jöhetnek, de ez csak rám és rájuk tartozik. Térjenek vissza az iskola területére. Ez itt lenn, az én területem, az én otthonom. Másnak nincs itt keresnivalója.

Piton fekete szemei összeszűkültek egy pillanatra, mielőtt halkan megszólalt.

- Talán mégis lenne rá lehetőség, hogy mindannyian együtt menjünk…

- Igen? És hogyan? – kérdezte gúnyos mosollyal a szellem.

- Esetleg – vonta meg a vállát minden-mindegy alapon -, mi is a segítségére lehetünk valamiben.

- Miben lehetne egy ilyen senkiházi társaság segítségére a rettegett Mardekár Malazárnak?

- Lehet, hogy rosszul gondolom, de mióta elhagyta a földi létet, még nem tudta újra betenni a lábát az iskola falai közé. Úgy vélem, segíthetnénk ezen. Persze, csak, ha… - nem volt szükséges befejezni a mondatot, anélkül is mindenki értette.

Mardekár Malazár most először vette szemügyre alaposabban a fekete taláros férfit. Belenézett annak fekete szemeibe, de Piton állta a tekintetét, fejét felszegve állt előtte. A többiek csendben figyelték a néma szempárbajt.

- Legyen, ahogy akarjátok – mondta néhány másodperc múlva. – Kövessetek!

A szellemet követve, hamarosan egy sötét alagúthoz értek, amely meredeken lejtett valahova a mélybe. Hermione halkan felnyikkant és Ron karjába csimpaszkodva folytatta az útját. A többiek sem tűntek túl feldobottnak, de pálcájuk hegyén fényt gyújtottak, és megadó sóhajjal követték kísérőjüket, aki megtorpanás nélkül suhant előttük.

Jó tízperces séta után elértek a folyosó végét, ahol Mardekár megtorpant és feléjük fordult.

- Mutatok valamit nektek. – A fal felé fordult, két kezét úgy húzta végig a köveken, mintha meg akarná tisztítani valamiféle szennyeződéstől.

Mindenki felhördült, mikor a megérintett kövek néhány pillanatra eltűntek, és a fal mögött egy megpillantottak egy termet, amelynek közepén egy emelvény állt, rajta egy hollóformájú tárggyal.

- A bejutás a ti dolgotok. Odaát találkozunk – mosolyodott el aljasul, és átlibbent a falon.

A többiek még fel sem ocsúdtak a szellem által okozott meglepetésből, amikor Piton már pálcával a kezében vizsgálta a falat, azzal a különös derűvel, amit Harry Dumbledore-tól is látott már. Megsimította a köveket, éppen úgy mint az előbb a kísértet, de semmi sem történt. Lupin is odaállt mellé, majd hümmögve fordultak az igazgatónő felé. Kérdő tekintetüket látva, McGalagony is megvizsgálta a falat, de tanácstalanul felvonta a vállát, és összehúzta a szemét.

Mindannyian Harryre néztek.

- Mi van már? Nem találnak semmit? – idegeskedett, körmét piszkálgatva Harry.

- Hát… találni éppen találtunk – mondta csendesen Lupin -, de még nem tudjuk, hogy jutunk be. Gyere ide légy szíves.

Már mindannyian a folyosó végén lévő fal előtt álldogáltak.

- Érzel valamit? Akármit? – kérdezték a felnőttek Harrytől.

A fiú egyikről a másikra nézett, majd megállapodott Pitonon.

- Na ne! Ugye nem tőlem várják a megoldást? Ezt nem gondolhatják komolyan? – rázta meg a fejét.

- A szobámban is megtaláltad a lejáratot – mutatott rá Piton.

- Legalább próbáld meg! – győzködte Remus is.

Harry felsóhajtott és eléjük állt.

- Mit tegyek? – kérdezte halkan.

- Csak kövesd a megérzéseid – dünnyögte Piton, és mindannyian hátrébb léptek tőle.

Néhány pillanatig farkasszemet nézett a puszta fallal. Elővette pálcáját, majd mégis inkább eltett. Rátette puszta kezét a falra, és ugyanúgy végighúzta rajta, mint Mardekár Malazár. A fal újra elhalványult, láthatóvá téve a túloldalán levő termet, majd ismét csak a kövek voltak tapinthatóak. Harry egy pillanatra megrázkódott, majd kiegyenesedett

Visszafordult a többiekhez, és lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Sajnálom, nem megy. Menjünk innen, elment a kedvem az egésztől. – Hangja furcsán magas, majdnem cincogó volt.

Lupin és Piton összenéztek és egyszerre bólintottak. McGalagony Ron és Hermione elé állt, pálcáját készenlétben tartva.

- Potter, nézz rám! – szólt szigorúan Piton. Most!

A fiú lassan felemelte fejét, és rájuk nézett. Szeme fehérje vörösbe fordult, hangja sziszegő lett.

- Soha nem juttok be élve, betolakodók. Nincs rajtam hatalmatok. És most végetek! – Előhúzta pálcáját és egyenesen Pitonra szegezte.

- Potter, zárd le az elméd! Küzdj! – sürgette a tanár. – Meg tudod csinálni!

Harry kezében megremegett a pálca. Arca görcsösen rángatózott, szeme meg-megrebbent. Látszott rajta, hogy szinte emberfeletti küzdelmet folytat elméje visszaszerzéséért.

- Meneküljetek! – nyögte a saját hangján. – Fussatok!

- A mindenségét Potter! Hagyd abba a nyavalygást és küzdj. Küzdj, ha nem akarod, hogy a barátaid, és az úgynevezett keresztapád meghaljon a kezed által – sürgette újra a férfi. – Nyisd ki az ajtót, és el fog tűnni. Csináld, amit mondtam!

Hermione, az öklét harapdálva figyelte, ahogy barátja minden mozdulatért megküzdve a fal felé fordul, és pálcáját felemelve suttogja.

- Bombarda!

Hatalmas robbanás hallatszott, óriási porfelleg borított be mindent.

Néhány perc elteltével a por leült. A fal eltűnt. Helyette ott volt a korábban látott terem, a lebegő Mardekár. A nyílás előtt pedig Harry földön heverő teste.

Lupin ért oda elsőként. Azonnal térdre ereszkedett, megvizsgálta az eszméletlen fiút sérülések után kutatva, de megnyugodva látta, hogy néhány horzsoláson és zúzódáson kívül, nincs komolyabb baja. Ölébe vonta fejét, kisimította az izzadt fiú arcából a hajtincseit, és szólongatni kezdte.

- Harry, térj magadhoz. Minden rendben lesz.

A férfi óvatosan megpaskolta az arcát. Semmi reakció.

- Stimula! – mormogta Piton hátuk mögül, miközben felsőbbrendű gúnyvigyort eresztett meg a térdelő Lupin felé. – Micsoda alak – sziszegte összeszorított fogai közül. – Eszébe sem jut, hogy varázslás is van a világon.

Harry megmozdult, majd felnyögött és a fejéhez kapott.

- Auuú! Ez fáj!

Fején jókora dudor éktelenkedett, amelyből szivárgott a vér.

Lassan felült és körülnézett.

- Mi történt? Minden olyan homályos… - hunyorgott.

Hermione és Ron megkönnyebbülten mosolygott össze. Hermione lehajolt, levette a fiú szemüvegét és megtisztította a rátapadt portól.

- Tessék. Így már biztosan jobb lesz… – nyújtotta vissza.

- Hát haver, jól ránk ijesztettél – nyújtotta a kezét Ron, és felsegítette barátját a földről.

- Hogy érzi magát Mr. Potter? – kérdezte McGalagony professzor is aggódó arccal.

- Öhm, hát az hiszem, jól vagyok. Jól leszek… – javította ki magát, amikor Remus sápadt arcára nézett. – Kicsit hányingerem van.

Nem szükséges – hárította el azt kicsiny fiolát, amit Piton varázsolt elő talárja egyik zsebéből. – Magától is elmúlik.

- Ha tényleg hősködni akarsz, nem bánom, de vedd figyelembe, hogy az előbb minden erődet kimerítette a Nagyúr bűbájával való hadakozásod. Még nem végeztünk.

Harry szó nélkül elvette az üvegcsét és kiürítette. Pár pillanat múlva valóban jobban érezte magát.

- Mi történt velem az előbb? Miért nem maga volt a helyemben? – kérdezte keserűn?

- Talán, mert nem engem jelöltek meg egyenrangúként? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Piton.

Harryben elpattant egy szál.

- Na nehogy már. Csak nem azt állítja, hogy Voldemort gondolt erre is, mikor ezt a csapdát készítette? Hiszen akkor még nem is hangzott el a jóslat.

- Nem ezt mondtam. De tény, hogy Mardekár Malazár után, csak a te kezed érintése után váltak átlátszóvá a falak. Van benned valami a Nagyúrból, amiért sikerült.

- Tévedés – lebegett Piton elé a szellem Mardekár. – Óriási tévedés. Potterben valóban van valami, de nem Tomból. Vagyis, nem csak belőle.

Ezúttal McGalagony bólintott.

- Tehát Albusnak igaza volt. Rengeteget kutatott, de semmi konkrétumot nem talált. Mégis úgy vélte, hogy nem véletlen, hogy Mr. Potter is, ahogy a teljes Potter család is kivétel nélkül, a Griffendél házba került.

Harry nem értette, de úgy látszik rajta kívül mindenki más igen. Várta-várta a választ, majd mivel az nem érkezett meg, felcsattant.

- Na most meg mi van?

- Harry, nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy mégsem a mardekárban a helyed – vigyorgott boldogan Ron.

- Valóban – bólintott az igazgatónő is. Szeme sarkából most hiányzott néhány ránc, ahogy büszkén figyelte tanítványát.

- Még mindig nem értem – ráncolta össze homlokát Harry, és várakozón nézett Remusra, aki elmosolyodott.

- Akkor segítek. Emlékszel még biztos a második év végére. Griffendél Godrik kardjára. Mit is mondott az igazgató?

- Hát azt, hogy csak egy igazi griffendéles használhatja.

- Én úgy hallottam, korábban azt szót használtad ízig-vérig griffendéles – helyesbített Remus, kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szót.

Harry szemei kitágultak, egy pillanatra levegő után kapkodott és egyenként végigmérte a körülötte állókat. Azok bólintottak. Ron, Hermione, Lupin és McGalagony büszkén mosolyogva, Piton savanyú ábrázattal, a kísértet pedig közönyösen.

- gy igaz. Te vagy Griffendél Godrik jelenlegi, utolsó élő leszármazottja. – A szellem bólintott és enyhén meghajolt.

- Köszöntelek ifjú Griffendél! Már abban a pillanatban tudtam ki vagy, mikor megláttalak. Csak rád kell nézni. Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, hogy még a házvezető tanárodnak sem tűnt fel a hasonlatosság már évek óta. Hiszen meglepően hasonítasz Godrikra.

Piton nem bírta tovább a közjátékot, és unott hangon közbevágott.

- Ha mindenki befejezné Potter további ajnározását, talán folytathatnánk az utunkat. De úgy látom, feladatunk eltörpül amellett, hogy Mr. Potter kiválóságáról tudjunk meg további részleteket.

Harry felsóhajtott. „Úgy tűnik, a dolgok nem változnak" – állapította magában ma már sokadjára.

- Igaza van. Vannak fontosabb dolgaink is. – dünnyögte csendesen, és elindult, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye a termet.

Megálltak a nyílásban és bekukucskáltak. A teremben félhomály honolt, de a padlón jól kivehető minták voltak, látszólag véletlenszerű formában elhelyezve. Állatok, hieroglifák, betűk, számok. Egészen a terem közepén álló emelvényig.

Már majdnem elindultak, amikor Hermione felkapott egy nagyobb követ a földről és a terembe dobta. A kő nagyot koppant odabenn, majd meglepő dolog történt. A minta, amint a kő megállt, egyszerűen eltűnt és a termen a zöld színű villámlás suhant keresztül, amely egyenesen a minta felé irányult. Ha valaki ott állt volna, körülbelül mellmagasságban.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – suttogták döbbenten. – Soha nem jutunk be.

- Jaj, dehogynem – vakarta meg az orrát Ron bosszúsan. – Mindössze nem érhet le a lábunk a földre. Megvárjuk, míg mind szellemek leszünk és berepülünk.

- Mr. Weasley! Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – csattant fel a házvezetőnő.

- Nem is annak szántam – morogta a vöröshajú fiú az orra alatt.

- Talán próbáljuk meg egyenként megsemmisíteni a mintákat, és nézzük meg, mi lesz – dünnyögte Harry.

- Egyéb nagyszerű ötlet, Mr. Potter?

- Nos, van…

Kinyújtotta pálcás kezét és…

- Invito tűzvillám! – kiáltotta hangosan.

Piton megcsóválta a fejét.

- A maga fejéből nem lehet kiverni, hogy a varázserő hatékonysága nincs összefüggésben a kiáltozással?

- De, mintha már említette volna valaki. Nem tudja, ki lehetett?

- Vigyázz a nyelvedre kölyök! – sziszegte mérgesen Piton.

- Akkor talán abbahagyhatná a piszkálásom végre – vágta rá Harry.

- Harry, Perselus azonnal hagyjátok abba! – állt közéjük Remus, majd a következő másodpercben lebukott, mert valami sötét foltként, villámsebesen közeledett felé.

Harry újra kinyújtotta a kezét és elkapta az apró tűzvillámot. Egy pöccintés, és egy hangtalan varázsige segítségével eredeti méretűvé változtatta a seprűt, és kihívó szemmel nézett Pitonra.

- Harry! – figyelmezette Remus.

Mondd Harry, te mindenhova magaddal hurcolod a seprűdet? – kérdezte Hermione epésen.

- Aha. – Harry nem értette, mi olyan furcsa ebben. Mióta csak megvan a seprűje, nem vált meg tőle, kivéve ötödévben, mikor Umbrigde elvette tőle.

- Mi a terved? – kérdezte Remus.

- Na, álljon meg a menet! Potter nem megy sehova.

- És ki állít meg benne? Maga? És hogyan? – Harry gondolkodás nélkül lába közé kapta a seprűt és beszáguldott a terembe.

- Óh, hogy azt az idióta mindenit ennek a kölyöknek! Kiállhatatlan, arrogáns, pökhendi, akárcsak az apja – vicsorgott Piton, miközben ő is hívott egy seprűt a seprűtárolóból.

- Vigyázz rá! – óvta Lupin, és mosolyogva útjára eresztette a kissé feldúlt varázslót.

Harry az emelvény körül körözött, egyre kisebb és kisebb körben, mindent alaposan megfigyelve. Mellette a kísértet lebegett, és figyelte a fiú minden mozdulatát. Az emelvény előtt nem voltak minták, de ettől még nem gondolt rá, hogy leszálljon a seprűről. Itt érte utol Piton.

- Szerencséd, hogy per pillanat más dolgunk van. Máskülönben szívesen szembesítenélek az indulataimmal – sziszegte halkan, hogy a többiek ne hallják.

A szellem halkan nevetett.

- Mintha csak Godrikot láttam volna. Úgy látszik, a meggondolatlanság tényleg griffendéles tulajdonság.

Piton összeráncolta a szemeit, de csendben maradt. Figyelmét a pódiumon levő holló formájú teáskannára irányította.

Látszólag semmi sem védte a kannát, de mikor Harry óvatosan kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megfogja egy zöld színű burok ragyogott fel a kanna körül, mintha valamiféle erőtér védené. Harry elkapta a kezét, és kérdőn nézett a mellette lebegő férfire. A zöld burok továbbra is látható maradt.

- Elég legyen már ebből a gyerekes viselkedésből. Tudom, hogy ennél még neked is több eszed van. Hát használd, mielőtt cselekszel. Nem tudom, mi ütött beléd, de embereld meg végre magad.

Harry lesütötte a szemét és elgondolkozott. „Tényleg, mi ütött belém? Az utóbbi időben már egész jól kijöttünk egymással. Na jó, ez azért túlzás, de mintha valami megváltozott volna. Akkor most mi van?"

- Elnézést – suttogta alig hallhatóan.

Piton bólintott és újra a kannára nézett. Elmormolt pár varázsigét, de nem történt semmi.

- Mi van, ha a diffindóval próbáljuk? – próbálkozott Harry.

- Diffindóval?

- Maga is látta a gyűrűt Dumbledore professzor ujján. A kő meg volt repedve. Milyen más ige képes még erre?

- És mi lesz a védőburokkal?

- Tényleg…

- Hogy tudjuk eltűntetni?

- Mit gondol Mr. Potter, mit csinálok? – kérdezett vissza ingerülten.

- Elnézést.

Mégsem bírt csendben maradni. A feszültségtől bizsergett keze-lába. Hogy mindezt leküzdje, Mardekárhoz fordult, hogy segítséget kérjen, de a szellem időközben kámforrá vált.

- Hát ez meg hová tűnt? – döbbent le.

- Mi tarthat ennyi ideig? – rángatta meg Hermione pólóját Ron. - Miért nem csinálnak már valamit?

- Ronald Weasley! Ha megkérhetnélek, befognád egy kicsit. Már így is éppen elég ideges vagyok.

- Mr. Weasley! Mit gondol, miért nem rohan az ember fejjel a falnak?

Talán nem volt teljesen helyénvaló McGalagony professzor kérdése, de mindenesetre elég volt ahhoz, hogy a kezdődő vitát megakadályozza.

- Gyerekek, ne kezdjétek ti is. – Lupin fáradtan felsóhajtott. – Éppen elég Harry és Perselus is. Mint két rossz gyerek.

McGalagony halkan felkuncogott.

- Igen. Valakikre határozottan emlékeztetnek. Azt hiszem Mr. Potter képes kihozni Perselusból a legrosszabbat. Akárcsak James.

Hermione feszülten figyelte a teremben folyó eseményeket. Halkan felszisszent, mikor a zöld fény körbevette az aranyholló formájú kannát, és Harry elkapta a kezét.

Ez a többieket is arra késztette, hogy odafigyeljenek.

- Mi lehet ez a fény? –tűnődtek.

- Olyan színe van, mint a halálos átoknak. – suttogta Hermione.

Remus halkan felnyögött az aggodalomtól. Egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy Harry odabenn legyen, de semmi használható ötlet nem jutott eszébe.

- Harry, nehogy szabad kézzel megérintsd! – kiáltott oda Ron barátjának. - Emlékezz Katie Bellre!

Harry meghallotta barátja figyelmeztetését, és bólintott. Eszébe jutott egy kósza ötlet. Elengedte seprűje nyelét, és óvatosan lehúzta pólóját. Egy pillanatra elvesztette egyensúlyát, de azonnal korrigált, és Piton is elkapta a karját, hogy megtartsa. Ráfektette a ruhadarabot a seprűre, de egyelőre nem mozdult.

Közben Piton további ráolvasásokat mondott a kannán levő bűbájra, egy Harry számára ismeretlen nyelven. Egyszercsak a zöld fény eltűnt, csak a kanna maradt a helyén.

A férfi fáradtan felsóhajtott, és Harryre nézve bólintott.

A fiú vigyázva közelített a hollóhoz, de merészet gondolva, előbb előhúzta a pálcát, és a kimondta az azonosító varázsigét.

- Demonstrate!

A kanna csőréből egy halvány, kígyóra emlékeztető arc emelkedett ki, majd lassan füstté vált.

„Szóval ez az! Egyet megtaláltunk." Fel sem merült benne, hogy az eddigi fárasztó mesterkedésük egy újabb hamis emlékdarab felé vezethet, de most mégis megkönnyebbült egy kicsit.

Pitonra nézett, és amikor látta, hogy a férfi is készen áll, ráborította a pólóját a teáskannára. Magához szorította, készen arra, hogy azonnal felhúzza seprűjét, ha bármi is történne.

De nem történt semmi.

Leszálltak a seprűről, és körbeállták a horcruxot.

- Tudja valaki, hogyan kell egy ilyet elpusztítani? –hangzott el Ron szájából az időszerű kérdés.


	11. Összjáték

11. Fejezet

Összjáték

- Azt hiszem, Mr. Potter, időszerű lenne felülvizsgálni korábbi döntéseit – villantott fel egy félmosolyt az igazgatónő.

- Nem tudom, miért kéne meggondolnom magam – rázta meg a fejét Harry.

- Nos, a mai teljesítménye, teljesítményük – helyesbített egy rosszalló pillantást vetve az asztal másik végén ülő Pitonra - ugyan valóban elképesztő, de valljuk be őszintén, sok szerencsés véletlen is közrejátszott a sikerben.

- Mint, mindig – vonta meg a vállát fáradtan.

Az igazgatói irodában gyűltek össze. Megfürödtek, ettek is egy pár falatot, sőt még egy-két óra pihenésre is jutott idejük. Tele voltak megválaszolandó kérdésekkel, és Dumbledore-tól remélték a válaszokat, ám amikor beléptek az irodába, csalódottan állapították meg, hogy a festmény üres. Dumbledore valamelyik másik keretében tartózkodik éppen. Jelenleg mindannyian arra vártak, hogy mikor tér vissza. A várakozás közben McGalagony megpróbálta meggyőzni Pottert és a többieket, hogy térjenek vissza az utolsó tanévre, mindeddig kevés sikerrel. Volt még ugyan egy-két adu a kezében, de ezeket csak végső esetben akarta kijátszani. Össze-összenézett Lupinnal, aki alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. Ron és Hermione fáradtan kavargatták az előttük levő teát, Piton arcáról szokás szerint megint nem lehetett leolvasni semmit. Harry az asztalon könyökölt, fejét egyik kezére ejtve, másik kezével, pedig idegesen dobolt, McGalagony pedig az előtte levő papírokat kezdte rendezgetni.

Mardekár szellemalakja fel-alá lebegett köztük, bejárta az igazgató irodát, és egy kísértettől szokatlan türelmetlenséggel viselte a várva-várt férfi távollétét.

Mióta Harry egy roppant egyszerű vérségi bűbáj ráolvasásával megszabadította Mardekár Malazárt – a szerinte - Griffendél átoknak nevezett rontástól, amely ez idáig távol tartotta az alapítót a Roxforttól, nem lehetett vele bírni. Azonnal mindent látni akart, fel akarta keresni az összes festményt és kísértetet, és alig várta már az iskolakezdést. Harry ráolvasása ugyan felszabadította az átok alól, de egyben újabb átkot is akasztott a nyakába. Mégsem bírt haragudni a zöld szemű, Godrikra oly sok mindenben hasonlító fiúra. Sőt! Egyenesen mardekároshoz illő tettnek minősítette azt a bűbájt, amit a fiú a nyakába varrt.

Miután McGalagony tanárnő felvilágosította, hogy minden ilyen családi, vérségi bűbáj esetén a szándék, és nem a szöveg a legfontosabb, Harry néhány perc töprengés után a szellem elé állt, és így szólt:

- Én, Harry James Potter feloldom ősöm, Griffendél Godrik átkát. Mai naptól, bármikor szabad bejárásod lesz a Roxfortba, mindaddig, amíg az itt tanuló és tanító aranyvérű, és nem aranyvérű diákokat és tanárokat nem veszélyezteted. E bűbáj azonnal elenyészik, ha ezzel ellentétesen cselekszel te magad, vagy ha megpróbálsz valakit erre rávenni, akár szóval, akár erővel. Sőt, ha tudomásodra jut, hogy bárki más hasonló módon akar cselekedni, azonnal köteles vagy jelenteni a Roxfort igazgatójának, vagy tanárainak.

Mikor beléptek az igazgatói iroda ajtaján, a falon levő festmények felháborodva mutogattak Pitonra, és egymás szavába vágva próbálták meggyőzni McGalagonyt, hogy azonnal hívja az aurorokat. Végül az idős asszony lecsendesítette őket, úgyhogy most összegyűltek egy festményen, és halkan sutyorogva tárgyalták az irodában folyó eseményeket.

Előttük az asztalon, egy szürkésfehér rongyba csavart csomag hevert.

Halk köhintés hallatszott Dumbledore festményéből, majd izgatott sürgés-forgás a többiből. Harryék felkapták a fejüket, és mind a festmény köré gyűltek.

Ron és Remus boldogan mosolyogtak, Hermione is ott állt mellettük. Piton, arcát leszegve, kezét a háta mögé dugva álldogált a hátuk mögött. Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy Harry, néhány lépés zavart hátrálás után lehajtja a fejét, szeméből némán hullanak a földre könnyei.

- Boldog vagyok, hogy újra láthatlak titeket – szólalt meg halkan az elhunyt varázsló.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy még egyszer beszélhetek veled Albus – viszonozta az üdvözlést Remus.

- Üdv, azt hiszem, izé… örülök, hogy látom professzor úr – motyogta Ron vörös arccal.

- Perselus, kedves barátom… – fordult Piton felé.

A férfi bólintott, de nem emelte fel a fejét.

- Óh, Harry, kedves fiam. Jó, hogy itt vagy – nézett most Harryre. – Szeretnék mindkettőtökkel váltani pár szót. Azt hiszem, van pár dolog, amit meg kell vitatnunk.

- Mire emlékszik igazgató úr? – szólalt meg rekedt, tompa hangon Harry, de Pitonhoz hasonlóan ő sem nézett az igazgatóra.

A többiek némán figyelték a közjátékot, majd Remus odalépett keresztfiához, és vállára tette a kezét.

- Magatokra hagyunk titeket. Félóra múlva visszajövünk. Minden rendben lesz Harry.

Miután a többiek elhagyták az irodát, a két varázsló zavartan toporgott a festmény előtt. Egyikük sem nézett, sem Dumbledore-ra, sem a másikra.

- Nézzetek rám! Mindketten! – szólalt meg szigorúan a festményből Dumbledore.

- Tudom, hogy nagyon nehéz dolgot kértem mindkettőtöktől, de megnyugtat az a tudat, hogy együtt látlak titeket. Figyelj rám Harry! Tudom, hogy sok fájdalom ért rövid életed során, és nem volt kellemes, szemtanúja lenni egy balesetnek, de…

- Miféle balesetről beszél? – tört ki a fájdalmas hang Harryből. - Magát egyszerűen meggyilkolták. - Végre felemelte könnyektől vörös arcát, és Pitonra mutatott. – Itt áll Ön előtt a gyilkosa. Kérdeztem már, mire emlékszik?

Egyre jobban belelovalta magát a dühöngésbe.

- Hogy mondhatja, hogy baleset? Itt voltam, láttam mindent. Az nem baleset volt. Ostoba vénember! Hát mindent elfelejtett?

Piton megrázkódott és a fiú vállához kapott, egy lendülettel maga felé fordította és közvetlen közelből ordított az arcába:

- Hogy mersz így beszélni az igazgatóval! Ostoba taknyos kölyök! Azonnal kérj bocsánatot!

Piton fenyegetően emelkedett Harry fölé, aki hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki. Alig kapott levegőt, miközben hol az egyikre, hol a másikra mutatott.

-- Én ostoba? Én? – kacagott két levegővétel között. - És akkor minek nevezi magát? – mutatott Pitonra. – És maga? Teljes mértékben megbízom Perselus Pitonban – utánozta Dumbledore hangját Harry. Újabb nevetési roham –… már az oldalát fogta, mert annyira szúrta a kínos nevetés. – Ez jó! Nagyon jó! - Hirtelen elhalt a nevetése. Falnak tántorodott, lassan lecsúszott a földre. Testéhez húzta lábait, és átkarolta őket. Lassan ringatta magát. - Hogy engedhette, hogy mindez megtörténjen? Nekem szükségem volt magára – motyogta halkan. A teremben halk énekszó hallatszott. Piton felnézett a hisztérikus állapotban levő fiúról. Tekintette, a zene forrását kereste. Kinézett az ablakon. A látóhatáron feltűnt Fawkes, ugyanazt a dallamot búgta, mint Dumbledore halálának napján. Berepült az ablakon, lassan leereszkedett Harry vállára, és ránézett. Harry visszanézett rá. Bánatos, szinte emberi fájdalmat tükröző szempár nézett vele szembe.

- Tudom, neked is hiányzik – suttogta, miközben gépiesen simogatta a madár tollait. Fawkes, dallamos hangja újra felbúgott, majd felemelkedett Harry válláról, és átszállt a Pitonra.

A férfi megmerevedett, de nem hessentette el a madarat. Életében először fordult elő vele, hogy a főnix a vállára szállt. A madár lágy, búgó hangja enyhülést hozott a lelkükre. Harry békét érzett maga körül, lassan megnyugodott és felállt. Nem nézett fel. Szégyellte ugyan az előbbi kirohanását, mégsem érezte, hogy bocsánatot kéne kérnie. Hogy is várhatták volna el, hogy felnőtt módon viselkedjen, miközben, mindenki úgy bánik vele, mint egy gyermekkel. Az igazgató megint elhallgatott előle dolgokat, és… - kényszeríttette magát, hogy elszakadjon sötét gondolataitól. Érdeklődő arcot erőltetett magára és végül felnézett az igazgatóra. Pitont még mindig kizárta a látómezejéről.

Az igazgató szomorúan ingatta fejét, majd megtörölte szemét, melyben mintha megcsillant volna valami.

- Tényleg sajnálatos, ami történt – kezdte halkan Dumbledore. – Nem, nem a halálomra gondolok. Mindenkinek eljön egyszer az ideje. Ez most az enyém volt.

Harry, tudod jól, hogy soha nem hibáztattam döntéseiért Perselust, és mindig a legmélyebb bizalmamat élvezte. Megvolt rá az okom, hogy mindez miért történt úgy, ahogy. Fájdalom, de még nem árulhatom el. Hamarosan úgy is megtudod.

Perselus, a végrendeletemben leírtak felmentenek téged a gyilkosság vádja alól. Ha bármikor, a későbbiek folyamán lelepleződsz Voldemort és a halálfalók előtt, napvilágra kerül a levelem, amely tisztázni fog téged. Természetesen ugyanez történik, ha a minisztérium kapna el.

Piton felkapta a fejét.

- Nincs szükségem felmentésre. Gyilkos vagyok. Megérdemlem, hogy az Azkabanba zárjanak.

- Ne beszélj így barátom. Tudom, hogy sokat kértem tőled. Te voltál az egyetlen, akire számíthattam, és nem engedhetem meg, hogy az én döntésem következményeiért te felelj. Harry, remélem, te is elfogadod bocsánatkérésemet. Tudom, nem helyeselted, hogy a csillagvizsgáló toronyban megbénítottalak, de ez volt az egyetlen módja, hogy megvédjelek. Ugyanakkor rossz volt látnom a csalódottságod és a fájdalmad.

- Tudom, hogy csak védeni próbált – szólalt meg halk, rekedt hangon Harry. – De segíthettem volna. Együtt elbírtunk volna velük. Sőt, már hamarabb is. Hisz csak Malfoy volt ott. Tudom, hogy őt is védte azzal, hogy engem a sóbálvány átokkal sújtott. – tette hozzá még halkabban. Az igazgató lassan bólintott.

- Ne hibáztasd túlságosan Mr. Malfoyt. Neki sem volt választása.

- Tudom. És nehezen…, de elismerem, hogy tévedtem vele kapcsolatosan. – vallotta be vonakodva. Piton csodálkozva kapta fel a fejét. – Én… én láttam… a félelmet az arcán, és ő… ő leengedte a pálcáját. Nem követte volna el a gyilkosságot, pedig neki sem volt más választása. Nem lehet most könnyű neki – tette hozzá suttogva, inkább magának bizonygatva.

- Örülök, hogy ezt belátod. Nagyon érett gondolkodásról tesz ez tanúvallomást. – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. - De félre a múlttal. Meg kell osztanom veletek néhány gondolatot, amelyre már nem volt módom. Tudni szeretném Harry, beavattál-e bárkit is a barátaidon kívül az ügyünkbe.

- Hát…, rajtuk kívül, csak Remus és McGalagony professzor tudja. És Ginny is ismer néhány részletet. Nem, a horcruxokról nem tud, de tudja, hogy ő – bökött fejével Piton felé morcosan – velünk van. Megmentette Remus életét. – tette még hozzá.

- Értem. Nos, elmesélnétek, hogy mi történt azóta? De talán jobb lenne, ha behívnánk a többieket is. Mindannyiunk érdeke, hogy megosszuk a tudomásunkra jutott információkat a többiekkel. Saját tévedésem árán jöttem rá, hogy a több tudás hasznosabb, mint kevesebb.

A kísértet kivételével mindannyian visszatértek az igazgatói irodába. Malazár azonban úgy döntött, hogy túl unalmas lenne a megbeszélés, és felfedezőútra indult a rég nem látott kastély falai között. Úgy foglaltak helyett az asztalnál, hogy mindannyian lássák Dumbledore festményét. Piton és Harry halkan felidézték az elmúlt két hónap eseményeit. Első találkozásukat a Dursley házban, a Grimmauld téri éjszakát, Siport és a medált, Godric's Hollow-t, Remus szökését, a hoppanálás vizsgát és Peter Knight-ot, meg az előző hetet, ami alatt rájöttek, hogy vissza kell menni a Titkok Kamrájába, Mardekár Malazárt.

A beszámoló végeztével Harry kibontotta a koszos pólót, amelybe csavarva ott feküdt a kanna, Hollóháti Hedvig öröke.

Dumbledore büszkén mosolygott, és egyik kezével végigsimított hosszú szakállán. Szemei elismerően csillogtak félhold alakú szemüvege mögött.

- Nagyon szép munka! – emelte meg süvegét. – De most jön a neheze. El is kell pusztítani.

- Hát pont ez az! – motyogta Harry. – Hogyan? Már elnézést professzor úr, de még Önnek is nehezére esett, hogy a gyűrűt elpusztítsa. Hogyan sikerülhetne ez pont nekem? Azt sem tudom, hogy kezdjek hozzá.

Még folytatta volna a panaszos monológot, de az igazgató finoman közbeszólt.

- Tudom, hogy számodra milyen nehéz mindez. Szinte még gyerek vagy, míg Voldemort egy sokat megért, hatalmas varázsló. De ne feledd: egyenrangúként jelölt meg.

- Akkor tévedett. – szögezte le csendesen. - Én sosem leszek, olyan erős, mint ő, vagy maga, vagy akár még Piton. Bármelyik felnőtt varázsló erősebb nálam.

- Ugyan Harry! – szólt közbe Lupin, és megszorította Harry összekulcsolt kezeit. –Nem sok felnőtt varázsló mondhatja el magáról, hogy szembeszállt Voldemorttal, nem egy de négy alkalommal, és túlélte.

- Csak szerencsém volt. – Harry már kiabált. – Hányszor kell még önmagam ismételgetni, mire mindenki felfogja! NEM AZ ÉN ÉRDEMEM! Mindig segített valaki. És majdnem mindig megsérült, vagy meghalt valaki. És ezt nem akarom!

- Jaj, Harry! – Hermione arca sápadt volt, de elszánt. – Már annyiszor átbeszéltük mindezt. Ne kezdjük elölről. Önszántunkból követünk téged. Megbeszéltük, nem? Nem vagy egyedül. Ott vagyunk veled. Mind. – Körülnézett. A többiek szó nélkül bólintottak, még Piton is.

Harry is felemelte a fejét, és némán figyelte a többiek arcát. Azt tudta, hogy Remus, Hermione és Ron bármit megtenne érte. Az lepte meg, hogy McGalagony arcán ugyanolyan elszántság látszott, mint barátaién. Először nézett Piton szemébe, mióta az igazgatói irodába léptek. Pislogás nélkül, némán meredtek egymásra. Harry érezte a másik erejét, őszinte segítő szándékát. Talán még megbánást is, de mikor mélyebben próbált beférkőzni a férfi elméjébe, azonnal ellenállásba ütközött. Piton megérezte a kutakodást, és figyelmeztetés gyanánt összehúzta szemeit. Harry a megbánás minden jele nélkül alig észrevehetően megvonta vállát, és félrenézett.

- Rendben…- Halkan felsóhajtott. – Van valakinek valamilyen ötlete, hogyan pusztítsuk el? Igazgató úr, elárulná nekünk, hogy pusztította el a gyűrűt?

- Emlékszel, hogy pusztult el a napló?

- Persze. Átszúrtam a Baziliskus méregfogával.

- És…? – nógatta tovább finoman Dumbledore.

- Mit és…? Nem értem… - körülkémlelt, de a többiek szemében sem gyúlt fel az isteni szikra. Pár pillanatnyi csend után azonban Hermione elmosolyodott és feltartotta a kezét, mintha újra az iskolai óráin lenne.

- Arra gondol – kérdezte feszengve -, hogy Harry használt-e valami mágiát?

- Nagyon ügyes vagy Hermione. Pontosan erre gondoltam. És most lássuk az én emlékeimet. Minerva kedves, megkérhetném?

Az idősödő professzorasszony felállt, odasétált az ismerős szekrénybe és elővette a Harry számára oly ismerős merengőt. Piton halk hörgésszerű hangot eresztett meg. Remus tartotta a tálat, míg McGalagony előhúzta pálcáját, felnyúlt a festményhez. A portréalak lehajolt, míg a nő fejéhez illesztette a pálcát. Egy ezüstös hajszálhoz hasonló fonalszerű anyag jelent meg a pálca végén, amit a tálba irányított. Harry már szemtanúja volt egy ilyen folyamatnak, de Ron tátott szájjal bámulta a jelenséget. A mellette ülő lány halkan felkuncogott és mutató ujjával felemelte a vörös hajú fiú leesett állát. A többiekben is oldódott valamelyest a feszültség, míg Ron elvörösödött arccal igazgatta ruháit. Mindannyian a tál fölé hajoltak és egymás után merültek el az igazgató emlékeiben.

Negyedórával később hat halottsápadt, de izgatott arc bukkant elő a merengőből, és meredtek egymásra.

Piton elgondolkodva dörzsölte meg halántékát. Ő volt az első, aki az igazgatóra nézve megszólalt.

- Ez valóban sok mindent megmagyaráz Albus. Kicsit könnyebb helyzetben lettem volna. Annak idején nem mondott el túl sok mindent a sérüléséről – fordult magyarázatképpen a többiek felé.

- Valóban tanulságos élmény volt – tette hozzá Remus és McGalagony is helyeslően bólintott. Hermione kérdőn nézett a mellette álló, fekete hajú fiúra, aki úgy tűnt, még mindig az előbb látottak hatása alatt áll. Finoman megbökte, mire Harry ijedten ugrott egyet, majd szégyenlősen elvigyorodott.

- Bocs – nyikkant Hermione bűnbánóan -, de olyan furcsán viselkedtél. Csak tudni akartam, minden rendben van-e.

- Semmi baj Hermione, csak elgondolkodtam. Amit láttunk, az igen érdekes volt. Na jó, az a szó, hogy érdekes, nem a legjobb kifejezés, de mindenképpen elgondolkodtató. Ha jól sejtem, egy horcrux elpusztítása ezek szerint valami spontán megnyilvánulás következménye, amiben semmi varázslat nem szerepel. Én ösztönösen nyúltam a Baziliskusfog után, az igazgató pedig – javítson ki, ha tévedek -, szintén ösztönből cselekedett, amikor az imperius alól kitörve a gyűrűs kezével a tűzfalba nyúlt.

- Utólag belátom, botorság volt egyedül mennem. Késő bánat, eb gondolat, ahogy a muglik mondanák. Végül is az elért eredmény a fontos. Van már ötleted a kannával? - Harry tanácstalan arcot vágott. – Bárkinek?

- És ha megolvasztanánk, vagy feloldanánk a kannát? - Kérdezte Hermione halkan.

- A bájitalok is tartalmaznak mágikus eredetű dolgokat. Azt hittem, legalább ennyit már sikerült a fejükbe vernem pár év alatt. – szólalt meg Piton sötét, gúnyos hangon.

- Azt hiszem, félreértette uram. – Hermione sértődött arcot vágott. – A mugliknak is megvannak a módszereik arra, hogy az aranyat megolvasszák. Önnek ezt ugyanúgy tudnia kéne. – Mondta fennhangon. Majd halkabban hozzátette. – Hisz maga is csak félvér.

A férfi felmordult, de nem volt módja a visszavágásra, mert Harry is felkapta a fejét.

- Erről én is hallottam már. Valami királyvíz, vagy micsoda. Igaz?

- Igen – mosolygott a lány. – A sósav és a salétromsav keveréke. 80 sósav és 20 salétromsav, ha jól tudom. És az egyetlen vegyület, ami oldja az aranyat. Ráadásul, még a rizikó is csekély. Belelebegtetjük az oldatba, hoppanálunk, és megvárjuk, míg csak egy nagy adag folyékony massza lesz belőle. Csak egy a baj. Akkor elpusztul a kanna is.

Újabb csend következett.

- Van rá esély – kérdezte Ron -, hogy ebből a masszából… izé folyékony aranyból, vagy miből, újra kanna legyen? Mármint, úgy értem – nyelt egyet -, hogy esetleg egy reparo nem segít ezen?

Hermione szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne nevessen túl hangosan, a többiek is jóindulatúan mosolyogtak, de McGalagony elgondolkodott.

- Nem is rossz ötlet, Mr. Weasley. Ha nem is a reparo, de némi átváltoztatás után újra lehet belőle teáskanna. És senki más nem tudna róla.

Mindenki fellelkesült. Piton, - bár magában még mindig füstölgött, hogy a lány megalázta a többiek előtt - Harry láthatatlanná tevő köpenye rejtekében összeszedte a hozzávalókat. A sósavat Frics úr takarítószereket tároló szekrényéből, salétromsav, üst pedig volt a saját laborjában. Míg ő és Hermione, a Piton szobájában levő apró laborban, az előkészületekkel volt elfoglalva, Dumbledore és a többiek az időközben újra előkerült, és roppant elégedett Malazárral diskuráltak.

A szellem meglepően tájékozott volt az elmúlt ezer év világeseményeiből, bár természetesen voltak számára is homályos részletek. Számára nem a Roxfort volt az egyetlen hely, ahol megfordult az utóbbi évtizedek, évszázadok során, még szellemként sem. Bejárta a világot, és csak pihenésképpen töltötte idejét a kastély falai között. Harry szinte csüggött a kísértet szavain. Maga sem értette, miért, de egy belső hang arra intette, hogy jó lesz, ha a szellem minden szavát jól az eszébe vési. Mardekár olyan erősnek és energikusnak tűnt még ezen állapotában is, hogy a fiatal fiú azon kezdett el gondolkozni, vajon miért választotta a létezés – már, ha ezt lehet létezésnek nevezni – eme formáját. Még végig sem gondolta, már ki is csúszott a kérdés a száján.

- Ha valaki olyan erős és tehetséges varázsló, mint maga volt – kezdte – miért lett szellem?

A szellem elkomorodott, de mielőtt még válaszolhatott volna, Harry megcsóválta a fejét és halkan folytatta.

- Valaki egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy csak azok választják az életnek ezt az utánzatát, akik félnek a haláltól. Csak éppen mindezt nem feltételeztem volna pont Mardekár Malazárról.

- Ugye most roppant okosnak érzed magad? – vicsorgott Mardekár, és dühösen keresztülrepült Harry testén, hogy szembekerüljön az elhunyt igazgató portréjával. – Lemerem fogadni, hogy maga tanította ezt az idegesítő kölyköt.

Dumbledore halkan felkuncogott.

- Nos remélem, tényleg van némi közöm a neveléséhez. És erre szívből büszke vagyok. Ez a fiatalember nagyon tehetséges, Malazár. Rendelkezik mindazzal a képességgel, amit te magad is nagyra értékelnél. Sőt, ennél sokkal többel is. Érzékeny és nagylelkű, nyílt szívű, okos és hűséges, bátor és a vakmerő. Minden további nélkül beillene bármelyik házba. Pont ezért volt olyan tanácstalan a süveg, mikor döntenie kellett. És vajon miért választotta pont a Griffendél házat? Harry úgy véli, mert ő azt kérte, és ez igaz is. Mivel a süveget négyen alkottátok és beleszőttétek az összes elképzeléseteket arról, kiket látnátok szívesen a saját házatokban. Egy olyan fiúnak nem volt helye a Mardekár házban, akit annyira átjár a szeretet és az elfogadás iránti vágy, hogy még akár halni is képes lenne érte. Ezt a süveg bátorságként értékelte, és osztotta be a Griffendél házba.

Harry már egy ideje bele akart szólni a férfi monológjába, izgett-mozgott a széken, majd felállt, hogy közelebb legyen a festményhez.

Dumbledore halványan rámosolygott és felé nyúlt, mintha meg akarná simogatni.

- Felesleges tiltakoznod Harry. Az elmúlt évek világosan megmutatták, hogy bátorságod kimagasló. És nem akarlak emlékeztetni a minisztériumban történt eseményekre, de Voldemort is azonnal elhagyta a tested, mikor megérezte, hogy képes lennél meghalni, ha ő is meghal veled együtt.

- Én nem erre gondoltam – motyogta Harry. – Mindössze Sirius járt az agyamban.

- Értem, mire gondol, Dumbledore – bólogatott elgondolkozó arcot vágva a kísértet. - Én nem lennék erre képes. Meghalni másokért? Brr… Mégsem a halálfélelem volt az, amelyik itt tartott, ebben a világban. Kíváncsi voltam. Látni akartam, milyenné válik a világ. Mi lesz az iskolával nélkülem. Haraggal váltam el a barátaimtól. Igen, a legjobb barátaim voltak ők. Hedvig, Helga és Godrik. Értékeltük egymás hibáit és erényeit. Aztán valami megváltozott. A többiek egyre több és több félvért, vagy mugliszármazásút akartak az iskolába engedni. Nem akartam, hogy felhíguljon a varázslóvilág vére. Csúnyán összevesztünk, és hogy ne tegyek valami jóvátehetetlent, egy éjjel összepakoltam és elhagytam a kastélyt. Akkor már elkezdtem építgetni a Titkok kamráját. Úgy alkottam meg a védőbűbájokat, hogy szabad bejárást biztosítson számomra odakintről is. Vannak olyan utak is odalenn, amelyeket még senki sem látott rajtam kívül.

A roxforti tó alatti terembe bármikor kedvemre hoppanálhattam anélkül, hogy bárki tudomást szerzett volna róla. Erről eddig senki sem tudott. Nem tartózkodtam a kastély területén, amikor Tom megtalálta a lejáratot, de bizton állíthatom, hogy nem tud a fő kamrán, és néhány belső helységen kívül másról.

- Hogy lehetsz ilyen biztos benne? – kérdezte Harry.

- Először is. Jó lenne, ha eldöntenéd végre, hogy tegezel, vagy magázol, mert mondatonként változtatod. Másodszor. Mikor tudomásomra jutott, hogy valaki megjelent a titkos helyemen, azonnal visszatértem és megtettem a szükséges intézkedéseket.

- Hogy jutott a tudomásodra? – szólt közbe ismét a fiú, kissé megnyomva az utolsó szót.

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy megvoltak a megfelelő eszközeim arra, hogy megfigyeljem a kastélyt és a környékét. Egyébként pedig Vitare szólt.

- Vitare?

- A baziliszkuszom.

Harry elborzadt.

- Még neve is volt annak a szörnynek?

- Ne nevezd így – sziszegte Mardekár bosszúsan. A kisasszony nagyon rossz néven vette volna, ha sértegetni próbálod. Mellesleg jól elintézted szegényt. Szerencséd volt, hogy már vénségesen vén volt.

- Micsoda? – sziszegte vissza Harry, és észre sem vette, hogy izgalmában magától váltott át párszaszóra. Az a lény már ezer éves volt? Ezt nem hiszem el…

- Pedig igaz. Részben… Mikor nem voltam itt, tetszhalott átokkal sújtottam, így nem érezte az idő múlását, és nem veszélyeztette a kastély lakóit. Egészen addig, míg Tom rá nem bukkant és fel nem ébresztette a vadászösztönét.

- Mirtyl… a lány a mosdóban. Akit megölt. Hogy lehet, hogy hallgatott Voldemortra?

- Szerintem erre te is tudod a választ. A leszármazottam volt. Mellesleg már akkor is remekül értett mások megtévesztéséhez.

- Akkor hogy hagyhattad, hogy tovább űzze a kisded játékait?

Harsogó nevetés volt a válasz.

- Ifjú Griffendél, elfelejted, hogy halott vagyok… Bár rendelkezem még néhány korábbi képességemmel… - pattintott egyet az ujjaival, és mindenki megdöbbenésére, a néma csettintés nyomán, a kísértet mutatóujja elkezdett világítani -, már nem vagyok a régi önmagam.

Harry és a többiek is, akik eddig némán hallgatták a kialakult beszélgetést, döbbenten bámulták a kísértetet.

- Te… Te képes vagy a pálca nélküli, nonverbális varázslatra… - dadogta Ron rámutatva a világító ujjra. – De hát ez lehetetlen…

- Valóban? – A kísértet mély hangon kacagott. – Mindaz lehetetlen, amiben nem vagy képes hinni elég mélyen. Te, fiatalember, kételkedsz abban, hogy többet érhetsz el az életben, mint a testvéreid. Amíg ezt hiszed, így is lesz. Ön, igazgatónő - nézett mélyen McGalagony szemeibe -, abban kételkedik, hogy képes lesz irányítani a Főnix Rendjét, és az iskolát, úgy ahogy Dumbledore tette. Hát keresse meg a saját útját, és tegye a dolgát. Ön, Mr. Farkasember, nem hiszi, hogy képes megőrizni a tudatát átváltozásai alatt, pedig higgye el, csak akarni kell. Maga, Dumbledore, nem hitt abban, hogy meg lehet törni a megszeghetetlen esküt. Az eredményt mi is látjuk – biggyesztette le a száját lenézően, majd Harry felé fordult. Hiszel-e abban ifjú Griffendél, hogy képes vagy legyőzni az utódomat? Hiszel-e ebben olyan mélyen, hogy akár terveket szőjél a következő évtizedekre előre? Hiszel-e abban, hogy túléled a harcot? Ne menjünk ennyire előre… hiszel-e abban, hogy képes vagy elpusztítani az előtted levő horcruxot? Ha igen, nem kellenek mugli eszközök, pusztán a saját akaratod és varázserőd. Mondd meg az igazat! Érzel-e magadban annyi erőt, hogy akár megpróbáld?

A fiatal kócos hajú varázsló lehorgasztotta fejét. Alig pár órája ismerte meg a Mardekár ház alapítóját, és ez az alak máris kiismerte. Pár óra ismeretség alatt ráolvasta az összes félelmét.

- Nem – válaszolta halkan. - Nem tudom, hogy képes vagyok-e legyőzni Voldemortot, nem tervezek, soha nem terveztem évtizedekkel előre, nem tudom, ki fog győzni a harc végén, de tudom, hogy nem hátrálok meg előle. Ez a sorsom, és én nem fogok előle megszökni. És megteszek mindent, ami módomban áll, hogy elpusztítsam őt, akár az életem árán is, ha ez az ára, hogy elpusztuljon. Én nem félek a haláltól – nézett a szellem szemébe. Legfeljebb újra együtt leszek azokkal, akiket szerettem, és akik szerettek. Ne nézzetek így rám - nézett a többiekre - nem akarok meghalni. És ha segítetek, akkor leszek olyan erős, hogy elpusztítsam Voldemort lélekdarabjait.

Egyre erősödött a hangja, ahogy magabiztosabb lett.

- És ha megerősödök, kiállok Voldemort ellen. Magamért és a varázslóvilágért.

Lupin mellélépett és szorosan megölelte.

- Büszke vagyok rád – suttogta a fiú hajába.

- Mr. Potter. Harry – igazította ki magát – Maradjon itt a következő tanévre. Mindannyian azon leszünk, hogy segítsünk, és biztos vagyok abban, hogy kedvelné az új SVK tanárát is – mosolyodott el halványan McGalagony igazgatónő.

Harry felkapta a fejét és reménykedve nézett Lupinra, aki mosolyogva, büszkén bólintott.

- És szükségünk volt egy új bájitaltan tanárra is, mivel Lumpsluck professzor csak azzal a feltétellel vállalta el a Mardekár ház házvezető szerepét, hogy csak az alsóbb évfolyam tanítását látja el.

- Kit talált erre a szerepre igazgatónő? – kérdezte elkomolyodva Harry. Ron bosszúsan húzta össze szemöldökét.

- Őt is ismered már – válaszolt Lupin. – Peter Knight vállalta az ötödik, hatodik és hetedik évfolyam tanítását.

Harry nyelt egyet, és ránézett az idősödő professzorasszonyra.

- Mit jelent ez valójában? – kérdezte, és gyomra összeszorult, miközben felkészült a válaszra.

- Még nem beszéltem Perselusszal, de azt hiszem, kész időnként átvenni az unokatestvére szerepét.

- Időnként? – kérdezett vissza Ron, megelőzve ezzel Harryt.

- Időnként – bólintott az igazgatónő komoran.

- Én pedig – szólt közbe Mardekár -, készen állok arra, hogy átadjam azt a tudást nektek, amit az elmúlt ezer év alatt felhalmoztam.

Harry és Ron összenéztek.

- Még meg kell beszélnünk Hermionéval is.

Az igazgatónő megadóan biccentett, majd Ron felé fordult.

- Még nem volt módom átadni a szülei üzenetét.

- Igen? - Ron szemei összehúzódtak az aggodalomtól. Az igazgatónő az asztalához sétált, és egy összekötött pergament adott át a meglepődött fiúnak.

Remegő kézzel bontotta ki, és futotta át a tartalmát. A levél végére érve, arca egy csapásra felderült, és boldogan csapott Harry vállára.

- Maradunk – közölte boldogan. – Legalábbis még pár napig. Anyáék üzenik, hogy ne menjünk sehova, mert három nap múlva itt rendezik az esküvőt a Roxfortban. Most kapták meg az engedélyt a Minisztériumtól és a Felügyelő Bizottságtól.

- Ez nagyszerű hír – karolta át barátja vállát boldogan Harry, majd egyből el is komorodott. – Akkor essünk túl a dolgokon. Pitonnak mielőbb el kell innen tűnnie. Hamarosan túl nagy lesz itt a nyüzgés.

- És nem sokára megérkezik Alastor is. - McGalagony közbeszólása, Ront is kijózanította egy pillanatra, majd megrántotta a vállát.

- Akkor majd használja a köpenyt.

- Ron, Rémszem Mordon átlát a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyen. Pitonnak addigra el kell menni innen. Egyébként sem hiszem, hogy Voldemort még sokáig nélkülözné.

Némán néztek egymásra pár pillanatig, amikor a semmiből egy meglepően nagy testű fekete holló jelent meg és repült be az ablakon, csőrében egy darab papírral. A meglepett Harry kezébe ejtette a papírfecnit, majd egy károgás kíséretében eltűnt.

- Mi volt ez? – döbbent le Ron, de Harry már hangosan olvasta is az üzenetet.

- „Megtettük az előkészületeket, várlak a szobámban."

- Szóval ez volt Piton patrónusa – szólt halkan az ablak felé nézve. Remus és McGalagony bólintott.

- Hát a denevér jobban illene hozzá – jegyezte meg Ron szemtelenül.

- Menjünk inkább – sóhajtott Harry, felkapta a pólója maradványaiba csavart kannát, és elindultak a pince felé.

- Vedd ezt fel – nyújtott Piton egy maszkot és egy pár sárkánybőr kesztyűt Harrynek. – Ez egy szúrós szagú egyveleg, és égési sérüléseket is okozhat.

Mindannyian ott álltak a férfi hálószobájában. Az eltelt időt a férfi nem töltötte haszontalanul. Amellett, hogy összeszedte a királyvíz alapanyagait, szobája is megváltozott. A labor és a hálószoba közötti falat eltűntette, helyette átlátszó, erős üvegfal húzódott. Harry gyomra parányira zsugorodott. Erővel nyugtatgatta magát, míg megpróbált mélyeket lélegezni. Magában már eldöntötte, hogy nem hagyja el a helységet, míg meg nem győződik, hogy a lélekdarab biztosan el nem pusztul, de nem tudta, hogyan fogadják majd a többiek a döntését.

Lassan vánszorgott az ajtó felé, maga elé engedve mindenkit, azzal a szándékkal, hogy utolsónak marad, és bezárja az ajtót a többiek után, akik összegyűltek az üvegfal előtt. Hermione a fiú mellé somfordált és vállára rakta a kezét.

- Fogadni mernék, hogy neked eszed ágában sincs kimenni a szobából. Így van? – kérdezte halkan, karba tett kézzel.

Harry ránézett a borzos hajú lányra és zavartan elvigyorodott.

- Túlságosan jól ismersz. Nincs választásom, de nektek nem eshet bajotok - ölelte meg röviden a lányt, és reménykedett benne, hogy ezzel elejét veszi a veszekedésnek. Nem volt szerencséje.

- Harry Potter! – csattant fel mérgesen Hermione. – Megbeszéltük, hogy együtt csináljuk végig. Úgy látszik, még mindig nem ismersz elég jól, ha azt hiszed, hagyom, hogy itt maradj egyedül a horcrax-szal.

Mindenki felkapta a fejét, és Ron is közbe szólt.

- Hermionénak igaza van, Harry. Bolond vagy, ha azt hiszed, hogy közünk bárki – nézett fintorogva Piton felé – hagyná, hogy teljesen egyedül csináld végig.

- Ez az én keresztem – kezdte a földet fikszírozva -, és nem akarom, hogy valakinek baja essen. Kérem… – nézett esdeklően a többiek felé, de már mindenki ott állt mellette.

- Szó sem lehet róla – zárta le a vitát az igazgatónő. – Túlságosan veszélyes lehet.

A fiú sóhajtott, de feladta az ellenkezést.

Az előkészített üst mellé lépett, és bal kezével lassan letekerte a jobb kezében tartott kannáról az elhasználódott pólót. Már csak a kanna fülét tartotta a kezében a ronggyal összefogva. Összeszedte minden bátorságát, és szép lassan beleeresztette az üstben levő folyadékba Hollóháti Hedvig kannáját.

Megfeszített vállal várták, mikor történik valami. A kanna félig elsüllyedt az egy rész salétromsav és három rész sósav elegyében. Harry az orra elé emelte a Pitontól kapott maszkot, miközben a férfi a többiek felé is nyújtott egy-egy darabot. A levegő megtöltötte a szúrós szag, de azon kívül még mindig nem történt semmi. Harry kezdett megnyugodni, mikor az üstbe nézve azt látta, hogy a kanna kezdi elveszteni alakját és egy lágy masszává áll össze.

Már éppen leeresztette pálcáját, mikor az üstből félelmetes sikoly hallatszott és egy halovány alak emelkedett ki belőle. Arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, ahogy megpróbálta elhagyni börtönét. Valamiért azonban nem sikerült neki, és a kísértetszerű lény alsó végtagjai az üstben rekedtek. Harry lassan végigmérte a Dumbledore merengőjéből már jól ismert alakot, amely most elszántan küzdött a szabadulásért. Fejét dühösen szegezte a vele szemben álló alakokra.

- Mit tettetek velem? – sziszegte a fájdalomtól rekedt hangon. – Azonnal engedjetek el! – parancsolta mérgesen.

- Nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy parancsolgass, Tom – találta meg a hangját Harry.

Az üst felett lebegő alak néhány, Harry számára ismeretlen szót mormogott az üst felé, mire a kanna nem olvadt tovább, és a lény fájdalma is szűnni látszott. Voldemort kitisztult szemmel bámult a többiekre, majd elsötétült a szeme.

- Perselus! – szólt a fekete hajú férfihoz, aki eddig meghúzódott a háttérben. – Azonnal eressz el. És a saját érdekedben remélem, kellő magyarázattal szolgálsz, mit keresel itt két volt griffendéles és egy csapat kölyök között.

Szeme megakadt a McGalagony mellett lebegő szellemen, és elkeskenyült szemmel méregette.

- Mardekár Malazár? – sziszegte párszaszóul.

- Ahogy elnézlek Tom, meglehetősen nagy bajban vagy – bólintott felé a szellem.

- Miért nem szabadítasz ki?

- Nézz rám Tom! – rázta meg a fejét fejcsóválva Malazár. – Csak egy szellem vagyok. Ha akarsz valamit, magadnak kell elérni.

- Mégis kiket hoztál a nyakamra Piton? – fordult ismét alattvalójához.

A férfi elsápadt, és előlépett.

- Senki sem segíthet rajtunk kívül – szólt közbe nyugodt hangon Harry, és Piton mellé lépett.

- Ki vagy te kölyök, hogy így mersz velem beszélni? Van fogalmad róla, ki vagyok?

- Jelen pillanatban egy nagy nulla – lépett elő Ron, pálcáját a kezében tartva. – Petrificus Totalus!

Voldemort sziszegő hangon felkacagott.

- Ostoba! Rám nem hatnak az ilyen olcsó mutatványok.

Harry és a többiek elképedve nézték, hogy a szellemalaknak Ron varázslata után sikerült kiszabadítania az egyik lábát.

- Idióta! – sziszegte Piton halkan, méregtől elfúlt hangon.

- Szóval így állunk? Elárultál! Ezért még megfizetsz! – nézett vöröslő szemekkel Pitonra az előttük lebegő alak. Harry döbbenten vette észre, hogy a szellemszerű, eddig halványan derengő Voldemort egyre fényesebb lesz, és kezd testet ölteni. Testén égésfoltok nyomai látszottak, de lába eleven húsnak látszott, ahogy a maró folyadék szétégette. Komoly fájdalmat okozhatott, de a varázslóvilág rémén már nem látszottak ennek nyomai. Szerencsére még mindig nem tudott menekülni az üst fogságából, különben komoly bajban lettek volna.

- Tartsd szóval! - Az eddig mögötte álló Hermione halkan, száját alig mozgatva súgta oda Harrynek. Lassan eloldalgott Lupin és McGalagony mögé úgy téve, mint aki teljesen megrémült az előtte levő alaktól.

- Harry Potter vagyok – vonta magára Voldemort figyelmét a fiú.

- Potter? Lily Evans Potter fia? – kérdezett vissza érdeklődő arcot vágva Voldemort, és Piton felé nézett. – Ez érdekes…

- Igen Nagyúr! – válaszolta szemlesütve a férfi. – Ő az.

- Szóval mégis sikerült őt megszerezni magadnak. Mi van Potterrel? – kérdezte durván, újra a fiú felé figyelve.

Remus halkan felmordult, és tett egy lépést Harry felé, de McGalagony egy mozdulattal megállította.

- Meghalt – a fiú helyett gúnyos hangon Piton felelt. – Nem sokkal a fiú születése után - tette Harry vállára a kezét, magához húzta, és egy röpke, figyelmeztető szemvillantást küldött felé.

Harry megértette a felé küldött figyelmeztetést. Könnyedén Piton mellkasához dőlt és bólintott.

- James Potter halott. – Semleges arcot vágott és Piton felé küldött egy kényszermosolyt. – Maga ölte meg, mert az útjában állt. – nézett ismét Voldemortra. Sikerült úgy válaszolnia, hogy hangjában nem hallatszódjon a fájdalom legkisebb jele sem.

Voldemort gyanakodva figyelte őket.

- Szóval elérted, amit akartál, Perselus. Mi ez a színjáték akkor? Eresszetek el, és térdeljetek uratok lába elé.

- Nem tehetjük. – Piton és Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Ne játssz velem Perselus, mert megbánod.

Hermione közben a McGalagony mögött asztalról elvett láthatatlanná tevő köpeny rejteke alatt Voldemort mögé lopózott, és az üst mellett álló asztalon levő üveg tartalmát egyenesen a kannára zúdította. A kanna felsistergett, és végre teljesen elmerült a folyadékban. Voldemort kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni, de az olvadó arany egyre jobban magával húzta.

Harry kihúzta magát Piton kezei közül és fenyegetően tornyosult a zsugorodó Voldemort felé.

- Megölte a szüleimet! – szólt sziszegő hangon. Nem hagyom, hogy túl sokáig élvezze már a gyilkolást. Megteszek mindent, hogy elpusztítsam.

- Már nem árthat neked – szólt halkan Piton. Voldemortnak már csak az arca látszott ki az üstből.- Aboleo Corpus Corporis! – mutatott rá pálcájával. Voldemort egy utolsó sziszegő hang kíséretében eltűnt. Az üstben nem maradt más, csak az összeolvadt kanna maradványai.


	12. Az esküvő

12. Fejezet

Az esküvő

Harry arra ébredt, hogy valaki kedvesen megrázza a vállát, miközben hideg levegőt fújdogál a fülébe.

- Ébresztő, álomszuszék – suttogta Ginnyi, boldog mosollyal az arcán, és egy apró csókot lehelt a fiú szája szélére.

Harry hitetlenkedve nyitogatta szemeit, és megpróbálta rendszerezni gondolatait. Elég nehezen sikerül, de végre eszébe jutottak az elmúlt napok eseményei.

- Ginny! – mosolyodott el boldogan, és egy pillanatra magához ölelte a lányt.

- Jó lesz, ha felkeltek – szólt hangosabban a lány, és ezzel sikerült mindenkit felkelteni a szobában. – Anya mindjárt itt lesz.

Alig, hogy kimondta, az ajtóban feltűnt a vörös hajú molett nő, aki anyai szeretettel nézett végig az ágyban fekvő fáradt arcokon.

- Jó reggelt hétalvók. Hasatokra süt a nap. Keljetek fel, még sok dolgunk van.

Megakadt a szeme az egyik ágyban fekvő Remus Lupinon, aki zavartan igazgatta magán a takarót.

Lupin halkan megköszörülte a torkát.

- Molly, megtennéd, hogy kint megvárod, míg felöltözünk? Lenn találkozunk pár perc múlva.

Az asszony elvörösödött, és szó nélkül kihátrált a szobából.

A nagyteremben elköltött gyors reggeli után összeültek, hogy megbeszéljék a teendőket. Az elmúlt két napban minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy elkészüljenek az esküvőre. Harry megkérte Dobbyt, és Siport is felszólította, hogy segítsenek, Flitwick professzor is felajánlotta segítségét az előkészületekben, így a nagyterem már gyönyörű díszben pompázott. Bár magát a szertartást a kastély kertjében akarták megrendezni, a vacsorát a nagyteremben szándékoztak felszolgálni a vendégeknek.

Minden készen állt az esküvőre.

A meghívottak visszajelzései szerint az esküvőre rengeteg vendég volt várható. Weasleyék részéről hivatalosak voltak a rokonok, a rend tagjai, a Roxfort tanári kara – tekintettel a segítségükre – a Minisztériumi kollegák, Bill egykori kollegái és barátai Egyiptomból, sőt néhány új kobold, emberi kolléga és barát a Gringottsból. Delacourék részéről is megérkeztek már a rokonok és barátok, valamint a kora délutáni órákban várható volt Madam Maxime és néhány tanár érkezése is Franciaországból.

Harry, barátaival együtt aktívan részt vett az esküvő megszervezésében. Segítettek Flitwick professzornak a nagyterem feldíszítésében és McGalagony igazgatónőnek. A professzorasszony U alakban a fal mellé lebegtette az asztalokat és székeket, hogy elég tágas tér maradjon a későbbi mulatsághoz. Harry egyetlen nap alatt több díszítő varázslatot tanult meg két tanárától, mind eddigi életében összesen, és elmosolyodott a gondolatra, vajon mikor fogja ezeket az életben hasznára fordítani. Mikor ezzel végeztek, McGalagony magához intette a tanárokat, hogy ellenőrizzék a kastélyt óvó varázslatokat. A tanárok és Harry óriási meglepetésére a tanárnő magához intette őt is Mardekár Malazárral együtt, hogy szintén csatlakozzanak hozzájuk.

Séta közben halkan magyarázott a fiúnak a varázslatok mibenlétéről. Bűbájokról, rejtett csapdákról, melyek csak akkor aktiválódnak, ha olyan személy lép a közelébe, akinek sötét jegy van a kezén. Harry ezen elgondolkodott, de a jelenlegi igazgatónő felvilágosította, hogy Piton pontosan tisztában volt ezekkel a helyekkel, így elkerülhette. Ám a fiú mégsem ezen töprengett. Eddig meg volt győződve arról, hogy Malfoy megkapta a sötét jegyet, most mégis úgy vélte, lehet, hogy tévedett. Talán az igazgató megölése lett volna az a feladat, hogy szőke hajú fiú felvehesse a Voldemort átokjegyét.

Mindez azonban most nem volt fontos. Jelenlegi legfontosabb feladatuk a Roxfort védelme volt. És az igazgató halála után ez egyáltalán nem volt elhanyagolható. Az erős mágus éltető ereje nélkül a védővarázsok egy része jelentősen meggyengült. Ahol szükséges volt, ott megerősítették a varázslatok erejét, vagy éppen változtattak rajta. A kísértetnek volt pár hasznos ötlete, amely segítségükre volt. Megerősítették a kastélyt körbeölelő hoppanálásgátló varázst, bár Mardekár, kastély alatti területére még mindig nem terjedt ki.

Harry figyelme újra elkalandozott a tanárnő magyarázata közben.

Az elmúlt napok eseményei újra és újra lejátszódtak a fejében, még mindig azon csodálkozva, hogy milyen könnyen sikerült elpusztítani a horcruxot. A kanna most az igazgatói irodában volt régi formájában, csak egy hosszanti repedés mutatta, hogy valami történt vele. Hiába volt McGalagony minden tehetsége, a repedést mégsem sikerült eltüntetni.

Piton utolsó szavai jártak az eszében. „Vigyázz magadra"

A fiú az események után hányingerrel küszködve menekült ki a pincéből. Nem tudta volna elviselni, ha ünneplik, hisz nem csinált semmit. Maga sem tudta hogyan került oda ahova, de végül is a szükség szobájában eszmélt fel. Lassan körülnézett. A helység most apró volt, a padlót egy vastag szőnyeg fedte, a szobában halk keleti zene szólt, és füstölők égtek a szoba négy sarkában. Az egyik falnál viszont ott állt az a szekrény, amelybe a tavalyi bájital tankönyvét rejtette. A szekrény tetején most is ott állt az öreg boszorkánymester mellszobra fején a parókával, amit Harry rakott rá, hogy megismerje.

Letérdelt a szőnyegre és homlokát a földre hajtotta. Ebben a pózban próbálta lecsendesíteni még mindig vadul kalapáló szívét. Már éppen kezdett megnyugodni, mikor az ajtó kinyílt, és Harry egy hullámzó fekete talárt pillantott meg a feje felett.

- Sejtettem, hogy itt talállak – szólt a hang tulajdonosa.

Harry felállt, a szekrényhez sétált, és a könyvet a meglepődött férfi kezébe nyomta.

- Ez a magáé.

Piton rápillantott a könyvre, elhúzta a száját, majd pálcáját előhúzta, az invito varázsigéhez szükséges pálcamozdulatot rajzolta a levegőbe, és röviddel ezután két kopott tankönyv landolt kinyújtott kezében.

- Minerva mondta, hogy reméli, mégis elkezditek az új tanévet. Talán hasznodra lesznek – nyújtotta át a két könyvet a fiúnak. – Mennem kell.

Biccentett egyet köszönésképpen, és megfordult, hogy elhagyja a helységet.

- Várjon. – A fiú halk szava megállásra késztette a férfit. – Köszönöm a segítséget – motyogta még az előbbinél is halkabban. – Hogy jut ki az iskolából? – kérdezte hangosabban.

- Mardekár Malazár felajánlotta a segítségét.

- Mikor látom újra?

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Talán hamarabb, mint gondolnád – mondta rejtelmesen és kisétált a szobából.

Az ajtónál azonban még egyszer visszafordult.

- Vigyázz magadra!

Harry megrázta a fejét, és kényszeríttette magát, hogy újra McGalagonyra figyeljen. Bejárták a kastély parkját a Roxmortsba vezető kaputól egészen a Tiltott Rengeteg széléig. Dumbledore fehér sírjánál megálltak egy pár percre. Harry észrevette, hogy az erdő szélénél, a fák közül néhány kentaur figyeli őket, de mire komolyabban szemügyre vehette volna, kik is voltak ők, már vissza is húzódtak az erdő mélyére.

Mellette ott sétált keresztapja is, gondterhelt arcot vágva. Lupin az elmúlt napokban többször is megpróbált vele beszélni. Harry érzékelte a férfi a szándékát, de még nem volt képes beszélni. Úgy vélte, hogy Lupin a közelgő iskolakezdésről akar vele beszélni, de még mindig nem tudta, hogy vajon mi a jobb: elkezdeni az iskolát, és ezzel veszélyeztetve a többiek biztonságát is, vagy maga mögött hagyni a Roxfortot, elmenni, és magával hurcolni a barátait is, ezzel megvonva tőlük a tanulás lehetőségét.

Enyhén borús hangulatából a szállingózó vendégek látványa billentette ki. Félvigyorral nézte, ahogy a rózsaszín hajszínben pompázó Tonks szinte a semmiből előkerülve repült Remus nyakába. Szégyenlősen arrébb vonult volna, de Tonks jobb karjával kedvesébe, baljával pedig Harryébe kapaszkodott, és folyamatosan csacsogott, míg csak vissza nem értek az iskola bejárati ajtajához.

Harry bocsánatkérő mosollyal akart távozni, hogy ő is az ünnepi alkalomra illően öltözzön át – már a gondolatra is összeborzongott -, mikor a fiatal boszorkány kuncogva utánaszólt.

- Remélem, azért este Te is megtáncoltatsz Harry. – Újra Lupinba karolt, és csatlakoztak a rendtagok kis csoportjához, akik pár lépésre tőlük, halkan beszélgettek.

Harry még a szertartást követő mulatságon sem tudta levenni szemét kedveséről. Ginny olyannyira elragadó volt aranyszínű koszorúslány ruhájában, hogy Harry fejében még a szertartás eseményei sem ragadtak meg igazán.

Arra még emlékezett, hogy a tömeg egy emberként felszisszent, mikor Fleur feltűnt az udvaron felállított oltár előtti széksorok között. Álomian nézett ki egyszerű testhez simuló fehér csipkéből készült mennyasszonyi ruhájában és hosszú, földet seprő fátylában, amelynek végét három lépéssel mögötte a két koszorúslány, Gabrielle, Fleur húga, és Ginny tartotta. Na az volt az a pillanat, amikor Harry fejéből kiröppent minden épkézláb gondolat. Amikor meglátta Ginnyt, úgy érezte magát, mint akit sóbálvány átokkal sújtottak. Csak eltátotta a száját. Ginny szégyenlősen elpirult, amikor magán érezte a fiú tekintetét, de büszkén kihúzta magát.

Magáról a szertartásról kevés emléke maradt. Rémlett, hogy néhányszor fel kellett állniuk, erre is mindig Hermione figyelmeztette, már ha figyelmeztetésnek lehet nevezni azt, hogy a mellette ülő lány mindannyiszor keményen oldalba bökte és megrángatta a könyökét. Meg valami olyanról is volt valami halvány emléke, hogy az esküvő végén fehér galambokat eresztettek az ég felé, és az első sorokban ülő varázslók pálcáikat az ég felé emelve, fantasztikus tűzijátékot produkáltak. Ehhez hozzájárultak az ikrek is, akik saját tűzijáték varázsukkal szórakoztatták a násznépet.

A szertartás után Ginny elrángatta a bódult fiút a tömegtől távol, hogy alaposan megmossa a fejét, amiért ilyen bohókásan viselkedett az esküvő alatt. Szerencsére a násznép többsége a szépséges mennyasszony bűverejének tudta be Harry kábaságát. Mi tagadás ezzel a viselkedéssel nem volt egyedül, mert a vendég férfiak egy része hasonlóképpen viselkedett. Ám mégsem fejmosás lett a vége a dolognak, mert Harry egy gyors körülnézés után berántotta magával a vörös hajú lányt a folyosó oldalán álló egyik szobor mögé, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Ó te őrült… - mosolygott a lány, mikor végre elszakadtak egymástól. Harry megsimogatta a lány kipirult arcát, és újra magához húzta. A szenvedélytől elfúlt hangon suttogta a lány hajába.

- Gyönyörű vagy Ginny, és én teljesen megőrülők tőled. Menjünk vissza a többiek közé, mielőtt… - befejezni már nem tudta, mert a lány megcsókolta, majd a keze vándorútra indult a fiú testén, apró köröket róva mellkasán. Harry felnyögött, és még jobban magához szorította a lányt, majd hirtelen kijózanodva eltolta magától a lányt.

- Nem lehet Ginny. Itt és most nem, bárhogy szeretném én is. Menjünk vissza.

A lány előbb sértődött arcot vágott, de kevéssel később rájött, hogy inkább büszkének kell lennie a fiúra, amiért az nem használta ki a helyzetet.

Az utóbbi napok feszültségei után kimondottan jól érezték magukat a lakodalmon. Ron halkan kuncogva mutogatta barátainak, ki kivel táncol. Érdekes látvány volt például Rémszem Mordon és McGalagony tánca, de különös párosítás volt Hagrid és Madam Maxime, valamint a Mr. Weasley és Mrs. Delacour páros is. A középkorú hölgy szintén örökölt az anyai ágon öröklődő véla génekből, és bizony szegény Arthur Weasley elég nehezen tudta levenni a szemét, félvéla nászasszonyáról. Harry és Ginny szinte egész este együtt táncoltak. Udvariasságból ugyan felkérte McGalagony igazgatónőt, Mrs. Weasley, mind Ron édesanyját, mint a család legújabb tagját, és Tonksot is. A metamorfmágus boszorkánnyal madarat lehetett volna fogatni, olyan boldog volt. Harry szemtanúja volt, mikor Remus egy apró karikagyűrűt húzott elő a zsebéből, és a vacsora végén egy alkalmas pillanatban a körülöttük ülők nagy örömére megkérte a lány kezét.

- Nymphadora Tonks! Megtisztelnél azzal, hogy a feleségem leszel?

Tonks boldogan ugrott szerelme nyakába, egyértelművé téve válaszát, Lupin pedig szabadkozva fordult oda Harryhez, és halkan, kissé visszafogott mosollyal kérdezte tőle.

- Nem bánod, hogy így tudtad meg? Napok óta próbálom szóba hozni, sikertelenül.

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Örülök, hogy megtaláltad a boldogságod. Megérdemled.

- És, ha megkérnélek rá, lennél az esküvői tanúm?

Harry elbizonytalanodott, és ez kiült az arcára is.

- Valami rosszat mondtam, ugye?

- Áh…nem…csak… Mikorra tervezitek az esküvőt? Csak azért kérdem, mert valószínűleg mégis itt maradok a Roxfortban a tanévre, szóval…

- Ennek szívből örülök Harry. Ez esetben bőven lesz időnk megbeszélni. Nem hiszem, hogy a napokban kerítenénk rá sort. Ezt még alaposan meg kell beszélnünk nekünk is.

Harry csak bólogatott. – Boldogan elvállalom, nem kell elsietni. – Azt persze nem fogalmazta meg hangosan, hogy egyáltalán nem biztos benne, hogy megéri keresztapja esküvőjét. Viszont egy jövőkép, mégis ha úgy adódik…

Hermionéval és Ronnal már megbeszélték az iskola előtti teendőket, és bizony be kellett látnia, hogy két barátja láthatóan fellélegzett, mikor megkérdezte őket, hogy lenne-e kedvük mégis, hogy elkezdjék a hetedik tanévüket. McGalagony is beleegyezett, hogy pénteki órák után bármikor szabadon elhagyhatják az iskola területét, de hétfőn reggelig mindenképpen vissza is kell térniük. Sőt azt is elintézte, hogy iskolakezdésig, azaz holnapután reggelre minden tankönyvük megérkezzen.

A mulatozás hajnalig tartott. Szerencséjükre a Roxfort házimanói magukra vállalták a takarítást, így ezzel sem kellett vesződniük. Bill és Fleur hajnalban útnak indultak, hogy nászútra menjenek Francia tengerpartra, a násznép pedig lassan elcsendesült.

Harry, Ron és Hermione ismét a megszokott hálótermükbe húzódtak vissza, és délután négyig fel sem ébredtek. Akkor is csak azért, mert hangokat hallottak a klubhelységből.

- Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger! – szólongatta őket az igazgatónő. Ő sem látszott túlzottan kipihentnek. – Ideje felkelni. Fél órán belül megérkezik a Roxfort Express. Gondolom, szeretnék üdvözölni barátaikat.


	13. Az első napok

13. Fejezet

Az első napok

Hermione és Ron az állomásra indultak, prefektusként feladatuk közé tartozott az alsóbb évfolyamok eligazítása az iskolába. Ráadásul a lány személyes kapta meg az iskolaelsőknek járó jelvényt McGalagonytól, amire borzasztóan büszke volt.

Ginny és Harry az iskolában maradt, hogy kettesben töltsék az utolsó perceket a tanév megkezdése előtt, mielőtt megkezdődik a színjáték, hogy ők már nem egy pár.

Ginny kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a fiú ölében, vállára hajtotta fejét.

- Nem semmi egy tanévünk lesz. Már alig várom, hogy lássam az új órarendünket. Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen új tanárokat kapunk – csicseregte a lány.

Harry felkapta a fejét, és csúnyán elvörösödött. „Hogy én milyen bunkó vagyok, egész nyáron meg sem kérdeztem, milyen lett Ginny RBF eredménye" – gondolta magában.

- Izé…, Ginny, ne haragudj rám… olyan tapintatlan vagyok. Még meg sem kérdeztem, milyenek lettek az RBF eredményeid. Miért nem vágtál nyakon, hogy vegyem észre magam?

Ginny elnevette magát, és játékosan meglegyintette a fiú arcát.

- Miért nem vetted észre magad? – kérdezte pajkosan. –Ugyan már, nem haragszom. Volt elég bajod e nélkül is épp elég.

- Na, mondd már… - sürgette Harry, mire Ginny büszkén kihúzta magát a fiú ölében.

- 7 kiváló, 2 várakozáson felüli. Bűbájtan, Bájitaltan, Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése, Legendás Lények Megfigyelése, Átváltoztatástan, Gyógynövénytan, Asztronómia kiváló, Mágiatörténet és Jóslástan pedig várakozáson felüli.

- Gratulálok – csókolta meg barátnőjét. Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, büszkébb a lány eredményeire, mint anno a sajátjaira. – Fantasztikusan okos vagy. És ügyes, szép, és csodás, gyönyörű, szépséges, démoni… - sorolta a jellemzőket, miközben egy-egy jellemző után egy-egy csókkal jutalmazta a lányt, aki boldog kacagással adta át magát a kényeztetésnek.

- Hol lehetnek Harryék? – kérdezte Ron halkan Hermionét, mikor körülnéztek a nagyteremben és sehol nem látták őket.

- Biztos jönnek azonnal, ne nyugtalankodj Ron – csitítgatta az ideges fiút, miközben leültek az asztalhoz.

Az asztal alatt azonban észrevétlenül elővette a megbűvölt galleont, és megkaparta a felületét.

Harry ígéretéről megfeledkezve csókolta lány nyakát, majd arrébb húzta a talárt, és tovább csókolta a lány hófehér bőrét a vállán, keze pedig a lány mellei felé kalandoztak.

Lassan megfeledkeztek magukról, a fotelről leköltöztek a szőnyegre, és Ginny is elkezdte simogatni a fiú mellkasát, miközben egy pillanatra sem szakították félbe a másik csókolgatását.

Harry hirtelen felnyögött, és a nadrágja felé kapott. Ködös szemmel nézett a lányra, a de a nadrág felől érzett forróság nem hagyta nyugodni. Először azt sem tudta, mit érez, majd felsóhajtott és a zsebéhez nyúlt.

- Francba!

Úgy ült fel az ölében levő lánnyal együtt, mint akit a darázs csípett meg.

- Elkésünk! Gyere, igyekezz - húzta álló helyzetbe a kuncogó lányt, aki újra végigsimított a fiú egész testén.

Harry ijedten ugrott egyet hátra.

- Ginny, ne csináld… menjük már – mondta vérvörös arccal.

- Jól van már, ne aggódj már folyton – somolygott folyamatosan a lány, miközben elindultak a nagyterem felé.

- Na végre, hol a fenében voltatok eddig? – morgott Ron.

- Nyugi Ron, törődj a magad dolgával – intette Ginny, miközben ők is helyet foglaltak a többiek között.

Harry kezet fogott a közelben ülő barátaival, Nevillel, Deannel és Seamusszal, majd a tanári asztal felé fordult, ahol McGalagony igazgatónő éppen akkor foglalta el az igazgatói széket. Mellette levő szék üres volt, a másik oldalon pedig Bimba tanárnő ült. Az asztalnál ott ült Lupin és ott ült mellette az új bájitaltan tanár, Peter Knight is.

- Ron, nem ez az a férfi a hoppanálásvizsgáról? – kérdezte Neville halkan. – Tudod Harry rokona. – Mit keres itt?

- Ő az új bájitaltan tanár – válaszolta Harry, vörös hajú barátja helyett. – Ne kérdezd, fogalmam sincs, milyen tanár. Nem ismerem túl jól.

Ez igaz volt, Harry mégis érezte a gyomorforgató szorongást, ami bájitaltan óra előtt szokta elővenni. Illetve ez így nem volt igaz. A tavalyi évben ez az érzés sokkal inkább SVK órák előtt vette elő Pitonnal. Észre sem vette, hogy egyfolytában a tanári asztal felé bámul, csak akkor figyelt fel, mikor mind Lupin, mind Peter felé intett. Harry visszaintegetett, és láthatóan megkönnyebbült.

Most már biztos, hogy a Remus mellett ülő férfi nem Piton. Akármennyire is el kell játszani egy másik alak szerepét, Piton biztos nem integetne neki mosolyogva.

Minden figyelem a belépő első évfolyamosok felé fordult, akik Flitwick vezetésével léptek a nagyterembe.

Flitwick professzor egy kopott széken levő nagyon régi és koszos süveg mellé lépett.

Felcsendült a felsőbb évesek számára ismerős hang a Teszlek Süveg hangja.

Én vagyok a Teszlek Süveg,

A nagy és bölcs döntnök

Hallgasd hát most üzenetem,

Szívből jön, neked küldöm.

Hajdan mikor megalkotott

A négy nagy alapító,

Belém raktak mindent,

Mi akkor oly fontos volt.

Mardekár a ravaszságot,

Hugrabug a hűségét,

Griffendél a bátorságot,

Hollóhát az éles észt.

Szépen és jól elintézték

A négy ház négy ügyét

Úgy hitték, hogy a négy egység

Alkot majd egy nagy egészt.

Megosztották a házakat,

Így ellenség lett a négy

Nem hitték, hogy most

Mekkora is az ellentét.

Megmondtam már előző év,

Hogy összefogás kéne rég

Nem érünk el így eredményt,

Csak elér a szörnyű vég.

Nyissátok ki mind szemetek

Ismétlem, már régen

Veszély les ránk! Ártó szándék,

Az ellenség elveszejthet.

Gondolkodj hát el szavamon

Tégy pár lépést érte,

Tedd félre hát vélt haragod

Nyújtsd a kezed végre.

Legyen egy, mi régen négy volt

Még ha külön házban

Nem kell, hogy ellenségként

Élj itt, és magányban.

Az ősi bűbáj köt, hogy

Hogy beosszalak téged

Tégy fejedre engem

És kötelez a végzet.

- Hát ez velős volt. – Bólintott Hermione. Évek óta hangoztatja, hogy a négy háznak össze kéne fognia.

- Na, de mi az, hogy kötelez a végzet? – kérdezte Ron suttogva.

Mikor körbenéztek, azt látták, hogy az egyes asztaloknál mindenki egyenesen Harry Potterre néz, aki legszívesebben az asztal alá bújt volna a figyelő tekintetek elől.

Válaszolni már, nem válaszolt rá senki, mert elkezdődött a beosztás. Harryék halkan suttogva beszélgettek a ceremónia alatt, időnként összeütve kezüket, amikor egy-egy diákot a Griffendélbe osztott a süveg.

Nem volt sok dolga. Idén kimondottan kevés új diák érkezett az egyébként is foghíjas iskolába. Minden asztaltól hiányoztak jópáran.

Harry átnézett a mardekárosok asztalához, ahonnan talán a legtöbben hiányoztak. Pillantása Crak és Monstro alakjára tévedt, akik, most, hogy Malfoy nem volt jelen, elveszettnek tűntek.

A ceremónia után McGalagony felállt a helyéről, a diákok egy csapásra elcsendesedtek. Minden figyelem a tanárnőre szegeződött.

- A figyelmüket kérném – kezdte. – Az elmúlt tanév végén lejátszódott sajnálatos események miatt arra az álláspontra jutottak a Felügyelő Bizottság tagjai, hogy az iskola védelmét fokozottan meg kell erősíteni. Ezért, mint tavaly, idén is aurorok fognak járőrözni az iskola területén belül. Elsősorban az elsőéveseknek mondom, hogy az iskola melletti erdő tiltott terület, kivétel nélkül minden tanuló számára. Örülnék, ha idén ezt egyes felsőbb évesek is az eszükbe vésnék. – Egyenesen Harryék felé nézett, aki komolyan bólintott a nő felé. A tanárnő arca egy pillanatra megenyhült, majd folytatta a mondandóját. – Az órák közötti szünetekben a folyosókon varázsolni tilos, valamint megkért említsem meg: Tiltott tárgynak minősül, minden a Weasley Varázsvicc vállalat által forgalmazott tréfaeszköz. Aki játszani akar háza kviddicscsapatában, jelentkezzen házvezető tanáránál. És most néhány fontos változás.

Jelenlegi feladataim nem teszik lehetővé házvezető teendőim további ellátását. Örömmel jelentem be, hogy a Griffendél új házvezető tanára Lupin professzor, aki a házvezető tanári teendők mellett az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár.

Harryék mosolyogva tapsolták meg régi-új tanárukat.

A Mardekár ház új házvetője Lumpsluck professzor úr, aki egytől negyedik évfolyamig oktatja a tanulókat a bájitaltan tantárgyra. Köszöntöm körünkben Knight professzort is, aki ötödik évfolyamtól veszi át a Lumpsluck professzortól a bájitaltan tantárgy oktatását. És most mindenkinek jó étvágyat kívánok.

Harryék megtapsolták Knight professzort is, majd az asztalra fordították tekintetüket, ahol megjelentek az étellel, itallal megrakott tálak és kancsók. Jó ízűen láttak neki a falatozásnak. Most tűnt fel nekik, hogy igaz ugyan, hogy tegnap teli ették magukat a lagziban, és már jócskán elmúlt dél is, amikor felkeltek, de azóta igencsak megéheztek.

- Mi történt veletek, hogy nem voltatok a Roxfort Expresszen? – kérdezte Neville Harryéket falatozás közben.

- Semmi különös Neville. Mi már itt vagyunk pár napja – mondta Ron teli szájjal. – Tegnap volt Bill bátyám és Fleur Delacour esküvője.

- Micsoda? – tátogott Dean. – Az a gyönyörűséges lány a Trimágus Tusáról? Azt a mindenit. Öregem a bátyád megütötte a Lottó ötös főnyereményét.

- Miiit? – értetlenkedett Ron.

Harry és Hermione egymásra mosolygott, és a fiú boldogan adta át magát az ismerős érzéseknek. Ismét otthon érezte magát.

Vacsora után, a nagyteremből kifelé menet Hermione és Ron az elsőéveseket kísérte a griffendél klubhelyisége felé, Ginny intett Harrynek, és csatlakozott évfolyamtársaihoz. Harry egyedül indult a klubhelység felé, amikor meglátta folyosón beszélgető Lupint és Knigth-ot

- Professzor urak! – mosolygott rájuk Harry.

- Harry! – üdvözölték őt a felnőttek. Lupin közelebb lépett Harryhez és vállára tette a kezét.

- Jó látni, hogy nem vagy olyan gondterhelt, mint az elmúlt hetekben.

- Aha, szerintem is – bólogatott szórakozottan, miközben hatalmasat ásított.

- Na, úgy látom, te még nem pihented ki magad. Nyomás a körletetekbe, és pihend ki magad alaposan. Holnap nehéz napotok lesz.

- Mit tud professzor úr? – érdeklődött mosolyogva.

- Holnap meglátod – válaszolta titokzatosan a férfi. – Reggel odaadom az órarendet és délután valószínűleg már a kezemben lesz a jelentkezők listája a kviddicsre is.

- Tessék?

- Kviddics – ismételte meg Lupin. – Ha jól tudom, Ön a csapatkapitány, Mr. Potter – dorgálta meg szelíden.

- Ja, persze. – Az utóbbi időkben teljesen megfeledkezett a játékról, annyi mindenre kellett odafigyelnie. És ennek még nincs vége…

Akkor holnap találkozunk. – indult el.

- Minden rendben? – szólt utána Remus, mert feltűnt Harry arcán átsuhanó pillanatnyi zavar.

- Persze, csak a kviddicsről gondolkoztam, de nem fontos, majd holnap megbeszéljük. Legalább én is megfontolom. Jó éjt!

- Neked is Harry.

- Azt hiszem, nem árulok el túl nagy titkot, ha elmondom, holnap mi is találkozunk. Jó éjt, Mr. Potter.

Harry felkapta a fejét a hangsúlyra és visszalépett a férfi elé. Tetőtől talpig végigmérte, nem törődött Lupin halk kuncogásával sem.

- Nem tudom, hogy csinálod Peter – szólt halkan, hogy csak ők hallhassák -, de ezzel a hangsúllyal eléred, hogy holnap, a bájitaltan teremben megfagyjon a levegő. Pont úgy beszélsz, mint Piton.

- És biztos benne, Mr. Potter, hogy nem ő áll ön előtt?

Harry is kuncogott.

- Most már biztos. Piton nem állta volna meg szó nélkül, hogy legalább néhány pont levonásával ne jelezze számomra, hogy létezik. Egyébként is túlságosan veszélyes lenne most a felbukkanása. Mordon kint járőrözik.

- Ideje visszatérned a klubhelységbe, Harry – szólt Lupin is. Jó éjt.

- Jó éjt – búcsúzott a fiú is.

A Kövér Dáma előtti festmény előtt azonban tanácstalanul állt meg. Eddig nem volt szükségük jelszóra, és most elfelejtette megkérdezni Hermionét. Szerencsére Neville tűnt fel a sarkon. A fiú megváltozott a nyáron. Harrynek most tűnt fel a fiú megnyúlt alakja, és megkomolyodott viselkedése.

- Neville, nem tudod véletlenül a jelszót? Elfelejtettem megkérdezni Hermionétől.

- Dehogynem! Most találkoztam Lupin professzorral, ő mondta.

Exitus acta probat!

A portréajtó kinyílt, és ők beléptek a diákoktól nyüzgő helységbe.

- Harry, hol voltál idáig? - lépett oda Hermione. – Kezdtünk aggódni.

- Lupinnal, és Knight-tal beszéltem pár percet. Félelmetes tud lenni az a fickó. Egy pillanatra azt hittem, Piton szól hozzám.

- Azt hittem, mostanában jobban kijössz vele.

- Talán, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy szeretném őt újra bájitaltan tanáromnak mondani. Főleg, nem az első napon. Mordon azt mondta egyszer, hogy pont olyan, mint Piton, legalábbis ami a viselkedését illeti. Ezt ugyan nem vettem észre, de talán tévedek. Holnap kiderül. Most viszont, azt hiszem, lefekszem. Kicsit álmos vagyok. Te is jössz Ron?

- Öhm, izé, menj csak, Harry. Még meg kell beszélnünk valamit Hermionéval.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, amint két elpiruló barátjára nézett, de csak bólintott.

- Akkor jó éjszakát.

Elgondolkodva lépegetett a lépcsőn felfelé. Már rég feltűnt neki, két barátjának furcsa viselkedése, főleg Ron tavalyi akciója után Lavenderrel. „Éppen ideje lenne, hogy összejöjjenek végre, mindenkinek könnyebb lenne" Biztos volt benne, hogy Ron évek óta szerelmes Hermionéba, csak túlságosan mulya ahhoz, hogy be is vallja.

Már majdnem aludt, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy elfelejtette kiüríteni az elméjét. Az előző napokban nem volt rá szüksége. Túlságosan fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy bármi is megzavarja álmában, de most úgy érezte eljött az ideje. Lehunyta szemét, és elcsendesítette légzését.

Reggeli után az órarendjüket nézegették. Első órájuk Bűbájtan volt Flitwick-kel, majd Gyógynövénytan, haladó SVK és két haladó Bájitaltan óra. Ráadásul mind az SVK, mind a bájital közösen a mardekárosokkal. Egyszerre nyögtek fel.

- Ki állította ezt össze! Három óra a mardekárosokkal! Hogy fogjuk ezt kibírni?

- Mr. Weasley! – Egy szigorú, mély hang állította meg a triót a folyosón. – Remélem, jól az eszébe véste az este a süveg figyelmeztetését. Nem kell újabb konfliktusokat kreálni. Van belőlük elég. Megértették mindannyian?

- Igen, Knight professzor.

- Akkor most menjenek, mielőtt pontveszteséget okoznának a Griffendél háznak.

- Igazad van, Harry. Tényleg van benne Pitonos – mondta Ron halkan, mikor továbbindultak a folyosón.

- Igaz, de legalább nem vont le tőlünk pontot – jegyezte meg Hermione. – És mellesleg igaza volt. Meg kellene próbálnunk oldani a griffendél-mardekár feszültséget.

- Megőrültél, te lány? – bosszankodott Ron. – Egytől egyig mind halálfaló ivadék, nézz csak körbe. Csak Malfoy hiányzik közülük. Itt van Nott, Crak, Monstro…

Harry közbevágott.

- Hermionénak igaza van. Legalább is részben. Ha nem fognak belém kötni, én békén hagyom őket. Javaslom ugyanezt neked is.

- Jó – morgott Ron, de nem vitatkozott tovább.

- És talán szólhatnál pár szót Malazárnak is, hátha van ötlete, kis Griffendél – kuncogott halkan a lány.

Az óra eseménytelenül telt el. Az első órán főleg átismételték az előző év anyagát.

Harry örült, hogy a szünetben foglalkoztak a tantárggyal, így nem volt problémája az anyaggal sem neki, sem Ronnak. Lopva körülnézett, és meglepődve látta, hogy a két sorral hátrébb ülő Neville is brillírozott. Megbökte Ront, és mutatta neki az egykor esetlen fiúban végrement változásokat. Még a tanárnak is feltűnt Neville igyekezete.

- Bravó, Mr. Longbottom. Örömmel látom, hogy a nyári gyakorlása meghozta a kívánt eredményt. Adja át gratulációmat a nagyanyjának.

Neville elpirult és csak bólogatni tudott.

A gyógynövény eseménytelenül telt el, és alig várták, hogy megkezdődjön az SVK órájuk Lupinnal.

- Végre, ismét kaptunk egy jó tanárt – mondta Dean mosolyogva, mikor beléptek a terembe.

Szerencsére eltűntek a tavalyi évben felaggatott vérfagyasztó festmények is falról.

Helyette U alakban voltak felállítva a székek és asztalok, így középen tágas tér maradt a… Vajon minek? Gyakorlásnak? Párbajnak? Mindenki kíváncsian foglalta el a helyét a teremben. A helység egyik végébe a Mardekárosok és a másikba a Griffendéles ültek le széles üres sávot hagyva a két ház között.

A terembe belépő Lupin körbenézett a társaságon, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit! - Szólt hangosan a terem középen megállva. - Tavalyi évben, Piton professzor segítségével megtanulták használni a nonverbális varázsigéket. Idei évben is ezeket fogjuk tovább fejleszteni, párbajtechnikákat és stratégiát tanulunk, és kombinációs varázslatokat is kipróbálunk. Kérek minden jelenlevőt, hogy álljanak fel, és válasszanak pár maguknak a másik ház tagjai közül. A tanévben mindenki a leendő párjával fog együtt készülni óráról-órára.

Általános felhördülés kísérte a tanár szavait.

- Mit? Hogyan? Ezt nem teheti velünk! – hangzott minden oldalról.

- Elég már – szólt sokkal szigorúbban. – Válasszatok párt, vagy kénytelen leszek pontlevonással kezdeni az órát. – Harryék felé nézett, aki megértette a néma célzást, és kénytelen-kelletlen elindult a mardekár tagjai felé. Egyenként felmérte őket, majd megállt Nott előtt, és ránézett.

- Szórakozol velem, Potter? – szólt megvető hangsúllyal a fiú.

- Eszemben sincs. Leszel velem, vagy sem?

A fiú megvonta a vállát.

- Felőlem…

Harry halkan motyogta maga előtt.

- Legalább felőle biztos vagyok, miféle…

Lassan a többiek is párt választottak maguknak.

Hermione Pansy Parkinsont, Neville Blaise Zabinit, Ron pedig Vaisey-t választotta, akit a Mardekár kviddics csapatából ismert. Ő volt az egyik hajtójuk.

- Remek – kezdte a tanítást Lupin. – Először ismételjük át az előző évben tanultakat.

Sorba vették a fontosabb rontásokat, és varázsigéket, amiket előző évben Piton irányításával vettek. Gyorsan eltelt az idő.

- Köszönöm mindenkinek. Házi feladat a következő órára. Vegyétek át magatokban az eddig tanult támadó és védekező varázslatokat, és ismételjetek. A következő órát a szabadban töltjük, ott felmérem az eddigi tudásotokat.

Harry lassan pakolta a cuccait, hogy utolsók között hagyhassa el a termet. Szeretett volna pár szót váltani Lupinnal az utolsó órája előtt.

- Segíthetek valamiben Harry? – lépett az asztalához Lupin.

- Nem, köszönöm professzor úr – vigyorodott el a fiú. – Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért kellett közös párt alkotnunk a mardekárosokkal?

- Szerintem te is tudod a választ. Nem kell kiélezni a házak közötti ellentéteket, de az sem elhanyagolható szempont, ha minél több ember harci technikáját megismeritek. Egyébként köszönöm, hogy a segítségemre voltál párválasztásnál. Miért pont Mr. Nottot választottad partneredül?

- Nem is tudom pontosan. Az egyik szempontom az volt, hogy legalább róla biztosan tudom, miféle. A másik az, hogy őt érzem legerősebbnek az egész csoportban.

- Értem. Most menj, mielőtt elkésel az órádról.

- Viszlát – intett Harry és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Ha estefelé van kedved, szívesen látlak a szobámban egy teára. – szólt még utána Lupin.

- Ott leszek – bólintott Harry és csatlakozott barátaihoz.

A bájital óra előtt Harryt ismét elővette az idegesség. Igaz, hogy nem tartozott a kedvenc tantárgyai közé, de a tavalyi évben mégis érte pár kellemes pillanat, főleg a félvér herceg könyvének köszönhetően. Elővette a kopott könyvet, és belelapozott. Ugyanúgy tele volt írva, mint az előző évben. Harry könnyedén olvasta a Piton írásával teletűzdelt lapokat. Ron mellette ült, és csodálkozva figyelte barátját.

- Ezt meg honnan szerezted? – kérdezte halkan. A kérdésre Hermione is felkapta a fejét, és belenézett a fiú könyvébe.

- Kaptam – felelte Harry csendesen.

Bővebb válaszra nem maradt ideje, mert a terem ajtaja kivágódott, és belépett az új tanárjuk. Mindenki felkapta a fejét, oly ismerős volt a jelenet.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit. A nevem Peter Knight, az idei évben én tanítom Önöknek a haladó bájitaltant. A nevüket majd munka közben tanulnám meg, ha nem probléma. Elődeim remek munkát végeztek Önökkel, így valószínűleg senkinek nem okoz majd nehézséget év végén megszerezni a R.A.V.A.SZ. minősítést.

Az idei évben sorba vesszük az eddig megtanult fontosabb főzeteket, megtanuljuk az ellenmérgek előállítását, és év végére mindenki összeállíthat magának egy úgynevezett túlélő csomagot, benne a számára legfontosabbnak vélt főzetekkel. Hogy kinek mi a legfontosabb döntse el maga. Legyen ez a feladatuk a következő órára. Most pedig az első feladatuk. Lázcsillapító főzet készítése. - Pálcája intésének nyomán megjelentek a táblán az utasítások, és a hozzávalók listája. – Kezdjenek hozzá. Van rá két órájuk.

Harry fellélegzett. Ilyet már a nyáron is készített Hermione és Piton vezénylete alatt is. Gyakorlott mozdulattal aprította a palástfüvet, porította a macskagyökeret. Pár perc elteltével a főzet már majdnem felvette a könyvben leírt halványsárga színű árnyalatot. Belepillantott Piton könyvébe. A margóra írt megjegyzés szerint az utolsó hozzávaló belekeverése előtt érdemes pár pillanatra felszítani az üst alatt a tűzet, majd a fortyogó főzetbe beletenni 5 csepp fehérüröm oldatot. Erről a bájitalkönyvük nem tett említést. Az szerint utolsó momentumként 2 késhegynyi kamillakivonatot kell belekeverni a kész párlatba. A fiú gondolkodás nélkül követte volt tanára utasításait, és az eredmény nem maradt el. Főzete teljesen áttetsző, halványsárga színben pompázott. Megnyugodva húzta ki magát, mikor a második óra végén tanáruk egyenként járt körbe az üstök körül, hogy ellenőrizze tanítványai munkáját. Mindenkihez volt pár szava. Nem voltak sokan, hisz már tavaly is csak tizenketten kezdték meg a haladó kurzust. Most még ebből is hiányzott a mardekárból Malfoy és két hollóhátas diák is. A főzet a tanár megítélése szerint mindenkinél elfogadható volt, de mikor megállt Harry asztalánál, hosszasan nézte az elkészült főzetet, mélyen beleszagolt, majd ránézett az ideges fiúra.

- Mr. Potter, ez a főzet nem teljesen a táblán feltüntetett hozzávalók figyelembevételével készült. Megmondaná, miért tett bele fehérüröm kivonatot is?

Harry elvörösödött. Azt nem mondhatta, hogy ő egy másik könyv szerint dolgozott.

- E-e-egy ismerősöm említette a nyáron, hogy így hatásosabb, és a kívánt eredmény is tartósabb – blöffölt fapofával.

- Egy ismerőse – nyomta meg a tanár az utolsó szót, és mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett.

Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és nagyot nyelt.

- És mit gondolsz, miért tartósabb az eredmény? Ezt is említette az ismerősöd?

- Nem tanár úr. Ezt nem említette.

- És szerinted?

Harry lázasan kutatott az emlékezetében valami használható után. Rémlett valami halvány emléke a fehérüröm nyugtató hatásáról, ezért megkockáztatta.

- Hát, talán a nyugtató hatása miatt – nyögte halkan.

- Valóban. 5 pont a Griffendélnek – bólintott elégedetten a tanár, és visszament a katedra mögé. – Remek munkát végeztek mindnyájan. A kész munkákat tegyék az asztalomra, majd takarítsanak össze és elmehetnek.

Mindannyian összepakolták a dolgaikat, megtöltöttek egy-egy fiolát az elkészült főzettel, és kifelémenet a tanár asztalára tették. Harry is éppen menni készült, mikor a tanár hangja megállította.

- Mr. Potter! Ön még maradjon egy percet.

Megvárták, míg mindannyian elhagyják a termet, majd Peter a megszeppent fiú felé fordult.

- Természetesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem Perselustól hallottál a fehérüröm hatásáról. Mégis kitől?

- De igen, bár csak közvetve – húzta elő a könyvet idegesen Harry. Maga sem tudta, mi késztette erre a lépésre, mégis úgy érezte, meg kell mutatnia a könyvet a tanárnak.

- Hmm, érdekes. Honnan szedted?

- Ő maga adta pár nappal ezelőtt.

Az egész párbeszéd halkan zajlott le, ők is épp hogy hallották a másik hangját.

- Értem. Nos arra kell kérnem, Mr. Potter – váltott át hivatalos hangra a tanár -, hogy ezt a könyvet ne hozza magával az elkövetkező órákra. Természetesen az abban foglalt jegyzeteket bármikor használhatja, már ha emlékszik majd a leírtakra.

Most elmehet.

- Igenis uram – biccentett a fiú. Megfordult, hogy kimenjen a teremből, amikor a tanár egy apró papírdarabot csúsztatott a kezébe, és figyelmeztetően megrázta a fejét.

Zsebrevágott kézzel sétált a nagyterembe, hogy csatlakozzon társaihoz az étkezésnél.

Alig várta, hogy legyen pár nyugodt pillanata, amikor megnézheti, mit üzent neki a tanár.

Ebéd után a könyvtárba mentek. Hermionét kisérték el, aki a Rúnaismeret házi feladatához keresett anyagot. A könyvtárban senki nem volt rajtuk kívül, így Harry elővette a gyűrött papírfecnit és szétsimította. A papíron, sietős macskakaparással az alábbi üzenet állt.

Este 10-kor legyél tükörközelben. Egyedü! Beszélnünk kell. P.P.

Alig hogy elolvasta, a papírdarab lángra kapott. Ijedten kiejtette a kezéből, mire a pergament darab eltűnt a levegőben.

Némán meredtek egymásra. Valami fontosnak kellett történnie, ha a férfi beszélni akar velük.

- Mit akarsz tenni Harry? Már takarodó után leszünk. – kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

A fiú megvonta a vállát.

- Megoldom. Vagy a szükség Szobájába megyek, vagy…áh nem is. A legjobb, ha Remus szobájában beszélek vele. Úgyis meghívott teázni.

- De hát azt mondta egyedül… - szólt közbe halkan Ron.

- És? Majd nem mutatom meg neki Remust. Szerintem így is, úgy is azt hiszi, hogy legalább ti ott lesztek. Sőt, szerintem, gyertek is el. Úgyis van valami, Ron, amit meg kell beszélnem veled, és Lupin professzorral együtt.

- Mit? Ne légy ilyen titokzatos… mondd már – nyaggatta a vöröshajú fiú barátját, de Harry mosolyogva rázta a fejét.

- Majd meglátod.

- Nos, akkor hallgatlak titeket – nézett Lupin a fiúkra, akik teáscsészéjükkel a kezükben üldögéltek együtt a kanapén. Mellettük ült Hermione is, aki szintén kíváncsian várta Harry bejelentését.

- A kviddicsről van szó. Azért szerettem volna – kezdte Harry halkan -, hogy Ron is itt legyen, mert szeretném, ha átvenné tőlem a csapatkapitányi posztot.

- MICSODA? – vágott közbe a másik ijedt, kiguvadt arcot vágva.

- Jól hallottad. És mielőtt újra közbevágsz, azért akarom átadni, mert nem lesz rá időm, rosszul csinálni meg nem akarom. Annál jobban szeretem ezt a sportot. Túlságosan sok mindennel, fontosabb dolgokkal kell most foglalkoznom ahhoz, hogy másra is jusson hely az életemben. És szerintem te vagy rá a legalkalmasabb személy.

Ron elképedt barátja szavain, és levegő után kapkodott.

- Nem is tudom, mi…mit mondjak… -hebegett zavartan.

- Mondj igent – veregette meg a vállát Harry. – Természetesen segítek, amikor csak tudok. Nos, mit válaszolsz?

- Izé, jó, azaz, ööh igen, rendben – nyögte végül elgyötört arccal. Csak alig hallhatóan tette hozzá. – Már, ha tényleg biztos vagy benne…

- Persze, hogy biztos vagyok benne… kapitány. – Harry odafordult házvezető tanárához. – Önnek is megfelel így tanár úr?

Lupin, aki eddig mosolyogva figyelte a két fiút, szórakozottan bólogatott, majd öregesen felsóhajtott.

- Rendben fiúk, de azért reggel még megbeszélem Minervával is. – Az órára pillantott – Ha más nincs, akkor ideje visszatérnetek a hálókörletbe. Rögtön takarodó.

Hermione és Ron egyértelműen harmadik barátjuktól várta, hogy mondjon valamit.

- Remus –Harry sóhajtva tért át családiasabb hangnemre. – Üzenetet kaptam Pitontól. Azt írta, 10-kor legyek tükörközelben. Szóval, izé…, ha lehetne, nem bánnád, hogy itt, nálad beszéljek vele? –

- Persze, hogy nem bánom, de miért vagy ilyen zavarban Harry? – értetlenkedett Remus.

- Nem is tudom… – habozott -, talán csak furcsa, hogy a házvezető tanárom is vagy, és a keresztapám? Tudod, néha nem tudom, hogyan is viselkedjek.

- Elhiszem, hogy nehéz, de hidd el, nincs probléma. És én nem bánom, mikor hogy szólítasz, ha magunk között vagyunk, és…

- Igen, tudom – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Harry – csak olyan furcsa. Körülöttem soha semmi nem megy normálisan. Örülök, hogy lett valakim… egy… családtag, vagyis… olyasmi, és jó, hogy nap, mint nap láthatlak. És nem is az zavar, hogy te tanítasz, hiszen már voltál a tanárom egyszer, most inkább az zavar, hogy ráadásul a házvezető tanárom is vagy. Biztos össze-vissza beszélek, ne is törődj vele – legyintett.

Remus átkarolta a vállát, és biztatóan megszorította.

- Minden rendben lesz, Harry. És én is örülök, hogy van egy családtagom – tette hozzá halkan.

Halk beszélgetés vette kezdetét. Harry időről időre az ajtó felett lógó faliórára nézett, amely már elütötte a 10 órát, ám Piton még nem jelentkezett. Egyre álmosabbak lettek, Ron végül már Hermione oldalának dőlve szundikált, ám a még mindig nem volt semmi hírük a férfiről. Lupin, aki közben az íróasztalánál ült és a másnapi órákra készítette elő az anyagokat, végül megunta a várakozást.

- Már elmúlt 11 óra is. Nektek holnap óráitok lesznek, így megkérlek titeket, menjetek a körletetekbe és pihenjétek ki magatokat – szólt Hermionéhoz és Ronhoz. Harry, ha gondolod, te maradj itt éjszakára, hátha még jelentkezik.

Miután elbúcsúztak egymástól, Harry aggodalmas képpel fordult Remus felé.

- Ha valaki fél évvel ezelőtt azt mondta volna, hogy egyszer még aggódni fogok Piton miatt, azonnal a Szent Mungó zárt osztályára küldtem volna egy jó alapos kivizsgálásra. Sőt be is zárattam volna…

A férfi halkan kuncogott.

- El is hiszem…, de most próbálj másra gondolni. Feküdj le a szobámban, és pihenj egy kicsit.

- Nem akarom elfoglalni a helyed, egyébként sem vagyok fáradt… – tiltakozott, miközben egy hatalmas ásítást próbált elnyomni.

- Azt látom… – hessegette a szobába ellentmondást nem tűrve a férfi. - Feküdj le… én itt leszek a másik szobában, ha szükséged lesz valamire.

Harry ruhástól dőlt végig az ágyon és lehunyta a szemét.

„Csak néhány pillanatra" – gondolta, s ezzel elaludt.

- Potter…! – csend.

- Potter…! – nincs válasz…

- Van ott valaki? Potter, felelj már…

Lupin éppen lefekvéshez készült, mikor, valami halk hangot hallott a szomszéd szobából, ahol Harry pihent.

Halkan benyitott, és mosolyogva nézte keresztfiát, ahogy ruhástól, cipőstől dőlt végig az ágyon. Óvatosan lehúzta az alvó fiúról a cipőt, egy pálcasuhintással pizsamává változtatta ruháját, és betakarta. Már éppen indulni készült, amikor ismét meghallotta a reszelős hangot.

- Potter…! Van ott valaki? Potter, felelj már…

Lupin egy pillanatra megmerevedett, majd felhajtotta a takarót a hang forrása után kutatva. Finoman megrázta a fiú vállát.

- Harry, ébredj!

Harry álmosan pislogott a fölé hajoló férfire, majd hirtelen éberséggel felpattant.

Előkapta a tükröt, és beleszólt.

- Itt vagyok…

- Na végre… - egy halálosan fáradt hang hallatszott a tükörből. Harry rémülten pislogott, mikor meglátva a férfi arcát.

- Mi történt? – nyögte.

- Nem a te dolgod. – Jött a fagyos válasz.

- Jól van? – Harry úgy döntött, figyelmen kívül hagyja a férfi morgását.

- Élek. – Legyintett egy nem törődöm mozdulattal – Ne foglalkozz vele.

- Elmondja végre, miért üzent, vagy még teszünk néhány tiszteletkört? – kapta fel a vizet a fiú.

- Egyedül vagy?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Remus itt van mellettem. – Megvonta a vállát. – Nála aludtam… Nem akartam felverni a fél hálókörletet, mikor hív. A fél szoba szívrohamot kapott volna, ha meghallják a maga bájos hangját. – Nem tehetett róla, elvigyorodott. „Hát a modora nem változott"

- Sejthettem volna, hogy… hagyjuk. Végül is jobb, ha ő is hallja. A Nagyúr hajnalban támadást tervez az Azkaban ellen.

---------------------

Szerzői megjegyzés:

Előre is, utólag is elnézéseteket kérem a " VERSÉRT ". Nem vagyok egy nagy költő, és sokáig tanakodtam, hogy benne hagyjam-e. Végül is azért döntöttem úgy hogy itt hagyom, mert a merengőn már úgy is láttátok. :) A következő részt is nemsokára felteszem, de még egy kicsit átírom, mert újra átolvasva egy kicsit tényleg érthetetlen néhány rész. Azután pedig rögtön jöhet már az új fejezet is, amely már majdnem kész. Még át kell néznem, aztán jöhet. Ha minden jól megy kedden.


	14. Az Azkaban

14. Fejezet.

Azkaban

Harry felszisszent.

- Ki akarja szabadítani Malfoyékat. Azonnal értesíteni kell a Rendet – fordult Remus felé. – Tud valami konkrétumot? – kérdezte Pitont.

- Nem túl sokat. A hajnali órákra tervezi, körülbelül 20 emberrel. Ő maga is ott lesz – tette hozzá alig hallhatóan.

Harry elfehéredett, és ökölbe szorította a kezét.

- Hogy az a… - morogta a fiú. – Maga is ott lesz? – kérdezte enyhén remegő hanggal.

- Én nem, de… - Piton tétovázott néhány pillanatig, majd kibökte. – Draco igen…

Harry úgy fordította a tükröt, hogy az Remus felé nézzen. Elsötétedett arccal nézett maga elé.

„Szóval csak ezért szól… Meg akarja menteni a drágalátos mardekárosát" – gondolta keserűn. „Nem is ő lenne…" – Közben azért az agya lázasan járt… értesíteni McGalagonyt, a Rend… Aurorok… támadás… Voldemort nem járhat sikerrel.

Újra közelebb húzódott Remushoz, hogy ő is lássa a másik felet. Lupin közben izgatottan tárgyalta Pitonnal a lehetőségeket, és egyre elkeseredettebb arcot vágott.

- Van valami tervük? – vágott közbe szemtelenül a fiú. – Ha jól sejtem, nincs túl sok időnk. Remus, megtennéd, hogy szólsz McGalagonynak? Értesíteni kell a Főnix Rendjét. Lehet, hogy Mordonnak van valami használható ötlete. Esetleg a minisztériumi aurorok is segíthetnének. Nem engedhetjük, hogy kiszabaduljanak.

- Harry, Voldemorttal szemben nincs esélyünk – fogta meg a kezét Remus. – Nem hiszem, hogy tehetünk valamit…

- Nem… hát nem érted? Legalább 8 halálfalót akar kiszabadítani. Nem engedem… Azok mind ott voltak, amikor Sirius… - nem tudta befejezni.

Harry most már minden ízében remegett, és nem is próbálta titkolni.

- Harry, kérlek, nyugodj meg… - érintette meg a fiú vállát. - Tudom, mit érzel, hidd el, én tudom…, de értsd meg, felelőtlenség lenne odaküldeni embereket, meghalni…

Lupin csendes szavai nem várt hatást eredményeztek. Harry kihúzta magát, lerázta magáról a férfi kezét, és határozottan bólintott.

- Jó. Akkor én megyek.

- Nem, nem engedem! – rázta meg erőteljesen Lupin. – Szó sem lehet róla. Túl veszélyes!

- Muszáj…, te is tudod… – csökönyösködött csendesen. – Meg kell tennem. Szembe kell szállnom vele. Ha én lefoglalom, nektek lesz időtök megakadályozni a szökést.

A tükör másik oldaláról gúnyos nevetés hallatszott.

- Potter, te sosem változol… Ideje felhagynod a Griffendéles hősködési mániáddal, Potter. Nem azért mondtam el ezt az egészet, hogy felelőtlenül odarohanj, és elronts mindent. Mit gondolsz, kire fog gyanakodni a Nagyúr elsőként, ha valami balul üt ki a tervében?

Harry elhallgatott, de legbelül nem tudta elfogadni, hogy a férfinek igaza van. Képtelen volt felfogni, hogy talán órákon belül kiszabadul jó pár halálfaló, akik hálájuk jeléül még elvakultabban fogják szolgálni Voldemortot.

- Akkor minek szólt egyáltalán? – csikorogta mérgesen. - Van még valami? Vagy ez minden, amiről tájékoztatni akart? – morgott tovább. – Egyáltalán, hogy értesítette Petert?

- Semmi közöd hozzá – vakkantotta Piton, majd enyhültebben hozzátette – családi mágia.

- Ezzel az erővel közvetlenül engem is értesíthetett volna… – húzta fel a szemöldökét „vajon ezzel most mit kezd nézéssel".

Ha Harry arra számított, hogy Piton kiakad, és kiabál, tévedett. A férfi csak bólintott és tárgyilagos hangon közölte.

- Majd sort kerítünk rá… egyszer.

- Visszatérve az előző témához… - Harry megpróbált lehiggadni. - Maga szerint mégis mit kéne tennem? Visszafeküdni az ágyba, mintha semmit sem tudnék, és tudjam meg a holnapi – ránézett az órára – illetve a mai Prófétából, mi lett a támadás eredménye? Akkor egyáltalán nem ismer… - kesernyés kacajt eresztett meg. – Mi van, ha azt mondom, látomásom volt? Volt már ilyen, nem? Mordon itt járőrözik a Roxfortban. Már az is valami, ha legalább utánanéz…

- Neked nem látomásod volt, Potter – helyesbített Piton fáradtan. – Te álmodban beférkőztél a Nagyúr elméjébe, és az akkori jelent láttad.

- Tudom, mit láttam. – csattant fel a fiú – Akkor mondjuk, azt láttam, hogy Voldemort parancsot ad az Azkaban megtámadására. Így már jobb? Kérem…- fogta lágyabbra a hangját -, legalább próbáljuk meg. Ezzel magát sem sodrom veszélybe.

Piton láthatóan elgondolkodott, majd pár pillanat múlva bólintott.

- Innen úgysem tudlak megállítani… – mondta fagyosan – Lupin meg úgyis annyira el van tőled olvadva, hogy azt teszi, amit mondasz neki… Jellemző…

- Perselus – szólt figyelmeztetően Remus -, most már elég. Köszönjük az információkat. Én megyek Minervához és Mordonhoz. Harry, te itt maradsz, és nem mozdulsz. Világos? Perselus, te is pihenj le. – egy ideig némán nézte Piton fáradt arcvonásait, majd felsóhajtott. – Tehetünk érted valamit?

A tükörben lévő férfi szeme megrebbent, egy pillanatra tágra nyílt, majd újra kiismerhetetlenné vált.

- Nem tehettek értem semmit… - rázta meg a fejét lemondóan.

- Én is ott leszek. Megpróbálok vigyázni Mr. Malfoyra – suttogta halkan Lupin.

Piton szeme megvillant.

- Miért?

- Te is megtetted Harryért. Tartozom ennyivel – vonta meg a vállát. Harryhez fordult. – Feküdj le, és próbálj pihenni. – Egy pillanatra megszorította a fiú vállát, majd határozott léptekkel megfordult, és elhagyta a szobát.

Harry csak nézte a távozó férfi után becsukódó ajtót, és tudta, képtelen lenne bármit is mondani.

Piton szó nélkül figyelte a jelenetet, majd cinikusan megjegyezte.

- Fogadj szót…

Harry végre félrenézett az ajtóról, egyenesen Piton szemeibe. Szólni, nem szólt egy szót sem, csak nézték egymást. Harry nem érezte, hogy Piton legilimizálni akarná, mégis érezte a másik férfi mágikus erejét, valahol a fejében.

Tükörrel a kezében nyúlt el a takaró alatt. Valami miatt képtelen volt elvenni tekintetét a férfiről, bármennyire is akarta. Megfeszült az erőlködéstől, amikor valahol az agya legmélyén meghallotta a férfi halk, nyugodt hangját.

- Aludj!

Harry szemei lassan lecsukódtak, keze az oldala mellé esett.

- Viszlát – nyögte utolsó erejével, majd belehullott a mindent beburkoló sötétségbe.

Piton még nézte pár percig az alvó gyereket, majd megkönnyebbülten szakította meg a kapcsolatot a másik tükörrel.

Három csónak ért partot egy sziklákkal tarkított kopár szigeten. A csónakokból kiszálló alakok hangtalanul lépkedtek egy magas, vékony alak nyomában. Arcukat maszk fedte, fejüket csuklya borította. Némán kapaszkodtak a sziklaszirtek között magasodó erőd felé. Ellenállás nélkül jutottak be az épületbe, ahol azonnal szétszóródtak. Az első csoport jobbra indult, lefelé a lépcsőkön, a második hat ember a bal oldali lépcsőkön felfelé araszolt, míg a maradék hat egyenesen előre lopakodott. Zajt nem ütöttek, a lélegzetüket is visszafojtották.

Az alagsorba érve, megtorpant az első csoport vezetője, és körülnézett.

- Tietek 23-as és a 28-as cella – mutatott a hozzá legközelebb eső két alakra.

A tietek 40-es. Mi erre megyünk. Öt perc múlva találkozó a bejáratnál. Aki nem lesz ott, itt marad. Ne hibázzatok, különben… - csak bólintást kapott válaszul.

A másik csapat néma csendben tette a dolgát. Vezetőjük csak kézjelekkel irányította embereit, akik pálcával kezükben, azonnal elindultak a jelzett irányba.

A harmadik csoport vezetője szinte nem törődöm módra ment előre, kitűzött célja irányába. Még pálcáját sem húzta elő. Halk reccsenés hallatszott. Az elől haladó alak reflex-szerűen megpördült, és szembetalálta magát egyik kísérőjével, aki akkor emelte fel a lábát egy apró kődarabról. A férfi megdermedt, és ijedten összerázkódott. A vezető összehúzta szemöldökét, belehallgatózott a sötétbe, majd újra megindult előre. Az őt követő férfi alig hallhatóan felsóhajtott.

Az első férfi kivételével, mindenki némán osont el az egyik félig nyitott ajtó előtt, ahonnan halk beszélgetés szűrődött ki.

- Valamelyik nagyokos szerint támadás várható hajnalban – zsörtölődött a mély, álmos hang.- Tartsuk nyitva a szemünket… Mintha agyalágyultak lennénk.

- Ne morgolódj már annyit, Gibbson, inkább tedd a dolgod. A riasztó bűbájok úgyis idejében figyelmeztetnek minket.

A magas vékony alak szája kísérteties vigyorba húzódott. Halkan benyitott…

Két zöld villanás, és az őrök halottak.

Halk pukkanások zaja hallatszott az egyik bástya tetején. Egy maroknyi mágus sorakozott fel egymás mellé, és elszánt arccal indultak lefelé a cellákhoz. Egy recsegő halk hang figyelmeztető hangja érte utol őket.

- A dehoppanálásgátló bűbájt 15 percre oldottam fel. Mindenki tudja a dolgát.

A néma csendet, futó léptek zaja váltotta fel, amire felfigyelt az emeleten tevékenykedő csoport is. Halk szitkozódás után megszaporázták léptüket, felhagytak a rejtőzködéssel. Elérték a kívánt cellákat, ahol a rabok már feszülten várakoztak, mikor csatlakozhatnak társaikhoz.

- Bellatrix, örülök, hogy látlak… – szólt halkan egy csimbókos hajú, vékony alak. – Remélem, magaddal hoztad a pálcámat is.

- Rodolphus – biccentett felé a nő, és odadobott a férfi lába elé egy pálcát. – A tartalék… – tette hozzá leereszkedően.

- Felfedeztek minket, igyekezzünk – szólt egy harmadik hang is, majd a folyosó vége felé mutatott, ahol három állt pálcával a kezében.

Bellatrix azonnal mozdult, és pálcájából süvítve indult egy piros fénycsóva az egyik auror felé. A férfi azonnal pajzsot varázsolt maga elé, miközben arrébb lökte közvetlen mellette álló társát. Elkeseredett harc bontakozott ki. Az egyik halálfaló sziszegve kapott a vállához, de válaszul újabb átkokat küldött. A folyosó szűk volt, így nem volt túl sok lehetősége egyik félnek sem, hogy elbújjon. Átkok röppentek mindkét oldalról, de a három auror lassan hátrálni kényszerült. A szembenálló három halálfalóhoz csatlakozott még három, és a hátuk mögött is csattogó léptek hallatszottak. A három férfi arcáról egyértelmű elkeseredettség látszódott, de egyszerre bólintottak. Háromszoros túlerővel szemben nincs esélyük. Egyszerre hoppanáltak, kénytelen-kelletlen átengedve a teret a halálfalóknak.

Az alagsorban tevékenykedő hat halálfaló nem ütközött ellenállásba, Alig két perccel később, már felfelé haladtak kiszabadított társaikkal együtt.

Voldemort vezette csoport a főfolyosó végén kettévált. Ti hozzátok Macnairt és Roockwoodot a mi dolgunk Lucius és Nott.

Voldemort megállt az egyik cellánál. Pattintott ujjával, mire egyik követője szó nélkül elindult a távolabbi cella felé. Maga a Nagyúr elgondolkozva bámult a rács túloldalán térdelő alak felé. A mellette álló alacsonyabb varázsló öntudatlanul nyújtotta kezét a szánalmas férfi felé.

- Csalódtam benned Lucius – mondta fémhideg hangon a Nagyúr. – Mi akadályoz meg abban, hogy itt hagyjalak megrohadni életed végéig?

Az alacsonyabb varázsló lehúzta fejéről a csuklyát és a maszkot, és a vöröslő szemekbe nézett.

- Nagyúr, kérlek… megteszek bármit, amit csak kérsz…

Voldemort megvetően elhúzta a száját.

- Látod a fiad, Lucius? Könyörög az életedért. Milyen szánalmas…- metszőn nézte az apát és fiát, akik egymást nézték a rácsokon keresztül. – Nos, legyen. Még a pálcáját sem húzta elő. Kezének egy intésére a cella ajtaja kinyílt, és az idősebb Malfoy kiléphetett rajta.

Fia mellé lépett, és meghajolt ura előtt.

- Többet, nem csalódsz bennem, Kegyelmes úr!

- Abban biztos vagyok – hangzott a válasz.

A rövid közjáték alatt az elküldött másik halálfaló visszatért a kiszabadított Nott-tal az oldalán.

- Uram, aurorok vannak a közelben – mondta halkan.

Feleletül csak egy gúnyos bólintást kapott válaszul.

- Mordon ostobább, mint gondoltam. Feloldotta a hoppanálásgátló bűbájokat, ezáltal lehetővé tette számunkra a szabad távozást. Menjetek – szólt embereihez. – Te velem maradsz – húzta vissza a távozni szándékozó Draco Malfoyt. – Van még egy kis elintéznivalónk.

Lucius egy pillanatra kinyitotta a száját, mint aki mondani akar valamit, de a Nagyúr vöröslő tekintete belefojtotta mondanivalóját. Enyhe meghajlás után, halk pukkanással eltűnt.

Voldemort maga előtt tolta az enyhén reszkető Malfoyt, vissza a főbejárat felé. Két csatlós és Draco Malfoy kivételével mindenkit elküldött maga mellől. Az emberek futva távoztak a tengernél hagyott csónakokhoz. Maga a Nagyúr a bejárattal átellenben megállt egy kőfal előtt.

- Tudod a dolgod… – sziszegte oda a fiúnak, és halk ismeretlen nyelven kántálni kezdett. A két ottmaradt halálfaló, Avery és Bultrode a bejárat kétoldalán kivont pálcával őrködött.

Voldemort varázslata nyomán a kőfal előbb halvány vörös színre váltott, majd megmozdult és egy fém tolóajtó körvonala tűnt fel.

Draco kidülledt szemmel bámulta a varázslatot, majd egy halk hangra hirtelen pálcát rántott, és oldalra fordult.

A három odahoppanáló alak Lupin, Mordon és Tonks volt.

Harry levegő után kapkodva ült fel az ágyon, kezét sebhelyére szorítva hintázott előre-hátra.

Ránézett az órára, ami hajnali fél hatot mutatott.

Kezére nézett, jeleket keresett, amely tisztázza a gyilkosságok alól, pedig tudat alatt tudta, hogy az őrök meggyilkolása nem az ő keze által történt.

Csoszogva lépett be az apró fürdőszobába, és azonnal elkezdte súrolni a kezeit. Csak akkor hagyta abba, mikor azok már teljesen ki voltak vörösödve. Akkor jéghideg vízben megmosta arcát, megtörölközött és visszament az ágyhoz.

Most nézett először végig magán. Egy ideig még arra sem emlékezett, hogyan és mikor öltözött át pizsamába, de lassanként visszaúszott az emlékezetébe, hogy már akkor is pizsama volt rajta, mikor Piton beszélt vele.

Cipőjét ott volt az ágy előtt, de ruháit sehol nem találta.

„_Ez Remus műve"_ – nézett végig magán újra. – Jaj istenem, Remus – nyögött fel halkan. – És Tonks, és Mordon… Felpattant, hogy elinduljon, hova is…, majd visszazuttyant az ágyra.

Erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy lenyugodjon. Lehunyta a szemét. Egyszer már hagyta, hogy érzelmei vezessék, és nem akarta, hogy meggondolatlansága, újabb szerette elvesztését okozza. _„Szólok McGalagonynak"_ – döntötte el

Odalépett a férfi szekrényéhez, kivett belőle egy kopott köntöst, és gondolkozás nélkül magára öltötte. Feltépte az ajtót, hogy azonnal induljon, de az ajtóban szembetalálta magát Peterrel.

- Hova, hova? – érdeklődött halkan a férfi.

- Az igazgatónőhöz – szólt kurtán Harry és indult volna tovább, a férfi azonban visszahúzta és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Te mit…izé maga – kezdte.

Harry a felismeréstől majdnem összecsuklott.

A férfi szó nélkül megfordította a tátott szájú fiút, becsukta maga után az ajtót, és néhány pálcamozdulattal erős hangszigetelő bűbájt szórt az ajtóra.

Harry remegő térdekkel ült a kanapéra, kezét szorosan ökölbe szorította, és kitartóan szemlélte a cipőit. Szája megvonaglott, kinyitotta, majd becsukta. Képtelen volt megkérdezni, de a másik így is értette.

- Láttad. – Ez nem kérdés volt. Harry csak bólintott. – Mindent?

- Nem – válaszolt rekedt hangon a fiú. – Én voltam Ő. Megöltem az őröket, és kieresztettem Malfoyt. Éreztem a hatalmát, mindenre képes voltam… - Harry erősen összeszorította a szemét. Csak alig hallhatóan motyogta maga elé. - A végét nem láttam, csak míg ők – nem volt képes megnevezni őket – nem találkoztak Voldemorttal… velem… – Felnézett a férfire. – Próbáltam megmenteni őket, de azt hiszem megérezte a jelenlétem… és felébredtem.

Mindannyian…- a kérdés további része a semmibe veszett.

Piton megrázta a fejét. – Lupin és Tonks él, de mindketten megsérültek.

- Honnan tudja? – Harry hangja ellenségessé vált, tekintette megkeményedett.

- Nagyúr, Avery és Bullstrode – hangzott a tömör válasz. Harry felkapta a fejét.

- Malfoy?

- Elfogták.

Némán méregették egymást.

- Mit keres itt? – Harry megpróbált tiszta fejjel gondolkozni, és most döbbent csak rá, hogy ki áll előtte.

A férfi hátat fordított neki, és az egyik ablakhoz sétált.

- Szükségem van a segítségedre… – mondta hosszas hallgatás után a fogai között szűrve mondanivalóját.

- Szüksége Van Rám? – képedt el a fiú. Egy pillanatra elfeledkezett nyomorúságáról, és halkan felnevetett.

- Mi olyan mulatságos, Potter? – mordult rá a férfi, a válla fölött visszanézve.

Harry elkomorodott.

- Ha azt akarja, hogy szöktessem meg Draco Malfoyt, akkor rossz helyre jött… – sziszegte hirtelen felindulásában.

- Ne légy nevetséges, Potter. Természetesen nem azt akarom. Tudom, hogy úgyis képtelen lennél rá – mondta lekezelő gúnyossággal.

- Ha végre túl vagyunk az értelmi képességeim napi elemzésén, akkor mondja, mit akar, és tűnjön a fenébe – vágott vissza fásultan. – Még dolgom van.

A férfi végignézett rajta, de nem kommentálta a megjegyzést.

- Csak annyit akarok, próbálj meg utánajárni, mi van vele.

- Rendben – egyezett bele hirtelen a fiú. Kezével halántékát kezdte masszírozni, és nagyokat sóhajtott.

A férfi kutató pillantásokkal végigmérte.

- Nem is kérdezel semmit? Nem rád vall… - jegyezte meg végül halkan. Meglep, hogy még itt talállak, azok után, hogy mit láttál…

Harry megrántotta a vállát.

- Ad egy: gondolom, úgyis csak azt kapnám: Nem A Te Dolgod, Potter – utánozta a férfi hangját, majd felállt a kanapéról. Ad kettő: Nem A Maga Dolga… meg kell kérnem, hogy távozzon – szólt udvariaskodó hangnemben, de a végét erősebben megnyomta –mint mondtam, van egy kis dolgom.

- Minervával… – bólintott Piton. – Együttmegyünk.

Harry fejét elöntötte a lila köd.

- Szálljon le rólam – ordította. – Nem vagyok már pelenkás kiskölyök, hogy mindig mindenhova kísérgetni kelljen. Maga, pedig se nem a tanárom, sem a rokonom, hogy megmondja, mikor, mit tegyek!

- Valóban…, bár, ami a rokonságot illeti… – húzta el a száját.

- Felejtse el…- ám a férfi tekintete láttán magában tartotta a többi mondandóját, inkább elindult az igazgatói iroda felé.


	15. Draco Malfoy

15. Fejezet

Draco Malfoy

Harry sápadtan nyitott be a Szent Mungó kórtermébe, hogy azonnal vissza is hőköljön a látványtól. Remus Lupin arca fel volt dagadva, és egy hosszú vörös vágásnyom csúfította arca bal felét, fülétől majdnem egészen az álla vonaláig. Kezei, amelyek a takaró tetején pihentek szintén be voltak kötve. Harry rendezte arcvonásait, belépett és odasétált keresztapjához.

- Szia – mondta természetellenesen vékony hangon.

A férfi bágyadtan mosolygott rá, és óvatosan megpaskolta az ágyát, mutatva, hogy Harry üljön mellé.

- Máshol is így nézel ki? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Mi történt veletek?

- Ne aggódj, rendbe jövök – tért ki a férfi a válasz elől. Harry ijedten észlelte, hogy a férfi rekedt hangja kissé megremegett a fájdalomtól.

- Fájdalmaid vannak? Akkor inkább ne beszélj – intette őt. – Tudod, mit, majd én mesélek, jó?- mondta erőltetett jókedvvel.

Bólintás volt a válasz.

- Szóval először is. Az előbb voltam Tonksnál – Lupin szemei azonnal megteltek élettel -, holnapután már valószínűleg el is hagyhatja a kórházat. Ő is tele van zúzódásokkal, meg tudom, hogy valami vörös átok is eltalálta, de már teljesen jól van. Éppen most ordibált a vezető gyógyítóval, hogy azonnal fel akar kelni az ágyból, hogy meglátogasson. Csak azért nincs még itt, mert szerintem, nem fejezte még be – kuncogott fel, majd halkan hozzátette. – Azért ő is tele van mindenféle kék-zöld foltokkal. Mi a fene történt veletek? Valami mugli bunyót folytattatok?

- Tudod, mit, majd inkább Tonksot kérdem.

A férfi sziszegve rázta a fejét.

- Inkább azt mondd meg, mit keresel itt egy szál magad? Hogy engedhette meg Minerva? Arra gondolni sem akarok, hogy esetleg meglógtál az iskolából – nézett szigorúan Remus.

- Miből gondolod, hogy egyedül vagyok? – elhúzta a száját. – Természetesen van kísérőm. Az igazgatónő megkérte Kingsleyt, hogy hozzon magával, ha már ő úgyis idejön. Kinn van a folyosón. Szóljak neki?

Harry a férfi újabb bólintására behívta a Kingsley Schacklebolt-ot. A két férfi hosszú pillanatokig némán nézte egymást.

- Örülök, hogy túlélted – mondta végül – Szerencsés vagy, amiért…

Nyílt az ajtó, és egy gyógyító lépett be rajta. A látogatókra nézett, majd szigorú hangon kiküldte őket, míg megvizsgálja a beteget.

- Türelmüket kérem –kezdte. – A vizsgálat kb. 20 percet vesz igénybe, ha gondolják, addig ihatnak egy frissítőt a büfében.

Harry és Schacklebolt egymásra nézett, és bólintott.

- Sétáljunk, vagy inkább lifttel menjünk? – tette fel a kérdést a férfi.

- Egy kis lépcsőzés nem fog megártani – mosolygott a fiú. – Végül is két emeletről van csak szó.

- Csendben lépkedtek felfelé, mikor hangos vita zaja ütötte meg a fülüket. Megszaporázták léptüket, hogy megtudják az okot. A hangok az ötödik emeletről, a zárt osztályról hallatszottak.

- Egy beteg és a nővér vitázott, és Harry megrökönyödve ismerte fel az ápoltban, egykori tanárát, Lockhartot. A férfi most egyáltalán nem volt jóképűnek mondható. Haja izzadtan tapadt a fejére, szeme körül karikák sötétedtek. A férfi elkapta a tekintetét az ápolónőről és vádlón mutatott az ajtó előtt ácsorgó és bámuló Harryre.

- Téged ismerlek!

Harry felváltva nézte a beteg férfit és a nőt, aki most szintén a fiút nézte, majd bizonytalan léptekkel az ajtóhoz lépett, és egy pálcaintéssel apróra nyitotta az ajtót.

- Tényleg ismerik egymást? – kérdezte óvatosan. Harry tétova bólintására, megkönnyebbülten tárta ki az ajtót. – Akkor hadd kérjem a segítségüket. Mr. Lockhart nehéz időszakon van túl, és a mostani gyógyulási periódus sikere érdekében szükségünk van a közreműködésére. De az úr – nézett neheztelően a férfire – nem hajlandó nekünk segíteni. Esetleg megkérhetném, hogy segítsenek meggyőzni a kezelés folytatásáról?

- Öhm, hát persze – mormogta elvörösödött arccal, majd a férfire nézett. – Jó napot tanár úr!

A férfi arca kigyúlt a büszkeségtől.

- Mondtam, hogy ismerlek.

- Mondja meg azt is, honnan – biztatta a nővérke.

A férfi láthatóan törte a fejét, majd diadalmasan kivágta.

- Karácsonykor meglátogatott. A barátaival. Adtam nekik autogramot is.

- Így van – mosolyodott el Harry, majd hozzátette a nő felé fordulva - Ennek már majdnem két éve. Emlékszik másra is, professzor úr?

A férfi kisimult arccal bólogatott.

- Hogyne, hogyne. – Elgondolkodott, majd felragyogott a szeme, és játékosan megbökte a fiú vállát. – Még mindig a barlangban laksz? Én mondom, nem egy kellemes hely.

Harry zavarában krákogni kezdett.

- Izé…öhm… nem – motyogta. – Professzor, úr, ugye tudja, hogy folytatni kell a kezeléseket – váltott szigorúbb hangnemre. – Szüksége van rá, hogy teljesen meggyógyuljon. Ígérje, meg hogy szót fogad a gyógyítóknak és a ápolóknak.

Lockhart egy darabig morcosan, felfújt arccal dohogott, de Harry bátorítóan rámosolygott, mire a férfi beleegyezett, és hagyta magát visszavezetni a szobájába. Feje felett még visszaintett a két férfinek.

Schacklebolt, aki eddig szótlanul figyelt, most közelebb lépett Harryhez és halkan megkérdezte.

- Milyen barlangról beszélt?

Harry elnevette magát.

- Nem barlang volt, hanem a Titkok Kamrája. Ott sikerült ennyire félre a saját memóriatörlő varázslata. Gondolom, tudja, miről beszélek. Úgy látom, van még mire emlékezni – kuncogott tovább, miközben továbbindultak a büfé felé.

- Ugye egyetért velem, Mr. Potter, hogy a víziójáról be kell számolnia a Rend felé is? – kérdezte az auror a kórterem felé visszamenet.

- Igen - vallotta be kényszeredetten a fiú. – Szívesen megvárnám ugyan vele, míg Remus felépül, de tisztában vagyok vele, hogy erre most nincs lehetőség. Mikor óhajtják? – sóhajtotta.

- Valóban jó lenne mielőbb túlesni rajta. Mindannyian fáradtak vagyunk ugyan, de a pihenés még várathat magára. Értesítem a többieket, hogy álljanak készen, mikorra visszaérünk az iskolába.

A beszéd hamar kifárasztotta Remus Lupint, ezért Harry negyedórás látogatás után fájó szívvel elbúcsúzott a férfitől, és Kingsley Schaklebolt kíséretében visszaindult a Roxfortba. Megegyeztek, ha minden jól sikerül, Harry a hétvégén újra meglátogathatja

Az igazgatói irodában már vártak rájuk. A McGalagonyon kívül ott volt Arthur és Molly Weasley , Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, és Peter Knight is. Őket Harry már minimum névről vagy látásból ismerte, de jelen voltak olyan varázslók is, akiket eddig sosem látott. Idegesen biccentett feléjük, és elfoglalta a Peter mellett levő egyik üres széket.

- Mr. Potter – kezdte McGalagony szigorúan – remélem, mondanom sem kell, hogy ami ma itt elhangzik, arról senkinek nem beszélhet. Barátainak sem – tette hozzá.

Harry csak bólintott, idegessége elérte azt a fokot, hogy úgy érezte, meg sem tud szólalni. Mégis az első hebegős dadogós kezdés után magára talált és az éjjel kitalált hazugsággal és a sajgó sebhelyével és Voldemortról szóló „víziójával" kezdte, majd azzal folytatta, hogy miután erről beszámolt Lupinnak értesítették az igazgatónőt, aki ugyebár szólt a Rendtagoknak.

- Elnézést – vágott közbe Hestia Jones – nem akarom kétségbe vonni Mr. Potter szavát, de nem egyértelmű számomra, hogyan zajlott le ez a bizonyos vízió.

- Nem teljesen értem a kérdést – adta az értetlent Harry. – Aludtam, és először azt hittem, csak egy újabb rémálom, hogy Voldemort éppen kiadja a parancsot az Azkaban megtámadására. Mikor azonban Remus felébresztett, már tudtam, hogy nem álom…

- És megtudhatnám, mit keresett éjjel a házvezető tanára szobájában? – kérdezgetett tovább a nő.

- Remus Lupin nem csak a házvezető tanárom, hanem a barátom és egyben keresztapám, a keresztapám helyett – mondta növekvő dühvel a hangjában. – Egyébként pedig nem hiszem, hogy a Roxfort szabályzata tiltaná, hogy az éjszakát a saját házvezető tanárom szobájában töltsem – nézett most kérdőn, kihívóan McGalagonyra is.

Ingerültebben folytatta.

- Miután Remus megígértette velem, hogy nem mozdulok reggelig a szobájából, lefeküdtem, és bár nem akartam elaludni, mégis megtörtént.

Három csónakkal érkeztek, mindannyian halálfalómaszkot viseltek, csak Voldemort nem. A főbejáratnál szétváltak. Voldemort egyenesen továbbindult az egyik csoporttal. Az ő csoportjában volt Draco Malfoy is. – Harry hangja rekedtessé vált – Draco könyörgött Voldemortnak az apja életétéért, azt mondta, bármit megtesz ezért. Végül Voldemort kieresztette Lucius Malfoyt, és a többiekkel együtt elküldte. Csak Dracot tartotta maga mellett. Nevetett… azt mondta Mordon ostoba, mert feloldotta a hoppanálást gátló bűbájt. A bejárathoz mentek. Draco őrködött, míg ő valami varázslatot végzett el. – szándékosan nem mondta, mit látott - Nem tudom, mit akart, de nem sikerül neki, mert pont megérkezett Remus, Tonks és Mordon. Ez minden – csuklott el a hangja a végére. – Nem hiszem, hogy csak a halálfalók kiszabadítása volt a célja – tette hozzá. Végignézett a jelenlevőkön, és nyugodtabb hangon kijelentette.

- Ha lehetőséget adnak rá, hogy beszélhessek Draco Malfoy-jal négyszemközt, kiderítem, mit akartak ott.

- Honnan tudja, hogy az ifjabb Malfoy-t elfogtuk? – ragadta magához a szót újra Hestia Jones.

Harry egy pillanatra elsápadt, majd visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. Ám mielőtt válaszolni tudott volna, az igazgatónő megelőzte.

- Hestia, kérlek, most már elég. Én tájékoztattam Mr. Pottert a fejleményekről.

A nő válaszolni akart, de Kingsley Schacklebolt megelőzte.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű, Mr. Potter. Draco Malfoy ugyan a Rend őrizetében van, mégsem hiszem, hogy Ön lenne a megfelelő ember a kihallgatására.

- Én nem kihallgatni akarom – tiltakozott Harry –, csak beszélni vele. Talán szóra bírhatom, talán nem. De – a fiú hangja megkeményedett, és McGalagonyra szegezte pillantását -, mindenképpen beszélek vele. Nem vagyok a Rend tagja, ezt mindenki tudja, de tudok sok olyan dologról, amelyekről rajtam kívül nem sokan. A Rend is rendkívül sokat nyerhet azzal, ha beszélhetek Malfoy-jal.

Ha nem…- nézett körbe fagyosan – akkor nem tehetek mást… Beszélek Scrimgeur-ral. Gondolom, már ő is tud a varázslóbörtön megtámadásáról, és a halálfalók megszöktetéséről. De talán még nem tud az Azkabani támadásnál elfogott ifjú halálfalóról, és esetleg felajánlhatom a segítségem a minisztériumnak, cserébe egy látogatásért Malfoy-nál…

Rendtagok felszisszentek, McGalagony kimondottan mérgesnek tűnt, de nem tette szóvá.

A varázslók és boszorkányok össze-összenéztek, nem értették a fiatal varázsló kirohanását, és főleg az utolsó megjegyzését. Végül McGalagony szavazásra bocsátotta Harry kérését. Hosszas tanakodás után végül lehetővé tették a fiúnak, hogy beszéljen Dracoval.

A beszélgetésre csak péntek este került sor, három nappal a varázslóbörtön elleni támadás után.

Harryt Kingsley kísérte el egy ismeretlen helyre, de mikor a pontos helyet kérdezte, a férfi csak megrázta a fejét.

- A pontos helyet nem árulhatom el. A Rend érdeke, hogy legyen egy olyan hely, ahol szükség esetén biztonságban vagyunk.

Egy alacsony épületbe vezette Harryt, ahol egy bezárt ablaktalan szobában Draco Malfoy feküdt egy kopott ágyon.

Harry döbbenten látta, hogy a vele egykorú fiún különböző átkok utóhatásait, főleg a crutiatus átok nyomát jelző remegést, de a lilás sárgás foltok, és duzzanatok jól mutatták, hogy fizikai erőszakot is alkalmaztak a kihallgatók. Egyik karja is furcsa szögben volt, és a fiú óvón húzta magához

- Remélem, most boldog vagy, Potter! – hallatszott az ágy felől.

Harry szótlanul nézte a sápadt bőrű fiún látszódó zúzódásokat, a feldagadt arcát, és nem akart hinni a saját szemének. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy az aurorok, akik közé bekerülni eddig szíve minden vágya volt, ilyen kegyetlenek tudnak lenni egy 17 éves fiúhoz.

Közelebb lépett Malfoyhoz, előhúzta pálcáját, és egy kört rajzolt maguk köré.

- Disaudió! – suttogta háromszor egymás után, hogy még jobban megerősítse a lehallgatás elleni varázslatot.

A másik fiú válaszul csak elhúzta a száját.

- Felesleges volt. Úgysem fogok kiabálni – mondta rezzenetlen arccal.

- Nem akarlak bántani – rázta meg a fejét Harry.

- Akkor meg minek jöttél?

Harry elbizonytalanodott.

- Hát ez jó kérdés. Mondjuk hogy, küldtek... Hogy kik? Olyanok, akik úgymond még aggódnak érted.

- Nem hiszem, hogy te ismersz olyat – feleselt Draco.

Harry talányosan felvonta szemöldökét.

- Talán mégis… De erről nem mondhatok többet. Ez az a pont, ahol a több tudás nem válik hasznodra. Sőt, kimondottan káros az egészségre…, már ha érted – vonta fel a szemöldökét.- Inkább elmondom, miért jöttem.

Röviden: ha segítesz, segítünk.

Draco Malfoy hiába várta a folytatást, a fekete hajú fiú nem mondott többet.

- Ennyi? – kérdezte végül Draco.

- Igen. Még mindig segíthetünk neked. El tudunk rejteni Voldemort elől – itt a tejfölszőke hajú fiú összerezzent – téged is, és anyádat is.

- És mi van az apámmal? – vonta össze a szemét.

- Ebben nem tudok, nem is akarok segíteni. Apád Voldemort elvakult híve, és túlságosan is fél tőle, ahhoz hogy elárulja őt. Ráadásul, most, Voldemort is jobban szemmel fogja tartani. Még mindig nagyon dühős rá.

- És te ezt mégis honnan tudhatnád? – morgott a másik fiú.

Harry válaszul a homlokára mutatott, de Malfoy szemmel láthatóan nem értette, így felsóhajtott.

- A sebhelyem összeköt minket. Megérzem az indulatait.

Malfoy elgondolkodott, de rövid csend után megrázta a fejét.

- Nem kell elmondanom neked semmit – kezdte magabiztosnak szánt hangon. – Nem maradok itt sokáig. Addig meg kibírom.

Harry elsápadt a hirtelen jött gondolatra, miken mehetett keresztül a mardekáros fiú, hogy most így beszéljen.

- Tudom, hogy Pitont várod – bólintott végül -, de jó lesz, ha megjegyzed: Ő egyedül kevés!

Draco Malfoy zúzódásokkal borított sápadt arca elvörösödött a méregtől.

- Te nem ismered őt, Potter! És nem egyedül fog jönni. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy itt rohadjak! – fakadt ki.

- Ne nevettesd ki magad Malfoy! Nem is tudja, hogy hol vagy, vagy hogy élsz-e még. Elárulok neked egy titkot. Az aurorok ki akarják szivárogtatni, hol tartanak fogva téged. A drágalátos keresztapád egyszerűen belesétál majd egy jól előkészített csapdába.

Draco hirtelen jött mérge elpárolgott, és helyét döbbent sápadtság követte. Harry pedig folytatta előre eltervezett színjátékát.

- Három választási lehetőséged van:

1. Elmondod, mit keresett Voldemort az Azkabanban, és az aurorok elrejtenek téged az anyáddal együtt Voldemort elől.

2. Elmondod, mit keresett Voldemort az Azkabanban, és cserébe Piton lehetőséget kap, hogy kiszabadítson az aurorok tudta nélkül. Így visszamehetsz Voldemorthoz anélkül, hogy bárki gyanakodjon rád.

3. Nem mondasz semmit, és itt fogsz elrohadni. Piton meg belesétál a csapdánkba, és ha elfogjuk, nem fog menekülni a haragunk elől. – játszotta ki az utolsó aduját.

- Honnan tudod, hogy Perselus a keresztapám? – kérdezte halkan. – Miért segítenél neki megszöktetni?

- Ez az én dolgom. Miként az is, hogyan tudatnám vele, hogy hol vagy. Erről nem kell tudnod. Csak bajba kerülnél – húzta el gúnyosan a száját -, ha az Urad legilimentál. Nem kedvellek, te sem, és ez nem valószínű, hogy valaha is megváltozik, így bőven elég, ha azt tudod: Kiegyenlítek egy tartozást. Kapsz fél óra gondolkodási időt, addig eldöntheted, mit választasz.

Harry egy mozdulattal megszüntette a bűbájt, biccentett és kiment a szobából.

Mihelyt becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, nekitántorodott a bezárt ajtónak, és homlokát a hideg ajtónak vetette.

Néhány perc múlva, amikor már úgy érezte, hogy visszanyerte a nyugalmát, kiment a házból és megkereste Kingsley, hogy tájékoztassa a Dracoval folytatott beszélgetéséről. Természetesen kihagyta belőle a „Pitont tájékoztatom hollétedről" verziót, de az auror nem ellenkezett, mikor Harry megemlítette, hogy ha Malfoy azt a változatot választja, hogy nem megy vissza Voldemorthoz, a Rendnek kell segítséget nyújtani a fiú, és esetleg az anyja elrejtéséhez, bár először némi bosszúság suhant végig az arcán.

- Dumbledore is megígérte a segítségét – erősködött Harry. – Az a legkevesebb, hogy mi is megtesszük ugyanazt. Valamint nem ártana Malfoy törött karját is rendberakni, ha már valaki barbár módon kihasználta, hogy nem tud védekezni. – Harry meg sem próbálta elrejteni megvetését, de Kingsley úgy tett, mint aki nem érti Harry mérgét.

- Honnan tudod, hogy nem fog hazudni? – kérdezte inkább tárgyilagos hangon. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy ki ez a fiú. Ki az apja, és mit tanult Pitontól az elmúlt években.

- Tudom – sóhajtotta Harry. – De azt is tudom, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki szóra bírhatja. Ha beszélni fog, leellenőrizzük, és egyből kiderül. Jelenleg csak arra voltam kíváncsi, mit kereshetett Voldemort az Azkabanban. Ha úgy dönt, hogy segít, később is kérdezhetjük még, mit tud Voldemortról.

Schacklebolt alaposan megnézte a fiút, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Úgy látom, Remusnak igaza volt. Maga már nem gyerek. A tettei, és a szavai egyaránt ezt bizonyítják, hogy Ön egy megfontolt, érett fiatalember. Beszéltem Minervával tegnap, aki rám bízta a döntést. Gondolt már arra, hogy a Rend tagja legyen? A teljes jogú tagja?

Harry eltátotta a száját és elpirult.

- Ne higgye, hogy mindig megfontolt és érett vagyok… – motyogta halkan. – A tetteim inkább azt bizonyítják, hogy pont akkor, amikor szükség lett volna a megfontoltságra és az érettségre, akkor elbuktam. Mindketten tudjuk, mi lett a következménye – suttogta még halkabban, lehorgasztott fejjel. Nem is egy alkalommal. Nem hiszem – emelte fel végül a fejét, és nézett a férfi szemébe -, hogy megérdemlem a Rend bizalmát. Ön is tudja, hogy vannak dolgok, amiket Dumbledore rám bízott, és erről nem beszélhetek. Ráadásul diák vagyok. Úgy tudom – mosolyodott el halványan -, hogy a Rend tagjai csak nagykorú, és az iskolát elvégzett emberek lehetnek. Nem akarom, hogy a nevem miatt kivételt tegyenek velem. Ugyanakkor a Rendre nézve sem biztonságos, hogy részt vegyek a gyűlésein. Sosem lehet tudni, Voldemort mikor csap le rám – mondta keserűen. – Azt nem tudnál elviselni, ha miattam, megint baja esne valakinek…

Sétálhatnék egyet a közelben? – váltott témát rövid csend után, majd a férfi bólintására elindult, hogy körülnézzen a környéken.

- Hogy döntöttél?

A szőke fiú csak vonakodva válaszolt a halkan feltett kérdésre.

- Mi a biztosíték, hogy nem versz át?

- Griffendéles vagyok – húzta ki magát Harry büszkén, de Malfoy megvonta a vállát.

- Ismerek griffendéles halálfalót, szóval a szavad nem sokat ér – mondta monoton hangon.

Harry elkomorodott, és felhorkant.

- Ne hasonlítgass össze Féregfarkkal –morogta sértetten. – Nekem sincs biztosítékom arra, hogy igazat fogsz mondani. Természetesen előbb ellenőrizni fogjuk, hogy amit mondasz, igaz-e. Szóval mi a válaszod, mert jobb dolgom is van, mint veled tölteni a napom.

- Jól van – motyogta a másik fiú. – Elmondom, amit tudok, de nem kérek az aurorok segítségéből. Értesítsd Perselust.

Harry csak bólintott, és várta a folytatást.

Fél órával később sápadt arccal, és némileg csalódottan távozott Kingsley kíséretében.

Aznap késő este a prefektusi fürdőben vette elő a tükrét, és hívta Pitont.

- Igen? – szólt a tükörbe egy fáradt hang.

- Találkoznunk kell – kezdte köszönés nélkül Harry. – Holnap szombat, és miután hétvégékre elhagyhatom az iskolát, találkozhatnánk a szellemszálláson, Roxmortsban. Van néhány hírem.

- Délután kettőkor ott leszek – volt a tömör válasz, majd a férfi minden további magyarázat nélkül megszüntette a kapcsolatot.

- Potter…- hangzott a köszönés egy rövid fejbiccentés keretében, mire Harry elvesztette minden maradéknyi jókedvét is.

- Nehezére esne a nevemen szólítani? – kérdezte egy halkan és egy kicsit elkeseredetten. – Azt hittem… - nyelt egyet, és nem fejezte be az elkezdett mondatát, csak legyintett egyet. – Hagyjuk…

Végignézett a férfin, aki a szokottnál is sápadtabb volt, szeme alatt fekete karikák lógtak.

- Úgy látom, maga sem unatkozott az elmúlt napokban. – Harry újra megpróbálkozott a társalgással, ám mikor látta, hogy a férfi most sincs túl jó kedvében, felhagyott vele és a tárgyra tért.

-Találkoztam Malfoy-jal. Azt nem tudom, hogy pontosan hol van, de elmondhatom, mit láttam a környéken, hátha maga be tudja azonosítani.

- Jobb szeretném, ha inkább megmutatnád – mondta a férfi, majd tétován hozzátette – Harry…

Harry kutatva figyelte a férfi arcát, jeleket keresve a másikon, mire megy ki a játék, de a fáradtságon kívül nem látott mást.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta beletörődve, miközben azon igyekezett, hogy minden más gondolatát és érzését háttérbe szorítsa, és csak azok az emlékképek kerüljenek elméje előterébe, amelyek Pitonra tartoznak.

Lehunyta szemét, hagyta magát ellazulni, és vett két mély levegőt.

- Kezdhetjük – sóhajtotta, mikor úgy érezte, felkészült.

Harry érezte a másik jelenlétét, ahogy kutakodik a gondolatai között. Elé sietett, magától hozta elő azokat a képeket, amelyek segíthetik a férfit a tájékozódásban, emlékeket mutatott a tájról a sétája közben, miközben furcsa érzések kerítették hatalmába, és amiről tudta, hogy nem a sajátjai. A séta végeztével a cellába vezette Pitont, megmutatta az összevert, agyonátkozott fiút. Megborzongott, mikor megérezte a másik, egy pillanatra fellángoló gyűlöletét, és örült, hogy a férfi dühe ez egyszer nem felé irányul. Az egész tényleg csak egy röpke pillanatig tartott, a férfi szinte azonnal úrrá lett érzelmei felett…

Piton a bőrén érezte a segítő szándékot, hagyta, hogy a fiú arra vezesse, amerre akarja.

Egy kiálló sziklán állt. A tenger valahol a mélyben morajlott, hullámai erőteljesen csapkodták a meredek partoldalt. Kicsit távolabb, egy öbölben halászhajók voltak kikötve. Még távolabb, a látóhatár peremén egy olajfúró torony körvonalai emelkedtek ki a tengerből. Oldalra fordult. A közelben hegyeket látott, az egyik furcsa alakzatot öltött. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy fekvő ember alakját öltené. _„ez érdekes, talán segíthet a tájékozódásban"_ A másik hegy teljesen kopár volt, csak egy magányos vastag törzsű cédrusfa állt, teljes méltóságában a hegytetőn. Arrébb sétált, maga mögött hagyva a tengert. Elsétált egy alacsony kőház mellett. A földút egy tágas karámhoz vezetett, ahol gyönyörűbbnél is gyönyörűbb lovak legelésztek. Volt egy ló közöttük, amelyik igen csak felkeltette Piton érdeklődését. Hatalmas termetű, széles hátú fekete ló, hihetetlen csokoládébarna sörénnyel, és a bokája körül szintén vastag bokaszőrrel. _„egy shire"_ gondolta elhűlten, és elégedett bólintott magában. Végül belépett a kőházba, és a cellába. Szeme összeszűkült, keze ökölbe szorult a tehetetlen dühtől, amikor meglátta a keresztfiát. Ugyanakkor jóleső érzés volt, hogy érezte Harry leírhatatlan döbbenetét, amint meglátta egykori ellenfelét.

„- Jól van – hallotta Draco hangját - Elmondom, amit tudok, de nem kérek az aurorok segítségéből. Értesítsd Perselust."

„- Amint ellenőriztem, hogy amit elmondasz, igaz… - bólintott Harry."

Draco akadozva, többször újra kezdett bele a mondandójába.

A Nagyúr talált egy kódexet. Egy kódexet, amelyről mindenki azt hitte, elveszett. Állítólag több száz évvel ezelőtt íródott, még valamikor a középkorban. Nagy része legenda, de állítólag van benne egy rész, amely felkeltette a Nagyúr érdeklődését. Egy varázslatos tárgyról van szó, amely állítólag kivételesen hatalmas, sötét erőt biztosít tulajdonosának. Ez állítólag egykor valami Szenthely vagy Szentföld nevű vidéken volt elrejtve, és sokáig eltűnt mindenki szeme elől. Ám a kódex szerint, valamilyen társaság tagjai titokban Angliába csempészték, és létezését is eltitkolták. Csak néhány kivételes egyén tudott róla, akik megesküdtek, hogy megőrzik e tárgy titkát. Valamelyikük, hogy miért, azt nem tudni, az egészet lejegyezte, és a leírás alapján a tárgy talán az Azkaban alatt van elrejtve. Egy titkos bejárat mutatja az utat a mélybe, ahol egy rejtekhely mélyén várja ez a valami az új gazdáját.

Piton hirtelen megszakította a kapcsolatot, Harry pedig egy pillanatra elvesztette egyensúlyát és megtántorodott. Nem csodálkozott a férfi megrökönyödésén, bár ő kicsit másképp reagálta le az elhangzottakat. Ő egyszerűen röhögőgörcsöt kapott.

A férfi némi gondolkozás után megtörte a csendet.

- Gondolom, egy szavát sem hitted el.

- Ne nevettessen…, persze, hogy nem.

- Elmondtad már a Rendnek is? Mit szóltak hozzá? – kérdezte Harry néma bólintására.

- Nem fűztek hozzá komolyabb megjegyzést. McGalagony megköszönte az információt. Ennyi… - Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Pedig, amit Draco elmondott, igaz lehet. De az is igaz, hogy ezt biztosan nem a Sötét Nagyúrtól tudja.

- Én is ezt mondtam neki. Voldemort csak a bejárat létezéséről, és a kódexről beszélt neki. Valami olyasmit említett neki, hogy szüksége van egy megfelelő aranyvérű jelenlétére. Cserébe, az apja szabadságáért.

A többit az anyja segítségével találta ki. Elejtett szavakból, Bellatrix Lestrange-től és némi kutatás, ősi elveszett ereklyékről.

Képtelen vagyok elhinni Voldemortról, hogy ilyen haszontalanságokkal töltse az idejét.

- Nem haszontalanság- mondta komor hangon, és megcsóválta meg a fejét. – Azt hiszem olyan helyzetbe kerültünk, amely sürgős megoldást kíván.

- Nem tudom, mire gondol. – Harry elkomolyodott. – Maga tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy lehet valami az Azkaban alatt?

- Hallottál valaha a Szentföldről?

- Nem, és mielőtt újra a műveltségem hiányáról beszélne, emlékeztetném, hogy muglik között nőttem föl.

Piton kesernyésen felnevetett.

- Nos, ezt a helyet a muglik is ismerik, és tisztelik.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Nem sok lehetőségem volt tanulni abban a környezetben.

Piton egy mozdulattal elhallgattatta, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett egy kopott kanapén, és halk, monoton hangon beszélni kezdett.


	16. Egy kis történelem

Mielőtt a fejezet elkezdődne, előre bocsátom, hogy senki hitét nem szándékozom megkérdőjelezni, sem megbántani.

És mielőtt plagizálással vádolnátok elmondom, hogy a fejezet alapja valóban nem saját fejemből pattant ki. A "sátán lepléről" sok találgatás folyik, és több féle történetet hallottam róla. Az alapötletet az egyik kedvenc íróm Leslie L. Lawrence: Tulpa című könyve adta, de a továbbiakban a story más irányt vesz, ami már (remélhetőleg) nem fog megegyezni egyetlen más írással sem.

* * *

16. fejezet

Egy kis történelem

- Elég messze kezdem, hogy érthető legyek. Valamikor az Ókorban létezett egy hatalmas birodalom, amit Római Birodalomnak neveztek. Annak egyik távoli tartománya Júdea volt. Egy olyan nemzetség lakta, aki évszázadok, sőt évezredek óta mélységesen hitt a Messiás eljövetelében.

Harry megrökönyödve nézett a tanárra, de nem szakította félbe a monológot.

- Az időpont lényegtelen, de végül is megszületett az a férfi, akit most Jézus néven ismer mindenki a világban. Amit kevesebben tudnak, az, hogy vele egyidőben megszületett a Gonosz is, a Sátán fia. Ahogy Jézus prédikált a tanítványainak és az embereknek, úgy a Sátán fiának is meg volt a maga kis tábora és hallgatóközönsége, és ahogy Jézus Krisztus feláldozta magát a kereszten, úgy a Sátán is feláldozta a fiát ugyanolyan módon, ugyanazon a nap, ugyanott...

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Harry nem bírta tovább, és hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, jelentkezett, mintha az iskolában lenne.

- Öhm, valami nem stimmel. Tudnánk róla, ha aznap még valakit keresztre feszítettek volna – ellenkezett halkan.

- Ami azt illeti, tudunk is – bólintott a férfi, és vizslató szemmel meredt Harryre, aki érezte, hogy a férfi választ vár a kimondatlan kérdésére, így elgondolkodott, majd még hitetlenebb arcot vágott, mint eddig.

- Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy… - a válasz olyan mértékben tűnt lehetetlennek a fiú számára, hogy be sem tudta fejezni, de Piton így is értette.

- Pontosan. Az egyik lator a Sátán fia volt. És itt kezdődik számunkra a történet izgalmasabb része. Bár az előbb azt mondtad, nem hallottál soha a Szentföldről, ezt erősen kétlem. Mágiatörténet órán egészen biztosan hallanod kellett Arthur király és a Szent Grál történetét, de a muglik is ismernek ilyen történeteket – Harry elvörösödve bólintott, magában azonban átkozódott, hogy megint előbb járt a szája, mint az esze, ám Piton már nem foglalkozott tovább a témával. - Minket azonban nem érdekel sem a Szent Grál, sem más ereklye, amit Jézus Krisztus halála után az ereklyevadászok kereshettek volna, mégsem lényegtelen, milyen ereklyék után kutattak a kincskereső muglik és varázslók oly nagyon. Ugyanis mindaz a tárgy, ami fellelhető a Jézus „vonalon", megtalálható a sátáni „vonalon" is. Érthetőbben: Nincs fehér fekete nélkül, nincs jó gonosz nélkül. Ha a jó oldal tett valamit, biztos lehettél benne, hogy a sötét oldal is lekopírozta. Tehát, ha létezett Szent Grál, akkor megvolt ennek a „sötét" változata is. Minket mégsem ez a tárgy érdekel, bár kétségtelen, hogy nem lenne haszontalan. Létezett azonban még egy tárgy, vagy nevezzük inkább relikviának, amit a muglik Jézus létezésének legfőbb bizonyítékának tartanak.

Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha egy mágiatörténet órába csöppent volna, egy mugli történelemóra keverékével. A különbség mindössze annyi volt, hogy a fiú kifejezetten élvezte Piton előadását, és minden figyelmét a férfire fordította. Megpróbálta összekaparni azt az apró tudásmennyiséget, amit Binns óráiról felfogott, és hozzátette azt a még minimálisabbnak nevezhető ismeretét, amit a muglivilágban eltöltött idejében szerzett meg. A férfi arcát figyelve azon kapta magát, hogy koncentrálás közben olyan dolgok is eszébe jutnak, amikről azt sem tudta, hogy mikor vagy milyen körülmények között hallotta, most mégis teljesen világosak számára.

- A lepelre gondol… – kérdezte-mondta bizonytalanul.

- Valóban – bólintott Piton helyeslően. – Mit tudsz róla? – bukott ki belőle a nebulót vizsgáztató tanár.

Harry elszégyellte magát.

- Nem sokat – motyogta halkan. – Ebbe csavarták Krisztus testét, mikor levették a keresztről. Azt nem tudom, hogy került Európába, de valahol Olaszországban őrzik, ha jól tudom.

- Valóban. A leplen tényleg kimutatható egy megfeszített férfi testlenyomata. Körülményes és hosszadalmas úton jutott vissza Európába. Míg a muglik csak sejtik, illetve hiszik, mi varázslók bizton tudjuk, hogy a torinói leplen – mert ott őrzik - Jézus Krisztus testlenyomata látható.

- Ezek szerint – szúrta közbe izgatottan Harry -, létezik egy másik lepel is, amelyikbe a Sátán fia volt eltemetve. És arra gondol, hogy ezt akarja Voldemort? De hát miért? Minek? Hiszen ez csak egy legenda…

- Mint minden legendának, ennek is van némi alapja. A mágus tudósok, akik megvizsgálták a torinói leplet, egyértelműen megállapították, hogy a lepel különlegesen erős mágikus energiával bír. Bárki, aki használni akarná, és tudná is, hogyan kell, olyan erővel rendelkezne, amellyel senki más. Bárkit mondtam ugyan, de valójában ez mégsem igaz, legalábbis ebben a formában. Csak olyan valaki használhatná, aki teljesen jó szándékú, ártatlan és romlatlan, és csakis tiszta célra. És mindössze egyetlen esélye van. Még csak az sincs kikötve, hogy az illető varázsló legyen. És ennek is megvan a sötét változata. Szerintem a Nagyúr ez után kutat. Képzeld csak el, milyen hatalomra tehetne szert, ha képes lenne a használatára. Amit elmondtam, annak a nagy része természetesen csak feltevés, de ha van egy kis esély arra, hogy mindez igaz, nem engedhetjük, hogy elérje a célját.

Harrynek eltartott egy ideig, míg megemésztette az elhangzottakat.

- Nem értem – csóválta a fejét végül – Ez így egyszerűen nem logikus. Miért akarná Voldemort, hogy minderről tudomást szerezzek? Már több mint egy éve, hogy nem éreztem őt a fejemben. Nem, mintha hiányzott volna. – húzta el a száját, és gépiesen megdörzsölte sebhelyét. – Sosem szereztünk volna tudomást a tervéről, ha nem látom, mit csinál az Azkabanban. És abban biztos vagyok, hogy **_akarta_**, hogy lássam. Miért hagyta volna abba az okklumenciát? Kell, hogy legyen valami célja ezzel – győzködte saját magát is -, csak még nem tudom mi az…

Piton elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. Időnként a mellette ücsörgő, gondterheltnek látszó fiúra nézett, megcsóválta a fejét, majd sóhajtott egyet. Pár perc múlva Harry nem bírta tovább sem a sóhajtozást, sem a fejcsóválást és felmordult.

- Nyögje már ki… látom, hogy akar valamit mondani.

- Nem fogsz örülni neki – sóhajtotta halkan -, de ha jól ismerem a Nagyúr észjárását, akkor ez egy erődemonstráció. Meg akarja mutatni a hatalmát. Neked! Hogy lásd, kivel állsz szemben.

- Pontosan tudom, kivel… – pattant fel idegesen a kanapéról. - Egy őrülttel.

Fel-alá járkált az apró szobában.

- Ha belelátsz a fejembe, Voldemort, pontosan tudod, mit gondolok rólad… – kiáltotta tehetetlenségében. – És csak, hogy tudd, mindent megteszek, hogy megállítsalak!

Ááhhhh - hirtelen felnyögött, és fájdalmában térdre esett. Fejéhez kapott, majd kínjában összeharapta a száját. A fájdalom hamar elmúlt, és Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Feltápászkodott a földről, és szégyenkezve nézett a mellette álló férfire.

- Hát… azt hiszem, tudja, mit gondolok róla… és nem nagyon tetszik neki – dünnyögte az orra alatt.

Piton ránézett a fiúra és elhúzta a száját.

- Mondhatjuk… Hát azt már biztosan tudjuk, hogy figyel rád. Azt hiszem, kénytelen leszel állandóan alkalmazni az okklumenciát, és kevésbé kimutatni az érzelmeidet. Ellenkező esetben kénytelen leszel gyors búcsút mondani minden barátodnak.

- A francba! – roskadt le a kanapéra kétségbeesetten. – Akkor sem értem… Képes volt egy évig békén hagyni. Most meg újra kezdődik minden elölről. Ráadásul, most ő érzi az én hangulatváltozásaimat, és nem fordítva. Remek…

- Hagyd abba a nyafogást, Potter! Ez nem méltó egy griffendéleshez. – A megrovó cinikus hang megtette a hatását, és Harry abbahagyta az önsajnálatot.

„_Meg kell nyugodnom"_ – mondogatta magában.

- Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte fennhangon. – Van valami terve? És Malfoy?

- Draco az én dolgom, vele nem kell törődnöd…

- És legalább tudja, merre találja?

Piton bólintott.

- Ismerem azt a helyet…

Harry nem mert tovább kérdezősködni, inkább témát váltott.

- És mikor nézünk körül az Azkabanban? – kérdezte, de már a lehetőségtől is végigfutott a hátán a borzongás.

- MI nem nézünk körül sehol – hangsúlyozta a férfi. – ÉN megyek oda, és nézek körül egyedül.

- És még nekem mondja, hőskomplexumom van. – morgott a fiú. – Oda akar menni egyedül az aurorok közé, akik azonnal tárt karral fogadnák, és el sem engednék? Ezt nem mondja komolyan… legalább vigyen magával valakit…

- Igazán megható, hogy ennyire aggódsz a biztonságomért, de elárulom, tudok vigyázni magamra, úgyhogy egyedül megyek.

- Gúnyolódjon kedvére, ettől még nem változik a véleményem. Van még valami, amit meg kell beszélnünk? Még bemennék Remushoz a Mungóba…

- Egy pillanat, és mehetsz. Bár, hogy ki a felelőtlen, arról beszélhetnénk. Ha jól értem a mondandód, egyedül óhajtasz menni az Ispotályba. Szerinted, ez nem veszélyes?

Harry elmosolyodott. Ez a már ugratás szintű zsörtölődés jól mutatott Pitonnál. És még humora is van, igaz néha elég szarkasztikus…

- Majd vigyázok a bőrömre, jó?

- Rendben. Már csak egy dolog van hátra. A Nagyúrtól új feladatot kaptam. – Piton arca elkomorodott, amitől Harrynek hirtelen nagyon rossz előérzete támadt.

- Miért gondolom, hogy nem fog tetszeni a mondandója?

- Megérzésed nem csal. Azt a feladatot kaptam, hogy vegyem át Peter helyét a Roxfortban, így könnyen a közeledbe jutok. A következő lépésként pedig elvihetlek a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.

- Meg kell ölnie Petert? – nyögött fel Harry. Újra hatalma alá kerítette – ma már nem először a kétségbeesés. – Ugye nem?

- Nem szükségszerű – válaszolt vontatottan Piton, és jelentőségteljesen összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Tehát imperius átok – vonta le a következtetést Harry. – Meddig kapott rá határidőt?

- Még van egy kis időnk. A legközelebbi roxmortsi kimenőnapon kell megejteni a cserét.

- Tehát van durván egy hónapom, mielőtt meglátogathatom Voldemortot. Remek… egyéb jó hír? Gondolom, ezt tartogatta utoljára. Egyáltalán, Peter tudja már, mi vár rá?

- Ne légy bolond, Potter! Természetesen eszem ágában sincs téged a Sötét Nagyúr elé vinni, és nem áll szándékomban megölni Petert sem. Miután van egy hónapunk, gyorsan kell lépnünk. El kell menni a kiszemelt helyekre is, megnézni van-e valami jel, ami horcrux nyomára utal.

- Árvaház, Denem Kúria, Burke ház, Hepzibah Smith – sorolta fásultan Harry. Valahogy elmúlt minden jókedve, s nem volt más vágya, mint egyedül maradni. – Szólok Hermionénak és Ronnak, nézzenek utána a Smith örökösöknek.

- Én meg körülnézek a Zsebpiszok közben és a Burke ház környékén.

Harry már éppen hoppanáláshoz készült, mikor Piton megállította.

- Jó lenne, ha minél kevesebb ember tudná, amit elmondtam. Valószínűleg áruló van a Rendben…

Este egy üres tanterembe húzódva mesélte el a barátainak Pitontól hallottakat.

Hermione értőn bólogatott, és Ron is elszörnyülködve gondolta végig, mi van, ha igaz Piton feltevése.

- Remusnak is elmondtad? – kérdezte végül Hermione.

- Dehogy, még csak az kellett volna. Igaz, már sokkal jobban néz ki, mint pár napja, de még szörnyen gyenge. És még most sem tudom, mi történt velük pontosan. Schacklebolt nem mondja el, Pitontól meg elfelejtettem megkérdezni.

- Nem csoda. –dünnyögte Ron az orra alatt.

Hermione, aki metszőn fürkészte Harryt, mióta az visszatért a Roxfortba, megkérdezte.

- Mit titkolsz még, Harry? Ne tagadd – emelte fel egy kicsit a hangját -, látom rajtad.

- Jól van, jól van… túl jól ismersz… – morgott a fiú játékosan, és halkan beszámolt Piton feladatáról is, amit korábban titkolni próbált.

- Akkor nem vesztegethetjük sokáig az időt. Én Ronnal együtt holnap beülök a könyvtárba, de neked ma még lesz egy utad.

- Utam? – Harry megrökönyödött. – Hova?

- Természetesen McGalagony igazgatónőhöz – szigorodott el a lány arca. – Be kell neki számolnod erről. Ugye nem akartad előle elhallgatni?

- Nem tudjuk, kire gondolt Piton, mint áruló – ellenkezett Harry, de hozzátette. – Persze nem McGalagony az…

- Pont azért kell elmondanod. – Látva Harry arcát, megtoldotta. – Ha te nem mondod el, majd én megteszem.

Harry feszengve adta elő Piton elméletét, és utolsó megjegyzését egy lehetséges árulóról a Főnix Rendjében.

Tartott tőle, hogy a tanárnő nem veszi komolyan, mint ahogy a már korábbi években is előfordult. Ám a tanárnő ezúttal komolyan vette.

- Köszönöm a figyelmeztetést, Mr. Potter. – bocsátotta el ez kézmozdulattal Harryt. – Térjen vissza a klubhelyiségbe. Egy pillanat – állította meg az ajtó felé tartó fiút. – Holnapi napra is tervezi, hogy elhagyja az iskolát? – A nő hangja aggódónak tűnt.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Holnap a könyvtárban leszünk… - egy pillanatra felnézett az igazgatónő háta mögött lógó festményre, de a Dumbledore látszólag békésen hortyogott keretében.

Harry fáradtan dörzsölte olvasástól kivörösödött szemeit. Felnézett Hermionéra, Ronra és Ginnyre, akik ugyanolyan kimerültek voltak, mint ő. Ginny készségesen vállalta, hogy segít nekik anélkül, hogy bármit is kérdezne a „MIÉRT"-ről, amiért Harry őszintén hálás volt. Nem akarta a lányt bajba sodorni. Már két hét telt el, mióta Pitonnal beszélt, és azóta sem volt semmi eredmény. A roxforti levéltárban nem találtak semmi kézzelfoghatót. Hermione folyamatos levelezésben állt a Londoni és az Edinburghi Levéltárral. Minden szabadidejüket a keresgélésre fordították, miközben a tanulás és a házi feladatok elvégzése mellett, elkezdődött a kviddics edzés is, ami hármukat is közelről érintette. Ráadásul Lupin távollétében mindig valamelyik – éppen szolgálatot kívüli - iskola körül járőrködő auror vette át a férfi óráit, akik egytől egyik hivatásának érezte, hogy Harry Potter harci technikáját tökéletesítse, illetve bemutassa rajta a soron következő varázslatot. Különösen Hestia Jones volt az, aki előszeretettel demonstrálta rajta a különböző átkok hatását, és az ellenük hatásos védekezést. Harry eleinte még élvezte is, de ahogy egyre fáradt, türelme is alábbhagyott. Ron sokszor viccelődött vele, de az első hét elteltével belátta, ez már kicsit rémálomszerű. Harry már alig várta azt a pillanatot, mikor Remus újra visszatér a katedra mögé. A férfi már elhagyhatta a kórházat, de jelenleg is a Roxfort gyengélkedőjén töltötte napjait. Harry legtöbbször ágya mellett írta meg a leckéit, hogy minél többet együtt lehessenek, aztán estefelé még egyszer átnézték azokat a feladatokat Hermionéval, amit nem értett. Nem terhelte a férfit gondjaival, helyette inkább mindenféle másról beszélgettek. Már el is határozták, hogy Halloweenkor együtt mennek Godric's Hollowba, hogy virágot vigyenek a Potter sírra. Harry nem is mert arra gondolni, hogy ő esetleg már nem is lesz akkora az iskolában.

És akkor ott voltak még az éjszakák is. Mostanában Harry nem vágyott az alvásra. Napközben képes volt uralkodni elméjén, de hiába volt minden próbálkozása esténként újabb és újabb rémálmok ébresztették éjszakánként. Szokás szerint kiürítette elméjét, ahogy tanulta, ám ez is kevésnek bizonyult. Egyik este a fáradtságtól, mikor már nem volt képes tovább elrejteni féltve őrzött emlékeit, Voldemort sikeresen hatolt be elméjébe, és meglátott egy emléket. Harry érezte a varázsló feltörő dühét, majd az azt követő kárörömöt. Azóta a Nagyúr emlékekkel „bombázta" Harryt. Félelmetes emlékekkel, a Nagyúr, az akkori gyerekkori Tom Denem életéből, még az árvaházi időszakból. Harry már tisztában volt vele, mivel és hogyan fenyegette meg Tom, két fiatal társát abban a bizonyos barlangban, hogy azok a sokktól beszélni sem tudtak sokáig. Sokáig visszhangzott fejében Voldemort diadalittas nevetése és fenyegetése: „nem sokára az enyém leszel te is…"

Harry ezekről az álmokról barátainak sem beszélt. Rendszerint úgy aludt el, hogy párnája csücskét a szájába vette, így tompította nyöszörgéseit. Ron pedig szokása szerint olyan mélyen aludt, hogy nem ébredt fel.

Most azonban érezte, muszáj valamit tennie.

Nézte a könyvek fölé görnyedő barátait, és eltolta maga elől a könyvét.

- Holnap el kellene mennünk az árvaházba, körülnézni. – szólalt meg halkan.

A többiek felnéztek rá.

- Találtál valamit? – kérdezte Ron.

- Nem, de képtelen vagyok tovább ölbe tett kézzel várni. Legalább nézzünk körül…

Hermione szó nélkül vizslatta Harryt, de zárkózott arca láttán nem kérdezett semmit, csak bólintott.

- Mindannyian megyünk? – Ginny teljesen izgalomba jött.

Ron hallani sem akart róla, hogy a húga is velük jöjjön, de Harry a lány könyörgő arca láttán képtelen volt neki nemet mondani.

- Megbeszélem McGalagonnyal. – Harry felemelkedett székéből, és egyenesen az igazgatói irodába indult.

* * *

McGalagony gondterhelten ült az íróasztal mögött, és az előtte álló jelentést olvasta. 

„_Merlin szakállára! Hogy mondom el ez Potternek!" _– gondoltaborús hangulatban, és szája vékony vonallá húzódott.

* * *

Mielőtt azonban plagizálással vádolná 

Az ajtón kopogás hallatszott, és egy „szabad" felkiáltás után belépett rajta Harry Potter.

* * *

Köszönöm a türelmeteket, és az eddigi kritikákat, véleményeket. Következő frissítéssel igyekszem készen lenni még Karácsony előtt. :-) 

A véleményeket továbbra is szívesen várom.

Remélhetőleg jövő hét végén a "Mi lett volna, ha..." c. történet folytatódik, valószínűleg vasárnap.


	17. Az Alku

17. Fejezet

Az alku

- Mr. Potter! – nézett fel az igazgatói székében üldögélő nő, miközben az előtte tornyosuló papírhalmokat félretolta. – Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

- Jó estét igazgatónő! – köszönt Harry udvariasan, és a nő mozdulatára helyet foglalt az íróasztallal szemközt levő székben. – Én csak azért jöttem, hogy szóljak. Holnap elmegyünk egy kis felfedezőútra. Körülnézünk a Szent Ferenc árvaházban és környékén. Estére visszajövünk.

- Értem. – McGalagony beletúrt a hajába. A nő vontatott mozdulata felkeltette Harry figyelmét.

- Tanárnő, valami történt, igaz?

McGalagony halkan felsóhajtott, és bólintott.

- Perselus Pitont ma hajnalban elkapták az őrök az Azkabanban. Letartoztatták. Jelenleg is a Minisztériumban őrzik.

Harry előbb elsápadt, majd elvörösödött és felpattant a székből.

- Az őrült. Egyedül volt? – kérdezte ijesztő halkan, miközben fel-alá járkált az asztal előtt.

A nő csak bólintott, majd hozzátette.

- És Draco Malfoy is eltűnt. Valaki leütötte az őröket.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és bólintott. A szigorú arcú nő figyelmét nem kerülte el Harry pillanatra felvillanó öröme, de végül szó nélkül hagyta, mert háta mögött lógó festményből halk köhécseléssel Dumbledore alakja hívta fel magára a figyelmet.

Harry rögtön ott termett, és most már nem is tagadta aggodalmát.

- Professzor! Hallotta? Elkapták. Hiába mondtam neki, hogy ne menjen egyedül, nem hallgatott rám. Jellemző! Mindig a saját feje után ment. Most mit tegyek?

- Harry, nyugodj meg, kérlek – csitította a halott igazgató. – Minden rendben lesz.

- Már hogy lenne rendben… – berzenkedett Harry mérgesen.

- Harry, kedves fiam. Holnap el kell menned Scrimgeour Miniszterelnökhöz, és beszélned kell vele. El kell érned, hogy beszélhess Perselusszal. Ez nagyon fontos. Veszélyben lehet az élete. Ha Voldemort Nagyúr tudta nélkül ment a varázslóbörtönbe, akkor nincs biztonságban. Meg kell tudnod, mi történt. Ha úgy vélitek, hogy veszélyben van, add át a levelem Rufus Scrimgeournak.

- Levelet? Milyen levelet? – Harry értetlenül nézett az igazgatónőre, de a nő sem tűnt okosabbnak.

Dumbledore a fejéhez kapott, s szórakozottan megbökdöste halántékát.

- Ah…, hiába, az öregkor – mosolygott jóindulatúan. Harry, ha kihúzod az íróasztal felsőfiókját – kezdte az igazgató -, találsz két borítékot a fiókban.

McGalagony hátrább húzta a széket, és kiemelte a fiókot.

- Albus, ebben a fiókban nincs semmilyen boríték. – A nő hangjában eltéveszthetetlen volt a szemrehányás. – Már többször is átnéztem minden egyes iratot.

- Minerva kedves, kérem, engedje, hogy Harry is átnézze a fiókot. Csak nyugodtan – biztatta a meghökkent fiút.

- Tedd a kezed a fiók alja alá, de ne érj hozzá – hangzott a halk figyelmeztetés. Harry egy pillanatig bután meredt a festményre, majd előhúzta pálcáját, és a lebegtető varázst használva közelebb vonta magához a fiókot.

Mikor a fiók már ott lebegett az orra előtt, belekukkantott. Iratok tömkelege fogadta. Az elképesztő mennyiségű irathalmaz láttán, Harry szája elnyílott.

- Ez rengeteg irat – motyogta. – Sok idő, míg megtalálom azt a borítékot, amelyiket kell.

- Csak semmi kicsinyeskedés, Harry. – dorgálta szelíden Dumbledore. - Húzd végig a kezed a fiók felett, és koncentrálj arra, mit keresel. Az egyik levél a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak szól, de csak te találhatod meg.

Harry bólintott, és behunyta a szemét. Hagyta magát ellazulni, és úgy tett, ahogy az egykori igazgató mondta.

Végighúzta a kezét a lebegő fiók felett, de semmit nem érzett. Majd eszébe jutott Dumbledore első intelme, így bal kezét a fiók alja alá tette, míg jobbját lassan mozdítva húzta a fiók felett. Egy pontban bizsergő érzés járta át. Mintha elektromos áram csípte volna meg. Automatikusan elrántotta a kezét, majd óvatosan kereste meg újra az előbbi helyet. A mágia bizsergető érzése újra átjárta, ezúttal nem csak a kezében, de egész testében érezte azt. Erősebben koncentrált, és a következő másodpercben, a kezében érezte a két borítékot.

Felsóhajtott, majd zavartan felnézett, hogy azonnal le is süsse a szemét, mikor Dumbledore büszkeségtől csillogó szemével találkozott a tekintete.

- Szép volt – lelkendezett a festményből.

Harry megforgatta a kezében tartott két borítékot. Az egyik címzése egyértelműen Scrimgeournak szólt, de a másikon nem volt semmilyen írás. Kérdőn nézett hát fel a szakállas alakra.

- A másik? Kinek kell átadnom?

Dumbledore szomorúan elmosolyodott.

- A másik borítékban végrendeletem van. Ez nem a személyes, családnak szóló végrendelet – rázta meg a fejét a jelenlegi igazgató kérdő tekintetére válaszolva, - hanem a barátoknak szóló. Minerva – nézett most a lehajtott fejjel ácsorgó nőre – kérem, vegye magához. Szeretném, ha akkor bontaná fel, amikor együtt lesznek mindannyian. A teljes Főnix Rendje Perselust is beleértve, Miss Granger, Miss Ginevra Weasley és Ron Weasley, és Harry.

Harry úgy nyomta a levelet Minerva McGalagony kezébe, mintha tűzbe nyúlt volna.

Minerva majdnem kiejtette a kezéből.

- Albus, ez rengeteg ember. – szólt halkan - Hol találkozhatna ennyi ember észrevétlenül? A Rend jelenlegi főhadiszállása nem megfelelő erre a célra, és a Roxfortot is figyelik.

- Ez valóban fogas kérdés - simogatta meg a szakállát az agg varázsló -, de hiszem, hogy megoldja.

- Mi van a Grimmauld térrel? - Harry bizonytalanul szólt közbe. – Az sem elég biztonságos? Most már az én tulajdonom, és én nem bánom, ha a Rend továbbra is használja. Bár… - bizonytalanodott el – talán a Fidelius bűbáj nem terjed ki mindenkire.

Minerva elgondolkodott, majd bólintott.

- Ez jó ötlet, Mr. Potter. És köszönjük. Ami a Fidelius bűbájt illeti; lehetséges egy újabb Fideliust is kibocsátani, ami az első bűbáj érvényét nem veszélyezteti, csak kiterjeszti. A kérdés az, ki az a személy, Mr. Potter, akit ki akar nevezni titokgazdának?

- HOGY? ÉN? – Harry egy röpke pillanatig levegő után kapkodott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy háztulajdonos révén neki kell kinevezni a titokgazda személyét. – Ez még ráér, de majd gondolkozom rajta – mondta halkan. – Inkább térjünk vissza Pitonhoz.

Eddig elmúlófélben lévő idegessége újra rátört, ezúttal erőteljesebben.

- Mit tanácsolnak, mit tegyek?

- Nem is tudod, Harry, időnként mekkora ereje van az igaz szavaknak – nézett rá csillogó kék szemekkel Dumbledore. –Vagy ha az igazság kevésnek bizonyul, hát használd a ravaszságod… Ha eljön az ideje, tudni fogod. Bízom benned.

Ennél rosszabbat nem is mondhatott volna. Harry vállai megrogytak, és mellkasában összesűrűsödött a levegő. Tüdejéhez kapott, de így sem lett könnyebb.

- Dumbledore igazgatónak igaza van, Mr. Potter – tette kezét a fiú vállára McGalagony. – Mindannyian bízunk Önben. Ha valaki meg tudja győzni a minisztert Perselus ártatlanságáról, akkor az Ön.

- De hát pont én voltam az, aki az elmúlt években megpróbált meggyőzni mindenkit Piton hovatartozásáról. Én voltam az, aki a legkevésbé sem bízott benne. Azt hinnék, hogy valaki imperius átkot szórt rám.

- Pontosan azért hinnének Önnek Harry, mert belátta a tévedését. Ha Ön hisz Perselusnak, akkor képes meggyőzni másokat is. Hisz engem is sikerült meggyőznie – mosolyodott el első ízben a nő.

Harry mellkasában levő nyomás felengedett, és a fiú kelletlenül bólintott.

- Reggel első utam a Minisztériumba vezet – mondta halkan, de határozottan.

- Holnap szombat – ellenkezett a nő.

- Elküldöm Hedviget egy levéllel. Talán fogad… meg kell próbálnom.

Harry agyában egy őrült ötlet tervei kezdtek kibontakozni.

* * *

- Köszönöm, hogy soron kívül fogadott, Miniszter úr! – udvariaskodott Harry másnap reggel a miniszterelnök szobájába lépve. 

- Ez csak természetes, Harry! Éppen indulófélben voltam, mikor megkaptam a leveled. Azt írtad, halaszthatatlan…, hát hallgatlak…

Harry hirtelen nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Nem kedvelte túlzottan az idősödő miniszterelnököt, de tudta, szüksége van a férfi támogatására.

- Nem kertelek, Mr. Scrimgeour. – vágott bele mondandójába. – Úgy hallottam, elkapták végre Pitont. Szerettem volna őszintén gratulálni.

Rufus Scrimgeour meghökkent. Tegnap este óta sok mindent végigvett magában, amiért az ifjú Potter fel akarja keresni, méghozzá „halaszthatatlanul fontos ügyben", de ez nem szerepelt az elképzelései között.

- Hát köszönöm – mosolyodott el mézesmázosan. – Bár az érdem elsősorban az őrök éberségét illeti. Tudom, neked sokat jelent, hogy Dumbledore gyilkosa végre a megérdemelt helyére került. De ha szabad kérdeznem, mi ebben a halaszthatatlan?

- Az igazság az, hogy két dolog miatt szerettem volna Önnel találkozni. Az egyik valóban az, hogy gratuláljak egy gyilkos elfogásához. A másik?

Tudja, miniszter úr, a korábbi találkozásaink nem teljesen úgy sikerültek, ahogy reméltük. Most szeretnék elnézést kérni. Talán nem kellett volna olyan elutasítóan viselkednem. Azt hiszem, kicsit össze voltam zavarodva.

- Öhm, értem. Viszont továbbra sem világos, miért kellett bejönnöm a szabadidőmben, hogy veled találkozzam? Ezt nyilván közölhetted volna levélben is…– a férfi elutasító hangja egyértelművé tette, hogy nem szereti a hajbókoló alakokat.

- Megérdemlem a szemrehányó hangnemet, miniszter úr, és nem szeretném feleslegesen rabolni az idejét. Mint azt Ön is tudja, a Roxfort diákjaként nem teljesen rendelkezem szabadon az időmmel. Most hétvége van, és most kaptam engedélyt McGalagony igazgatónőtől az iskola elhagyására. Talán az is szempont, hogy nem túl jó, ha sokat vagyok szem előtt. Ez felhívná rám mások figyelmét is, ha érti, mire gondolok… És nem voltam benne biztos, hogy Ön is szívesen fogadott volna a bizonyára elfoglalt hétköznapjain. – Harry enyhén megbiccentette fejét, és mélyen elrejtette enyhe viszolygását.

A miniszter fokozódó érdeklődéssel szemlélte az előtte álló fiatalembert. Ám hosszú évek tapasztalatai megtanították, hogy ne dőljön be a hízelgő szavaknak. Harry Potter ugyan sok mindenben lehet hasznára, de nem feltétlenül. Fiatal kora sem elegendő ok, hogy lebecsüljük. Végül is Dumbledore embere….volt.

„_Vajon, ha jobban megvizsgálnám ennek a fiatalembernek a szándékait, mit találnék ott?"_

Harry elmélázva nézte a szőnyeg mintáit, mikor megérezte a másik férfi jelenlétét elméjében. Bár Scrimgeour óvatosan próbált betörni Harry elméjébe, Harry azonnal felismerte. Elégszer volt benne tapasztalata. Bár Scrimgeour közel sem olyan erőszakosan nyomult, mint Piton, az érzés eltéveszthetetlen volt. Megmerevedett, de szinte azonnal el is lazul, majd anélkül, hogy elrejtette volna szándékait, inkább engedte, hogy a férfi felfedje azokat. Sőt… Kidomborította Piton iránti mérhetetlen megvetését, gyűlöletét. A vágyát, hogy maga végezzen vele, ha módjában áll. Hogy mindezt a szemébe mondhassa.

Scrimgeour elégedett sóhajjal dőlt hátra karosszékében. A kép, amit látott, tetszett neki. _„Harry végül is csak egy 17 éves gyerek… nem mindentudó…"_

- Milyen udvariatlan vagyok – mosolygott erőltetetten. Foglalj helyet – intett a legközelebbi szék felé. – Szóval a segítségemért jöttél…

Harry meglepettséget színlelve felkapta a fejét.

- Honnan tudja? – majd, mint aki rájött a titok nyitjára, felsóhajtott. – Legilimencia… tudhattam volna.

Most Scrimgeournél volt a meglepődés sora.

- Szóval hallottál már róla. Valahogy nem kellene meglepődnöm – próbálta elviccelni.

Harry vállai megroggyantak.

- Hát…, nem csak hallottam róla. Dumbledore utasítására tanítottak nekem okklumenciát. Illetve megpróbálták megtanítani, hogy ki tudjak zárni másokat a fejemből. Teljes kudarc volt. A jelek is ezt mutatják... – Idegesen elmosolyodott.

- Okklumenciát tanultál? – a férfi most őszintén meghökkent. – Mikor? Ki tanította?

-Még ötödéves koromban. Pitonnak kellett tanítani az igazgató parancsára, de kész kudarc volt. - legyintett. - Nem volt hozzá semmi tehetségem. Helyette hetente háromszor végig kellett szenvednem az órákat Pitonnal, és tűrnöm kellett, hogy az elmémben turkáljon. Nem vagyok rá büszke, de képtelen voltam megtanulni, hogyan védekezzem ellene. Túlságosan gyűlöltem… - Harry mélyen lehorgasztotta a fejét, hogy a másik ne lássa a hirtelen feltámadt győzelem mámorát a szemében. _„Most megfogtalak…"_

Megérezte a férfi egy pillanatra előbukkanó szánalmát, és úgy érezte, sínen van.

- Valóban szeretném a segítségét kérni, pontosabban nem csak a segítségét, hanem a pártfogását. Mielőtt Piton a Witzengamot elé kerülne, találkozni akarok vele. Szeretnék… – pontosított gyorsan, mert meglátta a másik megvillanó bosszús tekintetét. Látnom kell, hogy őt is meg lehet törni, hogy ő is porig alázható, hogy ő sem mindenható, csak-csak egy gyilkos féreg… - hagyta, hogy indulatai felül kerekedjenek, hogy hitelesebbnek tűnjön a színjátéka.

Scrimgeour hosszú ideig szemlélte a kipirult arcú, hevesen gesztikuláló fiút.

- Talán kitalálhatunk valamit – kezdte óvatosan. – Talán… – ismételte, hogy Harry hirtelen előtörő örömét lehűtse. Egy komoly, érett fiatalemberré váltál Harry, akivel úgy tűnik, lehet üzletet kötni. Ha tehát a segítségem kéred, akkor feltételezhetem, hogy én is kérhetek valamit…

Harry látványosan elkomorult.

- Bármennyire is szeretnék bejutni Pitonhoz, még mindig nem szeretnék a Minisztérium szócsöve lenni. Értse meg miniszter úr, mindezt nem tudom összeegyeztetni a roxforti tanulmányaimmal. Jelenleg elsősorban a tanulásra szeretnék koncentrálni. Viszont, ha a Minisztérium oldalán mindenféle interjúkon kellene részt vennem, az a tanulás rovására menne. Idén fontos, hogy jól szerepeljek. Nem tudom, tud-e róla, de szeretnék aurornak jelentkezni.tudom, hogy ön korábban az Auror Parancsnokság vezetője volt, így pontosan tudja, milyen feltételeknek kell megfelelnem. A jövőm az év végi vizsgáimtól függ

Harry megvakarta a fejét.

– Arról viszont lehet szó, hogy **egy** segítségért cserébe én is segítségére legyek a minisztériumnak **egyszer.** Abban viszont a segítségüket kérem, hogy az esetleges kéretlen levelek ne találjanak meg az iskolában. És hogy mit hoz a jövő? Meglátjuk… Remélem, ez lesz gyümölcsöző kapcsolat kezdete…

Scrimgeour jóindulatúan elmosolyodott.

- Magam sem mondhattam volna jobbat. Megegyeztünk, Harry. Ha kiállsz a nyilvánosság elé, hogy elismerd az aurorok és a Minisztérium hatékonyságát, amiért egy ismert körözött gyilkost elfogtak, te is megkapod, amit kérsz. Négyszemközti találkozást Perselus Pitonnal.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Ez így nem működik. Az elmúlt években megtanultam, hogy ne bízzak senkiben. Nyilatkozom, a Pitonnal történt találkozás után. Sőt! Jobbat ajánlok. Legyen Perselus Pitonnak nyilvános tárgyalása, ahol jelen lehetnek az újságírók és az érdeklődők is. A tárgyaláson mindenki előtt fogok nyilatkozni, és elmondani a véleményem mind Pitonról, mind a Minisztériumról.

- Kemény ellenfél vagy, Harry, de én szeretem a kihívásokat. Meggyőződésem, hogy egy nap remek auror válik belőled. Legyen, ahogy akarod. Tetszik az ötlet. És ezzel lehetőséget is kapsz, hogy nyilvánosan megalázd azt az alakot.

Harry bólintott.

- Pontosan ez a szándékom. Piton csak azt fogja kapni, amit megérdemel… Mikor üthetjük nyélbe a találkozást Pitonnal?

Scrimgeour elégedetten rázta meg oroszlánsörény-szerű hajzatát.

- Fiatalság, türelmetlenség…, ami nem feltétlenül erény, ezt jegyezd meg. Ám, hogy tegyünk azért a bizalomért... Legyen, ha annyira akarod. Perselus Piton az alagsori pincebörtön egyik cellájában van. Máris szólok az őröknek, hogy engedjenek át a kordonon. A liftig magam is elkísérlek.

- Lenne még valami – motyogta Harry kelletlenül. – Tudom, hogy a bejáratnál levő őr feladata, hogy a pálcák ellenőrzése mellett lehetetlenné tegye az azzal történő átokszórást a minisztérium épületében. Kivételesen nem lehetne, hogy csak most az egyszer eltekintsünk tőle? Izé… nem bízom Pitonban…

Scrimgeour alaposan megnézte a székből felálló, és éppen nyújtózkodó fiút, szemében elismerés és felismerés villant.

- Azt hiszem, most az egyszer tehetünk kivételt – mosolyodott el elégedetten, és kezét Harry vállára tette. Teszek róla, hogy pálcád érintetlenül kerüljön a kezedbe. Valamint intézkedem, hogy átmenetileg szüneteltessék a megfigyelő bűbájokat.

Harry visszamosolygott.

- Talán elég lesz az is, ha csak a hangok nem hallatszanak a megfigyelő-helyiségben… Senkinek sem lenne jó, ha felesleges kérdéseket kapnánk, nem igaz?

* * *

Piton a dohos szagú cella jobb sarkában álló ágyon ücsörgött. Hátát a koszos falnak támasztotta, lábait mellkasához húzta, karjait a térdén nyugtatta. A pince hűvös volt, és ő csak egy vékony talárban volt. Már átfázott. Időnként összerázkódott, ilyenkor automatikusan végigsimított néhányszor kezeivel a felsőkarján. Fogait összeszorította, hogy elrejtse remegését. Átkozta magában a percet, hogy volt olyan ostoba, amiért hagyta magát elfogni. Miután nem akart ártatlan vért ontani, hagyta magát és elfogadta sorsát. 

Tulajdonképpen szerencséje volt. Néhány verés és pár átok után békén hagyták, és belökték ebbe a cellába.

Itt pedig volt ideje gondolkodni. Ha jobban belegondolt, más dolga sem volt. Az emlékek megrohanták, leteperték. Mégis a legtöbb gondolatát az elmúlt fél év történései tették ki. Akkor úgy tűnt, vakszerencséje végképp elhagyta. Dumbledore halála végképp elvette a lehetőséget, hogy más életet éljen. Aztán valahogy mégis könnyebbé váltak a dolgok. Először is meg kellett vívnia Potter bizalmáért, ami - be kell vallani – valójában könnyebben ment a vártnál. Aztán hosszú évek után újra találkozott azzal az emberrel, aki amellett, hogy a rokona, még barátjának is tudhatta. Hitt neki, és bízott benne, segített neki. Még a Potter kölyökkel is könnyen összebarátkozott. Hát igen, Peter mindig tudott bánni az emberekkel. Legalább annyi előnye van annak, hogy elfogtak, hogy nem nekem kell őt megölni. És Pottert sem nekem kell a Sötét Nagyúr színe elé vinni. _„Tulajdonképpen még hálás is lehetek a sorsnak…"_ – morogta magában szarkasztikusan.

Gondolatai visszakanyarodtak a fiúhoz.

Dumbledore éleslátása újfent bebizonyosodott - ami még annyi év tapasztalata után is megdöbbentette. A fiúban lakozó bizalom, végtelen jóhiszeműség számára elképzelhetetlen volt. Pedig nem volt jobb gyerekkora a fiúnak sem Mégsem vált olyanná, mint ő. Hiszen még neki, Perselus Pitonnak is képes volt megbocsátani.

Mit is? Soroljuk csak…

- elárulta a jóslatot…, legalább is egy részét

- ennek köszönhetően Potter szülei halottak

- apja iránti gyűlölete miatt 6 éven keresztül a fián állt kicsinyes bosszút

És a legfőképp:

- Megölte azt a másik embert, akit még a barátjának mondhatott: Albus Dumbledore-t.

Mindezek ellenére Potter megbocsátott neki, és megbízik benne. Felfoghatatlan. Érthetetlen. És mégis: ez teszi ezt a gyereket ilyen félelmetessé. Ráadásul elérte, hogy ő, Perselus Piton is megbízzon benne. Ez eddig csak két embernek sikerült. Fiatalon elhitte a Nagyúr minden egyes szavát. Ha kérte, örömmel meghalt volna érte. De ez elmúlt.

Aztán jött Dumbledore. A mellette eltöltött évek megtanították, hogy az emberi életet más mércével is lehet mérni. Nem csak a Nagyúréval...

Aztán belépett az életébe Potter. És Dumbledore megváltozott. Mindent feláldozott volna a fiúért. Mint egy jóságos nagyapó. Eleinte nem értette, miért. Hiszen csak egy közönséges kölyök volt. Egy griffendéles. Egy Potter. A tanórák is csak arról győzték meg, hogy Potter nem más, csak egy elkényeztetett gyerek, aki még tanulni sem hajlandó, akire nem vonatkoznak az iskola szabályai. És a kölyök elkötelezett lojalitása Dumbledore iránt is mindig földhöz vágta. A kezdettől nyilvánvaló volt, hogy köztük több volt, mint egyszerű tanár-diák viszony. Igen, Dumbledore felelősséget érzett Potter iránt. És ezt a felelősséget ruházta tovább. Az a kevés jó, ami addig történt vele, összeomlott. Dumbledore halott, és neki a fiú elé kellett állnia, szembenéznie annak gyűlöletével. Elérni, hogy képesek legyenek együttműködni egy közös ügyön. És minden megváltozott. A gyűlölt fiúból viszonylag rövid idő alatt egy értelmes, néha ugyan kissé nehezen kezelhető fiatalember vált. Rájött, mennyire félreismerte. Nem, nem ez a jó szó. Hiszen egyáltalán nem is ismerte.

És most mégis bízik benne. Pont ebben áll Potter ereje. El sem hinné, hogy egy szavára mennyien áldoznák érte életüket, szinte kérdés nélkül. Tömegek állnának mögé. Ha kérné… Ha az élükre állna és vezetné őket… Nem csoda, hogy Caramel félt tőle. És Scrimgeour is meg akarja szerezni.

Sokáig nem akarta megérteni, miért olyan oltárira fontos Dumbledore-nak Potter. Sokáig? Túl sokáig…

Csak azt sajnálta, nem lehet mellette a továbbiakban, hogy segítse a célig. Mert egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy a jóslat nem tévedett. Ha van valaki, aki képes lehet legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat, az Harry Potter. Mégpedig azért, mert tényleg van valami, ami Potter sajátja. Egy erő, amelyet a Nagyúr nem birtokol. Van szíve. Azt még nem tudta, hogy lesz elég ez a győzelemre, és ahogy a dolgok állnak nem is valószínű, hogy látni fogja. Most hogy a dementorok nem a minisztérium alkalmazásában állnak, biztos kitalálnak valami mást. Például visszahozzák a halálbüntetést, mint rég…

Talán nem fog fájni túlzottan. Bár a Nagyúr átkai után…

És remélte, hogy a kölyök nem tesz valami ostobaságot…

Perselus Piton eddig jutott elmélkedéseiben, mikor a folyosóról hangok szűrődtek be. Hallgatózott egy darabig, de a hangok torzak voltak, lehetetlen volt azonosítani azokat. Így inkább újra elmerült gondolataiban.

Aztán kulcscsörgést hallott, és az ajtó nyikorogva kitárult. Piton nem nézett fel.

„_Szóval kezdődik…? Hát kezdődjön…"_ – és gondolatban felkészült az eljövendőkre.

--------------------------------------------

Szerzői megjegyzés:

Tudom, tudom... függővég.

Ha bárkit vigasztal, nem sokáig. A fejezet túl hosszú lett volna egyben, így inkább ketté választottam, és a másik felét egy-két napon belül felteszem.

Addig is jó olvasást.


	18. Az alku 2 rész

17. Fejezet

Az alku

II. rész

Harry az ajtóból nézte a lehajtott fejjel ülő férfit. Felmérte a sérüléseit, és magában megállapította, hogy a másik jobb bőrben van, mint amire számított. Megkönnyebbülten elvigyorodott, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és pálcáját előhúzva megállt Piton felett.

„_kezdődjék hát a színjáték…"_

- Pont ott, ahol lenned kell… – mondta megvetően. Direkt használta a tegező hangnemet, hogy még jobban kidomborítsa a férfi hátrányos helyzetét. Pálcáját is kihívóan lóbálta meg a férfi orra előtt.

Piton nem akart hinni a fülének. Potter, itt? És ez a hangnem? Felnézett a fiúra, és annak szemeiben nem látott mást, csak megvetést, lenézést és feneketlen gyűlöletet. _„Ki ez az alak, és hogy kerül ide?"_ – gondolta. Túl sokáig nem töprenghetett, mert a fiú folytatta.

- Hello, Pipogyi. Rég találkoztunk..., megismersz még? – Harry szája szegletében gúnyos mosoly tűnt fel. – Habár most egy csöppet más a helyzet, nem igaz? Most nem én fekszem a földön, halálfalókkal körülvéve. Te vagy csapdában. Milyen érzés? Most nincs itt Voldemort meg a bandája, hogy megmentsen. – Nem nézett teljesen az előtte ülő férfi szemébe, de szeme sarkából jól látta a másik arcán átvillanó értetlenkedést. – Magad sem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy mindent megúszhatsz büntetlenül. Bár én a magam részéről jobban örültem volna, hogy ha már önszántadból meglátogattad az Azkabant, ott is maradsz. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nincsenek már ott a dementorok. Lenne min elmélkedned a nap huszonnégy órájában. Remek társaságban lennél. Te, vajon meddig bírnád ki ép ésszel? Sajnos azonban más mulatságot kell kitalálnunk számodra. De ne aggódj, majd törjük rajta a fejünket.

Piton arca nem mutatott sem érdeklődést, sem dühöt, ahogy a vele szemben álló pocskondiázását hallgatta. Agya azonban lázasan dolgozott. _„Ez valami teszt? Vagy százfűléfőzettel álcázott valaki? Vagy csak Potter szimplán megőrült? Mi ez a színjáték?"_ És akkor megértette. Ez tényleg Potter, aki jó szokásához híven valami őrült játékba kezdett.

- Potter – morogta ingerülten -, micsoda megtiszteltetés! A Roxfort üdvöskéje meglátogat magányomban. Mi a francot akarsz?

- Nahát…, már azt hittem elvitte a cica a nyelved… Úgy látszik, tévedtem. Mindegy, nem is beszélgetni jöttem. Csak elmondom a véleményem – Harry körülnézett az apró cellában. -, de nem kell, hogy mások is hallják. Még meg találnak zavarni.

* * *

- Bocsánat – nyögte halkan, a kihallgatás elleni bűbáj elmormolása után. – Mi a francot keres itt? 

- Vigyázz a nyelvedre, Potter! – villant meg a másik szeme. - Most már nem hallja más, csak én.

- Bocs, kicsit ideges vagyok, de mégis mi a fene történt?

- Nem lényeges – morogta Piton bosszúsan. - Egyébként meg tartsd azt a pálcát magasabbra, ha azt akarod, hogy a színjátékod hitelesebb legyen.

Harry, aki időközben leeresztette a pálcáját maga mellé, bosszúsan felhorkant – és ismét Piton orra alá tolta a pálcáját.

- Ne bosszantson, mert az lesz a vége, hogy orrba vágom – füstölgött mérgesen. - Inkább azt mondja meg, hogy mit csináltak magával.

- Nem érdekes. Minden rendben, azonkívül, hogy az elégségesnél több patkány járkál a cellában. Inkább azt mondd meg, hogy mit keresel itt? És főleg, hogy jutottál be ide? – Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta Harry szemtelen megjegyzését.

Harry elvigyorodott.

- Tudja, én vagyok a Roxfort üdvöskéje. Én vagyok Harry Potter.

- Ne baromkodj, Potter.

- Jól van, jól van – visszakozott Harry, majd ideges halkan folytatta. – Alkut kötöttem Scrimgeour-ral. Ő beenged, én meg nyilatkozom a maga tárgyalásán.

- Hogy mit csináltál? Ostoba kölyök, meg vagy őrülve? – sziszegte mérgesen a férfi.

Harry majdnem megvonta a vállát, aztán inkább mégsem tette. Inkább nyugalmat sugárzó hangon közölte.

- Nyugi, nem lesz semmi baj.

A laza hangnem nem tette meg a magáét. Piton, aki eddig a hátát támasztva ült az ágyon, most felpattant ültéből, és megragadta a fiú vállát.

Harry önkéntelenül is hátrébb lépett kettőt, kifordulva a férfi szorításából. Majd újra Piton elé állt, pálcáját a férfi hasának nyomta.

- Megőrült? – sziszegte. – Azt akarja, hogy bejöjjenek? Lehet, hogy hallani nem hallanak, de attól még a láthatják, mit tesz. Ha megtámadja Harry Pottert, itt helyben ölik meg. Ezt akarja? Mégis, melyikünk az ostobább?

Harry minden egyes mondatánál megbökte a férfit pálcája hegyével, arra kényszerítve Pitont, hogy az ágytól ellépve a falhoz hátráljon.

Piton arca megrándult az elfojtott méregtől.

- Gondolom, Voldemort nem tudott a magánakciójáról? – Harry nem várt választ. - Ami azt jelenti, hogy most már itt sincs biztonságban. Az egyetlen lehetősége, hogy Dumbledore levele segít magának. Scrimgeour belement, hogy nyilvános tárgyalása legyen. És miután sikerült azt sugallnom neki, hogy én leszek a vád koronatanúja, így ott lehetek a tárgyaláson, és a megfelelő pillanatban előrukkolhatunk Dumbledore levelével. Onnantól már csak egy apró lépés, és maga szabad.

Piton lehajtotta a fejét, és a bal karjára nézett.

- Én sosem leszek szabad. És megérdemlem a büntetést. Bármi legyen az, elfogadom…

- Ne legyen olyan kishitű. Nem ismerek magára. Mi történt a Roxfort rettegett tanárával? A zsíroshajú rémmel? Múltkor azt mondta nekem, hogy ne nyavalyogjak. Most én mondom magának: ne nyavalyogjon, nem áll jól magának. És igenis szabad lesz. A szavamat adom rá.

Piton a fiatal varázslóra nézett, tekintete zavart volt.

- Félreismertelek, Harry Potter. Többet nem fog előfordulni…

- Az, hogy félreismer – vigyorgott leplezetlenül a fiú -, vagy az, hogy nyavalyog?

Piton felhorkant, de nem válaszolt, csak halványan elmosolyodott.

- Lassan mennem kell – motyogta halkan Harry. –, de legalább azt árulja el, volt-e értelme a kirándulásának?

- Odáig nem jutottam el – mormogta a férfi nagyot nyelve. – Ez a te feladatod lesz. Már minden varázslatot hatástalanítottam, amikor valami félresikerült.

Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall. Piton hibázik, és még be is vallja? Mindenesetre okosabbnak tűnt, ha ezt nem említi a férfinek. Piton közben tovább beszélt.

- A Nagyúr elhelyezett egy bűbájt az ajtónál, amit nem vettem észre. Valószínűleg párszaszóval működött, mert éles sziszegő hangot hallatott, mikor működésbe lépett. Az meg beindított valami riasztót, amit az őrök is meghallottak. Gondolom, pont ez volt a célja. – Harry értetlen pillantására, folytatta. - Mármint az, hogy felfigyeljenek rá. Ha illetéktelen akar bejutni, hát ne tehesse. Talán csak egyszeri bűbáj volt. Mindenesetre újra meg kell próbálni. Még hozzá, minél hamarabb...

Harry csak bólintott, és mintha magában beszélne, morgolódni kezdett. Valahogy most nem rettentette a férfi monológja.

- Ennyit az én kirándulásomról. Az Azkaban mégis érdekesebb, mint egy árvaház…

Piton kérdő tekintettel figyelte a fiút.

- Tudja, ma épp ott lennénk Ronnal, meg Hermionéval. Csak miután maga úgy döntött, hogy inkább pihen egyet itt… - nem folytatta, mert Piton arca egyértelműen azt mutatta, jobban teszi, ha elhallgat. –Bocs – morogta zavartan.

- Rövid idő alatt harmadszor kérsz bocsánatot, Harry. Ez merőben szokatlan – jegyezte meg halkan Piton. – És nem kell elnézést kérned. Neked nincs miért… inkább nekem kellene…

- Ne tegye, mert megátkozom… – morogta Harry zavartan. Higgye el, maga nélkül még sehol sem állnánk ebben a harcban. Most már csak azt kell kitalálni, hogyan erősítsük meg a védelmét. Azt mégsem mondhatjuk, hogy horcruxok után kutatunk… Majd Hermione segít…

Piton Harry szemébe nézett. A fiú visszanézett. Hosszan szemlélték egymást. Végül Harry volt az, aki zavartan elfordította a szemét.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most megyek – motyogta, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Nem felejtett el valamit, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte a férfi kioktató hangon.

Harry visszafordult az ajtóból.

- Mire gondol?

- Meg kéne szüntetni a bűbájt, és valami átok sem ártana. A hangfogó varázs jó ötlet volt. Ez nem egy bejegyzett varázslat, így eltart egy ideig még Scrimgeournak is, hogy megtörje, de ennyi idő biztos nem volt rá elég. A színjáték is nagyszerű volt, a befejezésnek is méltónak kell rá lennie.

- Na ne. Azt akarja, hogy megátkozzam?

- Nem rég még egyéb vágyad sem volt. Most megteheted… És ne feledd, legyen hiteles…

Harry felnyögött, de belátta, hogy a férfinek igaza van. _„Az egy dolog, hogy fenyegetően ott tartom a férfi oldalánál a pálcám, de ez még nem biztos, hogy bárkit meggyőz. Ám egy jó kis átok…"_

Megszüntette a bűbájt.

- Szívesen maradnék még csevegni, de… sajnos mennem kell. Tudod…, ellentétben veled, engem várnak a barátaim. Ja, hogy te nem tudod, mi az… Sajnálatos, nagyon sajnálatos…

Megfordult, mint aki távozni készül, de az utolsó pillanatban visszalépett.

- Mielőtt elmennék, egy kis búcsúajándék… _**Levicorpus**_ – mondta ki magában a varázsigét, aminek következtében a férfi egyszer csak fejjel lefelé lógott a levegőben, mintha egy ismeretlen kötél tartaná a sarkánál fogva.

Harry odasétált a férfi elé, leguggolt és elfordította a fejét, hogy jobban lássa a férfit.

- Milyen ismerős helyzet, igaz, Pipogyusz?

A férfi szemei elsötétültek.

- Jobbat nem tudsz, Potter? – sziszegte a fogai közül.

Óhajod parancs – emelkedett fel Harry, miközben némán eltátogott egy újabb bocsánatot. Erőteljesen a férfi oldalába bokszolt, majd megszüntette a varázst, és amikor a férfi újra lábra állt, az egyik kezével az oldalát fogva, másikkal a talárját igazgatva, nagy levegőt vett.

- Obstructo – suttogta, és meglendítette a pálcáját.

Piton felemelkedett, háttal a falnak csapódott, majd lecsúszott az ágyra, ahol úgy maradt.

- Nem sokára találkozunk. – hajolt meg Potter gúnyosan. – Már alig várom…

Az ajtóból még egy pillantást vetett a lehunyt szemmel fekvő férfire, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.

Az ajtó mögött Harry összerázkódott, és hátát nekivetette a cella páncélajtajának, hogy annak hűvösétől megnyugodjon. Lépteket hallott, így vett néhány mély levegőt, kiegyenesedett, és elindult a léptek irányába.

* * *

- Mr. Scrimgeur! – biccentette meg a fejét a megfigyelő-helyiségben szolgálatot teljesítő auror. – Utasításának megfelelően kikapcsoltuk a hangbűbájt Piton cellájában. Mr. Potter éppen most lépett be hozzá. 

- Akkor kapcsolja vissza Aurél – mordult a miniszter. – Éppen elég, hogy Mr. Potter úgy tudja, ki van kapcsolva. Mi azonban nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy történjen valami a fiúval, nem igaz? – kacsintott a fiatalemberre. - Ez a Piton mégiscsak egy halálfaló. Vigyáznunk kell Mr. Potterre.

- Hogyne, természetesen… ahogy akarja…- a férfi igyekezett minél gyorsabban eleget tenni a miniszter parancsának.

Rufus Scrimgeour letelepedett az egyik székbe, és szemét a falra szegezte, ahol, mint egy vetítővásznon a cella képe rajzolódott ki. Harry éppen a férfi előtt állt, miközben Piton érdektelen arcot vágott.

Néhány pillanat múlva már hangok is társultak a képekhez.

„Most nem én fekszem a földön halálfalókkal körülvéve. Te vagy csapdában. Milyen érzés? Most nincs itt Voldemort meg a bandája, hogy megmentsen." – hallatszott a megbűvölt falból Harry hangja.

„Potter, micsoda megtiszteltetés! A Roxfort üdvöskéje meglátogat magányomban. Mi a francot akarsz?" – hallották Piton hangját is.

Scrimgeour elégedetten mosolygott. Tetszett neki ez a helyzet.

„Nahát…, már azt hittem elvitte a cica a nyelved… Úgy látszik, tévedtem. Mindegy, nem is beszélgetni jöttem. Csak elmondom a véleményem, de nem kell, hogy mások is hallják. Még meg találnak zavarni"

A következő másodpercben a hangok eltűntek, és csak a tátogó alakok látszottak.

- Azonnal állítsa vissza a bűbájt.

Az auror a fal elé állt, és különböző varázslatokkal megpróbálta elérni, hogy az újra továbbítsa a hangokat. Sikertelenül.

– Nehogy már kifogjon rajtunk egy gyerek. - dühöngött a miniszter. Felállta a székből, félretolta a fiatal, megszeppent varázslót, és maga látott hozzá, hogy hatástalanítsa Harry bűbáját.

Először néhány egyszerűbb varázzsal kezdte, de miután ezek nem bizonyultak hatásosnak, egyre bonyolultabb varázslatokkal „bombázta" a falat. Feje egyre jobban elvörösödött a dühtől, miután a leghatékonyabb varázsigéi is közömbösek maradtak Harry igéjével szemben. A fiatal auror döbbenetében a falig hátrált. Nem rég még ez az ember is részt vett az oktatásában, most meg képtelen megbirkózni egy 17 éves varázsló bűbájával_. "Mekkora ereje lehet ennek a fiúnak, ha az ex-parancsnok sem képes megbirkózni vele…"_ – gondolta rémülten. Mindeközben Scrimgeour nem feledkezett meg arról sem, hogy szemmel tartsa a cellában lejátszódó eseményeket. A fiatal varázslóval egyszerre szisszent fel, mikor Piton felpattan ültő helyéből, hogy megragadja Harry talárját, majd megkönnyebbülten látták, ahogy Harry könnyedén kiszabadítja magát a férfi markából, a következő percben, pedig már Piton a falhoz kényszerült, oldalában Harry pálcájával. Scrimgeour minden egyes figyelmével a jelenet felé fordult, de kiélezett ösztönei sem jelezték, hogy valami nem stimmel. Jól látta Harry arcán az eltéveszthetetlen gyűlöletet, mikor belépett a cellába, és az azóta is ott tündökölt a fiú arcán, mint egy bizonyíték. Végiggondolta a dolgot. _„Vagy minden úgy igaz, ahogy a fiú állította, vagy egy nagyon tehetséges színészi játékot láttam"_- és Scrimgeour úgy vélte, talán az első állítás az igaz.

Tett még néhány kísérletet, hogy semlegesítse a varázst - magában néma elismeréssel adózva a fiú ügyességének -, amikor hirtelen újra visszajött a hang, és a következő kép egy fejjel lefelé lógó férfit mutatott.

A háttérben álló fiatal varázsló a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy nehogy hangosan is elnevesse magát. A jelenet roppant érdekes volt. Az a Piton, aki az iskolában mindenki rémálma volt, most a levegőben lóg, miközben Harry előtte guggol, és jókedvűen mosolyog.

Aztán már csak a hátráltató ártás volt vissza, és Piton kábultan landolt az ágyon.

Scrimgeour egy biccentés keretében elhagyta a szobát.

* * *

- Remélem, minden rendben ment – hallotta Harry a miniszter hangját a folyosóról. 

- Ó persze, minden a legnagyobb rendben... - mosolyodott el a fiú negédesen. – Piton meglehetősen jó állapotban van – jegyezte meg mellékesen.

- Hát persze – horkant fel a férfi -, mégiscsak aurorok vagyunk, nem halálfalók. Nem szokásunk megkínozni senkit sem, még akkor sem, ha azok megérdemelnék.- méltatlankodott hangosan.

- Hogyne, igaza van – bólintott Harry, mint aki elhiszi a férfi válaszát.

Közben lassan lépdeltek a liftek felé, amely visszaviszi Harryt a minisztérium fogadó termébe.

Útközben halk beszélgetést folytattak Harry tanulmányairól, de a fiú csak megvonta a vállát, hogy még egy hónap sem telt a tanév kezdete óta.

Már a lift előtt álltak, mikor Harry feltette az igazából őt érdeklő kérdést.

- Mikorra tervezik a tárgyalást?

- Minél hamarabb szeretnék túl lenni rajta. – bizonygatta a férfi. – Ám az előkészületek eltartanak egy ideig. Úgy saccolom, két hét múlva megejthetjük. Értesíteni kell a sajtó képviselőit, a Witzengamot tagjait, meg kell írni a vádiratot. Tényleg, kedves fiam, nem is mondtad, milyen minőségben szeretnél részt venni a tárgyaláson?

Harry sokatmondóan elmosolyodott.

- Hm, mit szólna hozzá, ha mondjuk én képviselném a védelmet?

Scrimgeour egy pillanatra eltátotta a száját, majd óriási hahotázásban tört ki.

- Piton védője! Ha…ez jó… - kacagott, miközben a térdére csapott jókedvében.

Harryt a férfi nevetése egyértelműen oroszlánbömbölésre emlékeztette.

A férfi hirtelen abbahagyta a nevetést, és közvetlen közelről nézett Harry arcába.

- Ugye nem tervezel semmit? – kérdezte meglepő halkan.

Harry meghökkent.

- Dehogynem. – válaszolta ugyanolyan halkan, és összehúzta a szemét. – Az a tervem, hogy Dumbledore gyilkosát felmentetem minden vád alól, és elérem, hogy szabadlábra helyezzék.

A miniszter egy ideig néma tátogással fogadta Harry kijelentését, majd újra nevetni kezdett.

- Harry, Harry… - bömbölte kacagva. – Fantasztikus humorod van. Már majdnem bedőltem neked. Természetesen engedélyezem, hogy képviseld a vádat. És meglátjuk, Piton barátunk hogyan reagál a hírre.

Harry belépett a megérkező liftbe, és behúzta a rácsokat. Majdnem elindult a lift, amikor elsápadt, fejéhez kapott, és a liftajtót szétrántva a már elsétált miniszter után futott.

- Mr. Scrimgeour – lihegte, mikor utolérte. – , hogy én milyen hülye vagyok.Most esett le Piton egy elejtett fél mondata.

- Mit mondott? – nézett vissza érdeklődve a férfi. – Tudod, mi nem sokat hallottunk a párbeszédetekből…

- Hát persze, hiszen ígéretéhez híven, megszüntette a hangbűbájt. – vágott ártatlan arcot Harry.

- Pontosan… - dörmögte a miniszter. – Szóval?

- Véletlenül kinyögte, hogy az elégségesnél több a patkány a cellájában.

- És? Mit akarsz? Féregtelenítsünk, szórjunk ki egérmérget?

- Ugyan már, Miniszter úr! Nem viccelek. Féregfark bejegyzetlen animágus. Ha ő bejutott Pitonhoz, és megtudta, melyik cellában van, akkor a nyakunkra hozhatja a cimboráit.

A miniszter hirtelen nagyon komoly lett.

- Harry, ide nem juthat be senki – mondta.

- Biztos benne? – vágott vissza Harry türelmetlenül. – Annak idején Dumbledore is azt hitte, hogy a Roxfort elég biztonságos, és mindketten tudjuk milyen véget ért. Peter Pettigrew, az a férfi, aki elárulta a szüleimet, és tehet róla, hogy árva vagyok. Ő az aki három évig élt a Roxfortban Ron patkányaként, anélkül, hogy bárki tudott volna róla. Egyszer már elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy nem osztottam meg olyan információt, ami fontos lett volna, ezzel az alakkal kapcsolatban. Még egyszer nem teszem. Tegye át Pitont másik cellába, vagy vigye olyan helyre, amit nem ismer más. És csakis olyan emberekkel dolgozzon, akiben száz százalékig megbízik.

A miniszter levegő után kapkodott a parancsoló hang hallatán.

- Mr. Potter! Higgyen nekem, senki sem fog bejutni Pitonhoz. – váltott magázásra.

Harry észbekapott.

- Elnézést. Azt hiszem, kicsit elragadtattam magam. - mondta jóval halkabban.

- Semmi baj, Harry – mosolygott joviálisan a férfi, és megveregette a fiú vállát. – De azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy visszatérj a Roxfortba. A mai nap eseményei biztos kimerítettek. Minden rendben lesz. Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy senki ne háborgassa Perselus Piton nyugalmát…

* * *

A kastélyba visszatérve, Harry első útja barátaihoz vezetett. Szinte beesett Hermione aggódó kezei közé. 

- Hermione, segítened kell – nyögte halkan. – Ki kell dolgoznunk Piton védelmét. Két hetünk van rá. És mellesleg el kell látogatnunk az Azkabanba.

A lány nagyot nyögött, de látva Harry elcsigázottságát, nem szólt semmit, csak megnyugtatóan simogatta barátja hát, egy bocsánat- és segélykérő pillantásokat vetve a megrökönyödött, és átmenetileg megnémult Ron és Ginny felé.

* * *

Perselus Piton, immár egy ismeretlen helyen, egy másik cellában üldögélve elégedett mosolyra húzta száját.

„_Úgy látszik, tanul a fiú… most már megérti az elejtett célzásokat is_…" Arra, pedig nem is akart gondolni, mi lett volna, ha nem kerül át másik cellába…

* * *

A minisztérium sötétjében hat alak haladt nesztelenül. Fekete csuklyájuk beleolvadt a sötétbe, ezüstös maszkjuk elrejtette arcvonásaikat. Magabiztosan haladtak célpontjuk felé. Pálcájukat maguk előtt tartva, némán lopakodtak a pincebörtönök felé, nem sejtve, hogy jól előkészített csapdába sétálnak. 

Scrimgeour, bár nem hitt komolyabban Harry szavának, mégis átvitette Pitont egy másik épületrészbe. Oda pedig, ahol eredetileg be volt börtönözve, erős őrséget állított. Sőt, úgy döntött, ezúttal ő maga felügyeli az aurorok munkáját. Rövid idő alatt megszervezett mindent. Hiába, a hosszú évek gyakorlatát egy év irodai papírmunka nem feledtette. És bár nem gondolta, hogy bármilyen esemény is bekövetkezik, jól esett az aktatologatás mellett, valami gyakorlati munkát is végezni. A fárasztó adminisztráció és hajbókolás-hallgatás után, mindez szinte felüdítő volt. Úgy érezte, szinte éveket fiatalodott ez alatt a pár óra alatt.

Már csak várniuk kellett.

Amikor már úgy tűnt, semmi sem történik, egy frissen elrejtett mágikus csapda, működésbe lépett. A halálfalók mindebből semmit nem érzékeltek, de az aurorok már talpon voltak, hogy megfelelő módon köszöntsék az érkezőket. Bárkik is legyenek azok…

--------------------------

Hát ennyit egyelőre...

Mindenkinek nagyon Boldog Új Évet Kívánok. Hogy mikor jön a következő rész?

Egyelőre fogalmam sincs róla...majd meglátjuk,

De talán függ a vélemények számának alakulásától is :))


	19. Egy fárasztóan hosszú nap

18. Fejezet

Egy fárasztóan hosszú nap

A Griffendél torony fiúhálóterme ajtócsapódásra ébredt.

Neville kissé rémülten ült fel az ágyában, összegyűrődött takaróját nyakáig húzta. Egyik kezével a függöny felé nyúlt, és óvatosan szétnyitotta, hogy körülnézzen. Seamus aznap reggel a szokásosnál is morcosabban ébredezett, és miközben takaróját fejére húzta, még jól hallhatóan morogta a függönyön túlra.

- Legközelebb halkabban csukd be magad után az ajtót. Mások még aludnának...

Maga elé még annyit mormogott:

- Harry és Ron már megint alvászavarban szenved. Idióták…

Ron azonban egyáltalán nem szenvedett alvászavarban. Olyan mélyen aludt, hogy meg sem hallotta az ajtócsapódást. Vagy talán meghallotta, de beépítette álmába, hiszen olyan fantasztikusat álmodott. _Hermione benyit, majd halkan becsukja maga mögött az ajtót… _**csatt **- _szóval halkan becsukja, odalép hozzá, és… _

- Mr. Potter, kérem, ébredjen, és jöjjön velem!

Harry nem válaszol, meg sem hallja. Saját lidérceivel küzd… most is…

_Hátrál a felé nyúló karmos kéz elől, hátrál egészen a falig… nincs tovább… küzdeni kell… _

Előbb hangokat hall, majd egy kezet érez a vállán. Nem gondolkodik, cselekszik. Oldalra gurul…, keményen megüti magát, de nem érdekli…, kezében már a pálcája - amit mostanában már mindig a párnája alatt tart -, és már mondaná is az első átkot, ami eszébe jut. Mondaná…, mert a pálcája már nincs is a kezében.

Körülnéz, felül… zihálva lélegzik… szemében zavarodottság. Felnéz, meglátja a felette tornyosuló alakot, kezében két pálcával. Egyik a sajátja. Feláll, megtapogatja sajgó oldalát. Arca ég a szégyentől.

- Elnézést tanárnő – suttogta fülig vörösödve -, rosszat álmodtam…

McGalagony nem válaszol, csak hosszan mered a zilált külsejű fiúra, akinek szemei még mindig homályosak az álmában átéltektől.

- Hozza magát rendbe, Mr. Potter. Öltözzön fel, odalenn megvárom…

Harry megkönnyebbülten rogyott le az ágyára. Várt egy kicsit, míg légzése a közel normálisra nem csökkent, majd összeszedte ruháit, és a mosdó felé ballagott. Nem nézett sem Ronra, sem a többiekre, akik immár a saját ágyuk szélén ülve, meredten bámulta barátjukat.

* * *

- Ugye, nem Remusszal történt valami?

Már a folyóson jártak, mikor Harrynek eszébe jutott megkérdezni, tulajdonképpen miért jött érte az igazgatónő.

A nő megütközve nézett rá.

- Ugyan, dehogy – kezdte szigorúan, de Harry aggódó arcát nézve, egy rövid időre megenyhült a tekintete, majd újra elkomorult.

- A Roxfortot ellepték a firkászok. Jobbnak láttam, ha a szobámba terelem őket, míg magáért jövök. Mr. Potter, igazán meglep, hogy nem figyelmeztetett előre, hogy interjút ad. – A nő hangja csak úgy sütött a nehezteléstől, a fiú viszont tágra nyílt szemmel bámult vissza rá.

- Hogy kik vannak itt? Milyen interjú? – hebegte.

- Tehát Scrimgeour miniszter hazudott – vonta le a nő a következtetést.

- Ő is itt van? – Harry szeme elsötétült.

A nő csak bólintott, majd hozzátette. – És vele együtt egy egész kísérőbrigád. Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley, Cornelius Caramel és Dawlish.

- Mondja, Mr. Potter, megtudhatnám végre, mi ez az egész?

Harry körülnézett. A falakon lógó képekből izgatott suttogás hallatszott. Egyre több boszorkány és varázsló követte őket át-átsétélva egyik festményből a másikba.

- Később… – mondta végül Harry higgadtnak tűnő hangon. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezt pont itt kéne megtárgyalnunk.

Magában azonban fortyogott a méregtől.

„_Szóval átvágott… Hát rendben, akkor játszunk az ő szabályai szerint…"_

Az igazgatónő a saját szobája felé terelte a fiút. Harry meghökkenve nézte a szobában tömörülő alakokat. Régebben is járt már a nő magánlakrészében, de úgy emlékezett, hogy az lényegesen kisebb volt, a most látottnál. „_Talán csak a tömeg miatt van…"_

Az szoba közepén álló asztalnál a minisztériumi alkalmazottak ültek. Percy Weasley és Umbridge az egyik szélén, Scrimgeour és Caramel a másik végén. A középen levő szék üres volt. Harryre várt…

A riporterek az asztal másik oldalán álltak, fényképezőgéppel, tollal, papírral felszerelkezve. Harry hamar felfedezte közöttük kedvencét, Rita Vitrolt is. A többieket még sosem látta, de magában levonta a következtetést.: _„A minisztérium minden követ megmozgat, hogy a saját malmára hajtsa a vizet…"_

- Harry, gyere, gyere ide közénk… - a miniszter tárt karokkal integetett a belépő fiú felé, majd az ideges Harry vállát átkarolva pózolt a fényképező riporterek felé.

A fiú idegességében jól hallhatóan nyelt egyet, majd köszönésképpen biccentett egyet a miniszter kísérői felé, és leült a helyére. McGalagony megállt az ajtó közelében és karbafont kézzel, rosszalló arccal figyelte az eseményeket.

A miniszter felállt, enyhén meghajolt a riporterek felé, majd belevágott a mondanivalójába.

- Tisztelt Hölgyeim és Uraim! Mint arról már Önök is értesültek, az éjjel támadás érte a minisztérium épületét. Szerencsére készen álltunk a fogadásukra, így a támadásuk meghiúsult, és a halálfalók nem érték el céljukat. A hat halálfaló közül kettő meghalt, kettőt elfogtunk, sajnálatos módon azonban kettő elmenekült.

- Miniszterúr, mi volt a céljuk? – hangzott az első kérdés Rita Vitrol szájából?

Scrimgeour élesen elmosolyodott.

- Nem szeretem, ha közbevágnak a mondanivalómba, Miss Vitrol, de ha már rákérdezett, válaszolok. A támadás célja minden kétséget kizáróan Perselus Piton kiszabadítása volt.

_„Vagy éppen likvidálása…"_ – gondolta Harry keserűen.

- Honnan tudtak a támadásról? – jött egy másik kérdés egy kopaszodó újságírótól.

- Előbb talán elmondanám a mondanivalóm, azután feltehetik a kérdéseiket, amelyekre szívesen válaszolunk mindketten. – Tűntetően elmosolyodott, és kezét Harry vállára tette.

- Megbízható forrásból megtudtuk, hogy támadás várható a minisztérium épülete ellen. A halálfalók a város több pontján is elterelő támadást indítottak, de egy esetben sem jártak lényeges sikerrel. Pitont már a támadás előtt másik – ismeretlen – helyre szállítottuk, így a felfordulás semmilyen körülmények között nem járt volna sikerrel. Ezúton üzenem mindenkinek, aki szembehelyezkedik a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztériummal, hogy semmi esélye. Mindent megteszünk, hogy a hasonló terrorakciókat meghiusítsuk. És szeretném biztosítani a varázslótársadalmat, hogy az aurorok a helyzet magaslatán állnak. Senkinek nincs oka az izgalomra. Mint azt már Önök is tudják, sikeresen elfogtuk Albus Dumbledore gyilkosát is, akire a nyilvános tárgyalás befejeződése után minden bizonnyal szörnyű büntetés vár. Ugyanez a sors vár minden elfogott halálfalóra is.

Harry elfojtott egy ásítást, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy ezzel a felszínes üres beszéddel, vajon valaha is sikerült-e meggyőznie valakit is a miniszternek.

A tudósítók is így gondolhatták, mert egyre több helytelenítő mormogás hallatszott soraikból.

Erre felfigyelt Scrimgeour is, így inkább félbeszakította monológját.

- És most várom a kérdéseiket…

* * *

Harry fejét a kezén támasztva várta az igazgatónő visszatértét. _„Hát ez fárasztó volt _– gondolta -, _de talán nem hasztalan_."

Léptek zaja zökkentette ki a gondolataiból. Minerva McGalagony visszatért, és szó nélkül leült Harry mellé. Pálcája intése nyomán komplett reggeli jelent meg két személy részére. Harry meglepődött, de nem ellenkezett a szokatlan gesztus ellen.

Egy ideig szótlanul falatoztak, aztán végül a nő megszólalt.

- Hát ez jobban sikerült, mint reméltem. – Harry csak bólintott.

* * *

Harry türelmetlenül várakozott az igazgatói iroda előtt. Az interjú során sikerült kieszközölni Scrimgeournál, hogy újra bemehessen Pitonhoz, ezúttal Scrimgeour és McGalagony jelenlétében. Magában elmosolyodott azon, milyen képet vágott a miniszter, mikor az újságíróknak megemlítette, milyen rendes a miniszter úrtól, hogy korlátlan lehetőséget adott neki, hogy meglátogassa „védencét".

- Milyen örömteli viszontlátás, Piton. Pont a megfelelő helyen – Harry meglepődve fedezte fel Scrimgeour hangjában a leplezetlen gyűlöletet. –, mint a régi szép időkben…

Piton a priccsen ült, hátát a falnak támasztotta. Sötét szemei meg sem rezzentek, bár belsője tombolt a visszafojtott dühtől. Ellazította magát, karját összevonta, és némán nézett maga elé, várva a folytatást.

Harry csak ép csakhogy megbiccentette a fejét köszönésképpen, tudta, hogy a látszat kedvéért fenn kell tartani az „utáljuk egymást" érzést.

Piton is így volt ezzel, mert amikor a fiúra nézett, felmordult.

- Mondd Potter, hányszor kell elmondanom, hogy felfogd végre: nem kérek belőled.

És a válogatott társaságodból sem. Mára már elment a maradék bátorságod is? Nem is mersz egyedül jönni. A kis túlélőnek gardedámra van szüksége… milyen ironikus – fröcsögte gúnyosan.

- Nehogy azt hidd Piton, hogy hiányzik a társaságod. - fröcsögött Harry is. - Jobb dolgot is el tudok képzelni magamnak, minthogy téged babusgassalak. De nem tudtam ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy személyesen tájékoztassalak. Kedves kollégáid akciója kudarcba fulladt. Kettő meghalt, kettő fogságban. Sajnos ketten meglógtak, de előbb-utóbb újra a kezünkben lesznek. Így itt maradtál a nyakunkon. Kénytelen leszel tetteidért teljes nyilvánosság előtt a Wizengamot előtt felelni. Igaz, miniszter úr?

Scrimgeour ördögien elmosolyodott.

- Pontosan. Bár véleményem szerint, egyszerűen csak egy dementorokkal teli cellába kéne vetni, ez sajnos nem megoldható. Igaza van Mr. Potternek. Egy nyilvánosság előtti teljes megalázás sokkal jobb ötlet. Mindenki megtudja, ki is vagy valójában. Sosem értettem, Dumbledore hogy lehetett annyira naiv, hogy bízzon benned. Azok után…

Harry érezte, hogy a beszélgetés rossz irányba halad. Nyilvánvaló volt számára, sok mindent nem tud Piton halálfaló múltjáról, de nem ez a legmegfelelőbb alkalom, hogy megtudja. De ez az „azok után" kicsit nyugtalanította.

- Ha már a nyilvános tárgyalásról van szó – avatkozott közbe Harry óvatosan -, talán megemlíteném, hogy lehetőséget kap egy védő kinevezésére. Aki esetleg segíthet más szemszögből feltüntetni a történteket. Van valaki, akit meg akar nevezni? Vagy nevezzen ki a Wizengamot hivatalból egyet? Öhm –Harry megzavarodott és a miniszter felé fordult – nem is tudom, létezik-e ilyen a varázsjogban. Vagy ez csak mugliknál van így?

Harry észre sem vette, hogy újra elkezdte magázni a férfit, de Scrimgeour azonnal felfigyelt rá, és alaposan végigmérte mindkettőjüket.

- A Wizengamot is kinevezhet megbízott védőt – erősítette meg Minerva McGalagony, mielőtt Scrimgeour megszólalhatott volna. A nő is észrevette a miniszter vizsgálódó tekintetét.

Piton elgondolkodott, majd pillanatnyi habozás után megrázta a fejét.

- Nincs szükségem senkire. – Mondta keményen, és szigorúan nézett Potterre.

Harry érezte ugyan a célzást, de nem akarta ennyiben hagyni; tovább provokálta a férfit, immár újra fenntartva a látszatot.

- És még nekem mondtad, hogy nyavalygok? Hol az a híres mardekáros ravaszság? Állítólag a mardekárosok minden helyzetben képesek meglátni a kiutat. Vagy ez még sincs így? Perselus Piton, a mardekár ház feje egyszerűen feladja. Miniszter úr, megmondtam ugye, hogy egyszerű dolgunk lesz? Piton egyszerűen beveszi az igazságszérumot, vagy megnézzük az emlékeit, és máris tisztázhatjuk az egész gyilkosságot. Röpke pár óra, és már mehet is az Azkabanba, ahol élete végéig tűnődhet, vajon hol és mit rontott el…

Harry gyorsan abbahagyta, mikor meglátta, hogy egykori tanára szemében veszélyes fények lobbantak fel. Elvigyorodott. _„ez bejött…"_

Piton összeszorította a fogát. Hiába tudta, hogy ez az egész csak színjáték, Potter még mindig nagyon bosszantó tudott lenni. Jól tudta, Harryben ismét felülkerekedett a „megmentési kényszer".

- És lefogadom, te már azt is tudod, kit nevezne ki a Wizengamot… - mondta a tőle telhető legjegesebb hangon.

- Ki mást, mint engem? – szellemeskedett Harry. – Valaki jobbat várt?

A férfi elhúzta a száját.

- Mintha veled ki lennék segítve – morogta. – Pont egy ilyen szerencsétlenség segítségével tudnám magam tisztázni? Akkor már jobb, ha nincs is tárgyalás.

Scrimgeour szemei felcsillantak a váratlan lehetőségtől. Minerva, aki eddig csak néma, semleges résztvevője volt a párbeszédnek, átvette a szót.

- Nézd más szemszögből, Perselus. Albus Dumbledore megbízott benned. Győzd meg Mr. Pottert, miért. Ha őt meg tudod győzni, hogy tetteid más megvilágításba is kerülhetnek, mint amiket most ismerünk, akkor nagy valószínűséggel nagyobb esélyed van megúszni, mint gondolnád. Itt a lehetőség, hogy kihasználd Mr. Potter adottságait. Elvégre ő szerinted is a „Roxfort üdvöskéje", a „Varázslóvilág hőse" és még ki tudja, milyen jelzőket aggattál rá az elmúlt évek alatt. – mondta a nő mosolyogva.

- És miért akarnám Pottert bármiről meggyőzni? Vagy miért lehetne őt bármiről is meggyőzni. Semmi oka, hogy higgyen nekem, arra meg pláne nem, hogy segítsen. Pont nekem…

Harry kihúzta magát.

- Én griffendéles vagyok, és igazságos. – Piton szájhúzására ő is hasonlóval felelt. – És mielőtt még Féregfarkot emlegetnéd, megjegyzem, nem ő vagyok. És nem az apám, vagy Sirius…- tette hozzá. - Akár hiszi, akár nem, kíváncsi vagyok, a miértre. Ha ez a módja, hogy megtudjam az igazat, akkor vállalom. Hat évig tanított. Ha mást nem is tanult meg rólam, annyit biztos, hogy amit ígérek, azt be is tartom. Ha elfogad védőnek, ígérem, meghallgatom, és a tárgyaláson megteszek mindent, hogy az ítélet minél enyhébb legyen. De ez nem csak rajtam múlik…

Győzzön meg, ha tud…

Piton alaposan végigmérte a fiút, és úgy ítélte meg, elég a színjátékból. A miniszter bekapta a horgot. Mélységesen hisz abban, hogy Perselus Piton a legmegfelelőbb büntetésben fog részesülni.

- Rendben… - mondta végül. – De már most megmondom, az emlékeim nem adom át. Még kényszerből sem. Vagyok olyan jó okklumens, hogy ellenálljak bármilyen kényszernek. Ha annyira kíváncsiak rá, nézzék meg a tied, Potter…

Harry megmerevedett. Érezte, hogy Piton takargatni akar valamit, de mikor óvatosan közelebb akart férkőzni a férfi elméjéhez, makacs ellenállásba ütközött.

Piton megérezte Harry kísérletét, de csak egy szemöldökrántással válaszolt a fiúnak.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és nem próbálkozott tovább.

- Hát akkor nincs más hátra, mint néhány négyszemközti beszélgetés, izé a vádlott és védője között – mosolyodott el zavartan Harry, miközben a miniszterre és az igazgatónőre nézett.

- Erre nem kerül sor, Potter – tiltakozott Piton határozottan. – Már így is több időt töltöttem veled az elfogadhatónál. Ha kapok varázspennát és pergament, minden lényeges dolgot leírok, ami fontos. Ha elolvastad, a tárgyalás előtti napon beszélhetünk.

Harry már tiltakozni készült, de meglepetésére a miniszter megelőzte.

– Erről szó sem lehet. Semmilyen mágikus tárgyat nem kaphat a fogvatartott. – Apró szemei ravaszul csillogtak, és várta, erre mit lép Piton.

Harry magában lemondóan sóhajtott fel. „Úgy látszik, a két férfi között feszülő ellentét lehetetlenné tesz bármilyen kompromisszumot."

- Akkor majd küldök normál mugli papírt és ceruzát. Gondolom, tudod használni azokat is… – mormogta csüggedten és egyben kissé bosszúsan is. Már nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. _„Reggel a hajcihő a firkászokkal, és Piton is elviselhetetlenebb a szokásosnál."_ Majd értesíts, ha van mondanivalód számomra… - egy aprót biccentett, és elindult a cellaajtó felé. A miniszter rögtön követte, utoljára egy ádáz, kárörvendő vigyort küldve a fogoly felé. Minerva McGalagony tépelődve nézte a távozó fiút és vetett egy utolsó pillantást Pitonra, mielőtt az ajtóhoz lépett. Már éppen kilépett volna, mikor inkább sejtette, mint hallotta, hogy Piton utána szólt.

- Minerva, egy pillanatra…

Az asszony visszalépett, és egy gyors tekintett vetett a miniszterre, majd a talárujját felhúzva, babrált valamit a csuklóján.

- Másfél percünk van, mielőtt észlelnék az időbűbájt. – mormogta halkan, miközben a karóraszerű szerkezetet szemlélte.

Piton csak bólintott.

- Elég lesz. Nem engedheted meg, hogy bármilyen módon beletekintsenek az emlékeimbe. - A férfi most először tűnt idegesnek. - Beszélj Albusszal… találj ki valamit. Életbevágóan fontos…

A nő hosszasan szemlélte egykori tanítványát, későbbi kollegáját.

- Van valami, amit tudnom kéne, Perselus? – suttogta. Meg sem próbálta leplezni meghökkenését. - Nem az történt, amit Harry látott a toronyban, igaz?

A férfi elfordította a fejét.

- Kérdezd Albust - morogta, majd hátat fordított a nőnek, és a fekhelyéhez lépett. A maga részéről befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést.

Minerva még várt pár pillanatot, majd egy újabb gombot nyomott meg a kezén lévő időstoppolón, majd követte Harryéket a folyosóra.

* * *

A trió a teás csészéjüket szorongatva üldögélt Hagrid újjá épített kunyhójában. A vadőrt nagyon megviselte a igazgató halála. A temetés után nekilátott a kunyhó felújításába, majd egy hirtelen rátört rossz hangulat és néhány üveg – a kelleténél jóval több - elfogyasztott lángnyelv whisky hatása miatt teljesen romba döntötte. Később tiszta fejjel újra gondolta a dolgokat, és a tanári kar hathatós segítségével felépített egy újabb, a réginél jóval nagyobb kunyhót. Egy olyat, ahol már féltestvére, Gróp is kényelmesen elfért, bár az óriás kistestvér inkább a szabad eget választotta alvás céljából. Harryék jócskán elcsodálkoztak, mikor megtudták, hogy Hagrid bevonta a vadőrködésbe öccsét, valamint maga mellé vette, mint tanársegéd. A kicsi Gróp, ahogy Hagrid nevezte, az első napokban félelemmel töltötte el a diákok többségét, de Hagrid megnyugtatott mindenkit: nem kell, félni, Gróp szelíd, mint a bárány, nem árt senkinek. A vadőr most is éppen kinn volt Gróppal a hátsó kertben, magára hagyva a három jóbarátot.

Harry beszámolt barátainak a firkászokról és Pitonról, nem titkolta, mennyire rosszul van az állandó színészkedéstől.

- Miért nem lehet egyszerűen elmondani, hogy Piton mégis a mi oldalunkon van? - bosszankodott fennhangon.

- Te is tudod, Harry - magyarázta Hermione már sokadszorra -, hogy ez még nem menti fel a főbenjáró átok használata miatti büntetéstől. Még ha van is mentő körülmény, a törvény egyértelmű. Azkaban jár minden főbenjáró vétség elkövetése miatt. Ráadásul a halálos átkot használta… Nem tudom, hogy tudjuk ezt kimagyarázni, Harry.

Harry jól hallhatóan felnyögött, és Hermione ölébe hajtotta fejét. Ron bosszankodva hümmögött, de nem tett megjegyzést a bizalmaskodás miatt. A lány szórakozottan simogatta a fiú kusza fürtjeit, és halk, megnyugtató hangon duruzsolta.

- Meglátod, minden rendbejön, Harry. Délelőtt összeállítottam egy napirendet. Ha végre hajlandó leszel követni a napirendet pontosan a leírtak szerint, mindenre jut időnk. A tanórák utánra megszerveztem a leckék megírását, a könyvtárban a kutatást, Pitonra is lesz időnk.

- És a kviddics edzések – kérdezte Ron kioktatóan. – Szükségünk van edzésekre. És még előttünk a válogatás is.

- Pontosan tudom – méltatlankodott a lány sértődött hangon. – És azonkívül benne van heti egy DS edzés is, ha akarjátok, és azonkívül heti egy szabad este.

- Nekem nem – motyogta Harry. – Kingsley megígérte, hogy segít a párbajtudásom fejlesztésében. Az a heti egy este pont kapóra fog jönni neki. Mellesleg McGalagony is kifejezte igényét, egy kis továbbképzésre átváltoztatástanból. Örülök, hogy mindenki velem akar foglalkozni… Csak az a baj, hogy nekem nincs időm saját magamra.

- Ne lógasd az orrod, haver. Mindannyian csak segíteni akarnak. Két hét és túl leszünk rajta. Valahogy…

Hermione finoman megbökte vöröshajú barátját a cipője orrával, mire Ron csodálkozó arcot vágott. Olyan „valami rosszat mondtam?" arcot. A lány csak finoman ingatta a fejét, és Harry felé bökött. A fiú végre megértette, és elhallgatott.

Ron kimondottan furcsállta Harry kapcsolatát Pitonnal. Sokszor akart erről beszélni Harryvel, de valami mindig visszatartotta. Még élénken élt benne a Trimágus Tusa alatti összecsapásuk, mert nem bízott meg barátjában. Nem akarta barátságukat kockáztatni, és félt, hogy Harry jobban megbízik Pitonban a szükségesnél. Csak Hermione többszöri figyeltető dorgálása miatt nem hozta szóba a férfit Harry előtt. Nehezen, de megértette, hogy barátja egy fajta mentorra lelt az egykori halálfalóban. Ő a maga részéről még mindig kissé hideglelős lett a férfi közelében, és köszönte szépen, nem bánta, hogy ritkán látja. Most azonban jobbnak látta, ha Harry figyelmét inkább valami másra irányítja, mert barátja csak maga elé bámulva meredt a semmire. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy a mellette fekvő Agyar időközben teljesen kilefetyelte lelógó kezében tartott csészéjéből a teát.

- Van egy ötletem – rázta meg Harry vállát. – Hozzuk a seprűket, és vacsora előtt repüljünk egyet. Ugye megvan még a cikeszed? A napirend majd holnaptól lép életbe.

* * *

McGalagony a csillagvizsgáló torony ablakánál állt. Szemei kidülledve meredtek az előtte lejátszódó horrorra. Nem is volt képes elfordítani a fejét, csak bámulta a jelenetet.

Piton állt a kilátó ajtajában, kezében pálcájával és gyors szemvillanással felmérte a helyzetet.

- Úgy tűnik a gyerek nem képes… - hallotta Amycus szájából.

Piton durván félrelökte Malfoyt, a másik három halálfaló magától lépett hátra, még Greyback is meghátrált.

Az igazgatónő háta már borsódzott az előre várt szörnyűségtől. Piton előrelépett, ránézett falnak támaszkodó, félig a földre csúszott Dumbledore-ra.

Perselus… - hallotta az ősz igazgató könyörgő szavait. McGalagony szemei kitágultak a döbbenettől, és remegve várta az irtózat szavait.

Kezei megfeszültek, száját összeszorította.

Ám nem az történt, amit várt.

_- Mi történt, Albus?_

_- Nem az történt, amit vártunk. Az a bájital, amit megittam… - Dumbledore egy pillanatra lehunyta szemeit -, egy lassan ölő méreg. Lassan szétégeti az egész belsőmet. Nincs már sok hátra. Meg kell tenned, amire megkértelek. Nincs más választásom. Kérlek… Harry nem tudhat róla… Nem akarom, hogy azt higgye, gyilkos…_

McGalagony összerezzent, hiszen mindkét férfi szája csukva volt. Eltartott egy rövid ideig, míg rájött, hogy az elméjükben járt.

Mikor felnézett Piton arcára, már tudta, mi következik. A férfi arca az undor és a gyűlölet kifejezésébe meredt.

-Perselus… kérem… - az igazgató utolsó, fohászkodó szavaira a férfi arca még jobban elsötétedett, és felemelte pálcáját.

- Avada kedavra!

A halálos átok mellkason találta az elgyengült és magatehetetlen igazgatót, aki az átok hatására magasba emelkedett, majd a következő pillanatban eltűnt a torony mellvédje mögött a mélyben.

* * *

Az ablak előtt állt, kifejezéstelen arccal nézte a kviddicspályán repkedő két fiút. Kezével gyorsan letörölt egy kicsorduló könnycseppet, és az asztala felett lógó festmény felé fordult.

- Hogy lehetett ilyen felelőtlen, Albus? – súgta maga elé. – Hogy hozhatta ilyen helyzetbe magát és Perselust?

Dumbledore a szipogó nőt nézte, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem volt más választásom, Minerva – mondta csendesen. Az a bájital visszafordíthatatlan károsodást okozott a szervezetemben. Perselus sem segíthetett volna. És nem hagyhattam, hogy Harry egyetlen pillanatig is azt gondolja, ő okozta a halálom. El sem tudom képzelni, mit érzett volna. Már így is több mindenért okolta magát, mint kellett volna. Még egy terhet nem tehettem a nyakába… És Perselust is csak így tudtam megmenteni a biztos haláltól. Tudja Minerva, mivel jár egy megszeghetetlen eskü megszegése…

Minerva csak bólintott egyet és újra az ablak felé fordult.

- Jobb, ha nem tudja meg. Most már csak az a kérdés, mi lesz Perselus sorsa.

Az egykori igazgató derűsen simogatta hosszú szakállát.

- Ne aggódjon, kedves Minerva, meglátja minden rendben lesz…

* * *

Harry a gyengélkedő ajtajában állt. Haja még nedves volt a zuhanyozástól, egyik kezében tűzvillámát tartotta mási keze a kilincsen volt, mikor fülét halk vita elfojtott hangjai ütötték meg. A hangok az ajtón túlról jöttek. Nem tehetett róla, de keze megállt, és megpróbálta kitalálni, kik veszekedtek. Az egyik egyértelműen Madam Pomfrey volt. A másik pedig Harry meglepetésére Remus Lupin.

Zavartan nyitott be az ajtón.

- Remus? – nézett a hadonászó férfire.

- Jó hogy jön, Mr. Potter – szólt szigorú hangon a gyógyító. – Talán maga meggyőzi a tisztelt keresztapját, hogy jobban teszi, ha visszafekszik az ágyba, és pihen.

Harry kérdőn nézett a sápadt férfire. Lupin megrántotta a vállát, és továbbra is a nőhöz intézte szavait.

- Értse meg Poppy, nem maradhatok tovább itt. Holnap telihold van. Egyszerűen felelőtlenség lenne tőlem, ha maradnék. Meg kell tennem a szükséges lépéseket, hogy a diákok biztonságban legyenek. És a holnapi nap még jobban meg fog viselni. Most kell megtennem

- Remus Lupin! Pontosan tudom, hogy mivel jár az állapota, és van némi fogalmam, milyen előkészületek szükségeltetnek ahhoz, hogy szavatoljam a diákok biztonságát. Ugyanakkor maga a páciensem is, és még nem gyógyult meg teljesen.

Harry egyikről a másikra nézett. Látta, hogy a férfi milyen borzasztóan sápadt, és erőtlen.

- Majd én vigyázok rá, Madam Pomfrey – szólt közbe csendesen. – Segíthetek neki az előkészületekben, és utána ráparancsolok, hogy pihenjen. Ha kell, odaragasztom az ágyhoz – mosolyodott el.

- Hát legyen – enyhült meg a nő tekintetet. – Pontosan olyan rossz beteg, mint maga, Mr. Potter. De ha nem pihen eleget, hamar visszakerül a kezeim közé, és majd meglátja, mit kap akkor…

* * *

- Kösz, hogy kimentettél Poppy kezei közül.

Már a folyosón jártak. Harry kezében ott voltak a férfi cuccai. Néhány könyv, egy pár ruha.

- Nincs mit. – Harry elmosolyodott. – Alkalomadtán majd viszonzod.

Mellesleg nem vagy túl jó bőrben.

Lupin értetlenül nézett végig magán.

- Milyen bőrben? – kérdezte tétován.

Harry felkacagott.

- Nem érdekes. Egy mugli mondás.

- Aha. Azt hittem valami farkasbőrre célzol.- Remus hangja bizonytalanul csengett.

Harry megtorpant.

- Eszemben sem volt – nézett a férfire -, ilyen otrombaságot mondani. Az sem jutott eszembe, hogy holnap telihold van, amíg nem mondtad. Kicsit máshol járt az eszem.

Közben elérték a férfi szobáját.

- Kérsz teát? – Harry a férfi bólintására a kandallóhoz lépett, és azon keresztül rendelte meg az italukat.

A férfi elgondolkodva kavargatta az előtte levő forró italt.

- Fáradtnak tűnsz. Repültél egyet?

- Hát… voltam már jobban is – motyogta Harry. – Ez a kis repülés segített egy időre elfelejteni a gondokat, de most tényleg fáradt vagyok. Hosszú volt ez a nap.

Harry észre sem vette, hogy megállás nélkül beszél. Kiömlött belőle az egész nap feszültsége: a firkászok vég nélküli kérdései, a miniszter kétszínűsége, Piton fárasztó viselkedése, a reménytelenség, az elmúlt napok rémálmai.

Mikor befejezte, láthatóan megkönnyebbült. Lupin fáradtan simított végig a fiú haján.

- Azt hiszem, jót tenne neked, egy kiadós alvás.

- Nem merek aludni… - motyogta halkan Harry. – Ha Voldemort meglát valamit, minden elveszik.

- Akkor is szükséged van alvásra. –Lupin elkeseredetten nézett maga elé. – Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam a segítségedre az elmúlt hetekben. És most ez az átváltozás sem jön a legjobbkor.

- Nem a te hibád – rázta meg a fejét a fiú. – Inkább velem együtt örülj annak, hogy már jobban vagy.

Inkább tegyük meg a megfelelő lépéseket holnapra, aztán elteszem magam holnapra. Valahogy most még a vacsora sem vonz.

A férfi morgott valamit, majd az asztalon szendvicsekkel megrakodott tányérok tűntek fel.

- Enned azért még kell. Ha jól vettem ki a szavaidból, akkor ma még csak reggeliztél.

Utána pedig tanítok neked néhány védővarázslatot, és még valamit, ami hasznos, ha szembetalálkozol egy vérfarkassal teliholdkor.

Harry kimeredt szemmel nézett a férfire, de csak bólintott, és elvett egy kenyeret a tányérjából.

- Gyorsan tanulsz – jegyezte meg a férfi csöndesen -, mikor befejezték a védővarázslatok elkészítését.

Ezek mindegyike arra szolgált, hogy benntartsanak egy állatot. Ha már visszaváltozott emberré, az illető könnyűszerrel hatástalaníthatta a varázslatokat.

Lupin újra elővette a pálcáját. A varázslat, amit tanítani akarok egy vérfarkas gyengítő átok. Mint tudod, a vérfarkasok az átváltozás időszaka alatt meglehetősen erősen képesen ellenállni az átkoknak, és igen gyorsan regenerálódnak. A varázsige: _**debilitario**_.

Harry mögé állt, és csuklóját megfogva mutatta a helyes pálcahasználatot. Még kétszer mutatta meg, mielőtt Harry egyedül is képes volt a megfelelő mozdulatokra.

A férfi bólintott és a falhoz lépett. Leemelt egy apró fiolát, és átnyújtotta a fiúnak.

- Álommentes altató. Gondolom, ismered. Ha szükséges, használd. Pár nap múlva túl leszek ezen az egészen, és segítek neked, hogy megfelelő segítséget nyújts Perselusnak. Most menj, mindkettőnknek szüksége van pihenésre. Zárd rám kívülről az ajtót.

Harry miután ráolvasta a megfelelő varázsigéket Remus ajtajára, fáradtan elindult a körletük irányába.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzések:

Hát köszönöm a türelmeteket. Nincs igazán mentségem a hosszú kihagyásra. Az első 6 oldal baromi gyorsan megvolt, és tudtam a fejezet végét is, de a középső részek elég nehezen jöttek össze. Többször is átírtam, mire nekem is megfelelőnek tűnt. Azért remélem olvasható.

Még egy apróság: Nehezen, de összehoztam egy livejournal oldalt, ahol, ha nem is minden nap vagy héten, de időnként bejelentkezem és megírom, hogy áll a következő fejezet. Lassan, de biztosan oda is feltöltöm a fejezeteket, a Mi lett volna ha első pár része már fenn is van. (http:// herika001. szóközök nélkül.

Mindenkinek köszönöm a véleményt, mindig szívesen fogadom...

**Parasolnak** külön köszönöm a hibák megemlítését. Többször is átnéztem az előző részt és javítottam a miniszterelnök-miniszter részeket, mégis maradtak benne. Ha itt nem is a lumos fanfictionben már javítva fog megjelenni.

Az új részről még nem tudok nyilatkozni. Igyekszem. Az biztos, hogy legközelebb majd a másik frissül. Valamikor a közeljövőben...


	20. A tárgyalás után

Először is mélységes elnézést kérek mindenkitől aki eddig várta a folytatást. Ha jól látom, és bizony jól látom, majdnem pontosan fél év telt el az utolsó frissítésem óta. Mentegetőzhetnék minden félével, de nem teszem. Egy időre belefáradtam ennek a történetnek az írásába és sokáig azt gondoltam, be sem fejezem ezt a _**"művet". **_Más felé terelődött az érdeklődésem. Közben eltelt egy pár hónap, és kaptam jó pár visszajelzést tőletek, amelynek hatására újra belevágtam, és gondolom, most már be is fogom fejezni. Persze igencsak vissza kellett olvasnom, mert bevallom hősiesen, elfelejtettem, hol is tartottam.

Mindenkinek ezúton köszönöm a bíztatást, remélem meghálálom kitartásotok.

Most ennyi. Jó olvasást.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

19. Fejezet

Tárgyalás után

Mint az elmúlt napokban szinte minden délután, ezen a napon is a Szükség szobájában, Perselus Piton jelenlegi szálláshelyén gyűltek össze. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry és természetesen a tulaj': Perselus Piton. Már szinte egyikük sem emlékezett, hogy is kezdődött.

A tárgyalást nem mindennapos érdeklődés kísérte. Mindenki személyesen akart jelen lenni, mikor bekövetkezik az előre beharangozott ítélethirdetés. Harry következetes és határozott volt, így a biztonsági intézkedések minden eddigit felülmúltak. Úgy sejtette, hogy Voldemort is be akarja juttatni embereit a tárgyalásra, hogy a „maguk módján" intézzék el az árulót, és kapják el őt. Ezért a miniszter engedélyével, Kingsley, Tonks, Dawlish és még néhány auror segítségével minden jelenlévőt „átvilágítottak". Ellenőrizték karjukat, keresték imperius, vagy zagyváló átok nyomait, és mindenkinek, aki belépett a tárgyalóterembe le kellett nyelnie egy százfűléfőzetet hatástalanító bájitalt, hogy kiszűrhessék a halálfalókat, vagy azokat, akik Piton vagy Harry életére törhetnek. Ez alól nem voltak kivételek a Wizengamot tagjai sem.

Az ítélet kihirdetését követően Harry Potter szó nélkül Piton mellé lépett, megfogta annak kezét, hogy egy előre elkészített, és minisztériumi engedéllyel rendelkező zsupszkulcsra szorítsa, és a következő pillanatban Roxfortban, az igazgatói irodában találták magukat. Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a tárgyalást követően azonnal távozzon, és a miniszter kénytelen-kelletlen engedett. Harry azt is kikötötte, hogy aznap nem foglalkozik a firkászokkal. Elégedjenek meg a látottakkal és hallottakkal. Majd másnap, mikor a kedélyek kicsit lenyugszanak, nyilatkozik. Mikor a tárgyalást követően az igazgató irodában találták magukat, elengedte a megdöbbent férfi karját, szó nélkül biccentett egyet, majd magára hagyta a férfit.

Az egyedül maradt férfi fáradtan dobta le magát az íróasztallal szemközti karosszékbe, és fejét az asztalra hajtotta. Meg sem lepődött túlságosan, mikor pár perc elteltével Albus Dumbledore hangját hallotta a feje fölül.

- Úgy látom az ifjú Harry sikerrel járt - mosolygott jóindulatúan. - Nem is értem, miért szomorkodsz még, Perselus. Inkább örülnöd kéne. Újra szabad vagy!

A férfi felhorkant, de nem válaszolt.

Az aznapi vacsora sem lopta be magát Perselus Piton kedvenc napjai sorába. Kénytelen volt magára ölteni a szokásos ábrázatát, és mintha az elmúlt tanév vége meg sem történt volna, bevonulni McGalagony oldalán a Nagyterembe.

Szó nélkül helyet foglalt Peter Knight és Remus Lupin között, és átható tekintetét körbehordozta a megdöbbent diákokon.

A Terem elnémult. Harry minden fáradsága ellenére sem tudott elfojtani egy halk kuncogást, de az asztaltársai rosszindulatú tekintete láttán gyorsan elkomorodott.

McGalagony felállt és a terem figyelme egyből ráirányult.

- Egy kis figyelmet kérek. - Bár halkan beszélt, a legapróbb suttogás is megszűnt a teremben, és mindenki feszült figyelemmel fordult a tanári asztal felé.

Harry legszívesebben kihagyta volna a reggelit, de mivel már előző este sem tudott lenyelni egyetlen falatot sem az igazgató bejelentése után, gyomra erőteljes korgással jelezte igényét. Így hát a Nagyterembe ment, gyorsan leült a helyére, a tányérjára pakolt egy adag baconos rántottát, és falatozni kezdett. Titokban irigyelte Pitont, aki megtehette, hogy kihagyja a mai reggelit. Inkább ételére koncentrált. Csak akkor rezzent össze, mikor az első baglyok elkezdtek beszállingózni a terembe. Harry gyorsan kifizette a Prófétát kézbesítő baglyot, és az összetekert újságot a tányérja mellé rakta. Hermione kérdő tekintetére csak megvonta a vállát, és odapöckölte a lány elé a napilapot. Elhatározta, hogy csak azért sem néz bele a Reggeli Prófétába; nem és nem kíváncsi a tegnap történtek nyilvánosságra hozására, vagy annak elferdítésére. Azt azonban nem tudta megállni, hogy lopva körbe ne tekintsen. Minden asztalnál összebújt fejeket látott, akik egy-egy sor elolvasása után a Griffendél asztala felé tekintgettek. Egy idő után Harry képtelen volt tovább elviselni a többiek látványát. Lecsapta villáját, kikapta Hermione kezéből az újságot, és sietős léptekkel elhagyta a termet. Először fogalma sem volt, merre tart, csak azt tudta, nyugalomra van szüksége. Lábai önkéntelenül is a Szükség Szobája felé irányították.

Néhány lépés összpontosítás után a terem ajtaja feltűnt, és Harry gondolkodás nélkül belépett rajta. Keze még a kilincsen volt, mikor meglepődve megállt, és körülnézett. Visszalépett a folyosóra, hogy vajon nem tévesztette-e el az irányt, majd újra a szobába lépett. Halkan betetette maga után az ajtót, és azon gondolkodott, vajon miért pont Piton szobája jelent meg előtte, mikor nem is arra gondolt. Ám ekkor az egyik oldalajtó kinyílt, és kilépett rajta Piton, aki ugyancsak meglepődött, hogy Potterrel találta szembe magát.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy mit keres itt, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte a férfi halkan.

- Ééén… csak egyedül akartam lenni. – Sóhajtott a fiú a kezében tartott újságot szorongatva, és hátat fordított. – Elnézést, professzor. – Az ajtóhoz lépett, hogy távozzon, de a férfi bánatos hangja megállította.

- Már nem vagyok professzor, Harry. Maradj csak, nem zavarsz. Miután eddigi lakrészemet most Peter foglalja el, olyan helyet kerestem, amelyet kevesen ismernek. Persze, azt nem sejtettem, hogy már az első reggelemen téged talállak a nappalimban.

Harry megkönnyebbülten rogyott a kanapéra.

- Köszönöm, prof… miszt..., öhm uram – mormogta zavartan.

A férfi rosszkedve ellenére is elmosolyodott.

- Perselus – bólintott a fiúra, aki még jobban megzavarodott.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza.

- Szólíts Perselusnak. És ha már nem esett nehezedre tegezni a minisztériumi fogdában, akkor talán ezentúl sem okoz majd gondot.

Harry elkerekedett szemmel nézett egykori tanárára, de végül bólintott.

- Köszönöm…, Perselus.

Egy ideig csendben üldögéltek, mikor Pitonnak feltűnt a Harry kezében gyűrögetett újság.

- Belenéznék, ha nincs ellenedre, és ha nem salátának szánod – mutatott a gyűrött Prófétára. – Írnak valami érdekeset?

- Még nem olvastam. De a többiek a teremben roppant érdekes olvasmánynak tartották – tolta a férfi elé az újságot.

Újabb csönd ereszkedett közéjük. Harry lehunyt szemmel hátradőlt a kanapén, hogy lazítson, míg a férfi egyre sötétülő arccal olvasta a Próféta címlapján öles betűkkel megjelenő cikket.

**A kis túlélő megmentett a biztos haláltól egy halálfalót.**

**Perselus Piton vajon gyilkos vagy áldozat?**

Majd lejjebb a következő cikk szalagcíme:

**A kiválasztott kitálal!**

**Az elhallgatott prófécia nyilvánosságra kerül**

Egyszer a férfi bosszúsan felhorkant és a fiú felé tolta az újságot, ujjával a cikkre mutatott.

„_Harry Potter, aki korán árva maradt, gyermeki naivsággal fordul minden felnőtt felé, akiről úgy véli, pótolhatja halott szüleit. Jó példa erre a Weasley család vagy a néhai Albus Dumbledore. Úgy tűnik a fiú legújabb „apajelöltje" a tegnap felmentett Perselus Piton. Remélhetőleg tényleg csak a tapasztalatlansága és jóhiszeműsége az oka, hogy a kiválasztott foggal-körömmel védett egy régóta közismert halálfalót, és nem kell attól félnünk, hogy Perselus Piton esetleg teljesen hatalmában tartja a varázslótársadalom reménységét. Tudvalevő, hogy egyes sötét varázslattal könnyen elérhető az elme manipulálása. Tudomásunk van olyan esetekről is, mikor bizonyos szerelmi szolgáltatások nyújtására is kényszeríttettek egyéneket…_

A cikk további része lapunk 3. oldalán olvasható."

Harry egy röpke pálcamozdulattal lángra gyújtotta a szennylapot, majd a hamut is eltüntette.

Pitonra nézett. A férfi a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, mélyen ülő fekete szemei haragosan villogtak, keze mérgében ökölbe szorult.

- Azt hiszem, lesz néhány keresetlen szavam Vitrolhoz – sziszegte Harry mérgesen.

- Én viszont úgy vélem – mordult Piton -, hogy már így is ép eleget mondtál. Feleslegesen locsogtál a jóslatról, csak azt érted el, hogy már a Nagyúr is tudja, mi áll benne. Teljesen értelmetlenül avatkoztál bele a tárgyalás kimenetelébe. És ha azt hiszed, hálálkodni fogok, hát tévedsz.

- Nem tudom, mi ütött mag… beléd, de sosem kértem a hálálkodásodból – emelte fel hangját Harry. – És igenis szükség volt rá, hogy végre mindenki tisztán lásson. És nem érdekel a véleményed. Ezt láttam egyetlen lehetséges útnak, hogy kihozzalak abból a bolondok házából. Bár Rita Vitrol alighanem boldogabb lenne, ha azt nyilatkoznám, hogy valamiféle sötét praktikával kényszeríttettél a megvédésedre.

Mellesleg megjegyzem – tette hozzá jóval halkabban -, akkor sem kerültél volna Azkabanba, ha a Wizengamot elítél.

A férfi kérdő tekintetére keserűn elmosolyodott. – McGalagonytól kaptam egy vész-zsupszkulcsot. – Azzal előhúzott a talárjából egy pici griffet formázó szobrocskát, és a férfi felé mutatta. – Használtam volna, nincs más lehetőség. Bele sem gondolok, akkor mit írt volna.

Piton csak nézte az aranyszínű apró tárgyat, és talán életében először cserbenhagyták a szavak: nem tudta, mit mondjon. Csak nézte a mellette ülő gyereket, akit egykor mélységesen gyűlölt, és aki minden köztük fenálló viszály ellenére kiállt érte az egész varázslóvilág előtt, még jobban magára vonva ezzel a leghatalmasabb élő sötét mágus haragját.

- Mellesleg meglehetősen ostoba dolog volt tőle, hogy megpróbál velem ujjat húzni. - dünnyögött tovább tenyerébe hajtva fejét. – Majd meglátjuk, mit szól hozzá, ha én kezdek el pletykákat terjeszteni róla. Amik ráadásul még igazak is.

Ha rajtam múlik, egyszer és mindenkor megbánja, hogy hamis dolgokkal kezdi traktálni az embereket.

Tettre készen felpattant a pamlagról.

- Azonnal meg kell keresnem Hermionét – mondta, és kiviharzott a szobából.

* * *

Perselus Piton nem szívesen vett részt a közös étkezéseken a Nagyteremben. Időnként ugyan rosszindulatúan kunkorodott fel szája sarka, mikor a folyosóra kilépve meglátott egy-egy diákot, aki hanyatt-homlok menekült, mikor meglátta, de már ebben sem lelte kedvét. Nyűgős volt, mogorva és állandóan rosszkedvű. Szemmel láthatóan megviselte az előző két hét tortúrája. A minisztériumi börtön, a bánásmód, az állandó kihallgatások, a tárgyalás, és amiről senkinek sem beszélt: a sötét jegy szüntelen izzása. A fájdalom ugyan nem volt elviselhetetlen, kibírt ő már ennél fájdalmasabbat is, de állandó, lüktető, hasogatóan égő érzést okozott. Bár úgy érezte, egész életében része volt a szenvedés, két hét megállás nélküli izzás a bal alsó karjában rányomta bélyegét magatartására is. Csak azon csodálkozott Potter vajon miért nem akadt fel a stílusán. Még csak egy szemöldökfelvonással sem jelezte, hogy észrevett volna valamit, pedig szabadidejének nagy részét az ő nappalijában töltötte. Igaz, mostanában a fiú kimerültnek tűnt, és majdnem olyan tüskés modorú volt, mint Piton, hogy nem is csoda, hogy nem szúrt neki szemet a férfi hasonló viselkedése. Annál inkább észrevette a változásokat a két lány. Ginny többször próbált Harryvel beszélni az utóbbi napokban, de a fiú mélyen magába temetkezett. Szinte a szavát sem lehetett venni. Hermione ugyanakkor napjában többször is Pitont fürkészte, és nem egyszer érzékelte, mikor a férfi önkéntelenül is a karját masszírozza. Már többször is szóba akarta hozni, de Piton egy szemvillantással elhallgattatta, így a lány megszeppent arccal inkább tovább hallgatott.

Pedig lett volna okuk örülni. A tárgyalás végül is lezárult, Perselus Piton megúszta az Azkabant, még a pálcáját sem kobozták el tőle, igaz havonta egyszer meg kellett jelennie a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Auror Főparancsnokságán, hogy bemutassa, milyen varázslatokat végzett az utóbbi időben. Piton, bár magában elismerte, hogy felmentését elsősorban a fiatal varázslónak és annak népszerűségének köszönheti, hangosan kétségbe vonta Harry Potter épelméjűségét.

Csakúgy, mint szinte mindig, a sikert most is elsősorban egy rakás szerencsének és egy jó adag intuíciónak köszönhette. Piton most is összerezzent, mikor eszébe villant a tárgyalás. A helyzet az idő előrehaladtával egyre inkább kilátástalannak tűnt, és Potter is egyre idegesebb és bizonytalanabb lett. Kétségbeesetten kereste Hermione Granger tekintetét. Aztán persze újra felülkerekedett benne a túlélőösztön, és sikerült a lehetetlen. A maga oldalára állította a Wizengamot tagjainak többségét. Nagy szerepe volt ebben annak az emlékfoszlánynak a bemutatása, amit Harry Dumbledore-tól kapott. A tárgyaláson jelenlevők néma csendben nézték a merengőből kiemelkedő egykori főmágusuk alakját és hallgatták szavait. Az egyik persze maga a prófécia volt, így mindenki megtudta, hogy Harry Potter a Kiválasztott. A másik magának az áldozatnak a levele, amelyben elmondja, hogy ő kérte meg Perselus Pitont, hogy ha sor kerül rá, tegye meg az elkerülhetetlent. A levél sokáig egyáltalán nem akart előkerülni a tárgyalás folyamán, bár Harry többször is említette, hogy a levél Scrimgeour miniszter úrnak a tulajdonában van, a miniszter határozottan cáfolta. Aztán egyszer csak a semmiből a termet védő bűbájok ellenére megjelent egy levél, és mint egy rivalló, hangosan felolvasta magát.

Harrynek nehezére esett hallani egykori igazgatójának hangján megszólaló levelet. A többször is elhangzó „elkerülhetetlen" szó mindig tompa nyilallásként szúrt mellkasába. Ez az egy szó. _Elkerülhetetlen…_ Igaz, hogy a halál eljön egyszer mindenkiért, de Dumbledore szájából ez az egy szó úgy hatott, mintha már egy ideje készült volna a halálra. Akárhányszor gondolta végig, ugyanoda jutott. Újra és újra végigpörgette magában az előző tanév eseményeit. Dumbledore érte jön a Dursley házba, keze már sérült, fekete. Mikor a különórákra ment, mindig rákérdezett a sérülésre, de nyílt választ egyszer sem kapott, ám a kezét mindig alaposan megnézte. A feketeség megmaradt, de a hús egyre jobban eltűnt a kézről, csak a csont maradt. Harry most már biztos volt benne, hogy az idős varázsló borzasztó fájdalmakat élt ált, és valószínűsíthetően csak valami nagyon erős varázslatnak, fájdalomcsillapítónak és zsibbasztófőzetnek köszönhette, hogy elviselte. Erre egy lapáttal rátett a barlangban tett látogatásuk, amely még jobban az addigiakat megsokszorozva és felgyorsítva gyengítette le az idős varázsló szervezetét. Harry most már teljesen biztos volt, hogy az igazgató halálában neki is jelentős része volt. Mégsem akarta megadni magát a kétségbeesésnek. Lelkiismerete ugyan erősen furdalta, de Sirius halála után egy dolgot alaposan megtanult. Nem veti bele magát az önmarcangolásba. Egy dolgot tehetett. Még inkább beleveti magát a tanulásba, hogy megerősödjön és tényleg egyenlő félként szálljon szembe Voldemorttal.

- Hermione – hívta ki a könyvtárból a lányt –, azonnal beszélnünk kell.

* * *

A másnapi prófécia negyedik oldalán apróbetűs cikk jelent meg Rita Vitrol kihallgatásáról bejegyzetlen animágia használata miatt, valamint a Reggeli Próféta sajtóközleménye, mi szerint a nyomozás lezárásáig, és a helyzet tisztázásáig elzárkóznak riporterük további cikkeinek közzétételétől.

Harry gonoszul elmosolyodott, mikor elolvasta a cikket, és egy másodpercig sem szégyenkezett tette miatt.

„_Csak azt kapta, amit megérdemelt… éppen elég rágalmazó újságcikk jelent már meg ennek a nőnek a tollából…" _– gondolta magában.

- Harry, most, hogy a dolgok kezdenek újra a normálisabb kerékvágásba zökkenni, talán visszatérhetnénk mi is a feladatunkhoz – súgta Hermione félénk-halkan vacsora közben a fiú fülébe.

A fiú kissé értetlenül nézett rá.

- Tudod… árvaház, horcruxok...

Harry bólintott.

- Igen, én is tudom. Holnap péntek. Délután el is indulhatunk az árvaházba. Nincs miért tovább várni… Beszélek McGalagonnyal. Vacsora után megbeszéljük a részleteket Perselusszal és Remusszal.

* * *

A négy főből álló társaság csalódottan álldogált egy vadonatúj üvegpalota előtt. Hermione dühösen toppantott lábával.

- Várjatok idekint – mondta, ezzel belépett az épületbe, és egyenesen odasétált egy idősödő biztonsági őrhöz. Néhány perc után visszatért, és beszámolt a többieknek, mit tudott meg.

- Az eredeti épület két éve leégett – kezdte. – Ráadásul már évek óta nem árvaházként működött. Azt hiszem, ezzel nem volt sikerünk – motyogta bűntudattal a hangjában.

Harry jól tudta, miért sajnálkozott Hermione. Ő vállalta, hogy utánanéz az árvaháznak, de az elmúlt hetekben őt is lekötötte Piton tárgyalása.

- Semmi baj, Hermione. Legalább tudjuk, hogy itt nincs… Végül is, ez is valami.

- Ja, és legalább _denevérfej_ sincs itt, hogy leharapja a fejünk, hogy „én megmondtam előre…" – morogta Ron.

- Ronald Weasley!

- Ron! – csattan egyszerre Hermione és Harry. Ginny egyszerűen csak széttárta a kezeit, és azzal a sajnálkozó arckifejezéssel nézett barátaira, amely ezt sugallta: _„sajnálom, hogy ekkora balfék a bátyám…"_

- És akkor most hová? – kérdezte fennhangon.

Egy ideig csak néztek egymásra, majd megvonták vállukat.

- Menjünk vissza a suliba – döntötték el.

* * *

Szombat délután a Grimmauld téren gyűltek össze. Dumbledore végakarata szerint, a teljes Főnix Rendje, a négy griffendéles diákkal kiegészítve. Harry kissé feszengve nézett körül a szalonban. A terem most jóval nagyobb volt a megszokottnál. McGalagony előzetesen tértágító bűbájjal kezelte, hogy mindannyian elférjenek. Miután Piton megszabadult a feje fölött lógó Azkabani fogságtól, az igazgatónő el kezdte szervezni a teljes gyűlést. Nehéz volt olyan időpontot találni, amely mindenkinek megfelelt, de végül sikerült. Harry sok ismeretlen arcot látott, és sok olyat, akiről eddig nem is tudta, hogy benne van a Rendben.

Piton az egyik falnak dőlve várta, hogy elkezdődjön a tanácskozás. Nem beszélt senkivel. Az érkező rendtagok sötét pillantásokat vetettek az ex-halálfalóra, tágas, üres teret hagyva körülötte. Végül McGalagony is megérkezett, és mindenki lassan elfoglalta a helyét.

Harry, mikor látta, milyen széles ívben kerüli mindenki Pitont, szó nélkül mellélépett.

- Nem bánod, ha melléd ülök? – kérdezte elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy mások is meghallják. Remus kezével eltakarta száját, hogy elrejtse mosolyát, és szó nélkül a férfi másik oldalán foglalta el helyét. McGalagony az asztal végén állt, és várta, hogy mindenki elcsendesedjen.

A gyűlés a megszokott módon kezdődött. Meghallgatták a jelentéseket, a minisztériumból, az óriások szokatlan mozgolódásáról, a vérfarkasokról, Bill Weasley beszámolt, hogy a gringottsbeli koboldok szokatlanul harcias hangulatban vannak, mióta vezetőjüket felkeresték a halálfalók. Együttműködési lehetőséget kínáltak fel nekik, amit a koboldok visszautasították. Néhány nappal később vezetőjük nyomtalanul eltűnt, s azóta sem tudnak róla semmit. És ez így ment még fél órán keresztül.

Harry többször is érezte, ahogy a felnőtt varázslók kérdőn vagy gyanakvóan feléje pillantanak, de érdekes módon senki nem kérdőjelezte meg jelenlétüket. Sokan ferde szemmel néztek a mellette ülő feketetaláros alakra, aki kihúzott egyenes háttal, néha gúnyosan elmosolyodva hallgatta a beszélőt.

Végül elérkeztek ahhoz a ponthoz, ami Harryék szempontjából a leglényegesebb volt. Nem tudták, mi áll Dumbledore végakaratában, és mi a célja azzal, hogy a teljes Főnix Rendjét összehívta, így mikor McGalagony felállt, hogy rátérjen a következő napirendi pontra, Harry kihúzta magát, és előrehajolt székében, hogy egy szót se szalasszon el.

- Sokan nem tudjátok, mi is pontosan a mai összejövetelünk célja. Mostanában nem rendeztünk teljes gyűlést, köztudott okok miatt.

A mai nap meglehetősen rendhagyó. Pálcájával intett egyet, melynek hatására a falon eddig elhúzott függöny alatt rejtőző festmény előbukkant.

Többen felsikkantottak, és arcuk elé kapták kezüket. Harry halványan elmosolyodott. Ő be volt „avatva" a titokba.

- Albus!

- Dumbledore!

- Igazgató úr!

- Barátom! – hangzott innen-onnan.

A fehér szakállú igazgató megigazította félhold alakú szemüvegét, és elmosolyodott. Végignézett az egybegyűlteken és jókedvűen állapította meg, hogy Harry és Piton egymás mellett ülnek.

- Üdvözlök minden kedves egybegyűltet. Kissé rendhagyó összejövetel a mai, de ok, amely ma összehozott minket sem hétköznapi. Mindannyian tudjátok, mi történt velem valójában.

Külön köszöntöm körünkben Mr. Harry Pottert, Miss Hermione Grangert, Miss Ginevra Weasleyt és Ron Weasleyt, akik ugyan még nem tagjai a Főnix Rendjének, tetteikkel mégis kiérdemelték, hogy részt vegyenek gyűlésünkön. Örülök, hogy te is köztünk vagy, Perselus.

A férfi kifürkészhetetlen arccal, komolyan bólintott.

- Halálom óta eltelt már jó pár hónap. Most, hogy már tisztázódtak halálom körülményei, napvilágra hozhatok néhány olyan információt, amelyekről eddig csak kevés embernek volt tudomása. Ezek mindegyike szorosan kötődnek Voldemort Nagyúrhoz. Ezek közül az egyik, amelyről már bizonyára mindannyian tudtok, hogy Perselus Piton nem bűnös. Tulajdonképpen azt kell mondanom, azon kevesek egyike, akire akkora súlyt helyeztem, amelyek alatt más varázsló összeroppant volna. Mindannyitok előtt szeretném megköszönni, amit értem tett. Az évek óta tartó kitartó hűségét, fáradhatatlan munkáját, és …

- Erre semmi szükség, Albus – vágott közbe a férfi. Sápadt arca most még fehérebbnek tűnt, ahogy zavarba jött az igazgató méltató szavai hallatán.

- Tudom, mennyire zavar, hogy a figyelem középpontjába kerültél, Perselus – bólintott a festményalak. -, ezért be is fejezem. Barátságom jeléül azonban szeretném, ha elfogadnál tőlem egy csekélységet.

Mintha végszóra történne, egyszer csak egy arany villanás keretében megjelent Fawkes, és egy nagy kupacnyi csomagot ejtett az asztalra.

Többen hátrahőköltek a villanás láttára, majd megnyugodtak a főnixmadár trillázó dallamát hallgatva. A madár éneke végeztével Harry vállára szállt, ahol fejét szárnya alá rejtette, mintha aludna.

- Ezek az én szerény ajándékaim, amiket szeretnék átnyújtani nektek. – Dumbledore egyesével rámutatott a csomagokra, amelyek egymás után felemelkedtek, és egy-egy varázsló vagy boszorkány előtt landoltak. Miután mindenkihez megérkezett a küldemény, az igazgató folytatta. Kérlek, hogy ezeket az apróságokat csak otthon bontsátok ki.

Az igazgató Harryre kacsintott, aki előtt semmilyen csomag nem állt. Harry, ha meg is lepődött ezen, egy arcrándulással sem jelezte. Elég sok időt töltött mostanában a mellette ülő férfival, hogy ellessen tőle néhány fogást.

- Harry Pottert és barátait azért hívtam ide – folytatta az igazgató -, mert szeretném, ha elfogadnátok őket, mint a Főnix Rendjének új tagjait. Tudom – emelte fel kezét, mikor Harry szólásra nyitotta ki a száját -, hogy nem érzed magad felkészültnek erre, de hidd el gyermekem, mindenkinek reményt nyújtanál, ha csatlakoznál hozzánk. Ezek az emberek egytől egyig felesküdtek, hogy megvédik a varázsvilág szabadságát, és a tét nem csekély. Voldemort Nagyúr hatalma percről percre nő, és eljött a perc, hogy jelenléteddel erősítsd Rendünket. Most már mindenki tudja a varázsvilágban, hogy te vagy a Kiválasztott, hogy Voldemort egyenrangúnak jelölt meg. Többször csaptál össze vele, mint ebben a teremben bármelyikünk is, beleértve engem is.

Nem szégyellem kimondani, de kimondhatatlanul büszke vagyok rád, fiam. Mérhetetlenül nagy szolgálatot tennél a Főnix Rendjének, ha csatlakoznál hozzánk. Természetesen a döntés a te kezedben van, de lássuk:

Ezzel a többiek felé fordult.

- Ezennel szavazásra bocsátom. Ki szavaz amellett, hogy Harry Potter és barátai a Főnix Rendjének teljes jogú tagjaivá váljanak?

Pillanatnyi habozás nélkül, minden kéz a magasba lendült. Hermione és Ron zavartan, de izgatottan szorították meg egymás kezét, míg Harry inkább belesápadt.

- Elnézést – motyogta, és kimenekült a teremből. Fawkes, akit megzavart a hirtelen mozgás, egy ideig körbe-körbe repdesett a teremben, majd a falón lógó képkeretre röppent.

Harry az ajtón túl rögtön megállt, hátát a hideg falnak támasztotta. Hirtelen sok volt ez neki. Előbb McGalagony „uszítja" rá Kingsleyt, majd Dumbledore jön a maga lehengerlő stílusával, és esélyt sem hagy neki, hogy másképp döntsön.

Ha előbb még sápadt is volt, mostanra elvörösödött a feje a méregtől.

„_Elegem van abból, hogy mindenki engem akar manipulálni!"_ – Dühében, öklével a falba boxolt, és egy hangos reccsenés jelezte, hogy ezt nem igazán jól tette.

Sziszegve emelte szeme elé kezét, hogy alaposabban megnézze. _„Remek, most még mehetek Pomfreyhoz is. Odalesz tőlem…" _

Pálcáját átvette bal kezébe, és suta mozdulattal egy gyors zsibbasztó bűbájt küldött rá, hogy addig is ellegyen, míg a mediboszorkány ellátja őt.

Keze babusgatásából az ajtó nyílása riasztotta fel. Felnézett. Remus állt előtte és aggódva nézett rá.

- Minden rendben, Harry? – kezét a fiú vállára ejtette.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak fejét a férfi vállára ejtette.

- Nem akarunk rosszat neked. Elhiszem, hogy hirtelen sok minden zúdult a nyakadba és ez ijesztő lehet, hisz még annyira fiatal vagy. De Dumbledore tudja, mit csinál. Mi megvédhetünk téged, és támogathatunk. Kiegészíthetjük egymást. Te reményt, és erőt adsz nekünk a további harcokhoz. Mi taníthatunk, képezhetünk. Harcolhatunk érted, melletted. Nem vagy egyedül. Ne akarj magadra maradni.

Harry felnézett a férfi meleg borostyán szemeibe.

- Harry, lassan olyan leszel, mint Perselus. Kiégett és magányos. Észre sem veszed, hogy ellököd magadtól a segítő kezeket. Az elmúlt héten több időt töltöttél Perselus Piton társaságában, mint a barátaiddal vagy velem összesen. Ugyanolyan mogorva lettél, mint ő. Ez nem helyes. A tárgyalás előtt Piton már egész emberien tudott megnyilvánulni, most meg nem tudom melyiktek az, aki jobban harap. És te még csak észre sem veszed, hogy megbántod a barátaid. Pitont legalább megértem. Nyomasztja tette, Voldemort a nyakában liheg, és a karján levő billog is szüntelenül emlékeztetheti erre. De te…

- Micsoda? Mit mondtál? – Harry felkapta a fejét, szeme zavart volt.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

- A Jegyről. Pitonról – magyarázta a fiú felélénkülve. Ellökte magát a faltól, és egyenesen visszament a terembe, magára hagyva döbbent keresztapját.

Odalépett Piton elé, és pálcája egy pöccintésére feltekeredett tanára karján az ing, láthatóvá téve a Sötét Jegyet. A jegy teljesen fekete volt. A koponyafejből kicsúszó kígyó szélesre tátott szájjal tekergett a férfi karján, újra és belemarva annak karjába.

Piton először meghökkent, majd méregbe gurult. Elrántotta karját Harry elől, és megragadta a fiú nyakán az inget.

- Mit képzelsz magadról, Potter? – sziszegte mérgesen, és pálcáját a fiú oldalába nyomta. Az asztalnál többen is felpattantak, pálcát rántottak, sőt Kingsley egy kábító átkot is útjára indított, hogy megvédje Harryt Piton hirtelen haragjától. Az átok hatalmasat kongva hullott le Harry septében felrántott pajzsáról, amit Piton és maga köré varázsolt.

Piton megzavarodott, és elengedte Harry grabancát.

- Magyarázatot! – követelte immár halkabban, de továbbra is dühösen.

Harry bólintott, és a férfi keze után nyúlt. Immár jóval elővigyázatosabban felhúzta a férfi ingét, hogy szemügyre vehesse a férfi karjába égetett jelet.

Pár percig nézte a tekergő kígyót, ám amikor az ismét meg akarta marni a férfit, pálcáját a férfi karjára helyezte. Egyenesen a kígyó fejére.

- :Hagyd békén!: – szólalt meg sziszegve a kígyók nyelvén. A kígyó kidugta villás nyelvét, és felnézett.

- :Emberfiú! Te nekem nem paranccsolssz!: – sziszegte.

- :Mossstantól én vagyok a gazzzdád. Azzzt mondom, hagy ezzzt a férfit békén!:

A kígyó bizonytalanul ingatta a fejét, de Harry még szigorúbb hangot ütött meg.

- Megtagadod azzz engedelmessséget, kígyó? – Hirtelen gondolt egyet és megbökte a kígyót a pálcájával. – Emléksszel még erre? Ezzzel a pálcával keltettelek életre és el is pusssztíthatlak, ha ezzzt akarod! Térj visssza a házzzadba, és aludj! Majd hívlak, ha kellesssz!

A kígyó egy pillanatig még hintázott, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, mit tegyen, de végül visszacsúszott a koponyába, és többé nem mozdult.

Piton megkövülve bámulta a karját, majd visszanyerve lélekjelenlétét, óvatosan elhúzta Harry elől, aki pálcája hegyét még mindig a férfi bőrébe nyomta.

Egymásra néztek. A zöld és fekete szempár hosszan időzött egymásban, mielőtt elfordultak.

Harry erőt vett magán és körülnézett. A teremben levő összes boszorkány és varázsló néma csöndben, döbbenten nézte a jelenetet. Sokan közülük még sosem hallott párszaszót, és most borzongva és kissé rémülten néztek a tizenhét éves varázslóra, aki megszelídítette Voldemort átokjegyét.

Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mikor visszaült helyére. Zavarta a rengeteg rászegeződő szempár. Ezt sosem sikerült megszoknia. Félénken nézett előbb McGalagonyra, majd a falon lógó portréra, majd egy kínos félvigyorral megvonta a vállát.

- Elnézést a közjátékért – mormogta lehajtott fejjel. – És azért is, hogy kirohantam az előbb. Csak – vett egy mély levegőt, és kiegyenesedett ültében – hirtelen túl sok lett ez az egész. Itt ül egy rakás ember, rengeteg képzett varázsló és boszorkány, és mindenki úgy tekint rám, mint valami csodalényre, aki egy csapásra megoldja minden problémájukat. Már elnézést, de szinte az az érzésem, tőlem várják, hogy megvédjem őket. Erre én képtelen vagyok. Már bebizonyítottam, milyen önfejű és meggondolatlan tudok lenni. Nem akarok a halálukért felelni. Ha csatlakozom a Rendhez, azt azért teszem, hogy egy legyek közülük, nem azért, hogy értem harcoljanak. Még Remus is azt érzi kötelezettségének, hogy ezt tegye. Két évvel ezelőtt, mikor Sirius Black először beszélt nekem a Főnix Rendjéről, a legnagyobb örömmel csatlakoztam Önökhöz. Azóta elvesztettem őt… , és tavaly – lopva Pitonra pillantott, aki az asztalt nézte mereven -, úgy érzem, végleg kinőttem a gyerekkorból. Ám, ha már felnőttnek érzem magam, akkor ez azzal is jár, hogy el kell fogadnom a felnőttkorral együtt járó összes felelősséget is. Talán összevisszaságnak tűnik, amit most előadtam. Nézzék el nekem, elég zűrös időszak van a hátam mögött. A többiek tagságáról – nézett egyenként barátaira – mindenki maga dönt. Én szeretnék még egy kis időt kérni mindenkitől, hogy átgondolhassam, hogyan és mivel lehetek nagyobb hasznára a varázslóvilágnak. Én inkább most visszatérnék a Roxfortba, ha nem gond.

Lassan felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé, Fawkes trillázó hangja azonban megállította.

Ha eddig nem is törődött vele, keze eléggé lüktetett. A zsibbasztó bűbáj hatása múlóban volt. Míg Pitonnal foglalkozott, észrevette, hogy a férfi alaposan szemügyre vette a kezét, amely addigra kellőképpen feldagadt, de nem tette szóvá. A madár most átszállt a fiú karjára, és előbb mindentudó szemével a fiúra nézett, majd elsírta könnyeit a fiúért. A hűvös könnycseppek Harry fájó karjára hullottak, és Harry szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

- Előled, nem lehet eltitkolni semmit, ugye, Fawkes? Köszönöm – simogatta meg a madarat, aki ezúttal nem tágított a fiú válláról.

- Egy pillanat türelmedet szeretném kérni, Harry – tartoztatta fel Dumbledore is a távozni készülő fiút.

A fiú lassan megfordult és szembenézett Dumbledore-ral.

- Igazán felnőttél, fiam. Senki nem tesz neked szemrehányást azért, mert felelősségteljesen akarsz dönteni. Ez még inkább megerősít abban a hitemben, hogy jól döntöttem. Mindössze egy mondat erejéig akarlak feltartani.

Mindenki elé került egy apró figyelmesség, csak eléd nem. Ez nem véletlen. Amit számodra szeretnék átnyújtani, az nem kézzelfogható. Kérlek, gyere közelebb – intett kezével.

Harry előbb az ajtó felé pislantott, majd megvonta a vállát és a portré elé lépett.

Az igazgató felemelte pálcáját előbb fejéhez illesztette, majd Harry felé fordította. Pálcájából kékes-ezüstös füst szállt ki. Átlépett a festményen és Harry felé tartott. A szép lassan szálló füst elérte a fiút, és beszivárgott annak bőre alá, s ott eltűnt.

Harry furcsán érezte magát. Mintha hirtelen kitágult volna a világ. Hangokat hallott. Olyanokat, amelyeket eddig sosem. Furcsa volt, hogy rajta kívül ezt nem hallja más. A vállán ülő madár a fülébe trillázott, de Harry nagyot ugrott döbbenetében. Ő most nem a madár énekét hallotta. Valami egészen mást.

- Jobban vagy, Harry? - énekelte a madár.

------------------------------------------


	21. Miért mindig én?

20. Fejezet

- Mára elég lesz ennyi – eresztette le pálcáját Perselus Piton, miután sikeresen kivédte Harry egyik jól sikerült támadását.

Harry megkönnyebbülten hátrált egészen a falig, ahol kezét a térdén támasztva görnyedt össze, hogy könnyebben jusson levegőhöz. Szalmakazal haja most izzadt-nyirkosan tapadt fejbőrére, verejtéktől szinte szabályosan vizes pólóját kissé undorodva húzogatta el a bőrétől. Néhány perc múlva, mikor légzése csillapodott annyira, hogy értelmes gondolatok is eljussanak az agyába, kissé fintorogva küldött magára egy gyors frissítő-szárító varázslat kombinációt. Máris jobban érezte magát.

Már december közepén jártak. Több mint másfél hónap telt el az ominózus gyűlés óta, amely ismét felforgatta az életét, és megváltoztatta képességeit. Végül háromnapnyi gondolkodási idő után igent mondott McGalagonynak, és barátai mellett ő is csatlakozott a Főnix Rendjéhez. Albus hatalmas _ajándékát_ azonban még a mai napig nem tudta teljesen feldolgozni. Eleinte fel sem tudta felmérni az ajándék nagyságát. Egy dolog, hogy megértette Fawkes beszédét, ám ahogy a napok követték egymást, úgy jött rá Harry lépésről lépésre, hogy ennél jóval többről van szó. Időnként olyan ismeretek, kósza gondolatok bukkantak elő agyának mélyéről, melyeknek létezéséről sosem hallott, melyeken sosem gondolkodott. Mindig csakis akkor bukkantak elő, mikor éppen „szüksége" lett volna rá. Eleinte nem is értette a dolgot. Ám elkezdett rajta töprengeni, és töprengését megosztotta az erre legalkalmasabb emberrel, Hermione Grangerrel. A lány egyre jobban elkerekedő szemmel, és aggodalmaskodó arccal hallgatta Harry legújabb _felfedezését_. Ő volt az, aki először ültette el a gyanú szikráját Harryben, hogy többről van annál szó, mint amire gondolt. Végül vett egy mély levegőt, és felkereste az igazgatói irodában lógó festmény-Dumbledore-t, és számon kérte rajta. Igen meglepődött, mikor az egykori igazgató meg sem próbálta tagadni, hogy a maga módján szerette volna túlélni a halálát, és ennek módját abban találta meg, hogy ismereteinek zömét átruházza valakire, akiben úgymond továbbélhet. A szerinte legalkalmasabb ember pedig Harry Potter volt. Harry először meghökkent, majd dühbe gurult, és hiába próbálkozott, egyetlen szó sem hagyta el a torkát. Kétségbeesetten rohant ki, csak azért, hogy jó néhány órával később mégiscsak ismét a festmény előtt álljon. Persze, megértette, hogy a tudós varázsló nem akarta, hogy tudása, tapasztalata, képességei kárba vesszenek, ám az, hogy ezt a fergeteges mennyiségű ismeretet Harryre hagyományozza, meghaladta Harry felfogóképességeit. Ráadásul az igazgató magyarázata sem győzte meg, mely szerint az évek előrehaladtával ő maga is szert tenne erre a tudáshalmazra, és ő nem tett semmi mást, csak felgyorsította kissé a folyamatot. Mindezt persze csillogó kék szemmel, és derűs mosollyal közölte. Harry nem is titkolta, mennyire visszásnak tartja az egykori igazgató tettét. Dumbledore bólogatva, és talán egy kissé szégyenkezve hallgatta Harry kitörését arról, mennyire hasonlít mindez Voldemortra, még ha a módszerei nagyban különböznek is. Hiszen kiderült, tulajdonképpen mindketten a hallhatatlanságra törekedtek, csak a megvalósításuk módszerei tértek el. Ám abban egyformák voltak, hogy mind a két mágus Harryt szemelte ki célpontjául. Harry szinte robbanni tudott volna mérgében. Utálta, hogy így felhasználták a tudta és beleegyezése nélkül. Felkapta az első kezébe kerülő tárgyat, hogy haragjában a falhoz csapja, majd hirtelen lehiggadt. Visszatette az asztalra az arany trófeát, és felszegett fejjel, rá sem nézve a festményre, távozott az irodából Az ifjú varázsló csak azért nem kezdett el tombolni, mert a kezébe kerülő tárgy nem volt más, mint az előző évben megszerzett kviddics serleg. Mindez eszébe juttatta, hogy az iroda immáron McGalagony tanárnőé.

Napokba került, mire szóba merte hozni Hermione és Ron előtt, a többieket nem is említve. Akkor is csak azért tette, mert a lánynak feltűnt Harry ismételt félrehúzódása, állandósult rosszkedve, és faggatóra fogta. Kínos volt látni a Ron arcán végigsuhanó irigységet, majd az azt követő pillanatnyi félelmet, vagy Hermione megbántottságát. Harry számára is egyértelmű volt, hogy a lány sokkal jobban hasznosíthatta volna a megszerzett tudást, mint ő. Egyszerűen érdemtelennek tartotta magát, és számára ez csak egy újabb nyűg volt, ami miatt a „nem normális" kategóriába került. Még Remus is megdöbbentnek és értetlennek tűnt az események alakulása miatt. Az egyedüli személy, aki a maga módján természetesen fogadta a hírt, Piton volt.

Amint megtudta, hogy nem egyszerű _fordítóbűbáj adományról_ van szó, amely lehetővé teszi mágikus élőlények saját nyelvének megértését, hanem egy komplex képesség átruházásról, elkapta Harry grabancát, és egy félreeső sarokban közölte vele, hogy másnaptól minden nap az eddigi okklumencia-legilimencia és védekező-támadó varázslatok tanulása mellett azzal is foglalkoznia kell, hogy minél alaposabban kiismerje az _ölébe hullott ajándék_ természetét. Még most is a fejében hallotta Piton maró megjegyzését: _„Nem hullik mindennap az öledbe – megjegyzem érdemtelenül – ekkora ajándék. Ostoba vagy, ha nem használod ki az ezzel járó hatalmat és lehetőséget. Inkább meg kéne köszönnöd, ahelyett, hogy a sértettet játszod." _Majd Harry fintorára hozzátette: „_Sokan mindenüket odaadnák, ha ilyen lehetőséggel kecsegtetnék őket."_

Perselus mélyeket lélegezve nézte a vele szemben a másik falnál ziháló fiatalembert. Nézte a fiú kipirult arcát, kissé remegő térdeit, és magában el kellett ismernie, hogy Harry ezúttal valóban komolyan veszi a tanulást. Pedig amikor megtudta, hogy milyen felmérhetetlen adományt kapott, és a fiú ismét milyen hozzáállással kezeli azt, minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne rázza meg a vállánál fogva, vagy valami még drasztikusabbal ne próbálkozzon. Végül csak félrerángatta, és közölte vele a nyilvánvalót. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúval van valami, mert elmaradtak a napi rendszerességgel folytatott látogatásai, és ha mégis eljött, akkor is csak feszengve üldögélt, és legfeljebb dadogott valamit az időjárásról, meg tanulás szükségességéről. Nem kérdezte, mi a baja. Miért is kérdezte volna? Mindenkinek megvannak a maga titkai, de persze attól még nem esett jól neki a nyilvánvaló titkolózás. Aztán persze előbújt a golymók a zsákból. Hát persze, hogy ismét Albus Dumbledore keze volt a dologban. Lehetett ugyan a vén varázsló fél éve is halott, még mindig tudott meglepetéseket tartogatni az arra _érdemtelennek_. Még hogy átruházni a képességeit valakire, annak tudta és beleegyezése nélkül. Ez már szinte a feketemágia határait súrolta. És ha azt is hozzávette, milyen képességekről lehetett szó, szabályosan belesárgult az irigységbe. Lehetett ő nagyon erős mágus, de nem hiába volt Albus Dumbledore az évszázad legerősebb varázslója. Hozzá képest ő csak egy kis halacska volt a Roxfort tavában. És őt mindig vonzotta az erő és hatalom. Soha nem is tagadta. Ha eddig nem lett volna a világos oldal elkötelezett híve, mostantól akkor is azzá vált volna.

Eddig jutott töprengésében, mikor a semmiből, aranyló villanás keretében feltűnt Fawkes, és éles vijjogásba kezdett. Harry a madár hangját meghallva előbb felegyenesedve elmosolyodott, kinyúlt, hogy végigsimítson a madár hátán, majd néhány pillanattal később elsápadt, és a falnak tántorodott.

- Ne – suttogta erőtlenül. Piton magyarázatra várva lépkedett a fiú felé, amikor a bejárati ajtó döngve kicsapódott, és egy meglehetősen zilált külsejű, kibomlott, kócos hajú vörös démon viharzott be rajta, kis híján fellökte a bájitalmestert, és Harry karjába omlott. Csak ott engedte meg magának, hogy összeomoljon. Zokogott, és egyetlen szót ismételt folyamatosan.

- Hermione…

A választ végül Harry Potter adta meg. Hangja rekedt, és érzelemtől fűtött volt.

- Roxmortsot megtámadták a halálfalók. Hermionét és Petert elrabolták… Megmondtam, hogy ne menjenek. Megmondtam… miért nem hallgattak rám…? - eddig bírta. Hangja elcsuklott, egyik kezével gyengéden simogatta a zokogó lány hátát, de a másik ökölbe szorult a tehetetlen dühtől. A lány végül abbahagyta a sírást, kibőgött vörös szemmel felnézett, majd halkan felsikkantott.

- Ron!

- Mi van Mr. Weasleyvel? – kérdezte Perselus rosszat sejtve, de Ginny továbbra is Harryre csimpaszkodva nyöszörögte.

- Velem kell jönnöd. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes lecsillapítani. Hárman rángatták vissza a felégetett faluból, de látnod kellene őket. Már nem sokáig tudják őt visszatartani. Fejébe vette, hogy visszamegy, és mindenképp megtalálja Hermionét. Teljesen megbolondult. Ki akarja szabadítani. Azt mondta, akár egymaga is szembeszáll egy tucat halálfalóval. A fiúk egyelőre bezárták a hálótokba, de most nem lehet vele bírni. Ott tombol. Gyere! – kezdte el rángatni a fiú karját.

Harry most már kezdte összeszedni magát, és bólintott.

- McGalagony tanárnő tudja már? – kérdezte.

- Igen, Neville egyenesen hozzá ment – sírta el magát ismét a lány.

- Ginny, én máris megyek a toronyba, te addig értesítsd Remust. Mondd meg neki, hogy menjen az igazgatónőhöz. Én is mindjárt megyek.

A lány bólintott, köszönés nélkül kiszaladt a szobából, és elfutott a Griffendél Torony irányába, hogy megkeresse az SVK tanárt.

Harry is indult volna, amikor Perselus megállította.

- Csillapítsd le Mr. Weasleyt, és utána azonnal gyere vissza. – Felnézett a falon függő órára. – Van rá negyedórád. Igyekezz – sürgette.

Harry elhűlve nézett a férfire.

- Nem mondod komolyan, hogy tovább akarsz gyakoroltatni? – csattant fel enyhe dühvel a hangjában. – Most, hogy…

- Elég a nyavalygásból, Potter. Telik az idő. Gyere vissza – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Harry jól ismerte ezt a hangot. A férfinek van valami terve. Hosszú pillanatig nézett fürkészőn a férfire, hátha elárul még valamit, de a férfi csak némán állta a pillantását. Végül mégis ő fordította el a tekintetét, és az órára mutatott. – Idő. – Pusztán ennyit mondott, de Harry megértette. Bosszankodva felhorkantott, de megindult az ajtó felé.

Néhány lépcsőházzal később már a Kövér Dáma festménye előtt állt. A portréajtó anélkül nyílt ki, hogy a jelszót kérte volna, és felháborodottan szólt a besiető fiú után.

- Csinálj valamit ezzel a ricsajjal. Ezt nem lehet elviselni.

Harry meg sem hallotta. Azonnal felsietett a fiúk hálószobájába vezető lépcsősoron. A bejárati ajtó előtt ott állt Dean Thomas és Seamus Finnigan. Pálcájukat a kezükben szorongatták. Mellettük ott állt Neville is, aki a saját pálcája mellett Roné is a kezében volt. Bizonytalanul nyújtotta oda Harrynek.

- Nem mertük nála hagyni. Még valami ostobaságot művelt volna – motyogta.

- Jól tettétek – szorította meg bátorítóan a fiú vállát Harry, mire Neville halkan felszisszent. Mikor Harry kérdőn nézett rá, a fiú megvonta a vállát.

- Ron kicsit erőteljesen adta tudtunkra, hogy nem akar velünk jönni.

Harry csak most nézett végig a három osztálytársán. Dean szeme alatt jókora monokli ékeskedett, Seamus szája fel volt dagadva, és Neville furcsán tartotta a bal vállát, és mikor megmozdult, Harry látta, hogy eléggé biceg a jobb lábára is.

- Ez Ron műve? - kérdezte elhűlve - Szerintem meg kéne mutatnotok Madam Pomfrey-nek.

Odabentről Ron üvöltése hallatszódott ki.

- Engedjetek ki azonnal! Majd adok nektek hitvány alakok. Gyávák! Nem érdemlitek meg, hogy a Griffendél-ház tagjai legyetek!. Megfutamodtatok. Hagytátok Hermionét. – Hangja elfulladt, és tompa ütődés hallatszott az ajtón.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Engedjetek be – kérte a fiúkat. A három fiú szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, de szemükben elismerés fénye csillant.

- Ron? – kérdezte halkan, mikor belépett a sötét szobába. – Merre vagy? Most mondta Ginny, mi történt. Jól vagy? Neked nem esett bajod?

Ron kivált az árnyékból, és barátja elé lépett.

Egy pillanatig csak bámulták egymást, majd erősen összeölelkeztek.

- Nem tudtam megakadályozni. Elvitték… Neked volt igazad. Nem kellett volna mennünk…

Kibontakozott barátja karjaiból, a bőröndjéhez lépett, és egy meleg pulóvert húzott elő belőle. Egy kisebb táskába pakolt befelé.

- Neked is melegebben kell öltöznöd. Odakinn nagyon hideg van. Majd' lefagyott az orrom.

Harry megakasztotta a másik pakolását. – Hova készülsz? Ugye tudod, hogy nem mehetsz Hermione után? Azt sem tudod, merre keressed. Ron…

- Majd te kitalálod – vágta rá magabiztosan a vörös hajú fiú. – Most, hogy ott van a fejedben Dumbledore tudása, erre is biztos megvan a válasz. Csak meg kell keresned.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű – sóhajtotta Harry. Régóta téma volt ez közöttük. Vöröshajú barátja egyszerűen nem értette, hogy Dumbledore tudásával a fejében miért nem megy egyszerűen Voldemort elé, és nyírja ki végre a rohadékot, hogy aztán élhesse végre mindenki az életét.

- Szóval te nem jössz? – nézett megütközve Harryre a hetedéves fiú. Egy másodpercre úgy tűnt, felülemelkedik rajta kétségbeesés, de lerázta magáról. Arca megkeményedett. – Akkor egyedül megyek. – Elfordult, és ismét a bőröndével kezdett matatni. Végül felnézett. – Akkor minek jöttél ide? Te is gyáván elbújsz Roxfort falai között? Ki sem mered tenni a lábad? Ezért nem jöttél velünk ma, igaz? – kérdezte számonkérően. – Pedig tudod, ha te is ott lettél volna, Hermionének nem esett volna baja. Miattad van, ez is miattad… Azok a rohadékok téged akartak, mégis Hermione szenved most miatta. – Arcán kárörvendő vigyor jelent meg. – És nem ő az egyetlen. Elvitték Knight professzort is. Ő is ott van. Ki tudja él e még? Milyen érzés Harry? Mondd milyen érzés, hogy miattad ennyi ember hal meg? – Arca eltorzult a gyűlölettől. – Ha valami bántódása esik Hermionének, nem bocsátok meg neked.

Harry moccanni sem tudott döbbenetében. Nem ilyen szavakat várt barátjától. Közben az órájára pillantott.

- Ron, figyelj. Hibáztass engem, ha akarsz, de meg kell ígérned, hogy nem mozdulsz a kastélyból. Érted? – de a fiú csak ellegyintette, mint egy bosszantó legyet. – Hagyj békén, Potter – közölte, és hátat fordított neki. Az ablakhoz lépett. Harry utánament.

- Azt hiszem, Perselusnak van valami ötlete. Ne veszítsd el a reményt. Ha Voldemort engem akar Hermionéért és Peterért cserébe, akkor még él. Hagyd, hogy tegyük a dolgunkat. De ahhoz az kell, hogy legalább miattad ne kelljen aggódnom. Ígérd meg, hogy nem mész utána. Hogy nem lépsz ki Roxfortból. Esküszöm, hogy mindent megteszek, hogy Hermionét visszaszerezzük. Ígérem!

Ron most Harry felé fordult. – Tényleg? Mindent megtennél? – Harry eltökélten bólintott. – Mindent!

- Akkor megígérem – suttogta lesütött szemmel.

- Griffendél becsületszavadra?

- Igen – válaszolta csöppnyi hezitálás után.

Harrynek csak ennyi kellett. – Köszönöm. – Elindult az ajtó felé, amikor Ron hangja megállította. – Harry, ugye tudod, hogy én nem…, nem gondol…

- Tudom – vágott közbe Harry.

* * *

Mikor visszatért az Elvesztett Tárgyak Szobájának is hívott Szükség Szobájának ajtaja elé megállt, mert odabentről dühős szóváltás hallatszott kifelé. Remus hangját hallotta.

- Ne légy ostoba, Perselus. Ennél több eszed van. Te is tudod, hogy ez kész öngyilkosság.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor az ajtó feltűnt, és Harry belépett Perselus Piton ideiglenes szállására.

Az elétáruló látvány magáért beszélt. Nem is kellett magyarázatot kérnie. Harry teljes mértékben egyetértett Remusszal. Ez tényleg öngyilkosság… A férfi teljes halálfaló mezben várta visszatérését. Halálfaló maszkját pedig a kezében tartotta.

Még megszólalni sem volt ideje, mert Piton odatartotta elé bal karját, melyen már felgyűrte az inge ujját is.

- Ébreszd fel! – követelte nemes egyszerűséggel.

- Ugye, ez csak valami rossz tréfa? – próbált poénkodni, persze sikertelenül, mert csak egy nagyon Pitonos tekintetet, és egy morgást kapott válaszul. – De hát Remusnak igaza van. Ez tényleg öngyilkosság - mondta elkomorodva. - Nem mehetsz oda. Voldemort elevenen megnyúz. És még ha véletlenül be is jutsz…

Piton egy türelmetlen kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta.

- Jól ismerem a Nagyúr szokásait – tért át ismét erre a megszólításra, holott az utóbbi időkben, már ő is csak Voldemortként emlegette egykori mesterét. – Most két olyan ajándék került a keze közé, melynek „kibontását" széles réteg előtt tervezi megtenni. Miss Granger és Peter kínzása nem csak a teljes belső kör, de a halálfalók széles tábora előtt, nyilvánosan fog megtörténni. Ez nem kevés embert jelent. Úgy számolom, legalább kétszáz ember fogja érezni a hívást. Én, mint a belső kör egykori tagja, eddig is megéreztem, mikor a Nagyúr a híveit parancsolta magához. Nincs sok időm.

- De hát értsd meg, ez őrültség. Voldemort megérzi a jelenléted, és ha elkap, akkor már három embert tart a markában. Ennél nagyobb elégtétel már nem is érheti.

- Ennyi ember között nem – rázta meg a fejét. - És természetesen leárnyékolom a mágiám – tette hozzá olyan hangnemben, mely szerint ennek evidensnek kellene lennie még Potter számára is.

Harry némán felsóhajtott. Ismerte már annyira Pitont, hogy tudja, ha a másik a fejébe vett valamit, úgyse lehet róla lebeszélni.

Ránézett hát a férfi karján levő koponyára, előhúzta pálcáját, és a jegyre nyomta. Erősen koncentrált az abból kikúszó kígyó tekergőző alakjára, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Ébressztő, kígyóm! Itt az idő, hogy újra elvégezzd a sszámodra kijelölt feladatot! – közölte a kígyóval párszaszóul.

Egy ideig nem történt semmi. Harry már azon volt, hogy megismétli a felszólítást, mikor apró mozgásra figyelt fel. Harry is inkább a férfi megvonagló arcából látta, mint a karjáról, hogy a koponya eddig lezárt szájürege feltárult, és a kígyó komótosan előcsúszott belőle. Szeme villogott, villás nyelve ideges mozgásba kezdett. Fejét Harry felé fordította, majd engedelmesen bólintott.

- Úgy lesssz!

Harry most Pitonra nézett.- Én is megyek – közölte.

- Ne nevettess Potter. Hogyan? A bejutáshoz ez szükséges! – mutatta fel keserűen a karját, amin jól kivehető volt a felélénkült kígyó.

- Szerintem az én sebhelyem hasonlóan reagálna a hívásra. Ha rászorítanám a kezem a jegyedre, és egy pillanatra megnyitnám az elmém…

- Nem! – villámlott meg a férfi szeme.

- Megtiltom! – Ez már Remus Lupin volt, aki Pitonnal szinte egyidőben csattant fel. A vérfarkas arca elsötétült a rátörő indulatoktól. – Szó sem lehet róla. Az egy dolog, hogy Perselus odamegy. Van benne tapasztalata, és ha ő azt mondja, hogy meg tudja tenni, a lelke rajta. De NEM engedem, hogy te is olyan esztelenül viselkedj, mint ő.

Harry döbbenten bámult egyik férfiről a másikra. Fogadott keresztapja viselkedése jobban megdöbbentette, mint a Perselus Pitontól nem várt „griffendéles hősködés".

Végül mélyet sóhajtva, lemondóan bólintott. A falnál álló táskájához lépett – áldotta a sokat emlegetett szerencséjét, hogy nem vitte magával, mikor Ronhoz sietett -, és előhúzott belőle egy vékony szövésű finom kelmét. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Átnyújtotta a férfinak. – Tedd el – mondta halkan, beletörődően. – Hasznát veheted. – A férfi köszönetképpen biccentett, és elvette a köpenyt. Ráfektette karjára, és csak nézte, hogy bal alkarja groteszk módon eltűnik a ruhadarab alatt.

Hirtelen összerándult. Ezt a fájdalmat, bár jól ismerte, nem vágyta. Harry azonnal tisztában volt a történtekkel. – Elkísérlek a kapuig. – Hangja olyan határozott volt, hogy Piton meg sem próbálta lebeszélni.

Harry az ajtóból még visszaszólt Lupinnak. – Mindjárt jövök.

A vérfarkas keményen bólintott. – Igen, beszélnünk kell. Minerva irodájában leszek.

* * *

A két férfi együtt indult a kastély kapuja felé. Útközben Harry vállára telepedett a fiútól egyre ritkábban elszakadó főnixmadár is. Harry szórakozottan simogatta a madár tollait, miközben némán lépkedtek egymás mellett. Bár nem szóltak egymáshoz, de Piton érezte a tizenéves fiú néma támogatását, és bár nem mondta – miért is mondta volna -, hálás volt érte. Ha igazán belegondol, tényleg meggondolatlanság odamenni. Hogy mégis miért? Nagyon egyszerű. Mert valakinek meg kell tennie. És ő az egyetlen, aki meg tudja tenni. Még akkor is, ha ez akár csapda is lehet.

És azt is nagyon jól tudta, hogy ha Grangernek baja esik, Harry Potter olyan mély letargiába esne, amelynek akár végletes kimenetele is lehet a Nagyúrral szembeni csatára. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ő sem akar még egy terhet saját sokat próbált lelkén azzal, hogy meg sem próbálj megmenteni Petert. Az egyetlent, aki Dumbledore mellett minden tekintetben elfogadta, és mellette állt.

Mikor elérték a kastély kapuját, Piton elmondta a zárnyitó varázsigét, és indulni készült. Már fél lábbal kilépett a hatalmas kétszárnyas kapun, mikor Harry utánanyúlt.

A nyakához nyúlt, és levette onnan valamit. Egy vékony aranyláncot, amelyen egy griffmadár lógott. A McGalagonytól kapott vészzsupszkulcs.

- Még jól jöhet.

Piton száját ritkán hagyták el köszönőszavak, de most nem tehetett másképp.

Megszorította a vele szemben álló korán felnőtt fiatalember jobbját.

- Köszönöm.

Harry fanyar félmosollyal nyugtázta. Már csak a férfi hátának suttogta.

- Járj szerencsével. – Még mielőtt Piton hoppanálhatott volna, Harry a madárhoz fordult. – Tudnád követni a kedvemért, Fawkes?

* * *

Perselus elégedetten mosolyodott el. Ezúttal is jól számított. Mielőtt elhoppanált volna, félpillantást vettet válla fölött a kapuban álló fiúra, aki épp most suttogott Fawkes-hoz.

Nagyszerű! Mert bár nem félt a veszélytől, szerette a kockázatot a minimálisra csökkenteni.

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: Ezúton is elnézését kérem mindenkinek, aki eddig olyan kitartóan várta ennek a történetnek a frissítését. Nincs sok mentségem. Rohan az élet, én meg nem mindig tudok vele lépést tartani. Próbálom megígérni, hogy ezúttal nem kell majdnem egy évig várni az újabb fejezetre. Talán, ha még visszajelzést is kapok arra vonatkozóan, hogy van akit még érdekel ez az írás, akkor meg is tudom tartani.

* * *


End file.
